<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breath of Life by PrettyRacing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705437">Breath of Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRacing/pseuds/PrettyRacing'>PrettyRacing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Gap Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Abortion, Minor Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beth has a #metoo experience that she isn't ready to talk about yet, divorce drama that negatively affects Carl, get yer toothbrushes ready, is may/september a relationship because I wouldn't consider Rick a December, mentions of sexual coercion, these tags sound serious for a story that was created for me to practice writing smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRacing/pseuds/PrettyRacing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene just moved to King County to escape Atlanta and she can't stop thinking about the local sheriff deputy, Rick Grimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Greene/Rick Grimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was Beth’s third night as a waitress at the Steak Out Saloon when she first met Rick Grimes.</p><p>Beth Greene had thought she would become the next Jewel or Taylor Swift and now she was on the mend after her music career self-destructed in Atlanta.  She had left Atlanta for the small-town Harrison in King County because her cousin, Lacey, knew how much Beth did not want to return to her parent’s house so she let Beth move in.  Lacey fancied herself an artist and her daddy was just as strict and judgmental as Beth’s own.  Beth had wallowed in her new place for a week straight before her roommate Rachel got Beth an interview at the bar she worked at, Steak Out.  Beth had been a cocktail waitress at a few different places in the city for extra cash between the few paying singing gigs she managed to book.</p><p>Beth liked the hometown feel of Steak Out, it was modeled after an old saloon and the bar, tables, stools and floor were all a dark wood with quirky old west paraphernalia on the walls but it also had a couple of flat screen TVs showing whatever game was on.  It was located a block from the King County Courthouse, so the clientele wasn’t too rough, and the lunch crowd was usually clerks or lawyers getting a sandwich.  Plus, they served the best fries Beth had ever tasted.  And the owner, Dale Horvath, had agreed to let her sing a couple of nights a week when there was not a big game.</p><p>Her new life in Harrison was a welcome respite from the craziness of Atlanta and would suit her needs while she tried to figure out what she wanted to do with the rest of her life now that her music career did not pan out the way she thought it would.</p><p>It was a Tuesday night and there were only a few customers, two full booths and a lone man sitting at the bar.  Amy, the pretty blonde bartender who loved good gossip, was chatting with the lone man and waved Beth over after she served a round of burgers to one of the tables.  “Rick, this is our new girl, Beth Greene.  Beth, this is Rick Grimes, he’s one of our regulars.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” Rick nodded.  He wore the uniform of the sheriff’s department, his hat was next to him on the bar, and he had some of the bluest eyes Beth had ever seen.</p><p>“You too officer,” Beth smiled back.</p><p>“Please, call me Rick,” he smiled.</p><p>“Only if you call me Beth.  I’m too young to be a ma’am,” Beth countered with a friendly smile.</p><p>“All right, <em>Miss</em> Beth,” he nodded.  Beth smiled again, she liked his smile and how courteous he was.</p><p>A little while later Beth noticed Rick’s food order come up in the window, but Amy was flirting with two men at the other end of the bar who came in a few moments ago so Beth delivered his burger and fries.  “I have to say, the fries here are the best I’ve ever had,” she commented as she set the basket in front of him.</p><p>Rick nodded, “Agreed.  So, did you just move to town?”</p><p>“Yup, from Atlanta.”</p><p>“Didn’t like the city life?”</p><p>Beth frowned, “it wasn’t for me.  But I didn’t want to move home, I’m not ready to admit defeat yet to my daddy.  He wasn’t thrilled when I left the family farm to chase a singing career.”</p><p>“You sing?”  Rick looked impressed.</p><p>Beth nodded, “Yup.  Dale’s going to let me sing a couple nights a week.”</p><p>“That’ll be nice.  When do you start?”</p><p>“Thursday will be my first night.”  </p><p>“Well, I won’t miss it then,” Rick gave her another friendly smile.</p><p>Beth could not help but smile in response.  She liked the idea of the handsome officer watching her sing.  She did wonder why he was alone though, he was attractive and nice, so why was he alone at a bar on a Tuesday night?  Later that night Beth asked Amy, after Rick had left.</p><p>Amy had grown up in town and she knew a story about everybody.  She was in her mid-twenties and with her pretty looks and warm smile most anyone was willing to spill gossip for her.  “Oh poor Rick, he’s such a sweetheart, he just went through an ugly, long divorce.  And now he’s got a son in middle school that he doesn’t get to see much anymore.  Poor guy.  Now all he does is work, work, work.  He eats dinner here most nights if he’s not working a late shift.  He joked once that his wife got King County Café in the divorce.”</p><p>There was something about Rick that caught Beth’s attention.  She did not know if it was his clear blue eyes, his honest smile, or his heartstring tugging past but Beth found herself unable to stop wondering about him.  She found herself, oddly, hoping that he would keep his word.  She wanted to meet him again.  She wanted to know him.</p><hr/><p>Rick did not lie, he was again at the bar Thursday night eating dinner again when Beth took the stage with her acoustic guitar.  It was hardly a stage, more of a platform, but it had a mike stand and a stool and Beth sang four original songs and four covers while playing the guitar.  The songs that she wrote herself were about young love and being heartbreakingly naïve and the covers were singles of popular country divas.  The crowd seemed to enjoy it and she got cheers and loud applause when she finished her set.  </p><p>Rick was sitting next to Dale at the bar as she went over to thank Dale again for letting her sing.</p><p>“You’ve got a real nice voice, Beth,” Rick complimented, and Beth blushed happily.</p><p>“He’s right, and the crowd loved you, just like I knew they would.”  Dale gave her a proud papa bear look, which suited his Santa Claus-like features.</p><p>“Thank you again for letting me sing, Dale.”</p><p>After that Beth saw a lot of Rick, which she did not mind one bit.</p><p>Beth had only had two serious relationships before. Jimmy was her high school sweetheart and a year ahead of her in school, Zach had been her adventurous Atlanta boyfriend and only two years older than her. And then there was her producer in Atlanta, but he should not count. She had never really been attracted to older men before but there was something that about Rick that sparked something inside of her.  She liked it when he smiled, his eyes would crinkle and he’d show off his white teeth and her heart would skip a beat in response.  She liked his scruffy beard he was working on growing, apparently his ex-wife never let him grow out his facial hair, so he was going all out now that he was a ‘free man’.  She liked listening to his voice when he told stories about something ridiculous his son did, apparently if Carl Grimes was left unsupervised for a minute, he could get himself into all sorts of trouble.</p><p>And then Rick became her hero.  </p><p>It was a Monday night in late June and the weather was starting to get hot and humid. Beth had worn a pair of daisy duke jean shorts and a loose, flowy tank top which was more skin than she normally showed at work.  Her tips reflected her patrons’ appreciation but one, Ed Peletier, got a bit handsy.  Ed was on his fourth Jack and coke, he was with a buddy, both had made lewd comments that she ignored but then Ed reached out and grabbed her thigh right below where her shorts ended, and she froze.  Atlanta came rushing back to her, her producer’s smug smile and cigarette smelling breath.  But then Ed’s hand was forcefully removed for her.  She did not even know Rick was in the bar, he must have just come in.  He pulled Ed out of his chair by his shirt collar and had a fierce, angry expression on his face.  “What are you doing, Ed?”  His voice was calm not belaying the anger on his face.</p><p>“C’mon Grimes, I was just jokin’ with Beth.”</p><p>“I didn’t think it was funny, and I don’t see Beth laughing neither.”</p><p>“It was just a joke.  I won’t do it again.”  Ed was nervous, sweaty and gross.</p><p>“I think that’s best.  Or else I’ll take you down to the jail and you can tell your jokes there, you get me?”  Rick finally let go of Ed’s collar and his hands landed on his hips as he glared at Ed.</p><p>Ed nodded, according to Amy’s gossip, Ed could not get arrested one more time or else he would be doing ‘real’ time, so he finished his drink and Amy rushed over to bring his tab.  Beth just stared in awe at Rick, her serving tray clutched to her chest like a shield.</p><p>Rick placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the end of the bar where the door to the kitchen was.  “You alright?”</p><p>Beth nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine, but thank you.”  </p><p>“You sure?  You didn’t look fine when he touched you,” Rick’s gaze was serious and studying her intently and Beth felt herself becoming steady and calm under his intense scrutiny.</p><p>Beth nodded again, her expression becoming more determined, “I was startled is all.”  And then Amy was at her side fussing over her and cursing Ed.  Rick nodded and backed away to take a seat at the bar and he watched Ed slowly leave.</p><hr/><p>She told her sister Maggie about her crush one day while they were catching up on the phone.  Maggie was living in Macon, ‘living in sin’ (as her daddy called it) with her boyfriend Glenn.  “Have you ever been attracted to an older man?  Like, a much older man?”  She asked boldly.</p><p>“What, like Brad Pitt or Hugh Jackman?”</p><p>“No like someone real, someone you know.”</p><p>“Well there was a professor I had that was pretty cute… what’s going on?  You like someone?”  Maggie’s voice was excited.  Beth had not mentioned any boys since she and Zach broke up, and that was months ago.</p><p>“His name is Rick Grimes, he’s a deputy sheriff, and he’s nice, he likes my singing, he’s ruggedly handsome… he’s thirty-four.”</p><p>“Beth!  mid-thirties?  You’re only twenty-one!”  Maggie scolded.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I don’t think he likes me, not like that.  I think he’s just being polite when we flirt.”</p><p>“Beth, please be careful.  Older guys tend to have… certain expectations.”</p><p>Beth rolled her eyes, “Mags, I think all guys have certain expectations.” Beth almost let it slip that she was not some doe-eyed virgin, but then Maggie would freak out on her and ask when she lost her virginity and Beth did not want to go into that story.  So, she told her sister she’d be careful.</p><hr/><p>Beth mooned over Rick for what seemed like ages not knowing if Rick felt anything for her.  He was just so <em>nice</em>; he liked to ask about her songwriting and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.  He had questioned her about Atlanta a few times, he said he was shocked that Beth hadn’t become a star, so Beth did give him an abridged version of her story, “I did actually have a deal with a producer and record company in Atlanta, but they wanted me to be somebody else.  I didn’t like what they wanted me to be, so I left.  I wanna sing and be me, not a sluttier version of me.”</p><p>Rick looked stern for a moment, like he wanted to say something in her defense but shook his head.  “Well, their loss then.”</p><p>Then one night he came in with Shane, his best friend and partner.  Beth didn’t like Shane much, he was loud and crude and made lecherous jokes at her whenever Rick was not within earshot.  But then Shane said, after his third beer, “Rick, when you gonna stop moping and tap the pretty blonde?”  </p><p>Beth was fairly sure she was not supposed to hear that, she was behind Shane, out of his eyesight, wiping down a table and she looked up to see Rick immediately blush, something Beth had never seen before.  Beth was not sure who Shane meant, she and Amy both were blondes but then Rick glanced in her direction and as soon as their eyes connected Beth knew she was the pretty blonde.</p><p>It took Beth an hour to find the confidence to approach Rick.  Shane was flirting with a redhead a few spots down and Rick was alone.  Beth slid into the stool next to Rick, the bar wasn’t full, and she knew Amy wouldn’t care if she sat for a moment, especially if she came away with good gossip.</p><p>“Rick… do you want to go out to dinner sometime?  With me?”  She asked nervously.</p><p>Rick nearly choked on his beer.  “Beth?  Are you serious?”</p><p>Beth rolled her eyes, “Of course I’m serious.”</p><p>Rick looked confused, like he could not understand why Beth would want him, which boggled Beth’s mind.  Who wouldn’t want him?  “Beth… you know I’m thirty-four,” Rick began slowly.</p><p>“Yes,” Beth nodded.</p><p>“And I just went through an ugly divorce.”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“And that I have a twelve-year-old son.”</p><p>“None of this is news.”</p><p>“I work 60 hours a week.”</p><p>“I know, I serve you dinner whenever you aren’t working a late shift.”</p><p>“Okay…<em>that</em> is my best friend.” Rick gestured down the bar at Shane, who was taking a body shot off the drunk redhead’s neck.</p><p>Beth giggled at Rick’s disgusted expression.  “Still nothing I didn’t already know.”</p><p>“He’s been my best friend since the seventh grade,” Shane was now making out with the body shot girl, he came away with the lime in his mouth and when he saw Rick looking his way he gave a thumbs up sign.</p><p>“Well, I hate to break it to you, but you haven’t scared me off yet.”  Rick shook his head at her words but he had a small smile on his face.  “What about instead of going out for dinner I cook you dinner?”  Beth tried again.</p><p>“Cook?”</p><p>“But we’d have to do it at your place, I live with three other girls.”</p><p>“You can cook?”  Rick looked hopeful and Beth knew exactly what to say next.</p><p>“Of course I can cook.  My momma taught me as soon as I was tall enough to see over the counters.  I even know the Greene family secret fried chicken recipe.”  Beth knew that was the right dish to mention.  She did not know a single man in the state of Georgia that would turn down home cooked fried chicken.  Rick’s expression let Beth know she had won.</p><p>“And biscuits?”</p><p>“Of course.  And… green beans?”</p><p>“Sounds tasty… Beth I don’t know why you would want an old man like me when you could have any boy your own age in here.”</p><p>Rick’s gaze held on to Beth, made her feel like it was just the two of them in the entire bar.  Beth held Rick’s gaze, trying to convey how serious she was before responding, “Rick I’ve dated plenty of boys my own age, and that’s the problem, boys.  I want a man.  I want you.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Rick… I thought you were joking!” Beth called over her shoulder as she opened all of Rick’s cupboards in his tiny kitchen.  He had four dinner plates, four salad plates, four cereal bowls, four coffee mugs and assorted glasses, plus one stock pot and one saucepan.  In the flatware drawer she found four place settings worth of flatware, a couple of steak knives, a pizza cutter and a pasta rake.  That was it.  “How long have you been here?”</p><p>“Five or six months I think,” Rick responded coming into the kitchen. “I stayed with Shane for a few months until I found this place.” It was three days after Rick had agreed to dinner with her and it was the first night that neither of them had to work. Beth had the day off while Rick had gotten off around five.  Beth had come over at five thirty to see what supplies they need to purchase for her to make chicken, biscuits and green beans.</p><p>“Wow, I thought you were joking when you said you can’t cook.  What do you feed Carl when you have him?”  Beth marveled.</p><p>Rick shrugged, “Pizza.  Pasta.  I grill burgers and steaks occasionally.  And, I make the best waffles you’ve ever had.”</p><p>Beth did see the waffle iron, it was the only small appliance he had besides a microwave.  “Well, I thought you were joking when you said you didn’t have anything to cook with so we’d have to go shopping… you don’t even own a frying pan!”</p><p>Rick smiled sheepishly.  “We need to run to Walmart?”</p><p>“Rick, you’re in your thirties.  We’re going to Bed, Bath and Beyond.  You’re lucky one of my roommates is a coupon hoarder and let me take some coupons just in case.  Let’s go.”  Rick had warned her that he would have an understocked kitchen but she’d seen college kids that only eat ramen with better equipped kitchens.</p><p>The closest Bed, Bath and Beyond was twenty minutes away just over in Linden County.  Beth had a lot of fun shopping for Rick, he really was clueless and she enjoyed how domestic the situation was.  She felt giddiness creeping up on her over how much she enjoyed picking out patterns and colors with Rick.  It helped that Rick always deferred to her.  “Rick, this is going to be your stuff, you have to pick,” she said as she waved three different kitchen towels at him.</p><p>“The blue one?” </p><p>“Rick, they’re all blue, this is cobalt, sky and sea foam.”  Rick looked at her blankly as she held out each one as she named the color.  “Cobalt it is,” she said after a moment of him staring cheerfully grabbed matching mitts and cloth trivets.</p><p>All in all they spent an hour in the store, Beth convinced him that the hundreds he was spending would really save him money on eating out in the long run (provided he learned to cook something, or perhaps Beth could just cooked for him?).  They left the store with an entire kitchen, practically, and Rick commented that it was a good thing he had a truck.   </p><p>Things did get a bit awkward at the grocery store.  They went to the market closest to Rick’s apartment and of course they ran into people they both knew.  Usually a smile and quick hello would suffice but then they ran into Diane. </p><p>“Why I should’ve known that you would leave work on time for a pretty girl,” she said by way of greeting them.</p><p>“Diane, this is Beth, Beth this is Diane, she works dispatch at the station.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Diane” Beth shook her hand.</p><p>“Well, aren’t you just lovely!” Diane looked to be in her thirties, she had brown hair pulled back stylishly and a kind face.  “You know, Rick hasn’t left on time for ages, well before his reinstated bachelorhood, and today he left at 4:59 and when Shane said it was for a hot date we all thought he was jokin’.  But look at you!” Diane beamed.  “Rick, this girl is adorable, why aren’t you taking her out for a nice dinner at Valentino’s?”  Valentino’s was the ‘classiest’ restaurant in Harrison, an Italian joint that Beth had not been to yet.</p><p>“Well, Rick eats out all the time so I thought it would be nice to eat a home cooked meal,” Beth responded for Rick, who gave her a grateful smile.</p><p>“Oh!  Rick, you hold on to this one!”  Diane gushed and patted Beth’s arm before leaving them be.</p><p>“I’m afraid the whole town is going to know about us by tomorrow,” Rick looked apologetic.</p><p>Beth shrugged, she grew up in a similar small town and was used to everyone knowing everybody else’s business.  “Rick, I ask you out, of course I’m fine with it.  Are you fine with this?”</p><p>Rick’s look turned serious and he faced her full on, “Beth, I’m the luckiest man in King County right now.  I still can’t believe <em>you</em> want to be out with me.”  Beth felt her face heat up and a huge grin split her face.  There was certainly something to be said for dating a gentleman like Rick.</p><hr/><p>Even though Beth was twenty-one years old she was not a drinker.  Back in Atlanta when she turned twenty-one, she only ever drank champagne or wine, usually with producers or managers of the music industry at parties, and hadn’t enjoyed the taste.  Her father used to be an alcoholic back before she could remember so she grew up in a dry house that had an extremely negative view on alcohol consumption of any sort.  Even now that she worked in a bar she still didn’t indulge, she had sipped a few beers and did not understand the appeal, she had also sipped a few of Amy’s cocktails but they were too strong and tasted like fruity cleaning fluid.  So when Rick pulled out two bottles of grape and honey mead and assured her she would love it, she was doubtful.  She then drank an entire bottle.</p><p>Rick poured her a glass while she was cooking, she wouldn’t let him help her cook mostly because she was afraid he would somehow turn it into a disaster.  His most arduous chore was washing the fresh green beans.  He poured her a glass of mead and opened a beer for himself and mostly watched her work and asked questions.  She did not try the mead until she was almost done with the cooking, she had just put the biscuits in the oven and hopped up on the counter next to Rick.  He handed her the wineglass and she took a polite sip.  “Oh!” she exclaimed and took a longer sip.</p><p>Rick smiled triumphantly, “I knew you’d like it.  I got a few bottles of that stuff as a gift several years ago and Lori hated it, said it was too sweet.  She prefers red wines.”</p><p>So when they sat down for dinner, Rick devoured Grammy Greene’s fried chicken and Beth devoured the mead.</p><p>“I think I may have created a monster,” Rick mused as he washed the dishes after Rick had eaten almost an entire chicken, two flakey biscuits and a large helping of green beans baked in cream of mushroom soup and cheese.  Beth was perched on the counter next to the sink supervising Rick and pouring herself a fourth glass.</p><p>“Mmmmhmm.” She replied with a saucy wink and Rick shook his head with a smile.  Beth had used champagne as liquid courage before, she downed three flutes before her hands stopped shaking back in Atlanta, but what she felt now was a lazy confidence.  She felt completely at ease with Rick, no nerves needed to be calmed.  As Rick loaded the last pot into the drying rack Beth tugged on his arm and pulled him in between her knees and into their first kiss.</p><p>It started as a gentle press of lips that Rick quickly deepened as he tasted the mead on her lips.  “Tastes much better on you than from a glass,” he murmured against her lips.  His voice was already low and husky and Beth felt a pleasant tingle build at the sound of it.  She smiled in response and Rick leaned back in for more.  His tongue lightly swiped at her bottom lip before drawing it into his mouth.  Beth gasped and Rick’s tongue slid past her parted lips.  Beth’s arms quickly wrapped around Rick, one hand landed in his curls and tugged him closer.  She kissed him like she had been doing so for years, it just felt so natural.  Rick’s hands landed on her thighs right on the hemline of her dress and Beth gasped at the sensation of his warm, firm hands through the thin cotton.  Beth kissed Rick for what felt like hours, long, languid kisses with tongues sliding against each other sent tingles all the way to her toes.</p><p>Rick was the first to pull back, he braced himself against the counter and took several deep breaths.  Beth, not wanting the moment to stop, started planting tiny, soft kisses on Rick’s earlobe and jaw.  “Beth,” Rick half moaned half groaned.  “Beth, we have to stop.” </p><p>“Stop?”  Beth pulled back just enough to look into Rick’s blue eyes.  “Why would we stop?”</p><p>“Because I am moments away from ravishing you on my kitchen counter,” Rick said with a grin. </p><p>“And that’s bad?”  Beth giggled. </p><p>“Beth, you’re drunk.  I’m not taking advantage of you like that.” </p><p>“I’m not drunk!”  Beth felt fully in control of herself.  Perhaps her inhibitions were lowered but that was normal with liquid courage. </p><p>Rick shook his head with a small smile and took a few steps backwards.  “If you can walk in a straight line to the couch this can continue.” </p><p>Beth rolled her eyes, of course she could walk in a straight line!  She hopped off the counter and the sudden movement made her dizzy and the room started to tilt around her.  “Whoa!” She flailed for a moment before Rick’s strong arms were steadying her.  She leaned heavily against his blissful warmth. </p><p>“Not even a single step,” Rick said with a chuckle.  Rick maneuvered her to lean against the counter again before moving around to pour her a glass of Gatorade which Rick insisted was the best thing to prevent a hangover.  Beth was content to stare at his tanned skin and the veins in his exposed forearms as he moved about the kitchen.  She took a few obligatory sips of the beverage.  “It’s getting late.”  And it was, the long shopping trip combined with the time it took to cook everything meant it was nearing eleven o’clock.  “How about I tuck you into my bed and I’ll crash on the couch.” </p><p>Beth protested that Rick should not have to sleep on his own couch as Rick led her to his bedroom.  His apartment had two bedrooms, one for Rick and one for Carl and the few nights he was able to stay the night.  Rick guided her into the master bedroom and over to his closet so Beth could choose a shirt to sleep in and not sleep in her sundress.  She chose a soft flannel shirt and Rick turned around while she shimmied out of her blue and yellow sundress and slipped on his shirt.  Beth breathed in the smell of the shirt around her, it smelled like Rick.  She turned to study Rick’s bedroom, it was sparse like the rest of his house, he had a dresser with a mirror on top, a nightstand with a lamp and his queen size bed and that was it.  No artwork on the bare, white walls.  Rick glanced over his shoulder and seeing her dressed he turned around to face her. </p><p>“Rick, we can share the bed.  There’s plenty of room.  I’ve shared twin beds with people before.” Beth said as she gestured at Rick’s bed.  </p><p>Rick shook his head, “room isn’t what I’m worried about.”</p><p>Beth gave Rick a coy smile and tugged him into another kiss.  “Just stay with me for a while, okay?”  She asked as she pulled back from the kiss.  She widened her eyes purposely and bit on her bottom lip and Rick quickly gave in.  He took off his jeans and the nice button-down shirt leaving him in boxers and a white t-shirt while Beth made herself comfy on his bed.  As soon as she was horizontal she felt a sleepiness overcome her fueled by her alcohol intake.  Rick pulled the blankets around Beth and laid down next to her over the bedding.  Beth immediately snuggled into Rick’s chest and Rick’s arms wrapped around her. </p><p>They laid in a comfortable silence and after a while Rick reached over and turned the lamp off.  Beth felt the warm, pleasant haze of alcohol circling her system and felt it loosen her lips.  “Rick?” She asked quietly. </p><p>“Hm?” Rick responded.  His eyes were closed and his breathing even but the hand around her waist tightened its grip to show he was listening.  “Can I tell you something?  Something I haven’t told anyone else?”</p><p>Rick cracked an eye open to study her, “I don’t know, Beth, you don’t have to say anything you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I know, this is… I’ve never told anyone why I left Atlanta.  The real reason why.”</p><p>Rick shifted and soon he was on his side, his nose only inches from hers.  His expression was serious.  “Beth?”</p><p>“I told you I left because I didn’t want to become what my manager and producers wanted me to be… but I did.  I tried, anyway.”  Beth saw Rick’s frown deepen, but she didn’t stop, “Getting a record made, getting signed to a label, it’s all about connections and schmoozing.  How talented you are doesn’t really matter.  And after three years of being constantly rejected I… I finally took my manager up on an offer.  There was a producer of a label that was willing to sign me, but he wanted… he wouldn’t sign me unless I did something for him in return.  So… I did.  I slept with him.  And it worked.  He signed me, my manager got us a good contract, and there I was, in the recording studio and … and everyone was <em>looking</em> at me.  I could tell that they all knew what I had done.  I could feel their stares and what they were all thinking, another sellout, another pretty face selling her soul for… for what?  And I couldn’t do it.  I broke down in the middle of a song and I just ran.  My manager screamed at me, but I just couldn’t do it.  I finally got what I wanted but I felt like I betrayed myself.  So I left. </p><p>“I couldn’t face my daddy, he said the music business would ruin me and he was right, so I called my cousin Lacey and she let me move in with her and her cousins.  She assumed that I had given up on my career and that I never got an album deal so I never corrected her or anyone else.  And I didn’t tell my family the truth either.”  Beth had kept her gaze steady on Rick’s chest while she told her tale, she didn’t want to see the revulsion in his eyes, the judgment on what she sold herself for.</p><p>She didn’t look up until Rick suddenly pulled her into his chest in a tight embrace.  “Beth… God.  Beth.  I’m sorry.  What can I do?”</p><p>Sorry?  Beth pulled back enough to look up at Rick’s face, he looked torn between angry and sad, there was no disgust at all.  “You don’t… you’re not disgusted?”</p><p>“Disgusted?  No!  Beth…” Rick trailed off.  “I want to go to Atlanta, find this producer, and punch him in the face.  How could they use you like that?”</p><p>“No one made me do anything, I resisted for three years before I finally decided it wasn’t worth it.  I just wanted to be famous.  I tried to convince myself that it was just sex and it didn’t have to mean anything.  But then… it did.  I felt… dirty.”</p><p>Rick’s face was so sincere as he responded, “Beth, you are amazing, you’re strong, you’ve got this huge heart, and you’re beautiful… I can see that you’re hurting.  What can I do?”</p><p>Beth smiled up at him, he wasn’t pushing her away and he wasn’t disappointed in her actions.  There were days when Beth didn’t even want to look at herself in the mirror but here Rick was telling her she was beautiful.  “Well, don’t do anything that’ll get you arrested.”  She smiled lightly.</p><p>“I’m a cop, I’m sure I can come up with a good excuse.” He responded with a slight smirk.</p><p>Beth felt so much lighter after her confession and Rick’s acceptance.  She had been carrying around her burden for so long and had been so ashamed of herself. “What I want is … this.  You and me.  I… I really like you Rick.” Beth said shyly.</p><p>Rick drew her into another kiss, it was long and slow, before responding, “You’ve got me.  For as long as you want me, you have me.”   </p><hr/><p>Beth woke up slowly.  She was warm and cozy and felt a warm body at her back.  Rick.  They shifted sometime in the night, Rick was now spooning her from behind and had an arm securely wrapped around her waist, he was also under the sheets with her.  He was fast asleep and breathing deeply behind her.  She was still drowsy as she shifted further back into Rick’s warmth and then she felt <em>it</em>.  Her mind cleared suddenly as she realized exactly what she backed into.  Rick’s morning wood.  She blushed a bright red as Rick moaned softly and subconsciously rolled his hips into hers, his erection nestling in between her cheeks.  A thrill of excitement rose through Beth and she slowly rolled her hips back into Rick, consciously this time.  Rick’s hand shifted from her waist to grip her hip and his lips pressed a light kiss into her shoulder.</p><p>“Morning,” Rick’s voice was low and rough with sleep and rumbled into her ear.  She had never been aroused by a voice before Rick’s and it sent a pleasant tingle to her core.</p><p>“Morning,” she greeted breathlessly.  And then Rick was turning her onto her back and his mouth was on hers.  It should have been an awful kiss, they both had morning breath and Beth had the cottony, dry mouth one gets after drinking too much, but Rick’s tongue was twining around hers slowly and it felt so good.  Rick pulled back pressing his forehead into hers and took a deep breath and Beth shifted just enough so that Rick was now cradled in between her thighs.  If Rick wanted her, she was ready.  She had told him the story of her sullied past and he still accepted her, <em>wanted</em> her.  Rick studied her intently, taking in her rumpled hair, flushed face, his shirt loose on her and her bra peeking out as some of the buttons had come undone.  He must have liked what he saw because his grip on her hips tightened and then he was devouring her.  This kiss was animalistic, it wasn’t the deep, slow kisses they had shared last night and Beth’s core tingled in anticipation.</p><p>But then Rick was pulling away fumbling for his vibrating phone on the nightstand and growling, “If this isn’t an emergency…” his threat trailed off as he studied the caller ID with a frown.  “Hello?”</p><p>Beth could hear a woman's voice clearly through the phone, “Hey, I’m pulling up to your complex.”</p><p>Rick face clouded over as he said, “Why?”</p><p>“I have a fundraiser at the hospital this morning and since it’s your day off I thought you’d want to spend some time with Carl.”</p><p>Beth froze.  Lori.  Rick was out of bed in an instant and he was stumbling into his jeans as he replied, “this isn’t one of my days with Carl.”  He was now too far away for Beth to hear Lori but Rick let out a terse, “okay,” and hung up the phone.  “Shit.”  He cursed.</p><p>Beth sat up to lean against the headboard, all her previous arousal was gone.  Rick turned to face her and was running his hands through his hair.  “Lori is dropping off Carl, I’m sorry, this is certainly not how I thought you’d meet them.  Beth’s heart skipped a beat.  So, that meant Rick had thought that one day they would all meet?  They hadn’t had a chance to talk about what exactly their relationship was yet and now they were being ambushed.</p><p>And then a knock echoed through the apartment.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Beth pressed her ear against the bedroom door in an attempt to hear what was happening just a few feet away in Rick’s living room. She had a morbid curiosity about Lori. Rick only had two pictures in his apartment that Beth had seen last night, one of him and Shane and a couple of other cops in their uniforms and one of him standing with his son Carl on a fishing trip.  She was curious to meet the woman that didn’t want Rick.  Sure, she’d heard plenty of gossip about her as Amy knew everybody’s business, but Rick didn’t like to even mention her.</p><p>Beth could hear Lori’s voice clearly through the door, “First you complain that you don’t get enough visitation, and now you’re complaining about seeing your son?”</p><p>“I’m not complaining Lori, I’m just confused is all.  We normally follow the custody agreement to the letter.”  Rick’s voice was calm.</p><p>“Look, I have to run over to Harrison Memorial Hospital for a few hours for a charity fundraiser and I thought you might want some time to spend with Carl since you have the day off, I could have just left him at home playing videogames.”</p><p>“Look, I’m grateful—“</p><p>“Shane said you were going on a date last night, did you bring this girl home?  Is that why you’re acting so … weird?”</p><p>Beth felt her heart skip a beat. Why was Rick’s best friend telling Rick’s ex-wife about Rick dating? She hurried to finish dressing and fix her hair into something decent.  </p><p>“Is that the kind of example you should be setting for your son?” She heard Lori’s voice get louder, Rick must have answered affirmatively.</p><p>Beth took a deep breath and looked at herself one last time in the mirror above Rick’s dresser.  Her hair looked okay back in its ponytail and her dress was not too rumpled.  This had to be the worst way to meet your boyfriend’s ex-wife.  Wow, Beth from a few months ago would never have expected to think that sentence.  She squared her shoulders and took one last deep breath before opening the bedroom door.</p><p>“—wasn’t how I intended for you or Carl to meet her, but you are the one who showed up here last minute.” Rick was saying in a low stern voice.</p><p>Her movement caught both Rick and Lori’s eye and they both turned to face her.  “Um, hi.” She greeted them in the tension-filled silence.  “I’m Beth.”</p><p>Lori was a striking beauty, she had high, sharp cheekbones, was thin and tall, much taller than Beth.  Her brown hair was long and styled into a loose wave that fell around her face and shoulders.  Her eyes were brown as well. She was wearing tall heels and a dark blue, slim fitting business dress. She was very intimidating especially with the glare she was leveling at Beth.</p><p>“Beth, this is Lori, my ex-wife, and Carl, my son.” Carl was slouched against the wall and was glaring sullenly at his parents.  He had his mom’s russet brown hair but his dad’s blue eyes.</p><p>Beth held out her hand to shake but Lori just continued to glare at her before turning back to Rick.  She hissed, “Is she even legal?  She looks sixteen.”</p><p>Beth blushed a bright red but did not say anything.  Correcting Lori to her real age of twenty-one probably would not help.  Also, Beth was terrible with confrontations, even if she was not the one being confronted. When she was a child she used to cry when her brother, Shawn, and sister, Maggie, fought even if Beth had nothing to do with the fight.</p><p>“C’mon Lori, be civil.  Please.”  Rick’s tone was still calm but had an edge to it.</p><p>“I’m not leaving Carl here with you and her, with your deviant ways, corrupting <em>our</em> son—“</p><p>“Mom,” Carl interrupted Lori by rolling his eyes and huffed, “I’m twelve, I’m not some dumb kid, I’ll be fine and you’re going to be late.”</p><p>Lori hesitated and glanced at her wristwatch and then looked between her son and ex-husband with a sour expression before growling, “fine.  But Rick, we <em>will </em>continue this discussion later.”</p><p>“Wonderful,” Rick shot back.  Lori glared one last time before turning on her heel and marching out.</p><p>Beth fidgeted awkwardly as the room fell into silence after the door slammed shut.  Carl perked up a bit now that his mom left but he was eyeing Beth skeptically.  Rick was glaring at the closed door with his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>Carl was the first to break the silence, “Hey dad, can you make waffles?”</p><p>“You haven’t eaten yet?”  Rick asked surprised and finally turned to face his son.</p><p>Carl shook his head, “No, when Mom suggested dropping me off here I told her I’d just eat with you.”</p><p>“Well I better head out then.” Beth interrupted with a hesitant smile and started to leave the room to grab her purse but Carl’s voice stopped her, “Have you ever had my dad’s waffles?”</p><p>“Um, no,” Beth answered truthfully.</p><p>“Well you have to stay then,” Carl nodded resolutely.</p><p>Beth was shocked.  She looked over at Rick, who shrugged, he was just as clueless to his son’s behavior as she was.  “Okay,” Beth replied slowly.</p><p>Carl nodded and walked past her to plop down on the couch and turn on the TV.  “Do you want any help?”  Beth asked and turned back to Rick.</p><p>Rick shook his head, “I gotta prove to you I’m not as incompetent as you think I am in the kitchen.”  Rick grinned and Beth rolled her eyes at him but smiled as well.  Rick then retreated into the kitchen.  </p><p>Beth turned to face Carl, the apartment had an open floor plan so the dining room and living room were all one big area that the kitchen looked out over.  Beth slowly approached the couch and sat on the opposite end of Carl.  He was flipping through the channels idly but spoke as she sat.  He didn’t turn to face her or anything and Beth had a feeling she was in for an interrogation.  “So, you’re dating my dad?”</p><p>“Um, yes,” Beth nodded.  One date counted as dating, right?</p><p>“You’re not sixteen, right?” </p><p>Beth let out a small, uncomfortable laugh.  “No, I’m twenty-one.”</p><p>“What do you do?”</p><p>“I’m a waitress at Steak Out.”</p><p>“Is that where you met my dad?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You didn’t grow up here, right?”</p><p>“No I moved to Harrison just a few months ago from Atlanta.  My cousin’s cousins grew up here though.”</p><p>“Cousin’s cousins?”</p><p>“Yup.  My cousin Lacey is my dad’s brother’s daughter, and her mom’s sister’s daughters are my cousin’s cousins.  Rachel and Susie, Lacey and I are living with them.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>They fell into an uncomfortable silence for several minutes as Carl landed on Cartoon Network.  Beth was determined to use this unexpected meeting to get Carl to like her. “So… do you play any sports?  Instruments?”  Beth started the conversation back up on a commercial break of whatever weird animated show they were watching, when she was growing up her family never had cable.  </p><p>Carl shrugged, “yeah, mom has me signed up for every sport to keep me ‘occupied’.”  Carl used air quotes around occupied.  Beth was not aware that air quotes were still a thing, or that a kid his age would know how to use them. Either way, Carl did not seem too thrilled about his forced activities.  </p><p>“Oh...  You start seventh grade in the fall, are you excited?”</p><p>Carl shrugged in response.  Beth worried her lower lip with her teeth nervously.  This was going well, right?  “What about you?”  Carl asked.</p><p>“What about me what?” Beth asked.</p><p>“Do you play any sports?”</p><p>“Oh no, I have terrible hand eye coordination.  I stayed away from sports as much as possible, I even used to ditch gym and hide in the music room in high school.” Beth said with a smile.</p><p>“The music room?”  Carl asked like that was the most boring place in the world.</p><p>“Yup.  I would play the piano or guitar.”</p><p>“You can play the guitar?” Carl’s voice finally held some interest in it.</p><p>“Yeah, I sing too, and write my own music.”</p><p>“Could you teach me sometime?”</p><p>“To play the guitar?”</p><p>Carl nodded.  He was finally looking over at her and had a smile on his face.  Beth wondered if there was a certain girl he wanted to impress.  He had his dad’s bright blue eyes and he would probably grow up to look just as good as Rick.  Or perhaps he just wanted to learn guitar to be ‘cool’.  Either way, Beth wanted this kid to like her and this seemed like her ticket in.  “Sure,” she nodded.  “As long as it’s okay with your dad.”  Beth then wondered how Lori would react.  Probably not well.  “Hey Rick?” Beth raised her voice and turned towards the kitchen, but then she was distracted.  “What are you microwaving?”</p><p>Rick glanced at her briefly from over the counter.  It looked like he was pouring batter onto the waffle iron but the microwave was running as well.  “Bacon,” he answered.</p><p>“What?”  Beth stood indignantly.  “You can’t microwave bacon!”</p><p>“How else would you cook it?” Carl asked curiously.</p><p>“Uh, a griddle on the stove normally or, even better, in the oven.”  Beth was marching towards Rick.</p><p>“Mom always microwaves it.” Carl said as he followed her into the kitchen.</p><p>Rick turned to look at her.  “Bacon in the oven?”</p><p>Beth nodded, “It takes the longest amount of time but it’s the best.  My momma uses a cookie rack and places it in a cookie sheet so the bacon doesn’t sit in the grease.”</p><p>“Well, you’re about to have the Grimes Family Microwaved Bacon Specialty.” Rick told her with a wink.</p><p>Beth huffed but smiled back, “Well, next time I’ll have to make you boys the Greene Family Better Bacon Specialty.”</p><p>“I like bacon.” Carl nodded.  He did not seem angry that Beth could be around in the future.  Beth smiled in triumph.  </p><hr/><p>“I want every detail, every moment, give me the blow-by-blow details,” Amy squealed the second she saw Beth walk in for the dinner shift later that day.  Rachel, her roommate and co-worker, rushed over as soon as she spotted Beth and perched on a stool across from Amy’s position behind the bar.</p><p>Beth laughed and took a moment to punch in and tie on her apron.  “Well, I met Lori and Carl this morning.”</p><p>“Oh.  My.  God.  How?  That sounds awful.  Was it awful?  How could Rick let that happen?” Rachel gasped.</p><p>“Well, I spent the night—“</p><p>“Beth you tease!  You slept with Rick?”  Amy’s grin nearly split her face.</p><p>Beth blushed, “No, I just drank too much and Rick, the cop, didn’t want me to drive back to my place.  We only slept.  And then Lori stopped by unexpectedly this morning to drop Carl off for a surprise visit.”</p><p>“Oh there are so many details I want to know!”  Amy wailed.</p><p>“What’s all this squealin’ out here?”  Dale asked as he walked out from the swinging kitchen door.  He was clad in his typical Hawaiian shirt and floppy fishing hat.</p><p>“Beth had her date with Rick last night—“</p><p>“Yes, so you’ve told everyone.” Dale nodded and Beth shot Amy a playful glare.</p><p>“She spent the night with him AND met Lori and Carl this morning.” Rachel gleefully shared.</p><p>“Oh, well now <em>I</em> want all the details.” Dale also took a seat at the bar and now he, Rachel and Amy were all looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“There was no sex!”  Beth exclaimed again.  </p><p>“And why not?  Rick’s a total hottie for an old guy.”  Rachel pouted as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes.  Her long, dark brown hair was held back in a bun with two pens.  </p><p>“Yeesh, you think Rick’s an old guy?  What does that make me?”  Dale was both indignant and jovial at once.  </p><p>“Grandpa old.  Now quiet down, Beth is about to tell us why she didn’t have sex with Rick!”  Amy turned her expectant smile on to Beth.  </p><p>“It was only the first date!” Beth defended.  </p><p>“Hardly, you two have been mooning over each other since you first met,” Amy scoffed.  </p><p>“Okay, fine, we totally almost had sex.  Until Lori called this morning.”  Beth finally relented.</p><p>“Called?  I thought you met her.”  Dale pointed out.</p><p>“Oh, I did, she called from the parking lot to tell Rick she was dropping Carl off,” Beth explained.</p><p>“Oh my god, that harpy <em>knew</em>!” Rachel exclaimed.</p><p>“You know, I was wondering the same thing.  She mentioned that Shane told her about our date.”  Beth had thought it was strange at the time but Rick hadn’t seemed to pick up on it.</p><p>“Shane?  Rick’s best friend told Lori about Rick’s date?”  Amy had a puzzled expression on her face.  “Doesn’t that break the bro code or something?”</p><p>“I know, right?  I thought that was weird too!”  Beth agreed, glad she was not the only one to think it was odd.</p><p>“So she was totally checking in on Rick, to see how far his date went,” Rachel shook her head at Lori’s apparent deviousness. “Bet she felt like an idiot when she saw you.”</p><p>“She accused Rick of being a child molester, said I looked like I’m sixteen,” Beth blushed. </p><p>“She was jealous!” Amy laughed.</p><p>“And then she was guilt tripping Rick by saying, ‘I thought you would want to see Carl since you’re hardly ever do’ and I wanted to be like, it’s your fault he doesn’t get to see his son as often as he wants!”  Beth waved her arms in her exasperation.</p><p>“Wow.  So did she freak out on you?  Try to attack you?”  Rachel asked eagerly.</p><p>Beth shook her head, “No.  She left all angry.  And so I was about to leave but then Carl asked me stay for breakfast.”</p><p>“Rick’s son wanted you to stay?”  Dale asked puzzled.</p><p>“Which is also weird.  It was pretty awkward at first, he did some interrogating, but he thought I was pretty cool by the end.”  Beth said smugly.</p><p>“Okay, so we’ve got the drama out of the way, I’d like to circle back to something you mentioned… you said you drank too much?  You?  This girl doesn’t even like vodka cranberries.”  Amy pointed out.</p><p>“Rick pulled out a bottle of mead.”</p><p>“Mead?  Like what Vikings drink?”  Rachel’s face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>“Mead is a surprising drink.  Some meads can be very sweet,” Dale advised.</p><p>“Yeah, it was amazing, Dale you should totally look into carrying it.”  Beth advised.</p><p>Dale’s reply was interrupted by a group of six walking into the bar, Beth hustled off to take care of them while Rachel left to check on her tables and Dale headed back to his tiny office.  Beth did not tell them the best part of the date.  Right before Beth left Rick’s place, after breakfast and the bacon critique, he had pulled her to the side while Carl was distracted by a show on TV and asked her if she was scared off by the morning’s events.  Beth had said no, of course not, and Rick then promised their next date would go smoother.  Beth had asked if they were officially dating and in a relationship and Rick again said that he was hers until she didn’t want him anymore.  Despite the awkward morning Beth could not keep her happy grin off her face the rest of the day.  She was not planning on being done with Rick Grimes anytime soon.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh.  My sister’s in town this weekend.”  Amy whined as she wiped down the wooden bar top. </p><p>It was Friday afternoon, and it was hot and sticky as only July in the south can be but Beth was annoyingly cheerful, as she usually was now that she and Rick were dating. Beth and Rick had had their second date two days before.  Rick had picked her up, taken her to the Italian place, Valentino’s, and then dropped her off with only a goodnight kiss on her front porch.  He had said that he wanted to make up for the craziness of their first date and the chaos of meeting Lori and Carl unexpectedly.  And Rick was absolutely adorable trying to adhere to typical dating protocol.  Tonight they were having their third date, he was taking her to a movie after her shift.</p><p>“Why the pout?  I thought you adored your sister?” Beth asked confused as she turned to face Amy.  Amy usually loved to brag about her big sister the hot shot civil rights attorney in Atlanta. </p><p>“I do, when we’re not together.  She drove in last night for our dad’s birthday this weekend and every other word she says to me is ‘Why are you wasting your life bartending?’ or ‘you could make something of yourself if you went to college’, blah, blah, blah.  She drives me crazy.” </p><p>“Aha.” Beth nodded in agreement.  She occasionally got that from her sister as well, Maggie went to school and got a bachelor’s degree and liked to lecture Beth and tell her singing was not a real career, but so did everyone else in Beth’s family.  Her brother was currently in veterinary school and both her father and mother had also gone to college.</p><p>“She’ll be in soon, she texted to say she asked some old friends to meet her here for a few happy hour drinks,” Amy sighed. </p><p>“Well, at least she won’t give you a hard time if you’re busy giving her drinks, right?”  Beth asked optimistically.  She turned back to the small dishwasher under the bar counter that she was loading glasses into. </p><p>“Yeah… She’ll be too busy flirting with Shane and Rick.” </p><p>“Rick?  My Rick?”  Beth turned to face Amy again.</p><p>“Did I never tell you?”  Amy asked with a mischievous grin, “Andrea and Rick dated back in high school.” </p><p>“My Rick and your sister?”  Beth frowned.  Rick had never mentioned any other women he had been with besides Lori and they had been together for so long Beth never really thought about who Rick was with before Lori. </p><p>“Yup.  Up until Andrea left for university and Rick stayed and took classes at the community college.  Andrea always said Rick was the best guy in this town.  I think she was pretty upset when she heard he was marrying Lori.” </p><p>“Do… do you think she wants him back?”  Beth asked with a sinking feeling gathering in her stomach.  She had never met Andrea, but she was a successful lawyer in Atlanta and if she was half as pretty as Amy… what if she wanted Rick back? How could Beth compete with that?  </p><p>Amy paused in her wiping down the bar to look at Beth, “Oh honey, I’m sorry!  Here I’m going on about my sister and not even thinkin’!  Rick would be a fool to leave you.” </p><p>“Your sister is his own age and she’s got a successful career, he’d probably be a fool to stay with me.” Beth moaned.  Rick also knew that Beth had slept with her producer for an album deal, Andrea probably never slept with someone to get further in her career.  Amy coo-ed comforting words at her but Beth was not listening.  She was too busy focusing on the feeling of dread that was starting to build in her stomach.</p><p>Beth met Andrea a few hours later and she was just as pretty as Beth feared.  Her blonde hair was curly and pulled out of her face and she was wearing a striped tee dress that tied at the waist, it was causal but looked high-end and finer than anything anyone else owned in town.  She was also friendly, she gave Beth a hug after they were introduced and said that Amy had told her nice things about Beth. </p><p>Beth wanted to be petty and hate her, but instead she just felt worse, Rick would be better off with a woman like Andrea.  Beth had just gotten Rick and already there were threats against their relationship.  It was not fair.  Beth had never liked a guy before as much as she liked Rick and she was afraid that she would lose him, but she was also afraid that if she clung too tightly to him that she would push him away. </p><p>Shane and Rick came in a little before six, they had both clearly gone home and changed as they were both out of uniform.  Rick was wearing snug jeans and a striped, button down, brown shirt and Beth thought he looked delicious.  She then wondered darkly if he was dressing up for her or Andrea. </p><p>“Andrea!” Shane exclaimed when he spotted the blonde.  He had his typical playboy smirk and pulled her into a big hug.  Rick nodded at Beth and she smiled back and pretended like she was not massively spying on them while she bussed a table. </p><p>“My boys!”  Andrea laughed and when Shane released her she pulled Rick into a hug. </p><p>“Good to see you.” Rick greeted as he returned the hug. </p><p>“Rick, how are you doing?  We haven’t seen each other since…” </p><p>“Since you looked over my divorce papers?  I’m doing good.”  Rick nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, you look it.  You get dressed up for me or do you have a hot date?”  Andrea teased. </p><p>“Both.”  Rick responded. </p><p>Beth did not hear Andrea’s response as a few more people joined their group and Beth scurried to take care of a table that was waving for her attention and needed another round of drinks.  Beth did not want to be the kind of girl that spies on her boyfriend, so she tried to not pay attention to the group with smiling Andrea in the center.  She certainly did not take a mental note any time Rick smiled or laughed.  Nope.  She did manage to miss Rick standing up and walking in her direction though.  She had just delivered a round of drinks to a booth near the back of the restaurant when she turned and nearly ran into him.  She gasped and he steadied her before she could drop her empty tray.  “Rick!” She smiled in greeting. </p><p>“Hey,” Rick smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her check.  Beth’s heart fluttered happily and she felt a blush creeping up her face.  “You still off at seven tonight?” </p><p>Beth nodded. “Are you going to stay with Andrea all night?” Beth asked nonchalantly, trying not to seem like she cared one way or the other. </p><p>Rick shook his head, “we have plans, right?  Aren’t I taking you to see a movie tonight?” </p><p>“I didn’t know if you wanted to stay with Andrea.  Amy says she doesn’t come home often.” </p><p>Rick shook his head, “as fun as it is to watch Shane strike out all the time with Andrea, I’d rather be with you.” </p><p>Beth’s smile was triumphant as she responded, “I’m off in ten.” </p><p>“You want me to take you home or meet you there so you can change?” </p><p>“Take me home?”  Beth wasn’t about to leave Rick alone, she didn’t want to take the chance that a certain someone would talk Rick into staying later. </p><p>Rick nodded again, “Alright, come and get me when you’re ready to leave.” </p><p>“Okay,” said Beth and Rick grinned at her before turning around and heading back to the group. </p><p>The next ten minutes seemed to drag, she closed out her tables and transferred what was left to Rebecca and tried not to be too giddy that Rick was choosing her over his friends, and more importantly, over Andrea.  Soon she was stashing her apron in the tiny office and Dale waved her out.  Rick stood as she approached and pulled her into his side as soon as she was close enough. </p><p>“Rick, you’re really leavin’?” Andrea pouted. </p><p>“C’mon Andrea, you know Rick ain’t Rick unless he’s pussy whipped by a girl.” Shane joked. </p><p>The others in the group laughed.  “Looks like he’s cradle robbing this time,” Andrea said slyly and Beth tried not to look offended or embarrassed. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, both of you are just jealous.” Rick responded as he rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Have a good night.”  Andrea stood and Rick let go of Beth to give Andrea a brief hug.  Andrea shot Beth a glare over Rick’s shoulder but then Rick released her and was leading Beth out the door.  Beth waved at Amy as they left and Amy gave her a thumbs up and a wink.  Rick led her to his truck parked on the street and opened the passenger side door for her and Beth pulled Rick into a quick but passionate kiss before climbing in. </p><p>Rick waited in his truck while Beth ran into her house to change.  She did not want to subject Rick to the mess that four girls living in a small house created, plus her shared room with Lacey was a warzone of clothes and miscellaneous items.  None of her roommates were home and Beth was glad that Lacey wasn’t there to tease her about the outfit she picked out.  She changed into her shortest skirt, it was a washed-out blue jean and ended inches below her bottom, and a blue tank top with lace trim and slid into her boots.  She normally dressed more conservatively but tonight she wanted to give Rick a reward for choosing her over Andrea.  She then ran a brush through her hair and touched up her makeup and stuffed a pair of clean underwear into her purse, just in case.  Then she was out the door and back in Rick’s truck. </p><p>“That some kinda record for a girl?” Rick joked.  Beth had only been gone about four minutes. </p><p>“Do you think I need to go back and try again?” Beth teased. </p><p>Rick glanced over her outfit and Beth watched Rick’s eyes darken and his voice came out lower, “Definitely not.”   Beth smiled in response to Rick’s approval.  Rick put the truck in gear and began to drive towards the King County movie theater. </p><p>“So… you said Shane is trying to sleep with Andrea,” Beth began slowly. </p><p>“Yeah,” Rick nodded. </p><p>“But, Amy said you and Andrea dated before she went to college.  Isn’t that breaking the bro code or something?”  Beth congratulated herself on bringing up Andrea but managing not to sound like a jealous girlfriend. </p><p>“Well, Shane has never been one to play by the rules.  But he did ask me once if I’d be mad if he slept with Andrea, smug bastard did it in front of Lori a few years back.  So of course I said no, Lori and Andrea never got along.” </p><p>“Did you all know each other back in high school?”  Beth asked curiously.  She really did not know much about Rick’s pre-Lori days. </p><p>“Lori was two years below Shane, Andrea and me.  Andrea knew her but I didn’t meet her until I was in the Academy and home for the weekend and Jeffrey brought her to a family barbeque.” </p><p>“Wait, Jeffrey, as in your brother?”  Beth frowned, Rick had only mentioned him once before, she had gathered that they were estranged.  All she knew was that Jeffrey Grimes lived up in Cynthia, Kentucky. </p><p>“Yeah.  They were good friends.  I didn’t know Jeff had a crush on Lori until I got her pregnant.  It’s why we don’t talk anymore.” </p><p>Beth’s mind whirled with the influx of new information.  Did Rick marry Lori because she was pregnant?  That would explain why they married so young.  Amy hadn’t known any of this, but then again, Amy was about ten years younger than Andrea so she would have been very young when this all happened.  “Was he happy when you two divorced?” </p><p>Rick snorted, “No, if anything he was more pissed than he already was.” </p><p>“Well, weren’t you just a regular CW drama when you were young.” Beth teased lightly.  Rick sleeping with his little brother’s crush, getting her pregnant, she never would have guessed.  It was kind of nice to know that Rick was not perfect, or at least did not used to be.  It made Beth a bit more secure in their relationship.  He already knew her flaws and knowing his brought them to a more equal level in Beth’s mind.</p><p>“What?” Rick laughed, “CW drama?”</p><p>“We must be in the reboot now, like <em>90210</em>,” Beth mused.</p><p>“Do you watch a lot of CW shows?” Rick asked amused. </p><p>“Um, no, of course not.” Beth’s lie was flimsy and Rick laughed again. </p><p>He grinned at her and reached over to squeeze her knee.  Beth’s heart rate speed up when Rick’s hand stayed on her bare skin.  She quickly covered his hand with her own hand and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.  “Well, no more drama for me.  I’ve only got eyes for you.” </p><p>Beth didn’t know if Rick was subtly telling her that he wasn’t interested in Andrea but Beth interpreted it that way.  She smiled up at him with a small, sweet smile, “Same here.”  </p><p>Rick didn’t stop touching her once they got to the theater, as they walked he had a hand on her low back and as they stood in line his arm was around her shoulder and when they settled into their seats Rick took her hand and held it against his leg.  Beth couldn’t remove the large smile off her face, not even when the lights dimmed and she attempted to pay attention to the previews.  Beth’s skin tingled lightly where Rick’s hand touched and neither of their hands moved while they shared popcorn awkwardly with their other hands. </p><p>Two hours later Beth could not tell really what the movie was about, even though it was one she picked.  She usually loved to compare musical remakes to their original stage productions but Beth really couldn’t pin down any details about what they had just seen.  She was just so giddy, Rick chose her over his friends, Rick’s words about only wanting her, Rick’s warm touch, and Rick’s intense blue eyes looking into hers was all she could think about.  “So where to?  Do you want to grab a bite or something?” Rick asked as they slowly walked back to his truck, his arm snug around her shoulders again. </p><p>“No… how about we go back to your place?” Beth suggested bravely.  Rick nodded and opened the passenger side door for Beth to hop in.  Beth noticed Rick staring at her legs again and Beth felt a wave of desire at Rick’s expression. </p><p>Beth had never sought after sex before.  With Jimmy she had been adamant that she was saving herself for marriage and Jimmy had respected her wishes and they broke up not long before she moved to Atlanta.  With Zach it had never felt right.  She had clung to her ideals in the beginning of the relationship but Zach had constantly tested her boundaries and when they had been making out and Zach’s hand would creep into her clothes she never felt ready and it left her feeling anxious.  She had given Zach a few hand jobs and one awful blow job but that was only to keep him from whining.  It was only a few months after they broke up that Beth, feeling like her life was going nowhere, gave up her ideals as childish and slept with her producer.  But now, when Rick looked at her or lightly touched her, Beth felt this anticipation she had never felt before.  She <em>wanted</em> Rick, it was scary and overwhelming but exciting all at once.  Beth wanted sex. </p><p>It was a short drive from the theater to Rick’s apartment and Beth was feeling a mix of excited and nervous.  She knew Rick would not pressure her into anything, their last heated encounter ended because he stopped her.  She did have a moment of hesitation as she followed Rick into his place, but it was hesitation for fear of rejection.  What if Rick did not want to have sex with her? </p><p>Rick was standing in his kitchen offering her various beverages and listing what food he had in his fridge when Beth decided just to go for it.  She interrupted him mid-sentence by pulling him down into a kiss and Rick’s hands settled on her hips before pulling her further into him.  Beth started the kiss but Rick quickly turned up the passion and intensity.  He broke away after a few moments to place a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck.  “God, Beth, you’ve been driving me crazy all night,” he murmured into her soft skin.  “Every time you bit your lower lip, and God, this skirt,” Rick punctuated his speech by sliding his hands lower, cupping her cheeks and squeezing.  Beth whimpered.  Beth’s skirt was too short and Rick’s hands easily slid underneath to touch her and squeeze again and even though she was wearing panties his touch burned into her skin. </p><p>Beth laced one hand into Rick’s curls that were just long enough to tug on, and yanked his head into an angle where she could kiss his delicious lips again.  Rick’s tongue delved in between her parted lips and Beth moaned at the feeling of his tongue sliding against hers.  Rick’s hands slid out from under her skirt and traced a pattern along her back.  He stopped at the clasp of her bra and, through the material of her thin top, deftly unhooked her bra.  Beth gasped and they parted for a moment. </p><p>“Beth… am I moving too fast?” Rick panted. </p><p>Beth frantically shook her head.  This was exactly what she wanted.  There was a fire racing under her skin and Beth had never felt so alive.  “Rick… I’ve never wanted anything more than I want you.”  It was blunt, honest, and Beth hoped she did not scare Rick away with her intensity.  But her words seemed to have the opposite effect.  Rick stepped back, and for one heartbreaking second Beth feared that she was the one moving too fast but then he was reaching for her, he swept her up into her arms and carried her bridal style out of the kitchen. </p><p>Beth wrapped her arms around Rick’s neck and nuzzled into Rick’s neck and shoulder.  Beth knew Rick was strong, she admired his toned arms whenever he was in short or rolled up sleeves, but she had not expected the ease in which he carried her through his apartment.  Rick shouldered his bedroom door open and then Beth found herself being set down on Rick’s bed.  Rick toed off his boots and quickly shrugged out of his shirt that he then tossed onto the floor and Beth sat up to peel her tank top off.  Her unclasped bra went with it and Beth meep-ed as she had already forgotten Rick had unhooked it.  She self-consciously covered her chest put then Rick was kneeling next to her on the bed and gently tugging on her arms.  “Beth, you’re so beautiful,” Rick’s voice was low and sent a shiver of desire through her. </p><p>Rick pressed her back onto the bed with his hands on her shoulders.  He then leaned down and boldly took her left nipple into his mouth, his tongue worshipping her dusky pink skin.  Beth gasped, Rick’s tongue not only felt amazing but his stubble also stimulated her sensitive skin.  Rick’s hands moved lower, much lower to her legs.  He tugged off her boots and socks and then began tracing distracting patterns on her skin as his hands moved higher.  Beth, regaining her senses a bit, reached for Rick’s belt buckle and began fumbling.  Rick was quickly freeing her from her clothes and she wanted to return the favor.  Rick pulled back from his loving of her nipples to pull off his undershirt and help Beth undo his belt and pulled off his jeans.  Beth took the opportunity to wiggle out of her skirt but she wasn’t brave enough to remove her panties. </p><p>Soon Rick was hovering over her gloriously naked.  Beth admired Rick’s toned chest and fine chest hair, and her eyes travelled south following the trail of hair toward Rick’s full and heavy cock.  She felt a thrill of excitement wash over her.  This was really happening.  She couldn’t believe how much she wanted this.  She tugged Rick down so she could kiss his lips.  She was tight with anticipation and the sensation of Rick’s body hovering over her. </p><p>“Hold on,” Rick whispered against her lips and he leaned towards his nightstand, he didn’t want to stop touching Beth and left one hand just under her left breast stroking her soft skin as he yanked the drawer open on the night stand and fumbled around for a moment before pulling out a condom triumphantly.  Beth laughed happily at his eager expression and tugged Rick in for more kissing.  Rick dropped the condom beside her and happily obliged. </p><p>There were no tongues this time, just lips moving against each other and then Rick lightly nipped Beth’s full bottom lip.  Beth didn’t realize his hands were once again moving south along her body until he started to tug down her panties.  Beth flushed with embarrassment when she realized how wet they were.  Rick’s eyes darkened and he growled into her mouth at the evidence of his effect on her.  Rick was then parting her folds with his questing fingers and stroking her clit.  Beth arched up into Rick’s touch, he felt so good, and then two fingers were circling her entrance before pushing in.  Beth was tight and Rick groaned in anticipation. </p><p>“Fuck, Beth, want you so bad,” He panted as he pulled away from her mouth and pressed his forehead into her shoulder.  Beth nodded mindlessly and began thrusting herself onto Rick’s two fingers as they stroked her inside walls.  Rick quickly added a third finger and his thumb pressed into her clit and Beth shocked herself by shuddering into an orgasm. </p><p>Rick grinned victoriously down at her as her body locked around him.  Her began pressing soft kissed into her hairline and withdrew his fingers from her while Beth rode out her orgasm.  Beth whimpered at the feeling of loss.  She wanted Rick inside her, above her, all around her.   Rick reached for the condom and ripped into it.  Beth watched in lazy pleasure as Rick rolled the condom onto his engorged length and then Rick’s attention was turned back to her. </p><p>Beth spread her knees wide inviting Rick to settle more comfortably but he instead sat back on his knees and then tugged Beth to him leaving Beth angled to his liking.  Beth’s breath hitched as Rick pulled her hips towards him and then <em>oh so slowly</em> began entering her.  She threw her head back and let out a long, low moan at the sensation of Rick slowly filling her inch by glorious inch. </p><p>“Fuck, Beth, you’re so tight,” Rick grunted.  Beth could see Rick’s strain, see how he didn’t want to be rough and plunge in like he wanted to.  Beth’s heart swelled at Rick’s consideration for her.  With her last (and only) sexual experience <em>he</em> hadn’t cared about Beth’s obvious discomfort.  Beth wrapped her legs around Rick’s waist encouraging Rick to move as he wanted.  Beth, lethargic and content after her orgasm, didn’t feel the slightest bit of pain, only the glorious feeling of fullness.  Rick took her cue and began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first but steadily picking up his pace until the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Beth’s uncontrollable moans and Rick’s grunts.  Beth felt herself again climbing the peaks of pleasure, slower and steadier this time. </p><p>Right as she was getting close Rick stilled his movements and readjusted his, and her, position.  He renewed his thrusting and Beth keened in desire as Rick’s movements brought her even more delicious friction.  “Rick, oh god, so close,” Beth panted and Rick’s movements sped up, he lost his rhythm but Beth was so close and Rick slammed into her one last time, his hand on her hip moved to where they were joined lightly pressing into Beth’s clit and that was all it took for Beth to go careening off into another powerful orgasm.  Her vision went white as waves of pleasure rolled over her. </p><p>She was dimly aware that Rick was coming as well, he shouted her name with his release and then collapsed over her.  His weight wasn’t smothering her, he held himself on his shaky arms and Beth raised her arms from where they were clenched into the bedding to Rick’s shoulders and tugged Rick to fully lie on top of her to enjoy his weight on her.  “That was… amazing,” she told him breathlessly. </p><p>“I didn’t… I didn’t want us to go this fast but …I can’t control myself around you,” he told her quietly, his eyes searching hers. </p><p>Beth smiled up at him and placed a chaste kiss against his lips.  “Don’t be sorry, that was exactly what I wanted.”  Rick responded by gathering her into his arms for a tight hug.  Beth’s heart soared at the feeling of rightness of being in his arms. </p><p>Rick only stayed for a few moments before he was stumbling out of the bed and disposed of the condom.  Beth did not know how he had energy to move, she stretched languorously as she watched Rick head out to the bathroom.  He returned a moment later with a damp hand towel and gently wiped her down.  Beth all put purred and Rick tossed aside the towel and collapsed onto his back next to her.  He quickly pulled Beth into his side and burrowed his nose into her hair.  Beth sighed happily, not caring about her nudity, relishing the feel of Rick’s naked flesh against her own.  Beth then drifted off to sleep feeling exhausted yet safe and content curled into Rick’s side. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rick’s alarm went off early.  Beth should have been used to early mornings, she grew up on a farm and growing up she had to perform chores before leaving for school in the morning. But over the last few years, between singing gigs and waitressing, she had slowly turned into a night owl.  Beth groaned and rolled away from Rick’s warmth as he turned off his alarm.  He turned back to Beth, who had her head buried under a pillow so she was completely surprised when Rick’s warm palm cupped her breast.  Beth ‘hmm-ed’ in pleasure as Rick’s attentions hardened her nipples.  “Morning,” she greeted sleepily. </p><p>“I have never been tempted to play hooky from work until this very moment,” Rick murmured into her shoulder. </p><p>Beth rolled onto her back to look up at Rick.  “Surely nothing could go wrong if Shane is left by himself?”  She asked. </p><p>Rick laughed, “Shane by himself?  The entire county will burn down in hours.  Guess I’ll have to go in.”  He pressed a kiss into her temple before rolling out of bed. </p><p>“Come back,” Beth pouted playfully.  She felt so content, so deliciously languid, like a cat in a patch of sunlight.  Such a different, freeing feeling compared to her last morning after sex, with her producer.  Even though she would be re-wearing yesterday’s clothes on her way home she would not feel ashamed on her ‘walk of shame’. </p><p>Rick turned to face her from the closet and just took a moment to look at her, Beth was still completely naked and the sheets were pushed down to her waist from Rick’s ministrations.  Beth blushed under Rick’s intense gaze.  Rick walked back and leaned over the bed and Beth happily pulled him into a kiss.  “I don’t know what I did to deserve you Beth,” Rick said smiling as he pulled away.  Beth watched Rick walk back to his closet to grab his uniform and Beth wondered what <em>she</em> did to deserve Rick. </p><hr/><p>“That’s Beth Greene!”</p><p>“Oh?  That’s who Lori was--”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>Two days later Beth was in Ace Hardware with her cousin Lacey, who was looking for some bizarre art supplies for her latest creation.  Beth was tagging along out of boredom, she had dinner plans that night with Rick and Carl but otherwise her day was free.  Beth was looking over the peculiar assortment of hot sauces Ace carried when she heard her name being whispered behind her.  She frowned as she heard her name associated with Lori’s and peered over her shoulder to see who was gossiping about her.  Beth was surprised to see she actually recognized one of the women, it was Diane that worked with Rick at the station standing with another woman, who looked younger than Diane but still older than Beth with light brown hair and lots of freckles. </p><p>Diane, realizing that Beth had heard her, cheerfully waved at Beth.  Beth walked over feeling out of place.  “Hi Diane,” she greeted with a smile. </p><p>“Beth, dear, this is Linda, she also works at the station with Rick and I.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Linda shook Beth’s hand firmly and was wearing a wide smile. </p><p>“You too,” Beth nodded politely.  Her manners drilled into her by her parents kept her from frowning or demanding to know why the women had been gossiping about her.  Luckily, Diane was more than willing to talk unprompted. </p><p>“I was just telling Linda about you, yesterday Lori came into the station to have a ‘talk’ with Rick, and you were the main topic of the conversation.” Diane gushed. </p><p>Beth hoped sincerely that Diane was not in charge of confidential information if this was how easy it was for her to talk, but Beth was too intrigued to care.  “Me?” Beth asked with a mix of trepidation and curiosity. </p><p>“Apparently Lori didn’t want to ‘talk’ to Rick in front of Carl, she didn’t want to upset him--”</p><p>“Not that that’s ever stopped her before,” Linda snorted.</p><p>“--And, well, she is very unhappy about Rick’s relationship you.” Diane’s smile was a bit gleeful.  Beth wondered why. </p><p>“Very.” Linda nodded in agreement. </p><p>Beth was now dying with curiosity.  Lori had told Rick they would talk later that fateful morning after their first date but Rick hadn’t mentioned Lori confronting him to Beth yet.  “Did you hear anything interesting?” Beth asked hesitantly.  She did not want to seem ill-mannered but at the same time, these two ladies had been gossiping about her in the middle of a hardware store. </p><p>“Oh, we heard everything,” Linda giggled. </p><p>“Now, I’ve known Rick a long time, and they few times I’ve seen Lori and him ‘talk’, it’s mostly Lori doing the talking, or yelling, and Rick just standing there and taking it, but not this time,” Diane began.  “Lori threatened to go back to court and have the custody agreement redone because of Rick’s <em>inappropriate relationship</em> with you, Lori’s words honey--”</p><p>“She really doesn’t like that he’s taking you out on dates around town.  Or how young you are.  How old are you dear?” Linda cut in.</p><p>“Oh. Um. Twenty-one.” Beth blushed. </p><p>“Well that explains that,” Linda’s eyes were wide with surprise. </p><p>Diane continued on un-phased, “And Rick was furious and accused her of not really wanting to protect Carl but wanting more money--”</p><p>“She already gets sixty percent of his paycheck between alimony and child support, I do the station’s payroll.”  Linda added.</p><p>“--And then he told her to go ahead and try to file an amendment and he would counter with a frivolous argument, since the custody agreement can only be modified if one of the parties has a significant change in income or employment.  Then he finished with ‘you’ve already ruined my life enough, you aren’t going to ruin <em>this</em> either.’”</p><p>“This meaning you.  We were all so happy to see Rick finally stand up for himself!”  Linda beamed.  Beth nodded, that explained the two gossipy ladies happy attitude.</p><p>Diane nodded in agreement, “I thought Lori was going to attack Rick after that, but luckily Shane stepped in and escorted her out.” </p><p>Beth was speechless.  She knew that Rick’s divorce was ugly and that he and Lori struggled to be civil but Lori confronting Rick about such a private issue in front of all those people, especially in front of Rick’s co-workers, was crazy.  And a tiny part of Beth did feel rather good that Rick was defending their relationship to his ex-wife. </p><p>“Well?”  Diane looked at Beth expectantly. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m just so shocked.  I can’t believe Lori would confront Rick at work.  But… I’m… I’m really happy with Rick and I only want Rick to be happy too.”  Beth said nervously.  She was not exactly sure what Diane and Linda wanted to hear. </p><p>“Oh, you were right, she’s such a doll!” Linda squealed and pulled Beth into a hug.  Beth kind of flailed for a moment before returning the awkward hug. </p><p>“Trust us dear, Rick <em>is</em> happy.  The last few months he’s been making leaps and bounds from the dark place his divorce put him in.  And since I ran into you two at the store, he’s been ...” </p><p>“Smiling.  Joking.  Not putting in so much overtime.”  Linda supplied. </p><p>“Beth, I’m about to check out!” Lacey called from the end of the aisle interrupting the ladies.  Beth sighed in relief. </p><p>“It was so nice to meet you Linda, and to see you again Diane.  I’ll see you both later?” </p><p>“Of course.” Diane beamed and Beth shook both their hands once again before heading off towards her waiting cousin. </p><p>Beth didn’t know whether she should tell Rick that she knew of the fight with Lori as Rick did not like to talk about Lori or their divorce. Beth knew that it had been ugly, and would have lasted much longer than it did but Rick agreed to things he probably should not have just because he wanted to be done with the divorce.  Beth had assumed it was only custody they had fought over but now she guessed that Lori receiving sixty percent of Rick’s paychecks was another huge issue.  Regardless, now Beth was a lot more nervous for her dinner later that night with Rick and Carl.</p><hr/><p>Beth normally did not agonize over clothes.  Usually she’d pick what was clean and cute and be out the door.  She knew she was being ridiculous, she’d already been out with Rick several times and he’d seen her most of her wardrobe already from her waitressing.  She’d also previously met Carl wearing day old clothes.  But she had all this nervous energy flowing through her from her earlier conversation with Diane and Linda and tonight was her first official dinner with Carl.  Rick had Carl for the afternoon and evening, and he was picking her up after Carl’s baseball game and they were going to a roadhouse restaurant, the kind where you can throw peanut shells on the floor, and here she was agonizing over clothes.</p><p>“Are you going out on a date or visiting Grammy Greene?”  Lacey’s voice interrupted Beth’s thoughts.  Lacey was leaning in the doorway of their shared bedroom with a skeptical expression on her face as she eyed Beth’s outfit.  Beth was wearing black tights, and gray skirt and a blue ruffle tank top.</p><p>“I’m trying to look older and mature, like I’m not nine years older than his son.”  Beth pointed out.</p><p>“Look, he knows you’re young, that’s probably why he’s going out with you, so embrace it, show it off, plus it’s July, no one wears tights in July.”</p><p>Beth huffed and marched back to the closet.  She then pulled out a light, gauzy dress with a high low hemline and a ruffle top with spaghetti straps.  She held it up to Lacey who squealed, “Much better.  I’ve got a belt you can borrow that’ll draw attention to your tiny waist, and the ruffles will hide the fact you have no boobs!”</p><p>“Lace!” Beth huffed and blushed.</p><p>Lacey smirked back at her, “what?  It’s true.”</p><p>Beth tossed a pillow at her nosy cousin.  Rick did not seem to have a problem with her breast size.  She slipped out of her ‘grandma’ clothes and into the dress, finishing the look with the borrowed belt and her trusty boots when she saw through the window Rick’s truck coming down the road.  She hurried out, she didn’t need any of her roommates to embarrass her.  Lacey was sprawled on the couch watching Total Divas but cat whistled as Beth rushed out the door. </p><p>Rick had barely stopped his truck when Beth left her house.  He did get out to open the passenger side door for her, Beth gave him a light kiss on his cheek before she slid onto the bench seat next to Carl.  Carl had a surly expression on his face and grunted out a forced sounding “hello.” </p><p>“Hey Carl, how was your game?”  Beth asked in a friendly tone. </p><p>Carl shrugged, “We won.” </p><p><em>Ooookay</em>, Beth thought to herself.  Shouldn’t he be happy that they won?  She wondered if she was this sullen and full of angst as a teen.  Probably not.  Shawn had not been, her big brother had been the typical all-star teen athlete and first crush among her friends.  Maggie had been the cool, rebellious, outspoken teen.  She did not really know how to deal with Carl since she hadn’t dealt with anyone like him before.  “Well, that’s great,” Beth replied enthusiastically as Rick climbed back into the cab and started the truck up again.</p><p>Carl rolled his eyes.  “Sure.  We now qualify for next weekend’s tournament to see who wins the season.” </p><p>Beth did not respond, instead giving Rick a ‘what’s up?’ look over Carl’s head at his apparent derision over his success.  Rick shrugged in response. </p><p>“I ran into Diane and Linda earlier today,” Beth told Rick. </p><p>“Yeah?  They didn’t give you a hard time, did they?”  Rick frowned and glanced over at her. </p><p>“They were… exuberant,” Beth said delicately. </p><p>Rick laughed, “That’s putting it nicely.  Hopefully they didn’t scare you off?”</p><p>Beth shook her head. “Quite the opposite… I’m not letting anything… ruin us either,” Beth said with a soft smile. </p><p>Rick looked over at her again in surprise, over Carl’s oblivious head, he knew what Beth meant.  Beth was telling him that she knew Rick defended her to Lori and Beth, well, she was going to fight for them too.</p><p>The drive was not long, which was good since Carl was being a sullen mood killer.  He perked up a bit after they were seated in the restaurant and he had a basket of rolls in front of him to chow down on.  Rick chatted about Carl’s game giving stats on Carl and his teammates and Beth nodded like she knew what any of it meant.  Beth did decide to bring up the one topic that Carl had been excited for last time they talked. </p><p>“So, after this coming weekend baseball season will be over and you won’t have practices all the time so maybe we can start on those guitar lessons I promised,” Beth suggested. </p><p>“That’d be awesome!”  Carl looked excited.  Rick’s expression also relaxed at Carl’s mood change.  Beth hadn’t realized Rick’s expression was tense until his brow finally relaxed and his smile wider then it had been.  Beth felt thrilled that <em>she</em> made them both feel better.</p><hr/><p>“You really don’t mind teaching Carl to play the guitar?”  Rick asked after they were back at Rick’s apartment and Carl had been dropped off at Lori’s house. </p><p>Beth shook her head, “no, it’s nice.  I like to see people get excited about music.  Plus, I used to be in the youth choir at my church back when I was a kid.  I used to help the younger kids out all the time and teach them how to read sheet music.  I like it.”  Beth said as she toed off her boots and left them by Rick’s front door. </p><p>Rick studied her with a small smile and shook his head, “You’re too good to be true, Beth Greene.  I can pay you for lessons if you’d like.” </p><p>Beth shot Rick a coy look at Rick before responding, “Well, I can think of one way you can pay me, Mr. Grimes.” Beth waggled her eyebrows in a failing attempt to be sexy and she giggled. </p><p>Rick’s smile grew wider and he stalked his way back to her, Beth pressed back into the wall in Rick’s entryway as Rick came to stand in front of her.  Her breath hitched as she saw the expression of want in Rick’s eyes.  “Why don’t we consider this a deposit on your services, Miss Greene?” Rick drawled as his hands came to rest on her hips and he leaned down to press a hungry kiss on her lips.  Beth immediately moaned and wrapped her arms around Rick’s neck pulling him closer so she could deepen the kiss. </p><p>They did not make it to Rick’s bedroom.  Rick had been leading her in that direction until Beth distracted him.  He slid down the thin straps of her dress to gain access to her breasts and he stopped when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra.  Beth blushed at Rick’s groan and he gently pushed her down onto the couch on her back and took one of her nipples into his mouth.  Beth’s back arched in pleasure and she started unbuttoning Rick’s shirt so she could feel more of his warm skin.  Rick’s stubble brushed against the sensitive skin of the underside of her breast adding to the pleasure of Rick’s tongue swirling her nipple.  Beth quickly gave up on Rick’s shirt when it became apparent that he wasn’t going to break contact with her skin.  He pressed a line of soft kisses in her skin as he made his way to her other breast.  Beth instead reached his belt buckle deftly undoing it and then unzipped his pants.  Her long, slender fingers were then sneaking into Rick’s jeans and boxers before wrapping around her prize.  Rick hissed against her skin as she ran her fingers lightly along his length before encircling him. </p><p>Rick pulled away from her nipple, his hands ran along her sides and down her legs until he reached the hemline of her dress before his hands started back up her legs against her skin bringing her skirt with him.  He reached her panties and quickly began tugging them down.  Beth had to wiggle a bit uncomfortably to get them off all the way but then Rick’s hands were back on her pelvic bone and tracing light patterns against her skin and Beth’s grip on Rick tightened involuntarily. </p><p>Rick wasn’t wasting time tonight it seemed, and he soon had two fingers parting her folds, circling her clit and then plunging into her.  Beth gasped in pleasure and thrust wantonly against Rick’s questing fingers.  With her one free hand, the other hand was occupied with uneven tugs on Rick’s cock, she pulled Rick’s head towards her and went in for a kiss.  Rick’s tongue thrust into her mouth and Beth happily twined her tongue with his.  Beth’s hand left Rick’s hair to reach back for Rick’s jeans, she tugged his jeans and boxers down his hips and spread her legs as wide as she could with the back of the couch in her way to invite Rick to where they both wanted him to be.  Rick pinched her clit as he withdrew his fingers.  Beth whined at the loss, especially when Rick pulled fully away from her and began to fumble in his jeans for his wallet.  He pulled out a condom from his wallet and tore into it.  Beth watched him roll it on and then was eagerly tugging Rick back to her.  She was tight as Rick entered her and she swooned at the delicious friction. </p><p>It was quick and rough, both seeking pleasure that Beth was quickly becoming addicted to.  Afterwards Rick was sprawled on the couch with Beth on his chest and his arms tight around her waist.  Both were still mostly dressed and Beth felt content.  Not just physically, but emotionally.  She had been miserable back in Atlanta, for three years she had slowly spiraled into unhappiness which resulted in desperation.  Even when she moved out of the city and in with her cousins she hadn’t felt good about herself.  But Rick made her feel beautiful and cherished.  She felt giddy, happy, and <em>free</em> for the first time since she graduated high school and was naïve and eager to greet the world.  And even though she knew their relationship wouldn’t be easy, Lori openly detested her and Carl was a rollercoaster of teenage angst, she was willing to go through it all to keep this feeling.  To keep Rick.</p><hr/><p>The week passed quickly.  Beth had worked three dinner shifts during the week, so Rick had only been able to take her out on one date.  He still came to Steak Out for dinner on the nights Beth worked, and Tuesday night he had stayed to watch Beth sing two sets.  Even though they only had one proper date for the week Beth still spent every night with Rick.  After her shift she would swing by her place and pick up a change of clothes before hustling over to Rick’s place.  They would chat and cuddle on the couch watching TV before Rick would take her to bed.  All in all it was a very pleasant week for Beth. </p><p>Saturday found Beth sitting idly and flipping through an outdated People magazine.  It was one of the few Saturdays that she did not have to work.  Unfortunately for her, Rick had Carl for the whole weekend and today Carl had his all-day baseball tournament so Rick and Shane were camped out on the field’s sideline with a cooler full of beer and junk food.  Beth was using her day to herself to visit Maggie.  It had been months since they had seen each other face to face. </p><p>But seeing Maggie was not the only thing on Beth’s agenda for the day, she made an appointment at a Planned Parenthood between King County and Macon to get herself on birth control.  Her relationship with Rick was still new, but it was going very well.  Beth squeezed her thighs together as the memory of Thursday night flitted through her mind.  Rick, understandably, didn’t let Beth stay the night when he had Carl with him, so that night he had been determined to wear Beth out to tide her over the weekend.  Mission accomplished.</p><p>Rick and Beth had only been together a couple of weeks now but Beth felt ready to take the big step of going on the pill.  Things were going so well, Rick seemed to really like her, and they had gotten over some big hurdles so far and there weren’t any signs of Rick wanting to break things off.  It was quite the opposite.  Rick didn’t know Beth’s plan to go on the pill, he hadn’t pressured her in anyway nor did he ask her to go on the pill but Beth felt better about a pill versus a condom because then she controlled the birth control, there was no paranoia of rips nor a need to worry about running out.  Beth wanted to be a mom, she had since she was a young girl, she loved babysitting when she was in high school and couldn’t wait to start a family of her own.  But she didn’t want to start before she was ready.  She also didn’t want to force Rick into anything.  If Rick got her pregnant Beth knew that Rick would do the right thing and stay with her, as he did with Lori, but look how that turned out.  No, if Beth was getting pregnant it was on her own terms, preferably after she was married.  Of course a not-so-small part of her wanted that with Rick, but she also didn’t want to scare him away.  His divorce was only finalized about four months ago.  So this was going to be a surprise for Rick, and if Beth had read the literature correctly, they’d be good to go bareback in time for Rick’s thirty-fifth birthday next month. </p><p>So there Beth was, reading about the latest Kardashian drama in the waiting room of the Planned Parenthood, when the door that separated the waiting room from the examination rooms opened and a familiar voice reached Beth’s ears.  “So I can take the second pill in about six hours?” </p><p>“Yes, that will be enough time.  It will make you sick so you want to take it easy, stay at home.” </p><p>Beth did not really process the nurse’s words as she recognized Lori Grimes.  Beth was sitting in a chair that was against the same wall as the door that the two women had just exited so their backs were to her but Beth still recognized Lori’s tall, elegant figure.  Beth just stared in shock as they walked up to the counter for Lori to pay her bill.  Lori Grimes.  Lori Grimes in a Planned Parenthood.  One of the reasons Beth had come all the way to Augusta instead of the closer Lawrenceville clinic was that it was far from King County and no one would recognize her and therefore could not gossip about what Deputy Grimes’ young girlfriend was doing there.  It looked like Lori had the same idea.  But what was she doing in a place like this?  Lori had real health insurance, unlike Beth, she did not need to come to a place like this for pills. </p><p>She sank lower in her chair and held her magazine in front of her face.  Lori still had her back to Beth but any minute she would turn to exit and Beth really didn’t want to be spotted.  There were two other girls in the waiting room and nowhere to hide.  Maybe if Beth engaged with the girl two chairs away from her when Lori did spot her she wouldn’t confront her and maybe she would think that Beth hadn’t seen her. </p><p>But before Beth could move the door to the examination rooms opened again and a different nurse called, “Elizabeth Greene?” </p><p>Beth watched in a frozen panic as Lori glanced over her shoulder with a frown and then freeze as her gaze landed on Beth.  “Ms. Greene?”  The nurse called again. </p><p>“Um, yes, that’s me.” Beth finally shook herself from her shock and stood.  She fumbled with her purse and then she was following the nurse.  She glanced one last time over her shoulder to see Lori with a scared expression on her face.  Scared?  That couldn’t be right, Beth frowned.  Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking as she was led into an examination room. </p><p>“Ms. Greene, are you all right?”  The nurse asked with a frown.</p><p>“Um, yes, I’m fine.” Beth’s voice sounded shaky as well. </p><p>“Ms. Greene is someone forcing you to be here?  This is a safe space, you can tell me.” </p><p>Beth finally looked at her nurse in the eyes in confusion.  “What?”  She asked. </p><p>“You’re here for a birth control consultation, but if someone is forcing you to be here I need to know.”</p><p>“Oh!  No!  God.  No.  The woman in the waiting room that was checking out, I know her and I was shocked to see her.”  The nurse just raised an eyebrow.  “I’m dating her ex-husband.” Beth elaborated. </p><p>The nurse’s eyes widened.  “Oh.  Well.  I can see where that would cause you to be unsettled.  So you are here under your own free will?” </p><p>“Yes,” Beth nearly laughed.  “Sorry, we both live over in King County so seeing her here was a surprise.  Plus, she hates me.” </p><p>“I doubt she hates you in so much that she hates that you make her ex-husband happy.  Trust me, I’ve got two ex-husbands and a whole lot of hate for skinny, young, and pretty white girls like you.”  The nurse said with a smirk and Beth laughed.  Her nurse’s words made her feel a bit better and Beth finally calmed down enough to get her blood pressure read. </p><hr/><p>“Okay Maggie, I kind of have some news that I was waiting to tell you in person because I knew you’d freak out, and something big just happened that I have to tell someone about.”  Beth was sitting cross legged facing Maggie on her comfy couch.  Maggie was sitting facing her and Glenn was sitting in a gaming chair on the floor ignoring them while he played some shooting videogame.  Beth arrived at her sister’s apartment ten minutes before, and she was still bursting from her near run in with Lori. </p><p>“Beth, are you in trouble or something?”  Maggie looked both curious and wary.  Of course Maggie was concerned, Beth had been the perfect daughter up until leaving her family to move to Atlanta and even in Atlanta Beth had hardly done anything to cause trouble or be ashamed of.  That is until the end, but Beth still had not told the truth to Maggie about why she left Atlanta. </p><p>“No.  No trouble.  At least I don’t think so.”  Beth had been half afraid that Lori would be lurking in the parking lot waiting to confront Beth but thankfully Lori hadn’t.  “Remember when I told you about that older guy I like, Rick?” </p><p>“The thirty-four-year-old cop?” Maggie asked.  Beth nodded.  “Oh no, you slept with him and now you’re pregnant.” </p><p>“What?  Why would you think that?” Beth gaped at her sister in shock.</p><p>“Well, you said I would freak out, just thought I’d get the worst scenario out of the way.” Maggie shrugged with a grin. </p><p>“Well, you were partially right.” </p><p>“You slept with the cop?”  Maggie exclaimed and finally drew Glenn’s attention. </p><p>“Wait, Beth’s sleeping with a cop?”  He asked over his shoulder and not even pausing his game. </p><p>“I’m in a <em>relationship</em> with a cop.  We’re dating.” </p><p>“Are you sure this older guy likes you?  He isn’t just using you?”  Maggie asked in a concerned tone.</p><p>Beth shook her head, “Rick isn’t like that.  He’s a gentleman and always trying to do the right thing.  On our first date Rick turned down sex because he thought I was drunk.” </p><p>“Okay… so far I’m not freaking out.  Of course I’m not happy that he’s so much older and you’re apparently having sex already but if you’re happy…” Maggie said slowly while studying her little sister. </p><p>“I’m happy.  Really.  He treats me better than Jimmy and Zach combined.” </p><p>“So what’s supposed to freak me out?  He’s not married is he?” </p><p>“No, but he’s divorced and has a twelve-year-old son.” </p><p>“Divorced?  Twelve-year-old son?” Maggie exclaimed right before bursting out laughing.  Beth blinked in surprise, she thought Maggie would be mad or disappointed, not laughing. “Oh, I am SO excited for the holidays this year.” Maggie’s grin was almost predatory. </p><p>“Um, why?” Beth asked nervously. </p><p>“Because, for the first time in forever I’m going to be the favorite daughter,” Maggie said smugly.  “Daddy is going to freak out.” </p><p>“Finally, the Korean kid won’t look so bad!” Glenn laughed. </p><p>Beth rolled her eyes, “I am not the favorite.  Besides, I’m the one who ran away to pursue a fruitless singing career.  You went to college and have a stable job.  I’m a waitress.”  Beth pointed out. </p><p>Maggie shook her head, “You’ve never done anything wrong in Daddy’s eyes.  You never once snuck out or went to unsupervised parties in high school, and when you went to Atlanta you showed ‘passion for your dreams’ or some crap.  Daddy was worried about you but never angry.  Now though…  You’re dating a much older, divorced, single father.  He’s going to be so mad.”  Maggie gave her little sister a grin worthy of a super villain. </p><p>“Well, thanks.” Beth rolled her eyes. </p><p>“So what just happened that you have to talk about?” </p><p>“Okay, so before I came here I had an appointment at the Planned Parenthood over in Augusta.”</p><p>“Good.  Glad to see you’re being smart about this relationship.  But you getting pregnant would really assure my spot as Daughter of the Year.”  Maggie joked. </p><p>“Ugh, you’re such a pain!” Beth huffed, “Anyways, I was in the waiting room and out walked Rick’s ex-wife.  I nearly died.” </p><p>“Does she know who you are?  How long have you been dating this Rick guy?” </p><p>“We’ve been together for a couple of weeks, and I met her once by accident.  She didn’t notice me at first and when she did notice me I was being called back so she couldn’t say anything.” </p><p>“Do you know why she was there?”</p><p>“Not really.  She and a nurse were talking about a pill that going to make her sick.” Beth shrugged. </p><p>Maggie’s gaze turned serious as she asked, “How long have they been divorced?” </p><p>“Um, they separated last October and the divorce was finalized in April, I believe.” </p><p>“And you’re sure that they are done?  Rick hasn’t slept with her recently?”  Maggie prodded.</p><p>“Are you kidding? They would murder each other if they were ever alone together.  Why are you asking this?”  Beth asked in confusion. </p><p>“Beth, she was getting an abortion,” Maggie said seriously. </p><p>“What?”  Beth gasped. </p><p>“The abortion pill, mifepristone, that’s one of the forms of abortion. You take one pill at the clinic and then the next at home and it does terrible things to you.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“My roommate junior year did it, she was sick for the next two days.” </p><p>“Lori had an abortion?”  Beth could not wrap her mind around the information.  Lori.  Abortion.  No wonder Lori had looked scared instead of mad at seeing Beth. </p><p>Beth did not even think for a second that it was Rick’s.  She met Rick not long after his divorce was finalized and she didn’t believe that Rick would relapse and sleep with Lori, there was too much bad blood between them.  Also, from what she could gather their sex life had been stale for quite a while before the divorce.  And what a hypocrite!  Lori was giving Rick a hard time about dating again when clearly she was doing the same thing.  But off the radar, if Lori was going out on dates in town Amy would have heard about it and she definitely would have shared the news with Beth.  And it was obvious whoever Lori was seeing she did not want anyone to know about if she was aborting evidence. </p><p>Beth could not even fathom doing that.  She just sat in a daze with Maggie wondering if she accidentally broke her little sister.  But Beth’s mind was stuck.  Abortion.  Lori.  Huh. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Beth ignored Rick that night. </p><p>Not truly, she texted him as she left her sister’s place in Macon to let him know she was leaving and then she texted him when she made it back to Harrison but feigned being too tired from the  drive to chat.  And since Rick had Carl for the night Beth knew Rick would not ask her to come over.  So she burrowed herself under a mound of blankets on her tiny bed and had a mini freak out. </p><p>First, Beth was so ridiculously against abortion.  She grew up in a deeply religious household so she could not fathom why Lori would do it.  Unless she had been raped?  But Lori was so strong and intimidating, Beth couldn’t picture Lori would have let that happen without a fight nor she trying to hide it if it had happened.  Second, there was no way it was Rick’s, and if by some miracle it was, why would Lori have gotten an abortion?  Another baby meant another eighteen years of guaranteed money coming from Rick in the form of child support.  Lori was a housewife and it seemed like she was looking to stay that way for as long as she could.  So who was the father? </p><p>The gossip arena was no help, there were plenty of gossip about Rick and Beth, but Lori?  None.  Should she tell Rick?  Was it her place?  They were divorced, so why would Rick need to know?  Beth didn’t have any answers and stayed awake into the wee hours of the night, her brain was too active to let her sleep.</p><hr/><p>The next day Beth was working a lunch shift at Steak Out, she was off around three o’clock and she had plans with Rick and Carl to make dinner for them.  They had made the plan a few days ago and now Beth was wondering if she should cancel.  She was afraid that if she saw Rick she would just blurt it out, no filter, in front of Carl.  Wouldn’t that be great? </p><p>Her shift was dragging by, Beth was full of anxiety over whether she should tell Rick about yesterday’s events and she was checking the time every three minutes.  She hadn’t told Amy, her closest confidant in King County.  As much as she liked Amy she knew that Amy would never be able to keep a secret as big as this to herself. </p><p>She was loading three beers onto her tray that Amy had just poured when Amy’s gasp interrupted her.  “What?” Beth asked.  Amy’s eyes were wide and she looked startled.  She looked at Beth and nodded towards the door. </p><p>Beth turned around curiously and was then extremely glad her tray was on the counter and not in her hands as she surely would have dropped it in shock.  Lori Grimes.  Lori was standing just inside the door, surveying the bar like it was beneath her.  Her eyes landed on the two blondes and she nodded in greeting and started walking their way. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Amy muttered quietly.  “She’s not here to kill you or something, right?” </p><p>Beth shrugged helplessly and then Lori was standing before them looking chic in skinny jeans and a dressy tank top.  “Beth, can I have a word with you?”  Beth nodded numbly, her heart was pounding furiously and she wondered if Lori could smell her fear.  “Privately?” Lori said looking at Amy. </p><p>“Why don’t we step over there?” Beth gestured to the front of the bar when none of the tables were occupied so no one would overhear them.  Lori nodded and Beth followed her meekly.</p><p> As soon as Lori was sure no one was listening she turned to face Beth again.  Lori didn’t waste any time and got straight to the point:  “Have you told anyone about what you saw yesterday?” </p><p>“No.  No I haven’t.”  Beth responded quickly. </p><p>“Not a word to Rick?  Or your pal Amy that can’t keep her mouth shut?”</p><p>Beth shook her head, “No.  Not a single word.”  </p><p>Lori was studying her, probably looking for some sign that Beth was lying.  “I believe you,” she sighed.  Her posture relaxed the slightest bit and Beth could then see that Lori had dark circles under her eyes and her skin seemed paler than normal and had a sweaty sheen. </p><p>“It wasn’t… you weren’t forced, right?”  Beth couldn’t seem to say the word rape out loud and she fidgeted nervously. </p><p>“No.  Nothing like that.”  Lori looked at her oddly, like she couldn’t believe Beth would be worried about her.  “It’s not, it wasn’t Rick’s either.” </p><p>Beth nodded relieved that Lori volunteered the information.  “Okay.” </p><p>“I have a proposition for you,” Lori began again.  “If you swear you won’t tell anyone about seeing me or what I was doing there, then I swear that I will … tolerate your relationship with my ex-husband.” </p><p>Beth blinked in surprise. The offer seemed too good to be true.  Could Beth really do it though? Beth was a terrible liar, but this wouldn’t really be lying, right?  It would be an omission.  If she was ever asked point blank, ‘did you see Lori at a planned parenthood?’ then she would crack but surely she could just never mention seeing Lori.  “So you won’t fight with Rick anymore about me?  You’ll be civil to me?” Beth verified cautiously. </p><p>“Correct,” Lori nodded.  “I won’t actively support your relationship, but I will… endure it.”  Lori’s expression was full of disgust and self-loathing, but Beth smiled sweetly anyway.  Beth could do this, it would help Rick and that’s all Beth wanted.  Besides, this was not something for Beth to tell.  It was Lori’s. </p><p>“Deal,” Beth nodded and held out her hand for a handshake.  Lori grabbed her hand, squeezed for a moment and then let go of Beth like she was diseased. </p><p>“Thank you for your discretion,” Lori sounded pained but then she spun on her heel and marched out of the bar just as quickly as she came. </p><p>Beth stood for a moment just staring at the empty place Lori had been.  Was it really that easy?</p><p>“Beth!” Amy hissed loudly from behind the bar.  She was practically vibrating with her need to know what just happened.  Here was Beth’s first test at lying by omission.  Beth walked slowly back to the bar.  “What did she want?” Amy asked as soon as Beth was close. </p><p>“We… made a truce.” </p><p>“About what?” </p><p>“I can’t really say without violating the terms, but we going to be civil to each other.  I think.”  Beth explained.  Amy looked a tad disgruntled at the lack of details but then a patron was waving for Amy’s attention and Beth was blessedly left alone.</p><hr/><p>It was easier than Beth would have thought, to keep something from Rick. </p><p>When she first arrived at Rick’s apartment she was nervous, but she was quickly distracted by chatterbox Carl.  Apparently spending an entire weekend with his dad did wonders for the kid, he was full of energy and smiles as he recapped his weekend with his dad.  Carl’s team placed second in the tournament, they had made it to day two and lost at the final game.  He also recounted a story about two of his own teammates running into each other in the outfield while they were both trying to catch a ball resulting in a pop flying being a homerun instead of an out.  Next Carl was telling her about a ride-along he did with his dad last night, Rick had been on-call and he and Shane were called in as backup to a drunk and disorderly and he got to watch his dad cuff a drunk guy. </p><p>Beth was amazed at Carl’s transformation.  She could hardly believe this was the sullen kid she had met twice before, and now here he was laughing with his dad while he acted out being drunk.  Beth then wondered if all Carl needed was attention.  He’d had his dad to himself (plus Shane) all weekend and his dad had given him all his full attention.  Rick had dutifully sat through a full day of baseball games cheering on his son and hollering at bad plays, he’d taken his son on a ride-along, and then he had stuffed his son full of waffles this morning and sat through <em>another</em> baseball game all with a smile for his son.  Carl was thriving under his dad’s care.  Two days ago Beth thought Carl hated baseball, but now he was already excited for next season and for the upcoming football season, which would be starting up the week before school. </p><p>So Beth tested her theory by enlisting Carl to help her cook dinner.  She was making Russian chicken, rice and sautéed veggies.  She had Carl smother the chicken in apricot jelly and Russian dressing while she prepared the rice and then she showed Carl the correct way to chop vegetables while the chicken was in the oven.  Beth’s experiment proved fruitful and Carl’s mood stayed cheerful and Beth told him stories about her mom teaching her and Maggie how to cook and how Maggie set off the smoke alarm once when trying to make mac’ n’ cheese. </p><p>Rick watched them from the opposite side of the counter while sipping his beer.  The look in his eyes made Beth blush when she caught him staring at her.  He looked at her in a mix of awe and want and it was so intense Beth could feel her insides curl in anticipation. </p><p>The real test came after dinner.  Lori picked up Carl after dinner at eight on the dot.  Rick was washing the dishes while Beth packed up the leftovers when Lori knocked on the door.  Carl answered it with a big grin and told his mom he’d just be a minute while he grabbed his bag.  Lori stood a few feet in the door looking into the kitchen.  Beth watched her out of the corner of her eye but did not make eye contact. </p><p>“You’re washing dishes?”  Lori’s voice was full of surprise, but her tone was not angry or sarcastic. </p><p>Beth watched Rick as he turned to face Lori.  She hoped that Rick wouldn’t get upset at Lori and accidently push her to go back on her word.  But Rick surprised them both, his voice was full of concern when he asked, “are you alright?” </p><p>Lori’s eyes immediately flashed to Beth ready to accuse her but Beth’s look of confusion stopped her.  “Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked looking at Rick again.</p><p>“You don’t look good, you’re all pale.  Are you sick?”  Rick asked with a frown. </p><p>“It’s nothing.  I think I got food poisoning, but I’m feeling better since this afternoon,” Lori responded.  Her skin was still pale and she didn’t look as put together as she had earlier when she confronted Beth. </p><p>“If you aren’t feeling well I can keep Carl for another night.  I can drop him off on my way into the station,” Rick told Lori. </p><p>Lori shook her head, “No, it’s fine.  I’m okay.”</p><p>Rick shrugged, “Alright.”</p><p>And then Carl was back with his baseball duffel.  “I’m ready, Mom.” </p><p>“Okay.  Um.  Have a good night, Rick.  Beth.”  Lori nodded and then was out the door while Rick gave Carl a quick hug.  Carl waved to Beth before following his mom. </p><p>Beth breathed in a deep breath in relief.  Lori had kept her word.  She hadn’t been nice but she was civil and she acknowledged Beth’s existence peacefully.  May this would work.  “That was weird,” Rick said as he turned to face Beth. </p><p>Or maybe it wouldn’t.  “What was weird?” Beth asked. </p><p>Rick shook his head and turned back to the sink.  “Lori normally is a drama queen when it comes to being sick.  She’d lie on the couch or stay in bed and wanted to be waited on hand and foot.  I’m surprised she didn’t demand that I drop off Carl instead of coming to get him.”</p><p>Beth shrugged in reply.  She couldn’t lie if she didn’t say anything.  She put the containers in the fridge and took out a beer for Rick.  He smiled at her in thanks and put the last dish into the drying rack before taking the bottle from her.  “You know what else is weird?” Rick asked with a grin. </p><p>“What?” Beth asked a bit nervously.  Was he going to mention that Lori had been civil?  Or Carl’s mood swings? </p><p>“I was turned on by watching you get along with my son.  Weird, right?” </p><p>Beth smiled back at him.  She had really enjoyed Rick watching her earlier, his look has been so intense.  They were moving so fast in this relationship, emotionally.  They’d known each other for several months before she asked Rick out but she already felt so connected and attached to Rick.  She didn’t want to go throwing around the ‘love’ word this early but she felt like she was.  In love with Rick.  And it seemed that he was too.  Maybe love was too strong of a word but he definitely seemed committed to her.</p><p>Beth’s grin turned playful as she responded, “You know what turns me on?” </p><p>Rick’s grin widened, “What?”</p><p>“Watching you do the dishes.”</p><p>Rick approached her, boxing her against the counter.  “Yeah?” He asked as he leaned into her personal space.  </p><p>Beth’s heart sped up as it often did when Rick was close.  “Yeah.”  It wasn’t elegant, she had wanted to say something witty but her head was too clouded by Rick’s presence.  Rick hadn’t given her more than a peck since Friday morning and Beth didn’t think they should ever go that long again without kissing.  Rick must have sensed her thoughts because he finished leaning in and their lips met.  It wasn’t light or gentle kiss, Rick went straight in, tongue plundering between her lips and Beth moaned in delight.  They spent several minutes locked together, lips and tongues sliding against each other, before Rick slid back. Beth was about to pout at Rick but then he was pulling her with him. </p><p>The walk to his bedroom was quick, soon they were in Rick’s sparse bedroom and Beth went willingly to his bed.  Rick leaned over her on his knees and his hands snuck under her shirt from her waist and slowly tugged up her shirt while pressing kisses into the skin he was exposing.  Beth finished tugging her shirt over her head as Rick mouthed her nipple through her bra.  “The last few nights have been torture,” Rick whispered against her skin as he trailed kisses along her collarbone, “My sheets smell like you, but you weren’t here.  It was unbearable.”</p><p>Beth’s heart fluttered at the knowledge that Rick was just as needy as she was.  She used all her strength to flip their positions.  Rick grinned up at her as she straddled his waist.  She gave him a smirk and started to unbutton his shirt revealing Rick’s firm, toned chest.  Beth never would have guessed she would be aroused by chest hair, but there was something primal and stirring about the wiry hair sprinkled across Rick’s chest and abs that drew Beth in.  She leaned in to press a trail of kisses down Rick’s chest following the trail to Rick’s jeans. </p><p>Rick helped her undo the belt buckle and then Beth was tugging Rick’s jeans and boxers down together and then running her nimble fingers around Rick’s flesh.  Rick moaned and reached for Beth as his cock grew firm under Beth’s ministrations.  Beth ran her fingers up the vein of his cock, delicately circling just under the head and then forming a snug fist around Rick and pumping slowly.  Rick’s moan sent a thrill to Beth’s core. </p><p>Rick broke Beth’s grip, he pulled her up for a long, lingering kiss and rolled them over again.  Beth wrapped her arms around Rick’s shoulders as they shifted and opened her legs to cradle Rick.  He then reached into the nightstand to grab a condom and Beth shimmied out of her shorts and panties while Rick rolled on the condom and then settled back between Beth’s thighs.  He then teased Beth’s entrance with his latex covered cock.  Beth throbbed at the sensation and tugged at Rick’s hips begging silently for more. </p><p>It was a delightful relief for Beth when he finally thrust his length into her aching center. He halted for a moment, giving Beth the chance to relish the feeling of fullness.  Then he started to move, every thrust controlled and deep, designed to maximize Beth’s pleasure. He was hovering over her, his weight on his elbows, his lips on her neck, kissing, licking and biting. His chest lightly rubbed over her breasts, the hair on his chest tickling Beth’s peaked nipples.  Rick went on driving himself into Beth faster and harder, her fingers frantically clawing at his back, holding on for dear life. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge.</p><p>“Come for me, Beth,” Rick’s voice raw with pleasure sent vibrations down Beth’s spine and she happily obliged with a cry of pleasure.</p><p>Rick didn’t last long as Beth’s walls tightened around him and a few hard, fast thrusts had him crying out, “fuck, yes,” and he came, before he collapsed on top of Beth.  Beth happily held Rick’s weight on top of her enjoying his heaviness. </p><p>Partly recovered, Rick kissed Beth’s lips again, long and languid, passionate and full of unspoken emotion. He then rolled from Beth to lie flat on his back, disposing of the condom, before he pulled Beth close to his chest.</p><p>Beth happily snuggled into Rick’s warmth, content and her earlier concerns forgotten in the face of her pleasure.</p><hr/><p>Tuesday morning found Beth alone in the little house she lived in, something rare when one lived with three other roommates.  With her uncommon alone time Beth was determined to start planning her future.  In May she had moved to Harrison to reevaluate her life goals and so far she hadn’t done much besides moon over Rick and try to make as much money as possible.  Now it was the beginning of August, she had Rick and she had a little bit of money saved so she needed to start thinking about what to do with her life. </p><p>Beth flipped idly through the course catalog for the community college over in Linden County.  Susie, her other roommate and Rachel’s twin sister, was taking classes there and had left the catalog out so Beth was borrowing it.  Beth was tossing around the idea of finally going to school.  She could get a degree in education and teach music, or she could look into a degree in music and try to become a music director at a church.  Both of those options usually required bachelor’s degrees but she could start at a community college and get her basic core classes out of the way before attending a bigger school. </p><p>Beth wondered if she still had a college fund.  Here dad had threatened to use it on her brother when Beth had first told her parents that she was not going to college and instead was moving to Atlanta to pursue a singing career.  It was probably better spent on her brother since he actually knew what he wanted to do with his life and was attending an expensive, out-of-state school, unlike Beth.  But every penny she had saved over the last three years had gone into the settlement for her breach of contract on her record deal.  It was why she was living in a small house with three other girls.  She did not even have her own bedroom. </p><p>She was interrupted from her future musings by her cell phone ringing.  Speak of the devil, she thought.  “Hey Momma,” Beth answered her phone when she saw ‘Home’ was calling.  Her father rarely ever initiated a phone call, usually it was her mother and then her father would be handed the phone for a few minutes of conversation and then her mother would get back on the line. </p><p>“Bethy!”  Her mother greeted.  “Well, you aren’t dead in a ditch somewhere so what’s your excuse for not calling your Momma recently?” </p><p>Beth rolled her eyes but grinned in response to her mother’s guilt trip.  It had only been a week since they had last spoken, but it had been a brief phone conversation that had mostly been her mother filling her in on the latest gossip in their hometown and Beth staying silent regarding her own personal life. “Sorry Momma, I’ve been busy,” Beth apologized. </p><p>“Busy, hmm?  Maggie mentioned you might be… <em>busy.</em>”  Beth could tell from her mother’s tone that Maggie had spilled the beans, or at least some of the beans, to Annette, Beth’s mother. </p><p>“Yeah I visited Maggie over the weekend… what did she tell you?” Beth probed. </p><p>“Well, not much frankly.  She mentioned that you are in a new relationship and that’s why I haven’t been hearing from you lately.”  Beth breathed in relief.  It seemed Maggie hadn’t given any details, Maggie had said how excited she was for Beth to get in trouble with their parents but it didn’t sound like she talked.  Yet.  “You also haven’t come out to visit us once yet this summer.  Shawn heads back to school in late August and then we won’t see him until Thanksgiving week.” </p><p>The pout was obvious in her mother’s voice.  Shawn, her older half-brother, was at one of the top veterinary schools in the country out in Colorado.  Her daddy had used a lot of connections and Shawn had worked his butt off to get accepted.  So now her mother was often upset about how far away her son was, she had pushed for Shawn to attend University of Georgia over in Athens but her father had wanted ‘only the best’ for their son, which was very kind since Shawn was only his stepson.  But it caused her mother to smother Maggie and Beth, her only two children in the state.  Even though Annette didn’t give birth to Maggie she treated Maggie as one of her own. </p><p>“I should be able to come out Sunday,” Beth said as she thought over her and Rick’s schedules.  She had Sunday off but Rick didn’t so Beth normally would just hang out with either her roommates or Amy. </p><p>“And you’ll bring this new beau with you?”  Her mother asked eagerly. </p><p>“No, he has to work.” </p><p>“What kind of man works on the Lord’s day?” Her mother’s disapproval was obvious in her tone.</p><p>“He’s a deputy sheriff Momma, crime doesn’t rest on Sundays so cops don’t either.” </p><p>“A deputy sheriff?  Well that’s certainly better than a pizza delivery boy.”  Her mother’s tone was once again genial. </p><p>“Momma!” Beth rolled her eyes, “I don’t think Glenn is going to be a pizza guy for the rest of his life,” Beth reprimanded her mother for her comment against Glenn. </p><p> “Oh you know I adore Glenn.” Her mother laughed.  “So we’ll see you on Sunday?  We can gab all about this new boy of yours?”</p><p>“It’s a date.” Beth agreed.</p><hr/><p>Annette, Beth’s mother, had gone all out for her baby girl’s visit home.  Maggie was also in mandatory attendance as Macon was much closer to the Greene farm than King County. Glenn was absent and supposedly working but he could have just been avoiding their father, Hershel, who did not think anyone was good enough for his daughters. </p><p>Hershel was currently out on an emergency vet call, one of the neighbor’s horses had broken a leg so her father and Patricia, her father’s vet tech, had rushed off right after church leaving the family to have a light lunch.  Beth’s mother was preparing a feast for dinner before both Maggie and Beth would have to drive home.  For now though, Annette was making her children help Otis with all the horses in the stable while she supervised. </p><p>“So, Bethy, tell us all about this new sweetheart of yours,” Annette called over from where she was spoiling Nelly with a sugar cube while Maggie cleaned out the horse’s shoes. </p><p>“Yes, Bethy, please do tell us about Rick.” Maggie grinned evilly up at Beth. </p><p>“Wait, Beth’s datin’?” Shawn was mucking out the stalls and he stuck his head out from Sundance’s stall to frown at his baby sister. </p><p>“I’m twenty-one Shawn, I’m allowed to date,” Beth rolled her eyes at her brother’s over protectiveness. </p><p>“I never did get to meet that Zach kid,” Shawn grumbled. </p><p>“So his name is Rick?” Annette pulled the conversation back on track. </p><p>“Rick Grimes,” Beth nodded.  She was brushing down Sundance, her favorite horse. </p><p>“And he’s a deputy sheriff?” Annette kept prodding. </p><p>“Yup,” Beth nodded again. </p><p>“Now why are you being so hush, hush about this boy?  With Jimmy and Zach you used to constantly gush over them.” Annette faced her daughter with her hands on her hips. </p><p>“Well, he ain’t a boy, that’s for sure,” Maggie said cheekily. </p><p>“Now what’s that supposed to mean?” Annette frowned. </p><p>“He’s a bit older than me.”  Beth said cryptically. </p><p>“Well of course he is, he’s already gone through enough schooling to become a deputy,” said Annette, “So he’s what, twenty-six?  Twenty-seven?” </p><p>Maggie snorted in the background still wearing her Cheshire cat grin.  “Give or take a few years,” Beth responded noncommittally. </p><p>“Are you dating a thirty-year-old?”  Shawn asked now with his arms crossed over his chest and still frowning and his rake forgotten. </p><p>“He’s thirty-four!” Maggie finally burst. </p><p>“What?” Shawn and Annette both gasped.  “That man is way too old for you!” Her mother scolded. </p><p>“Too old?  What about the age difference between you and Daddy?”  Beth pointed out, her mother was in her late fifties while her father was in his early seventies. </p><p>“That’s different, I met Hershel in my thirties, and I was a widow.” Annette argued. </p><p>“Yeah, she already had me,” Shawn pointed out. </p><p>“That’s not even the best part!”  Maggie interrupted, “He’s divorced and has a son!” </p><p>“Elizabeth Greene!” Her mother held a hand over her chest in surprise.  Beth shot a glare at Maggie’s grinning face, she knew that her family would find out all the details about Rick eventually, but Beth had planned to reveal them slowly and over months.  Perhaps years. </p><p>“I can’t wait to see Daddy’s reaction,” Maggie said. </p><p>“Oh no.  No, no, no.  You say nothing, troublemaker.” Annette snapped out of her surprise to scold Maggie.  “I’ll break this to Hershel.  Slowly.  Very slowly.” </p><p>“That was my original plan,” Beth said and shot another pointed look at her older sister. </p><p>“I want to meet this man that thinks he’s good enough for my baby sister.” Shawn was still frowning and studying Beth. </p><p>“Are you going to go threaten a cop?  C’mon Shawn, if you get kicked out of your pricey, out-of-state vet school Daddy will skin you alive.” Beth pointed out. </p><p>“I ain’t gonna threaten him… much.”  Shawn defended with a grin. </p><p>“How did you even meet this man?”  Her mother asked. </p><p>“He’s a regular at the bar I waitress at.  We’ve known each other pretty much since I moved to Harrison but we’ve only been together about a month now.” </p><p>“Yeah, she was mooning over him a few months ago.” Maggie nodded. </p><p>“I wasn’t mooning…” Beth blushed. </p><p>“Bethy, honey, I don’t think you should be in this relationship.  Older men tend to have expectations of women and you’re still <em>so</em> young.”  Annette tried to reason. </p><p>Beth blushed harder at her mother’s words, “Momma, please, we are not having this conversation.  And Rick is super nice, he’s a gentleman, we move at my pace for everything, and I am the one that asked him out.” </p><p>“You asked out this old dude?”  Shawn asked in disbelief. </p><p>“Old dude?  He’s only seven years older than you.” Beth huffed. </p><p>“Annette, Hershel and Patricia just pulled up,” Otis called as he walked into the stables to warn them. </p><p>“Oh!  Thank you Otis, I need to start preparing supper then.  Now, devious children of mine, no details about Beth’s Rick fellow until I talk to Hershel.” </p><p>Beth agreed happily while Shawn and Maggie grumbled their assent.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Maggie chose the worst day to surprise Beth to meet Rick. </p><p>The lunch rush was starting soon and Beth missed her sister’s entrance as she was in the tiny kitchen with T-Dog doing some last minute inventorying.  T-Dog worked part-time for Steak Out bartending, handling deliveries or sometimes cooking and part-time for a local church doing maintenance.  Despite insisting everyone call him “T-Dog” (his real name was Theodore Douglas) he was once of the nicest guys Beth had ever met.  In between his two jobs he even managed to find time to volunteer at a nearby old folks’ home.  Amy liked to call him ‘Saint T-Dog.’</p><p>Amy flagged Beth down as soon as she emerged from the kitchen.  “High top 3 asked for you to serve them,” Amy nodded at the table in question as Beth walked up to the. </p><p>Beth glanced over her shoulder to scope out the new table and gasped.  “Oh no!” </p><p>“What, what’s the matter?” Amy glanced back at the table, it was a man and a woman, both around Amy’s age, the man was east Asian and the woman had chin length reddish brown hair. </p><p>“That’s my sister and her boyfriend,” Beth moaned. </p><p>“Oh Beth, you’ve become my favorite person with all your drama lately.”  Amy grinned and patted the younger girl on the head. </p><p>Beth rolled her eyes at Amy before marching over to the table.  “Maggie, what are you doing here?”  Beth hissed at her sister. </p><p>“Beth, you’ve been dating this new guy for a month now and I haven’t met him.  I want to meet the man that is going to make me Daughter of the Year,” Maggie responded with a smirk. </p><p>“So you thought you’d ambush me?” </p><p>“It’s what big sisters do,” Maggie shrugged with a grin.  “That and tell embarrassing stories.”</p><p>“Well, Rick is at work, much like I am,” Beth glared at her sister.   </p><p>And then deputies Leon and Lambert walked in.  Beth let out a high pitched ‘meep’.  Rick and his fellow officers rarely came in for lunch, Beth could only think of one previous time before she and Rick were dating, it must be a slow day at the sheriff’s office. </p><p>“Hey Bethy!” Leon waved and she waved back as the two officers in their uniforms took a seat at a table that sat six.  <em>Crap</em>, Beth mentally cursed. </p><p>“Please tell me that’s not him,” Maggie asked in a lower whisper and Glenn tried to cover a laugh with a cough.  Leon was tall and awkward, had a ridiculous mustache, and was the newest cop on the force but he was friendly. </p><p>“No, that’s Leon, and the older one is Lamb, they both work with Rick though.  Now, you two should really go to the café down the street, or better yet, back to Macon,” Beth said as she turned back to glare at her sister.</p><p>“Not until I meet the old man,” Maggie finished in a singsong. </p><p>“Ugh,” Beth growled and flounced away, over to Leon and Lambert.  “Hello officers!  Just the two of you today?” </p><p>“Nope, we’re celebrating Lamb’s birthday today, and he wanted the best burger in town for lunch,” Leon spoke with a goofy grin.</p><p>Lambert nodded, “Yup.  Old Dale’s been serving the best burgers for years now.”  Lambert was easily twenty years older than his partner as well as quieter and sterner, but Beth liked him despite his prickly nature. </p><p>“Some of the others will be joining us shortly.  I’m sure Rick wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Leon winked. </p><p>Beth smiled in response and then hurried back to her sister, “C’mon Maggie, is this really how you want to meet him?  Ambush a deputy sheriff in the middle of a bar with his co-workers ready to arrest you?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have to if you would just introduce us properly,” Maggie smiled not-so-sweetly. </p><p>Diane and Linda walked in then.  What, were they closing the office for lunch? </p><p>Beth went over to greet them as well and brought a round of waters.  “So who’s working if ya’ll are down here?” she asked curiously.  She desperately wanted them to say Rick. </p><p>“Don is on a diet of some sort that his wife put him on.  And Patty is on dispatch.”  Diane told Beth after getting a hug out of her.</p><p>“Rick and Shane responded to a call a little while ago.  They should make lunch though.”  Linda added. </p><p>“So are we going to get any food?  ‘Cuz I’m starving.”  Glenn asked when Beth went back to try again to get her sister to leave. </p><p>“Well, maybe you two should have thought about that before waylaying me like this,” Beth responded with a huff.</p><p>“Don’t be a pill Bethy, you said you have the best cheese fries in the world, we’ll start with that.  And we’ll stay all day if we need to.  We’ve both got the entire day off.” </p><p>Beth moaned and walked away again.  She went to Amy and pouted at the older blonde, “Can I just leave?   Just run away for a few hours?” </p><p>“Oh you are better than Days of our Lives right now.”  Any grinned. </p><p>But Rick didn’t show up, neither did Shane, and instead of feeling relief Beth worried even more.  “They said he’d show up, what if something happened to him?”  Beth asked Amy later.  The deputies were leaving, Leon waved at her as they walked out. </p><p>“Beth, relax, if something happened the others would have been called in and they would have run off like bats outta hell.”  Amy placed a hand on Beth’s shoulder to calm her down. </p><p>Despite Rick not showing up Maggie and Glenn would not leave.  After the cheese fries they made their way slowly through the appetizer menu:  pizza rolls, fried pickles, fried jalapeños (which made Glenn tear up like a little girl, priceless!), and a basket of wings. </p><p>Rick and Shane did finally come in, at 4:30, but they did not look happy.  </p><p>“Oi Amy!  We need two Yuenglings, stat.”  Shane called as they came through the door.  Rick had a grim expression on his face as he followed Shane to the bar.  Beth was further back, serving a round of beers to a booth.  She glanced nervously at her sister and Glenn but they stayed seated and studied the two intently. </p><p>“Give me five minutes,” she hissed at her sister as she walked by.  Maggie nodded, content for the moment.  She slid in between the stools to stand next to Rick and greeted them, “Hey, the others came in for lunch today, they thought you’d be in too.” </p><p>Rick nodded, he took a long swing of the beer Amy put in front on him before responding, “Yeah, we had a call before lunch and… it didn’t go well.” </p><p>“That sonuvabitch,” Shane cursed and drained his beer. </p><p>“Are you guys okay?  No one hurt?”  Beth looked them both over but neither seemed to be harmed. </p><p>“We’re fine.” </p><p>“But ol’ Ed Peletier sure ain’t,” Shane mumbled. </p><p>“Ed?”  Amy gasped.  She was still standing on the other side of the bar watching them intently.  Despite Rick making him leave that night months ago Ed was still a regular at the bar. </p><p>“You know we can’t talk about it,” Rick shook his head.  “We just finished up with the call.  Chief sent us home.” Rick shot a glare at Shane who huffed. </p><p>“As long as you’re all right,” Beth said as she looked Rick over again for any signs of injury.  Both he and Shane were agitated but Rick seemed upset at Shane and she wondered what Shane had done. </p><p>“So…” Beth began uncertainly, “This seems like the worst timing ever… but I have an unpleasant surprise for you.” Beth spoke carefully as she fidgeted full of nervous energy. </p><p>Rick turned his full attention to her. “What’s wrong?” he asked with a frown. </p><p>“Well… my sister and her boyfriend ambushed me today and they’re here.  Right over there.” Beth tilted her head in her sister’s direction. </p><p>Rick didn’t respond at first and Shane snorted laughter on Rick’s other side.  “Oh this is going to be a good show.  Cheer me right up after the bad day I’ve had.”</p><p>“Bad day you’ve had?  I spent most of my day cleaning up <em>your</em> mess.” Rick hissed in anger at Shane.  Amy and Beth glanced at each other, Amy was still standing on the other side of the bar in front of Shane, neither of them had ever seen Rick this angry before. </p><p>“Hey, you saw what he had done, was I supposed to just let him be?” </p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly what you’re supposed to do.  Ed might walk free because you’re an <em>idiot</em>.  Whatcha gonna do then?”  And with that Rick drained the rest of his beer, slammed the empty bottle back on the bar and then snatched the second bottle that Amy had served Shane.  “Amy, this idiot is buyin’ my drinks.  Now,” he pushed back out of the stool and turned to face Beth, “where’s your sister?”  Rick was angry, his voice forceful, and Beth should have been worried but she instead was strangely turned on by this forceful and dominate side of Rick.  Normally he was always polite and friendly, which Beth adored, but seeing him the complete opposite had her… excited.   </p><p>She nodded at her sister’s table and Rick marched off with his beer in hand and Beth following. </p><p>“Rick Grimes.  You must be Maggie Greene and the boyfriend Glenn.”  Rick’s greeting was clipped and he slid into the open chair across from Maggie.  Beth slid in the chair next to Rick and across from Glenn. </p><p>“Hi,” Maggie frowned at Rick’s brusque attitude. </p><p>“Glenn Rhee.” Glenn shook Rick’s outstretched hand while looking nervous.  Rick did paint an intimidating picture still in his uniform and the unyielding expression on his face.  Beth did her best not to stare like a lovesick school girl. </p><p>“So what do you do Glenn?”  Rick asked, his tone lightened a bit. </p><p>“Well, uh, I deliver pizzas part-time but I’m also getting my master’s degree in Engineering at Mercer.”  Glenn replied. </p><p>Rick nodded, “Solid school, decent basketball team.  And Maggie, you work at a bank, right?” </p><p>“Um, yeah, as a teller.”  Maggie was startled and off her game at Rick’s abruptness. </p><p>“You both like living in Macon?” </p><p>“Sure, Georgia is… different.” Glenn took over the conversation. </p><p>“I take it you didn’t grow up here?”  Rick asked wryly.  It was clear that Glenn wasn’t a local, he talked like someone from the Midwest. </p><p>Glenn shook his head.  “I grew up in Chicago, did my undergrad at Caltech, and moved to Georgia when I was accepted into Mercer.  So I’m from all over.” </p><p>“Caltech?  That’s outside of LA, right?  Meet anyone famous?”  Rick asked curiously. </p><p>“No… but I once delivered pizza to the building they used as Nakatomi Plaza.” </p><p>“Wait, from Die Hard?” Beth rolled her eyes fondly as Rick passed Glen’s test of approval.  All it took for Glenn to like someone was if they liked Bruce Willis movies. </p><p>Glenn and Rick then had a five minutes discussion on how awesome the series was, minus the last movie, which they both agreed to not even acknowledge existed.  Beth could tell Maggie wasn’t won over.  Maggie was watching Rick was a frown as she chewed on the straw from her drink.  Beth needed to show Maggie that Rick was a gentleman and that he treated her like a princess, but how to do that? </p><p>Beth tuned back into the conversation when Rick spoke to Maggie.  “I’d like to apologize for my less than pleasant attitude.  I am a little out of sorts, you see, I had a monumentally bad day today at work.  I’d like to take you all out for dinner, but it can’t be tonight.  I can’t leave the idiot over at the bar unsupervised.  So how about this weekend Beth and I come down to Macon and treat you two to a nice dinner?”  Perfect, Beth thought with a grin, and completely unprompted by her.  Rick would have time to cool down from whatever happened earlier with Shane and handsy Ed Peletier and Beth could show off Rick treating her right. </p><p>“Yeah, we’d love to have you down to Macon,” Glenn responded enthusiastically.  Maggie agreed reluctantly.</p><p>Rick nodded and stood the from chair.  “We better head out, I’ll be at Shane’s tonight keepin’ an eye on him.” Rick told Beth as they both walked slowly away from the table.  Beth nodded and Rick leaned down to press a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.  Rick then headed back to Shane and Beth hurried off to check on the two tables she was neglecting.</p><hr/><p>Gossip moves fast in a small town like Harrison.  Before Maggie and Glenn left, they got to hear from Amy what happened earlier.  They, along with Beth, were all leaning against the bar as Amy told them what she had learned from her various sources.  Rick respected the confidentiality of his job and didn’t talk about the incident but hardly anyone else in the town had Rick’s integrity.  Between people at the hospital, neighbors of the Peletiers and a certain gossip working at the sheriff’s office, the whole town was buzzing with what happened. </p><p>It was no secret that Ed’s wife, Carol, was ‘accident prone’, she often had bruises that she explained away with her clumsiness.  No one in town believed her, but with Carol unwilling to press charges against her husband the cops could do nothing.  Until today. </p><p>Ed had started his morning mad and drunk, the neighbors could hear him yelling and breaking things in his home but didn’t do anything about it until skinny, twelve year old Sophia tearfully knocked on her neighbor’s door and asked if they could call the cops. </p><p>Shane and Rick responded to the call.  Ed refused them entry to his house but since Sophia had told the operator her mother was hurt they had just cause to enter the house forcefully.  Rick subdued Ed, was cuffing him while Ed was on his knees and blubbering.  Sophia and the neighbor stood in the doorway watching.  Shane found Carol crumpled on the floor, she wasn’t conscious and her face was hardly recognizable from the beating she had gone through.  Shane, instead of calling for an ambulance or checking on Carol, shoved Rick out of the way and attacked a defenseless Ed.  It took Rick several tries to get Shane off of Ed and he handcuffed his own partner to the stair’s banister. </p><p>Because of Shane’s actions Rick only called dispatch for two ambulances before he called the sheriff directly to come to the scene.  That was why Leon and Lambert hadn’t been alerted to the call.   Carol and Ed were taken to the hospital, Rick took Sophia to the station, and the sheriff had an un-witnessed talk with Shane before bringing him back to the station. </p><p>Beth listened to Amy’s account with a grim expression.  No wonder Rick was so furious with Shane.  Potentially, Ed could go free because of Shane’s thoughtless actions.</p><p>Maggie, shocked by the story, was willing to give Rick a second chance and readily planned with Beth for dinner Friday night. </p><hr/><p>Dinner in Macon with Maggie and Glenn went much smoother. </p><p>Rick ordered a high-end bottle of pinot grigio for the table, Maggie’s favorite type of wine as Beth had informed him.  Beth only sipped at her glass through the meal until Maggie reached over and finished it off.  Rick told a few funny anecdotes from when he and Shane were in the Academy and then rookies together. </p><p>Beth could also tell that Maggie was noticing all of Rick’s small, affectionate gestures towards Beth.  He opened doors for both Beth and Maggie, held out Beth’s chair, and held her hand under the table until their food had arrived.  He was also oblivious to the hostess that had been making eyes at Rick and sat them with a flirtatious smile that Beth had glared at.  When Rick had asked her why she was glaring at the poor woman Beth responded, “She was making googly eyes at you.” </p><p>“Was she?  I didn’t notice.  I was thinking about last time you wore this dress on our first date, did Beth ever tell ya’ll about the sorry state of my kitchen?”  Rick then launched into his first anecdote of the night, and in good humor talked about the sorry state of his bachelor kitchen.  Beth practically glowed under Rick’s attention.  Not only did he ignore a pretty girl for her but he remembered what Beth wore on their first date.  Beth was indeed wearing the same blue and yellow sundress that she wore when she cooked Rick dinner and then spent her first night in his bed.  Beth did chime in with Rick’s story to emphasize the sad state of Rick’s kitchen and how clueless Rick had been while Beth dragged him through Bed, Bath and Beyond.  Maggie then told the tale of how the only thing Glenn ate before he met Maggie was top ramen noodles or cold pizza. </p><p>“Okay, he’s definitely better than I thought,” Maggie told her later when she and Beth were in the bathroom together.  Rick had already paid the bill and declined to let Glenn and Maggie help pay.  “He looks at you like you hung the moon.” </p><p>Beth blushed.  “I told you he treats me good.” </p><p>“And how’s the sex?  He’s so confident and charismatic, I bet he’s killer in the sack.” </p><p>Beth blushed even harder, “Maggie!” </p><p>“Was he your first?  If so then you probably don’t even know how good he truly is,” Maggie mused.  They were both leaning against the sink countertop and Maggie was grinning lecherously at her little sister. </p><p>“He wasn’t, no, and I can say he is leagues better than what I had before.” </p><p>“Aha!  I knew you were holding back on me!” </p><p>“I’m a lady, Maggie, and ladies don’t kiss and tell,” Beth responded playfully and artfully dodged Maggie’s unspoken question.  Beth had no desire to rehash her Atlanta experience with her sister, especially not in a public ladies’ room. “C’mon, they’re gonna wonder if we fell in or something.”</p><p>As they parted ways for the night Rick agreed to Maggie’s request that they try to meet for dinner once a month.  Beth was so happy that the night had gone so well that she almost jumped Rick’s bones there in the parking lot. </p><p>She resisted for a good hour, until they were back on a deserted county road not far from King County.  Beth’s hand had been resting on Rick’s leg and she slowly slid her hand up Rick’s high, squeezing a warning before she was undoing his belt and slipping into his tight jeans.  Rick swerved into the shoulder, slammed on the breaks, and was pulling Beth into his lap before the truck was completely stopped. </p><p>Beth’s hands were then in Rick’s hair, tugging Rick into a position that gave her easiest access for kissing.  They devoured each other, teeth clacking, tongues wrestling, and she hardly noticed Rick fumbling for his wallet and taking out a condom.  She did notice when Rick’s hands went under her skirt, sliding the condom on and stroking her thighs.  Beth whimpered while he was pushing her panties aside enough for access and then he was thrusting into her.  Beth was tight, not fully prepared, and she gasped at the initial pain.  Rick mumbled apologies against her lips but Beth shook her head before raising her hips and then slamming back down on Rick.  She wanted this perhaps more than Rick did.  He groaned, pulling away from her bruised lips to throw back his head and smacked it against the headrest.  Beth giggled, raising and sinking herself onto Rick once more at a slower pace enjoying the feel of Rick’s cock sliding against her inner walls.  Rick hands were on her hips then, guiding her into a steady rhythm while he was thrusting up into her. </p><p>They didn’t last long. Beth started moving faster, seeking more of the delicious friction and then Rick’s thumb was pressing into her and Beth wailed into her orgasm.  Rick held her steady, he only needed two more thrusts before he shouted his release and held Beth tight against him.  Beth couldn’t move for a few moments, she just leaned into Rick, breathing heavily and body tingling pleasurably.  Rick’s fingers were soothing the skin on her hips where he had gripped her tightly. </p><p>Beth finally found the energy to lift herself off Rick, they both winced at the sticky sensation of skin and hair pulling.  Beth flopped onto the seat beside Rick, content as a cat to just curl up and nap.  Rick grabbed a napkin from the glove box and to dispose of the condom before adjusting and zipping his jeans back up. </p><p>“Well, I definitely won’t complain about meeting up with your sister if they all end like that,” Rick joked. </p><p>Beth smiled in response, she was satisfied on every possible level. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth started her guitar lessons with Carl.  Rick usually had Carl one night during the week (as well as every other weekend) and that was the night they had their lesson.  She started Carl off with the basics, she taught him to name the strings, read music, and play basic chords on her acoustic.   This particular week, after a forty-five-minute lesson, she stayed to eat pizza with Carl and Rick.  Carl was slowly becoming sullen again, like he had been when Beth first met him.  Beth wondered if it was because he had not been able to spend much time with his dad or if his mother wasn’t given him the attention he needed.</p><p>Beth, of course, tried her best to keep Carl in a conversation.  “Did you hear that there are leopard cubs at the zoo?” Beth asked while nibbling on a slice of pepperoni pizza.</p><p>“That’s cool.” Carl nodded but Beth could tell he was giving his food more attention than he was this conversation.</p><p>“That’s one of the few things I miss about Atlanta, the zoo, I used to go all the time to see the Pandas.”</p><p>“Yeah, they’re cool.”</p><p>“Two of the Atlanta Zoo pandas are being sent to China at the end of the month.  Isn’t that sad?”</p><p>“That’s cool.”  Beth stared at Carl for a long moment before Carl realized what he said.  “Um… that’s not cool?”</p><p>“I haven’t been to the zoo since I was in high school,” Rick mused as he joined the conversation.</p><p>“You haven’t taken Carl?” Beth asked curiously.</p><p>Carl shook his head, “I’ve only been once and it was for a school field trip.”</p><p>Beth pouted as she responded, “That’s the worst!  Don’t they make you fill out worksheets or do homework or something?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Carl shrugged.  “I liked the tigers though, we got to see them get fed raw meat.  It was cool.” Carl’s mouth was almost turned up in a smile.</p><p>“Well, we should go sometime before you go back to school.  Rick?”</p><p>“Um, if that’s something Carl wants to do, sure,” Rick agreed.</p><p>“My membership is still good for a few more months, we can get discounted tickets.”  When Beth moved to Atlanta her mother started buying her a zoo membership every year for Christmas.  Annette thought that it would help Beth if she was feeling homesick for the farm.  It didn’t help with homesickness, but it had been a good place for Beth to go to de-stress or if she was feeling down.</p><p>“Can I bring a friend?”  Carl asked.</p><p>“Sure, one friend.  I’ll check with their parents.  Who do you want to bring?”  Rick agreed.</p><p>“Well, what about Sophia Peletier?”  Rick was silent for a moment and Beth wondered why the name sounded familiar before she remembered Ed Peletier had a daughter that witnessed her mother nearly being beaten to death. Luckily for his wife and daughter, Ed’s arrest was still holding despite Shane’s violent actions. </p><p>“Sophia Peletier?  I wasn’t aware you two were friends.”  Rick spoke is a careful tone.</p><p>Carl shrugged, “Sorta. We worked on a project together before school ended.   I saw her at the library a couple days ago when I was checking out the new Batman comic and she seemed really sad.  I think she could use some cheering up, and girls love animals, right Beth?”</p><p>“Well, I know I do,” Beth agreed hesitantly.  “It’s hard to be sad when you see baby leopards.”</p><p>“If you’re sure you don’t want to bring any of your other friends, like Louis Morales or Duane Jones?”  Rick asked again carefully.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Carl nodded.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll talk to her mom.”  Beth wondered if Carol was out of the hospital and if she wasn’t, who Sophia was staying with.</p><p>“Okay,” Carl smiled.  Beth smiled in return.  It was the first smile of the day from Carl and she could see Rick’s shoulders ease at the sight of it.</p><hr/><p>Rick didn’t get very many mornings to sleep in between being a cop and a dad so he didn’t learn that Beth was on the pill until one lazy Thursday morning, two days before their anticipated zoo trip.</p><p>Beth was curled up against Rick when the alarm on her cellphone went off reminding her to take a pill.  She sleepily rolled over, reaching for her phone to shut off the alarm and then began pawing through clothes in her canvas bag that she left next to the bed for the pink plastic pill case.</p><p>“Beth?” Rick’s voice was rough with sleep as he curiously blinked over at her.</p><p>Beth, with the pink case firmly in hand, froze at Rick’s voice.  “Oh, no!  This is supposed to be a surprise!  For your birthday!” Her sleep fogged brain cleared as she looked over at a perplexed Rick. Rick was normally out of bed by the time Beth needed to take a pill.  Today he was working a double overnight shift.</p><p>“What?” His eyes traveled from hers to the case in her hand.  “Is that… Did you go on the pill?  For me?”</p><p>“I went on the pill for <em>me</em>, but you mostly benefit,” Beth responded mischievously.  “I was going to surprise and seduce you on your birthday.”</p><p>Rick pounced.</p><p>Beth squealed as Rick pushed her back onto the bed and quickly had her tank top pushed up and a nipple in his mouth before Beth could acknowledge Rick’s movements.  “Rick, pause, I have to take a pill,” Beth laughed as Rick eagerly divested her of the tank top she had slept in.</p><p>“Right,” Rick nodded and as he sat back to give Beth some breathing room he dragged her panties down her legs with a smirk.</p><p>“We still need to use a condom for another week,” Beth told him as she pushed a tiny pill out of the packet and swallowed it dry.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve looked forward so much to a birthday since I turned twenty-one,” Rick said in a low voice as he inched his way back up Beth’s body pressing light kisses against her knee cap, inside her thighs and then stopping at her pelvis.  Beth’s breath hitched as Rick looked up at her, eyes full of want.  He kept eye contact as he moved back between her legs and Beth let her thighs fall open.  Beth watched, bated breath, as Rick parted her folds and then stroked her with his tongue.  Beth’s head fell back into the pillows and let out a long, loud moan and her hands sank into Rick’s curls.  Rick chuckled low in his throat and the vibrations sent a wave of pleasure up her core.  Rick seems determined then, he took her clit into his mouth, sucking and licking at her relentlessly, and it wasn’t long before Beth spasms beneath him, her hips bucking, shaking as she peaked and let out a strangled cry.</p><p>Rick stretched across the bed, reaching for a condom and mumbling something about not needing to pick up another box anymore and Beth giggled at him.  She lay in her sated haze, watching Rick roll on the condom and then he was back between her legs.  He entered slowly, Beth closed her eyes and ‘hmmm’-ed in lazy pleasure at the feeling of Rick pushing in.  Morning sex was quickly becoming her favorite way to wake up.  Rick was soon buried to the hilt and left a trail of wet kisses across her chest before shifting back and maneuvering Beth’s legs, he pushed her legs together and then down onto her chest leaving her at a different angle.  Beth gasped at the unexpected sensation and Rick quickly worked into a steady rhythm.</p><p>Beth’s second orgasm surprised her. She was so relaxed and concentrating on the feeling of Rick sliding in and out that when she peaked it was totally unexpected.  Rick finished a moment later, collapsing on the bed beside her.  He disposed of the condom and as soon as he settled back into the sheets Beth rolled into his side and happily wrapped an arm around his waist.  “Not bad for an old guy?”  Rick asked breathlessly. </p><p>Beth ‘hmmm’-ed in agreement.  Not bad at all.  If that as how excited Rick got just at the idea of not needing a condom, Beth couldn’t wait to see his enthusiasm next week. </p><hr/><p>Sophia was a quiet girl.  She had thanked both Rick and Beth for letting her come along to the zoo when they picked her up from her cousin’s house (where she and her mother Carol where temporarily staying) and hadn’t spoken more than a couple of words since.  It had made the ride to the zoo a bit awkward between Sophia’s shyness and Carl’s reemerged unresponsiveness.  It was like pulling teeth to get either of them to talk.  Beth did manage to learn that this was Sophia’s first trip to the zoo, apparently she hadn’t been allowed to go on the field trip when Carl’s class had gone. Beth didn’t ask why, she didn’t want to make Sophia answer if it had something to do with her incarcerated father. </p><p>Luckily, after the nearly two-hour drive to Atlanta both kids perked up once they were actually at the zoo.  Carl wanted to check out all the reptiles and amphibians, so they spent a long time looking at snakes, tropical frogs, and alligators.  Beth then insisted they all check out the pandas and say goodbye to the two that were being shipped back to China. After the pandas, Sophia finally became more talkative and admitted that she loved the big cats so they then spent a long time with the feline predators.  They were watching the tigers stalk around in their enclosure when Rick offered to buy some snacks, and Rick left Beth with Carl and Sophia while he went to buy a couple of soft pretzels.</p><p>“So Beth, are you gonna marry my dad?” Carl asked suddenly and turned to face Beth.</p><p>“What?”  Beth’s head whirled at the non sequitur.  Where the hell had that question come from?  They had just been talking about white tigers versus orange tigers.</p><p>“He seems to really like you, and you like him?”  Carl continued to ask.</p><p>“Yeah, I like your dad a lot.” Beth replied.  This conversation was making her nervous as she had no idea where Carl was going with his line of questioning.  What kid asked their dad’s girlfriend this?  Sophia was on Carl’s other side staring at the tigers not paying attention to them.</p><p>“So, are you gonna get married then?” </p><p>“Maybe someday in the future, but we haven’t been together for very long yet.” Beth’s heart rate sped up as she thought about marrying Rick.  This wasn’t the first time she’d thought of it, hell, on their first date she had thought of it while they were out shopping for Rick’s kitchen.  “Carl, why are you asking?”</p><p>Carl finally looked up at her and made eye contact.  “When they were deciding custody they asked me who I wanted to live with and I said my dad, but they said his job was too unreliable, that I couldn’t stay with him full-time.  But if you guys got married then maybe I could live with dad.”</p><p>“Oh!” Beth exclaimed.  Apparently she hadn’t really thought about marrying Rick through well enough as she had never thought of becoming a stepmother before.  A stepmother to a teenager when she was barely out of that decade herself. </p><p>“My mom… she doesn’t really want me.  All she does is sign me up for sports or activities or church groups so that I’m out of the way.  She doesn’t want me but she doesn’t want my dad to have me either.  It sucks.”  Beth’s theory about Carl’s mood swings were confirmed, but Beth felt awful.  Carl felt like his mother didn’t want him?  Surely that wasn’t true.  Lori wasn’t winning Mom of the Year awards, but she loved her son, right? </p><p>“You should marry Mr. Grimes.  He’s nice.  And there aren’t a lot of nice people out there,” Sophia spoke up quietly from Carl’s other side.  She finally looked up at Beth with a melancholy expression on her face and Beth’s heartstrings tugged at Sophia’s words.  Beth could not imagine growing up in a home like Sophia’s.</p><p>“So Beth, are you gonna marry my dad?”  Carl asked again impatiently.</p><p>Beth was saved from answered Carl’s relentless questioning by Rick’s arrival with an arm full of hot pretzels and cool beverages.  Carl gave Beth a look that said ‘I’m not forgetting this’ but he did not say anything in front of his dad, thankfully.</p><p>So Beth watched as Rick handed a pretzel to Carl for him and Sophia to split and a lemonade for each before turning to Beth.  Rick gave her a grin as he handed over a pretzel to her.  Beth suspected he was having just as much fun looking at the animals as the two kids were.  His blue eyes were full of a youthful energy and Beth adored him.  Who wouldn’t want to marry Rick Grimes?  Or, better yet, who would want to divorce him? </p><hr/><p>Despite the oppressive humidity and heat combination of August, the zoo was crowded.  Beth was wearing a chambray romper (the shorts were loose but very short, she knew that when Rick wasn’t looking at animals he was checking out her legs) and flip flops, with her hair pulled up in a messy bun.  She knew she looked cute in an I’m-prepared-to-be-hot-and-sweaty kind of way, but she would have preferred something cuter when she ran into Zach, especially since she was already overwhelmed after the awkward conversation with Carl.</p><p>She didn’t even notice Zach until he called her name.  She and Sophia had stopped in a bathroom near the pachyderm house and as they exited Beth was scanning the crowd that was watching the hippos cool off in the water for Rick when she walked right past him.  “Beth!” His familiar voice called from only three feet away.</p><p>Beth stopped, startled, and Sophia stopped with her.  “Zach, hey!” Beth greeted.</p><p>Zach still had his messy, boy band hair.  He was wearing baggy shorts, a striped tank top, and big, ‘80s style raybans, he looked like a frat boy and Beth spent a moment wondering how she used to be attracted to that look.  Rick was a country guy through and through.  If he was not in his uniform (or naked) he was in jeans.  Today, even in the sweltering heat and humidity, Rick was wearing tight jeans, boots and a snug T-shirt.</p><p>“It’s good to see you! How are you?  I heard you moved out of the city.”  Zach moved in a step closer and Beth hoped he didn’t want to hug her or something. </p><p>“I’m good.  I did move, out to King County with my cousin Lacey.”</p><p>“King County?  Never heard of it,” Zach snorted.  Beth rolled her eyes.  Zach had met Lacey once before and pulled the same shtick then.  Zach was a bit of a snob when it came to cities versus rural areas. </p><p>“He’d get beat up if he came to visit you. Especially if the Dixons are in town,” Sophia whispered to Beth but it was loud enough for Zach to hear. </p><p>“Beat up?  I’m tougher than I look.  Now who's this cutie?”  Zach grinned down at Sophia, who took an uncertain step into Beth’s side. </p><p>Beth rested her arm around Sophia’s shoulders to reassure Sophia that nothing would happen.  “This is Sophia, and this is her first trip to the zoo so we better get back to it.”  Beth’s attempt to end the conversation apparently went over Zach’s head. </p><p>“That’s cool.  Make sure you see the pandas before you go.  I’m here with my—friend, she’s in the bathroom.”  Beth noted Zach’s stumble and wondered if he didn’t want her to know if he had a new girlfriend.  Their breakup was a long time ago, Beth really didn’t care if he had moved on.  Beth had long ago.  But she did have the petty urge to show Rick off, to show Zach that she was doing better than fine. </p><p>“We saw the pandas already.”  Beth replied. </p><p>“Of course, they’re your favorite… You look good Beth, something… something’ different.” Zach studied her intently. </p><p>Beth blushed as her thoughts immediately went to Rick.  They hadn’t had sex since Thursday morning but could Zach somehow tell she was no longer a virgin?  Beth’s refusal to have sex with Zach had been one of the main factors in their breakup. </p><p>“She has a boyfriend.” Sophia told Zach is a typical bratty tone with an accompanying eye roll that only a preteen could pull off.  Beth was honestly proud to see Sophia do something so normal for kids her age and she grinned down at the small blonde girl. </p><p>“Yeah?” Zach’s gaze turned to a slight frown.  “You here with him?” </p><p>“Yup.  Well, we better get back, I don’t want Sophia to miss anything.”  Beth took a few steps back and scanned the crowd again for Rick.  She could see his lean figure leaning against the fence facing the hippos with Carl by his side.  “So, it was good to see you.” Beth finished with a little wave. </p><p>“Well, call me if you’re ever back in the city.  Maybe we can hang out or something.” Zach also waved. </p><p>“Sure,” Beth nodded even though she knew she wouldn’t. </p><p>She could feel Zach watching her as she walked through the crowd towards Rick.  Beth touched Rick’s shoulder as she stepped up behind him, Rick turned to face Beth and gave her a welcoming grin, a grin that made her heart beat faster and her knees weak and Beth pulled Rick down for a kiss.  Beth purposely deepened it, opening her mouth and inviting Rick’s tongue into her. </p><p>“Ugh, gross, Dad, we’re in public,” Carl voice caused Rick to pull back and laugh down at his son. </p><p>Beth shot a look over her shoulder to see if Zach saw.  He did.  Beth turned back to Rick with a victorious smile.  Sophia was looking up at her with an eyebrow raised.  Beth shrugged her shoulders to say ‘what of it?’ and Sophia giggled.  </p><p>“Heaven forbid we embarrass poor Carl in front of all these people he doesn’t know.” Rick said with a grin, completely oblivious to Beth and Sophia’s exchange. </p><p>“Daad,” Carl whined, but he had a smile on his face and he gave Beth a look of ‘ah ha!’ and Beth wondered if Carl was taking that kiss as an answer to obtrusive Carl’s question.  Whoops? </p><p>“C’mon, let’s go look at the elephants.  It should be feeding time.”  Beth urged the group away before Carl could say something potentially embarrassing like, ‘so Dad, Beth says you’re gonna get married.’ </p><p>Instead Carl and Sophia happily nodded and Rick pulled her into his side and followed his son with his arm around Beth’s shoulders.  </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Beth fretted as Rick’s birthday approached.  She wanted to get him an actual present but had no idea what to get him.  Asking for advice was no help.  Amy suggested Beth show up at Rick’s place wearing only sexy lingerie and a coat but Beth didn’t think she was confident enough for that.  Dale suggested fishing equipment but she didn’t want to risk being dragged along on a fishing trip.  T-Dog suggested football tickets for a Falcons game, which was a good idea but way out of Beth’s price range.  Beth even called her brother, who suggested a six pack of a fancy microbrew and a chastity belt.</p><p>She eventually settled on a cookbook titled “A Man, a Can, a Plan” that Beth found amusing (she also bought new underwear, it was hardly the sexy lingerie from Victoria’s Secret that Amy suggested but they were cute and from Target).</p><p> Rick, of course, worked on his birthday, but he was off at six.  It wasn’t one of Rick’s nights with Carl but Lori did allow him to pick up Carl for dinner.  So Rick, Beth and Carl met up with Shane and the Jones family at the roadhouse restaurant for dinner to celebrate Rick’s birthday.</p><p>Beth hadn’t met Morgan Jones yet, nor his wife Jenny or son Duane.  She had heard plenty about Duane, who was Carl’s age and his best friend.  Beth knew that Jenny and Lori were friends so initially she was nervous that Jenny would be cold but she surprised Beth by being very pleasant.  Jenny was a teacher at the elementary school and they talked about how much Jenny liked her job.   Jenny was teaching second grade and adored her students and regaled Beth with a few amusing stories about a few of her students. </p><p>The most entertaining part of dinner was when Shane insisted Rick get the full birthday treatment from the staff.  They brought out a saddle that Shane all but manhandled Rick into, and a group of seven waitresses sang to Rick (loudly and badly) before giving him a birthday sundae.  Rick smiled through it all good-naturedly and he let Duane and Carl split the sundae.</p><p>Overall the night was a lot of fun, Shane and Morgan told plenty of old man jokes, which Rick was quick to point out that Morgan was older than Rick by a few years.  “Of course Rick, how do you think I know?”  Morgan replied with a laugh.  Never once did Beth feel awkward in the group and Carl was in a good mood talking animatedly with Duane most of the time.  They spent just a little over two hours at the restaurant.</p><p>As they were all saying good-bye Jenny gave Beth a warm hug which Beth gratefully returned.  “I don’t think I’ve even seen Rick smile as much as I’ve seen tonight while looking at you.  I’m glad to see him happy again.” Jenny told her in a low tone and a smile while Morgan clapped Rick on the back and Shane laughed loudly about something.</p><p>Beth blushed happily but was not sure how to respond to Jenny’s compliment.  Luckily Rick saved Beth from replying by pulling Jenny into a hug and then Morgan gave Beth a one-armed hug/pat combination.  Next they said good-bye to Shane and then Beth and Carl were following Rick to his truck.  They then dropped Carl off back at Lori’s house and Carl went off in a good mood.</p><p>Beth gave Rick the cookbook when they were back at his place.  It was small enough that it had been in her purse all night.  It was neatly wrapped in Christmas Disney princess wrapping paper, the only wrapping paper to be found in her house.  The cookbook was small, about the size of a book made for toddlers with the same thick cardboard-like paper those books used.  Apparently the publishers of the cookbook didn’t think the owner of the book would be able to handle a more complicated book.  They were probably right.</p><p>“Beth, you didn’t have to get me a present,” Rick exclaimed as Beth handed over the gift.</p><p>“Oh this is necessary, trust me,” Beth teased as Rick began to rip open the paper.  They were still standing near the front door in the entrance to the kitchen.</p><p>Rick laughed as he read the cover and then flipped open the book.  “Oh look, pictures of all the ingredients so even I can’t mess it up,” he grinned.</p><p>Rick set the cookbook down on the counter in the kitchen and then turned back to Beth.  He was smiling a big, eye crinkling, teeth showing grin that made Beth’s knees weak and her heart pound.  The first time she saw that smile she had wanted to kiss him even though she had only known him a few days.  Now though, she could kiss him whenever she wanted.  She stepped close, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  Rick responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him.  The kiss was greedy, Rick quickly parted her lips with his tongue and all but devoured her.  Beth whimpered into Rick’s mouth as his hands began to seek skin on skin contact.  His hands were pulling up her shirt and running along her smooth skin on her lower back. </p><p>Beth pulled back and grinned, “ready for your other present?”</p><p>“Only if you’re sure, if you’re not ready for that it’s okay.  I still have a few condoms left,” Rick’s voice was low and steady.  Beth could see in his eyes that he wasn’t lying.  If Beth told him she wasn’t comfortable with this, then he wouldn’t insist.  Noble Rick.</p><p>“I want to.  With you.”  Beth reassured him.</p><p>Beth was the one to lead them to the bedroom.  She pushed Rick to sit on the edge of the bed and stripped teasingly out of the tank top and skirt she was wearing to reveal a black bra edged with a light pink lace and matching boy short underwear.  Rick reached for her but instead Beth unbuttoned Rick’s shirt and Rick eagerly ditched his jeans to help.  Beth then climbed into Rick’s lap and kissed him hard before pushing him back to lie flat on the bed.</p><p>Straddling Rick’s thighs and leaning over Rick to trail kisses along his jawline, Beth felt bold.  And giddy.  She wanted to try something different.  She wanted to be in control.  She pulled away from Rick’s lips, Rick tried to follow her but Beth shook her head coyly and Rick looked up at her questioningly.</p><p>She pulled down Rick’s boxers slowly, kissing his revealed skin.  Rick’s cock began to harden as she kisses a trail along his pelvic bone and her fingers brush ever so lightly along his shaft.  She looked up to see Rick watching her intently, like he didn’t believe what she was about to do.  Rick has never asked for this, or even hinted, unlike Zach.  Zach had often tried to pull the ol’ ‘try to lead a girl’s head to his crotch’ trick and it usually ended with Beth offended and Zach mad.  Beth had only given in once and she hated it, Zach had been too eager and she too clueless and she had refused to do it ever again.  Rick though, he’d gone down on her a number of times and never once asked for reciprocation.  And Beth was willing to give this another shot, only for Rick.</p><p>She kept eye contact with Rick as she moved in closer.  She took Rick’s heavy cock in hand, used two fingers to encircle him, then licked a line from root to tip with her fingers following.  Rick fell back moaning and grasped the sheets on either side of him tightly.  Beth then licked around his tip before taking the head completely into her mouth and Rick shouted, unable to contain himself.  She could see his struggle to keep from grabbing her, the sheets tight in his fists and the veins in his arms were standing to attention.  Beth then ever so slowly started to go down, trying to take in as much as possible.  She didn’t make it far, only about half way down so she moved her fingers to meet her lips and then she slowly pulled back dragging her tongue along the pulsing vein along his shaft.  Rick hissed in response.</p><p>Beth didn’t try for long, she swallowed down a few more times, making it a tiny bit further with each try.  Rick was fully hard and starting to leak pre-cum when Beth sat up.  She was ready, just giving Rick pleasure was enough to get her excited with anticipation.  Rick pulled Beth down for a kiss, Beth protested at first, her mouth had just been on his cock, but Rick didn’t care and his kiss was sloppy but eager.  Rick’s hands trailed down her back, stopping to unhook her bra and then down to pull off her panties.  Beth sat up to finish taking them off.  She didn’t want to give up her control over Rick just yet.  She paused to stare down at Rick with a demure smile.  “Don’t move,” Beth ordered quietly.</p><p>Rick nodded, his hands flexed against her waist and Beth moved his hands slightly lower to help her keep her balance.  Rick’s pupils were so blown that Beth could hardly see the blue but Beth could clearly read his want.  Beth smiled again as she scooted back a bit, positioning herself above Rick’s hard flesh.</p><p>Beth was surprised to feel a difference as she slowly sank down on Rick.  Rick was warm, and it felt less invasive, more like coming home.  She could tell Rick also felt a difference, he let out a low, long hiss and his grip on her hips tightened and spasmed.  Beth sank all the way to the hilt and then stopped.  She opened her eyes, unaware that they had fallen shut, to look down at Rick.  His gaze was heavy as he looked up at her, he looked at her like she was the center of his world.</p><p>In that moment, Beth felt a keen sense of power over Rick.  Beth’s hands were braced against Rick’s abdomen and his warm, callused hands still had a firm grip on her hips.  Beth didn’t move, just took a moment to admire Rick below her, his blue eyes were dark with desire and his muscles straining against the urge to move.  Rick wasn’t young, and his body showed it.  His body wasn’t soft, it was hard lines with lean muscles and tight abs.  His hands were rough and callused with years of hard work. He had lines around his eyes, eyes that used to have a world-weary look.  His hair was still clear of grey but his stubble and chest hair were beginning to salt and pepper.   But to Beth he was perfect.  She didn’t think she could ever go back to a soft-faced boy with smooth hands that was her own age.  But at the same time, she didn’t think other older men were as attractive as Rick.  Shane did nothing for her, nor did most of the older clientele at the bar.  It was just Rick.</p><p>“Beth, you are so beautiful,” Rick’s voice was low and full of need.  Beth felt herself flush as Rick’s compliment.  Beth had only been called beautiful by her family, never by a man (she wasn’t counting ‘pretty’ or ‘hot’), not until she started dating Rick and it never failed to take her breath away whenever he called her beautiful.  Maybe it was because of the look in his eyes when he said it.  It was more than just a compliment when he said it, the look in his eyes made Beth’s insides twist up and she just wanted to shout to the world how much she loved this man.</p><p>She didn’t though, she was still afraid to be the first to say it and chance scaring Rick away.  So instead she began to move, slowly she rocked backwards and forwards.  Rick moaned low and his fingers dug harder into her flesh.  Still he didn’t move, still following Beth’s order.   Beth worked herself into a steady rhythm at an angle where her clit was stimulated with every rock of her hips.  She tried to hold herself off once she felt herself getting close, but she failed and collapsed onto Rick as her orgasm rocked through her.  Rick had her on her back in a flash, spreading her thighs wide and leaning over her and taking her mouth into a fierce, claiming kiss.  His thrusts were frenzied, he only lasted another minute before collapsing himself and Beth held him against her chest in bliss.</p><p>“Happy Birthday,” Beth mumbled content and tired. </p><hr/><p>The next few weeks were very hectic for both Beth and Rick.  Beth enrolled at Linden County’s community college for twelve credits, which was four classes:  a basic composition class, a basic math module, a world history class (prehistory to 1500 AD) and introduction to music class.  Her daddy agreed to pay for half of her tuition.  He would have paid all of it if Beth had agreed to move back to the farm and go to school closer to home but Beth refused.</p><p>Apparently her mother had begun to mention that Beth was in a relationship, but so far her mother had left out Rick’s exact age, marital status and son so all Hershel knew for sure was that Beth was dating a deputy sheriff and that he was older than Beth.  Even with his limited knowledge Hershel was still unhappy with the relationship, especially when Beth named Rick the main reason she was turning down his deal to pay for school.  She also didn’t want to move back in with her parents after living on her own for the past three years. </p><p>Beth worked her class schedule so she had three classes Tuesdays and Thursdays and then one class on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at nine in the morning.  Beth quickly regretted that decision, after only a week of classes, as it was her composition class and it was full of clueless eighteen-year-olds, early in the morning and it was boring writing.  Beth had always enjoyed writing, she wrote her own lyrics, poems, and occasional short stories but this was all academic writing and Beth immediately disliked the class.</p><p>Rick’s weeks were hectic because of Shane.  Shane was temporarily suspended from the force while the district attorney and Ed Peletier’s court appointed attorney worked on a plea deal.  This meant Rick was working more (all the deputies were) and Beth saw him more asleep than awake.  She was still spending most of his Carl free nights at his place but Rick was getting home much later and not awake for very long until crashing and then getting up early to go back in. </p><p>Beth started making him casserole dishes to take into the station since he was eating two to three meals a day there and apparently her food was a big hit with Leon and Lamb. So Beth started to swing by the station to drop off additional food and baked goods for the entire station to enjoy.  Her snickerdoodle cookies were the favorite so far.  Rick then gave her a key to his apartment so she could cook and bake in a kitchen that she didn’t have to share with three other girls.</p><p>It was normally a big milestone in a relationship, getting a key, but Rick was so casual about it.  It was the second time Beth had stopped by the station, she had a basket full of blueberry muffins along with a sausage and rice casserole that Lambert demanded first bite of and Leon had hugged her in thanks before hustling after Lambert and the casserole.  Rick was smiling down at her, it was a small smile but his eyes look at her like she was the only person in the room and he was oblivious to Diane cooing over the basket of muffins only a few feet away as he pressed the silver key into Beth’s hand.</p><p>He insisted that Beth cook at his place, use his ingredients and cookware to make it easier on her.  He also said it would be a good environment to study in since he was hardly home.  Beth was speechless, staring at the key in her palm and then Linda called Rick away to approve some permits.  Beth just stood in shock staring down at her key in her palm while Diane watched the exchange with a big grin on her face.  Amy, queen of the gossip mill, knew about Beth having a key to Rick’s place by her next shift. Beth hoped Rick wouldn’t want to take it back after Shane finished his suspension.</p><p>Shane was spending a lot of his suspension with Carl, especially during the week leading up to Carl starting school again.  Football practice had already started, and Shane was the one taking Carl to and from practice.  He would drop by the station with Carl after practice so Carl could see his dad for a bit (as long as Rick wasn’t out on a call) before taking Carl back to Lori’s house.</p><p>Shane’s suspension ended just in time for the second weekend of September.  Ed Peletier was going to prison on a ten-year sentence with the possibility of parole.  Beth could tell Rick was irritated that the sentence wasn’t longer but he didn’t want to talk about it or Shane so Beth left the issue alone. </p><p>Rick was given the entire weekend off to recuperate after his massive overtime.  Rick had, of course, clocked more overtime than the other deputies as he felt guilty and responsible over Shane’s actions, which Beth thought was ridiculous.  Shane was a thirty-five-year-old man, he was responsible for his own stupid actions.</p><p>Rick celebrated his long weekend off with a mini vacation and took Beth up to Myrtle Beach in South Carolina.  Rick wasn’t allowed to bring Carl because of a clause in his separation agreement with Lori (neither parent was allowed to take the child across state lines without thirty days’ notice and a full itinerary) and Beth felt a bit guilty about being so ecstatic about an entire weekend with Rick, alone.  Even though she had been spending most of her nights in Rick’s bed they’d barely had sex since his birthday.  Beth never thought she would be a girl that needed sex but she did.  She was getting irritable and Amy even joked, one night while they were working, that she would put a call into the sheriff’s department to request Rick sleep with his girlfriend after Beth had snapped at a pushy patron.</p><p>So Beth was very excited for a mini vacation to the beach with just Rick.  Rick was hardly a beach guy, but he had found a good deal since it was after Labor Day and the tourist season was winding down and he wanted to get far away from King County and Shane Walsh for a few days.  Beth researched plenty of non-beach activities to do outside of the bedroom, like Brookgreen Gardens.  But she did plan to pack a couple of cute swimsuits to entice Rick either to the pool or ocean.</p><p>The Friday of their long weekend Beth went to her morning class.  She had told Rick she was completely comfortable ditching her composition class but Rick didn’t want her to missing any more classes than she had to.  She was already going to miss the following Monday as they would not be back in Georgia until Monday afternoon.</p><p>So she caught a ride into campus with Susie and Rick was picking her up right after class and then they would head straight out.  Beth’s suitcase was already packed and at Rick’s place but Beth spent the night in her own bed so that she wouldn't have to get up any earlier than necessary.  Beth was finding adjusting back to an early morning schedule was not as easy as she anticipated.  Beth clock watched during her class while doodling in the margins of her notes while her teacher droned on about the proper structure of a bibliography.</p><p>Rick was waiting for her when she exited the building.  His truck was parked against the curb and Beth took a moment to admire Rick.  He had trimmed his facial hair, it had been getting unruly the past few weeks and Rick had trimmed it back to stubble.  Beth practically purred at the thought of Rick’s stubble sliding against the sensitive parts of her skin and she happily climbed into Rick’s truck and crawled along the bench to give to give him a kiss in lieu of a greeting.</p><p>The six-hour drive took a little longer as Rick’s route allowed for a stop in Pawley’s Island, which was about a half hour south from Myrtle Beach.  Rick took her to the Hammock Shops, a strange collection of eclectic shops based around the ‘world famous’ rope hammocks they made and sell.  Beth adored the Christmas shop, as it was her favorite holiday.  Rick’s main purpose of the side trip was to stop in the fudge shop where he bought a few different types of fudge.  Rick claimed some was for souvenirs for Carl and some of the guys at the station when Beth teased him about the great quantity he purchased.  They didn’t spend long at Pawley’s Island, an hour tops, before they were back on the road heading for Myrtle Beach.</p><p>They reached Oceans One Resort right around six.  They agreed to check-in, drop off their stuff, and then find some tiny, hole-in-the-wall seafood place that Rick and Shane used to go to back when they were both bachelors who had free time to spend their weekends partying.</p><p>Beth tried to be quick, her intention was change from her road trip outfit of oversized tee with leggings to into a sundress with a cardigan and then to be ready to go but after changing she glanced towards the balcony of the as-of-yet unexplored room and was quickly distracted.</p><p>Rick found her a few minutes later leaning on the railing of the room’s balcony looking out over the water.  Beth has lived in Georgia her entire life, but her daddy’s farm was in western Georgia and the ocean was over four hours away so she rarely got to see it.  There was a chilly breeze, they were seven stories up and the temperature was cooling to the low 60s, the sky was a washed out blue and where it met the sea the horizon was hazy and it was tough to tell where the sky ended and the ocean started.  It was beautiful.</p><p>“Beth?”  Rick asked curiously.</p><p>“Oh!  Sorry,” Beth turned and gave Rick a sheepish smile, “It’s been a few years since I saw the ocean.”</p><p>But Rick was looking at her with an intense gaze and Beth wondered what was wrong.  She quickly looked over herself to make sure her dress didn’t have something on it.  She hadn’t touched up her makeup since what she put on before class very early this morning so she wondered if it’s smeared or something.  “What’s wrong, Rick?” Beth asked when his gaze doesn’t waver.</p><p>“Oh, um, nothing,” Rick then looked nervous and glanced out over the ocean.</p><p>As adorable as nervous Rick was Beth herself was becoming anxious, did something happen in the last few minutes?  “Rick?” Beth turned to face him fully with a small frown.</p><p>Rick looked over at her again before stepping away from the railing and pulling her loosely into his arms.  His hands were resting on her hips and he was looking down into her eyes.  “You just looked really beautiful, and, well, it reminded me of—doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Beth was really confused now and just stared up at Rick in uncertainty.  Rick fidgeted for a moment, still with his hands on her hips before coming to some sort of conclusion.  He straightened up, looked at Beth with determination, and said, “Beth, I love you.”</p><p>Beth wasn’t aware that she attacked Rick until his back hit the glass door and Rick let out a startled ‘umph!’ that Beth swallowed as she kissed him hard.  Rick recovered quickly, his hands find their way south down her back to cup her cheeks.  Beth took it as a cue and lifted her legs up to wrap around Rick and he adjusted his grip to hold her steady against him.  Beth then lost herself in kissing Rick.  She was forceful, tongue barging into Rick’s mouth and she angled her head to the side to allow easier access.  The world spun around her as Rick moved them, he shifted her higher and then walked them back into the room and his show of strength only turned Beth on more.</p><p>She then found herself on her back on the bed with Rick crawling over her, and Beth’s mind cleared from the ecstatic bright white light that caused her to jump Rick.  “Rick,” Beth gasped, she was already breathless from kissing.  “Rick,” she tries again and tugs on his curls to get his attention off her neck and onto her proper.  Rick pulls away reluctantly and gives her a slight pout.  “I love you too,” she said with her cheeks flushing and her eyes sparkling.   </p><p>They didn’t make it out of the room for dinner.</p><hr/><p>Beth woke up to the sounds of waves.  The balcony door was still wide open and the sun was shining brightly (and a bit evilly) into the room.  She was spread across the bed, Rick’s head was lying on her stomach with an arm curled around her hips, snoring.  The sun was bright but that wasn’t what woke her.  She was <em>starving</em>.</p><p>Between rounds one and two last night they had snacked on some fudge but otherwise she hadn’t eaten a meal since they stopped for lunch yesterday.  She was comfortable and lethargic from the strenuous activities of the night and Rick was a solid weight on her stomach but she knew downstairs there was a complimentary breakfast buffet and that sounded divine.</p><p>“Rick,” Beth tried to wake him up gently by running a hand through his hair.  He groaned, moving his arm to cover his face.  His shifting caused his stubble to tickle her lower stomach, she was definitely still naked and Rick was only inches away from the apex of her thighs.  But she was hungry.  “Bacon, Rick.” </p><p>“Bacon?  Where?”  Rick’s voice was gravelly and he didn’t sound awake yet.</p><p>“No, I need some,” she shook his shoulder a bit and he finally shifted enough to look up at her, blinking against the morning sun.  “I’m starving,” she gave him a slight pout.</p><p>“Oh god, me too,” he replied.  He propped himself up on his elbows and then leaned up for a kiss.  It was sloppy and quick but Beth smiled at him anyway.</p><p>With him off her stomach she rolled out of bed and stumbled a bit, her legs a bit weaker than she anticipated.  Rick followed her, he was steadier on his legs, and started looking for clothes.  Beth barely dressed herself, so eager she was for a quest for food.  She wore a pair of beach shorts, flip flops, and a tight t-shirt.  She didn’t realize she wasn’t wearing a bra until halfway through a biscuit sandwich that she had made herself (with extra bacon) when she wondered why Rick wouldn’t stop staring at her chest.  She blushed and tried to angle her arms over her nipples but still hold on to the sandwich and Rick chuckled at her.</p><p>“So, what do you want to do today?” She asked while she pretended she wasn’t blushing bright red.</p><p>“Relax,” he responded.</p><p>“Great, we’ll go to Brookgreen Gardens, wander the sculpture garden, hiss at some alligators.  Then we come back into town, play a round of pirate putt-putt golf, and then maybe go to dinner at that shack we were supposed to go to last night.”  Rick blinked at Beth as she mapped out their entire day.  He looked like he might protest so Beth gave him her brightest smile.</p><p>He shook his head with a grin, “Alright, but tomorrow I want to see you wear that bikini I saw you pack.”</p><p>“Deal,” Beth nods in agreement.</p><hr/><p>Beth had a tiny notebook in her purse that she scribbled lyrics or poems into, she took it out while wandering through the gardens, inspired more by the Roman-Greco statues that the flora and fauna.  Rick has wanted a relaxing day, so Beth resisted signing them up for the guided tour on a pontoon boat to look at alligators and osprey as well as the tour that covered the history of the plantation and the antebellum family.</p><p>They spend the morning and early afternoon at Brookgreen Gardens, they ate such a big breakfast that they only grab a snack at the café and Beth is armed with water bottles as they spend hours in the sun. After their time spent in the sculpture garden Beth has a strong urge to find a copy of the original Fantasia movie and watch the scenes with the centaurs and cherubs.</p><p>Beth had properly dressed herself (and showered) before they left the hotel for Brookgreen Gardens, she was wearing Capri leggings and a loose, tunic top and her hair is styled in a high bun. Even though she applied sunscreen before they left, the back of her neck started turning pink and Rick made them leave when he noticed.</p><p>Beth reapplied sunscreen back at the hotel and then dragged Rick back out to play putt-putt.  The course was ridiculously pirate themed with a sunken ship and waterfall and Beth golfed terribly, Rick stopped keeping score after she putt a hole in nine.  Her terrible game might have had to do with the fact that Rick could hardly keep his hands off of her.  Beth was easily distracted by Rick helping her position her hips and back while she swung or she’d catch him staring at her and she’d think, <em>he loves me!</em> and would hit the ball too hard in her excitement.</p><p>After golfing Beth let Rick relax in one of the lounge chairs on the balcony with a Longmire novel while she changed back into the dress she only wore for about ten minutes the night before.  She also texted Maggie her news of Rick’s ‘I love you’.  After a long, emoticon filled text conversation (Maggie was beyond thrilled), Beth and Rick head out for dinner.</p><p>Rick’s seafood shack was still in business, Fish Camp, and they sit down to hushpuppies, fresh fish and shrimp fried, greasy and delicious.  After dinner, they walk along the beach and get ice cream on the boardwalk. </p><p>Beth was pretty sure she has had the most perfect day, and it ended with Rick making love to her.  Beth always thought that ‘making love’ was gushy, romance novel term for sex.  She and Rick had plenty of very good sex but never before had she been inclined to label it ‘making love’, until that night.  She could actually feel Rick’s intense emotions in his touches and kisses.  The previous night had been passion filled and frenzied, but this was slow and sweet, Rick was in no hurry for either of them to reach completion and would ease off whenever either of them felt too close.  His thrusts were smooth, powerful, steady and when Rick finally let her cross the pleasure threshold she felt like she would shake into tiny pieces.</p><p>Sunday Rick got his ‘relax’ day, as promised, and Beth wore her pink and orange paisley bikini.  Beth got to see Rick in swim trunks for the first time.  Of course she had seen him naked plenty of times but this was outside and public.  She was pretty sure she ogled Rick as much as he ogled her.  Rick had a fierce farmer’s tan on his arms and his chest was pale but Rick slathered on SPF 5 sunscreen and by early afternoon had the beginnings of a tan on his skin.  Beth pouted at Rick’s heritage, Beth reapplied sunscreen several times throughout the day and tried to stay under their rented umbrella but she still managed to burn by the end.  Luckily it wasn’t a bad burn, she knew from experience it would fade back to ridiculously pale in a day. </p><p>They spent most of the day on the beach in lounge chairs.  Rick continued to read his Longmire mystery novel and Beth alternated between reading for her history class and the latest in the Daughter of Smoke and Bone trilogy that she swiped from Lacey for the trip.  For lunch they ate sandwiches and chips on the beach.  Beth did manage to coax Rick into the ocean for awhile, which she immediately regretted when Rick dunked her under an oncoming wave and Beth spent the rest of their time in the ocean attempting to do the same.   That night they pick up a pizza and Beth was content to stay in and cuddle with Rick.</p><p>They left Myrtle Beach before the sun was fully up Monday morning.  As they drove back to King County Beth felt like her life was perfect and nothing could go wrong.  Her life in Atlanta seemed like a lifetime ago and Lori hardly seemed like a threat to her and Rick’s relationship.  Nothing could ruin her mood. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey T-Dog,” Beth greeted the strongly built man in a cheerful tone.  He was stocking the bar as Beth came in for her shift.  Beth had been back from her trip with Rick for a little over a week now and her good mood had yet to dissipate.  Amy complained only the day before that now Beth was too chipper and she wanted moody Beth back. </p><p>“Morning Beth,” T-Dog nodded back as changed the spout on a new bottle of Wild Turkey.  “I’ve got an insider’s scoop for you.”</p><p>Beth punched in and turned to face T-Dog with a curious smile on her face. “Insider’s scoop?  On what?”</p><p>“You know I work part-time at the church, right?”  Beth nodded in response.  “Well, they are looking for a new assistant to the Music Director.  I think you’d be perfect for the job.”</p><p>“Assistant to the Music Director!  You think I’m qualified?” Beth asked eagerly.  Music Director positions usually required a bachelor’s degree but she wasn’t familiar with what an Assistant Music Director qualifications would be. </p><p>“Well, the title is a fancy way of saying piano player for the choir, there are other duties involved but the schedule is pretty flexible and I bet they’d be willing to work with your school schedule.”</p><p>“That sounds amazing!  Thank you so much T-Dog!  How do I apply?”  Beth’s bright smile caused T-Dog to grin back.</p><p>“Just head into the office and speak with Jacqui, the main office coordinator.  She’ll set you up for an interview.  I told her to expect you contacting her in the next few days.”  Beth let out a happy laugh and gave T-Dog a squeezing hug, or as much as she could squeeze a man three times her size built like a linebacker.  T-Dog patted her head as she pulled away.</p><p>“No, T-Dog, you didn’t not just give her reason to be even more annoyingly happy, did you?”  Rachel pouted as she came to stand beside her roommate. </p><p>“Sorry girl, but I’m off in twenty so I don’t have to deal with it,” T-Dog grinned. </p><p>“C’mon, T-Dog, this doesn’t end here, I live with her!” Rachel whined but wrapped her arm around Beth’s shoulders to show her support. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Beth tried to huff but she couldn’t quite get the grin off her face.  “Plus, I’m hardly ever home.” </p><p>“It’s true, my girl is gettin’ some regularly again.  I should be asking you what you know about Rick’s little brother.”  Rachel nudged her and winked.  Beth blushed and laughed in response. </p><p>True to Rachel’s prediction, Beth was full of excited energy the rest of the day.  And that night Beth pestered Rick for all the information he had about the people that worked at the church.  He had stopped attending when he and Lori separated but he still knew Pastor Gabriel.  Apparently Lori was still pretty involved with the church and still volunteered often and had Carl attending youth groups.  Rick gave her all the information he had, he was happy to help Beth and spent his evening watching his bubbly girlfriend with a content grin. Beth did feel a bit guilty that she herself didn’t regularly attend church anymore, she had while she was in Atlanta.  But between working Sundays and Rick not being very religious she had let church fall by the wayside. </p><p>Beth wore a knee length dress with a cardigan to meet Jacqui.  She was friendly in a no-nonsense way, but they bonded over both of them leaving Atlanta.  She told Beth how she used to work in city planning in the city but moved out to the country a few years ago to get away from the congested city.  She set up an interview for Beth with Pastor Gabriel and the music director for the following Monday.</p><p>The rest of the week passed both slowly and quickly at the same time.  Carl was sullen again this week, but he seemed less so when Beth was around.  Carl was coming along with guitar lessons and was eager to learn real songs so Beth began teaching him how to play Brown Eyed Girl, by Van Morrison.  It was a relatively easy song to pick up and it enforced the chords that Beth was already instructing him on.  Carl playfully whined about how old the song was but dutifully followed all of Beth’s instructions regardless.  Beth was really starting to enjoy hanging out with Carl.  In the beginning it had been all about connecting with Carl to further her relationship with Rick but now Beth was beginning to genuinely like Carl, even with his sullen teenage mood swings. </p><hr/><p>Rick and Lori had their first fight since the pact not long after the vacation to the beach.  Beth didn’t consider it a breaking of the pact since Lori seemed angrier about Rick taking an actual vacation when he hadn’t in the last few years of their marriage than Beth being involved with said vacation. And then the argument somehow devolved into Lori defending Shane’s actions against Ed Peletier, which just seemed crazy to Beth. </p><p>Rick had the argument over the phone with Lori.  It had started as Lori asking Rick if he would be able to pick Carl up from a football practice later in the week and Lori had apparently made a snide comment about Rick going on the trip. Beth hadn’t been paying attention to Rick’s argument, she was watching Reign as she did her math homework while Rick was pacing in the kitchen talking to Lori on his cell. </p><p>Beth was drawn to Rick’s conversation when Rick’s sharp tone said “I worked three weeks of eighty-hour weeks, not counting on-call hours, so yeah, I took a vacation.  I never worked those kinds of hours while we were together because you would have thrown a fit.” </p><p>Beth watched in fascination as Rick’s muscles clenched and he struggled to keep his voice calm and his anger out of his voice.  Lori wasn’t.  Beth couldn’t hear what she was saying but she could hear Lori’s loud, angry tone clearly through the phone even though Rick was across the apartment. </p><p>The argument ended with “Shane’s a cop, his actions aren’t justifiable, Lori, the only reason Ed’s in jail is because he couldn’t afford a decent defense attorney!”  And then Rick hung up on Lori.  He collapsed onto the couch and Beth dropped her math book over the arm of the couch so she could pull Rick into her arms and soothe his frustration.  Beth should have known that Lori’s anger wouldn’t dissipate as quickly as Rick’s did.  Beth should have expected Lori to take her anger with Rick out on Beth.  But Beth always assumed the best of people.</p><hr/><p> “I’m sorry Ms. Greene, we will be going with another candidate.”  Pastor Gabriel told her with a sorrowful expression.</p><p>Beth was shocked.  Her interview had gone so well with the pastor and music director, they had practically given her the job on Monday when she left.  Today, she had been under the impression she was attending a second interview to negotiate pay and hours.  But now, all of the sudden, they were ‘going with another candidate?’ What happened?  “Can I ask why you passed on me?” Beth asked timidly. </p><p>“There was some… concern about your relationship with Deputy Grimes and some of our congregation is … uncomfortable with you.”  Pastor Gabriel looked uncomfortable just saying the sentence. </p><p>Beth was speechless.  What the hell was wrong with her relationship with Rick?  She met him after his divorce, and sure, she was younger than him but she was a legal, consenting adult as was Rick.  There was nothing wrong their relationship!  But Beth didn’t vocalize her anger and frustration, she thanked Pastor Gabriel for his consideration and slowly walked out of his office feeling completely blindsided. </p><p>As she glumly walked down the hall towards the exit a voice saying her name caught her attention.  It was coming from an office up ahead, and it was clearly someone talking about her not expecting her to overhear them. </p><p>“I’m so glad that Pastor Gabriel is not hiring that Beth Greene girl.” </p><p>“Why isn’t he?  She was definitely the most talented.”  Beth recognized the second voice as Jacqui and Beth felt a bit betrayed.  Hadn’t they bonded over their shared experiences in Atlanta? </p><p>“She’s dating Rick Grimes.” </p><p>“Oh!  That’s the girl?  I heard he was dating a younger woman but wow, how old is she?  Nineteen?  Twenty?” </p><p>“Twenty-one.” </p><p>“Wow.  He’s not hiring her because of their relationship?”  Jacqui at least had the decency to sound disproving of the idea. </p><p>“Well, Lori Grimes somehow found out that Beth interviewed for the job. She stopped in yesterday to talk to the Pastor, said if he hired Rick’s girlfriend Lori would feel too uncomfortable to attend Church or participate in the several fundraisers and activities she’s involved in.  She said many of her friends might feel too uncomfortable as well.” </p><p>“Oh my!”</p><p>Beth stopped listening to the conversation as her anger came surging to the surface.  Lori had gone back on her word.  She had sworn to Beth that she would tolerate her relationship with Rick but now she was sabotaging Beth’s job opportunities? </p><p>Beth stormed past the gossiping women, who didn’t seem to notice her, and out of the church.  She had never felt so angry before.  She had never done anything to Lori, she always acted civilly around her, she had never said anything negative about her to Carl, or Rick, and tried to stay neutral whenever anyone talked about Lori.  And here Lori was, stabbing her in the back.  Well, if Lori was going to renege on their agreement, then so would Beth. </p><p>“Beth!” Beth looked up to see Rick and Shane leaning against their patrol car, which was parked next to her car on the street in front of the church.  Rick was smiling, probably waiting to congratulate her on her new job and Shane looked bored. </p><p>Beth marched over to them, her expression must have shown how upset she was because Rick straightened up with a frown, “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Lori had an abortion back in August.”  Silence greeted her, Rick looked confused and Shane looked alarmed.  “It was at the Planned Parenthood over in Lawrenceville and I ran into her there and she made me swear that I wouldn’t tell anyone.”   </p><p>“You sure?  You absolutely sure?”  Shane asked in a low, angry voice.  Rick looked at his friend in surprise at his reaction. </p><p>Beth’s anger began to dissipate and regret was beginning to creep up on her.  “Yes, I’m sure.  She took the abortion pill, I heard her talking to a nurse about it.” </p><p>Shane punched the hood of the patrol car in response. </p><p>“Shane, what the—“ </p><p>Shane interrupted Rick by demanding, “Did she say who the father was?”  Shane’s face was dark. </p><p>“No, I didn’t ask,” Beth shook her head.  She had wondered a few times who it was and given Shane’s near violent reaction she was pretty sure this was the answer.  And it made sense, in a weird, twisted way, there was evidence that Shane often spoke with Lori about Rick and Beth, and Shane pursued Andrea, a former girlfriend of Rick’s.  Beth then wondered if it had been Shane to tell Lori about Beth’s interview at the church.</p><p>“Beth, what’s going on?” Rick asked while keeping an eye on Shane, who was now pacing angrily and muttering to himself. </p><p>“Lori convinced Pastor Gabriel not to hire me,” Beth began slowly, “After I saw her at the Clinic, she had promised that if I didn’t tell anyone about her abortion then she would be civil to me and about us.  And then she goes and threatens the pastor that if he hires me she and her friends would stop attending church and fundraisers and … and…”  Beth trailed off.  It seemed petty and vengeful to her now.  Her momma would have been appalled at her behavior.  Beth had been hurt by Lori’s actions but she should have calmed down before taking any action, maybe confronted Lori instead, she shouldn’t have told Rick and Shane.  Not like this.</p><p>“Rick, I’m taking the car,” Shane’s strained voice cut through Beth’s swirl of dread and shame. </p><p>“Like hell you are, you need to calm down before you do something stupid,” Rick voice was full of anger.  “Maybe explain why you’re sleeping with my ex-wife.”</p><p>Shane’s eyes widened as he took in Rick’s anger but he didn’t back down.  Beth took a step back from them.  She was confident that Rick wouldn’t start a fight with Shane, but if Shane threw a punch Rick would retaliate.  “Look, man, Lori’s had a tough time with the divorce--” </p><p>“<em>Lori’s</em> had a tough time?” Rick scoffed, “you’re my best friend, jackass, why did you sleep with my ex-wife?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, you have every right to be angry, I fucked up big, okay?  But I have to find Lori, it can’t be true!  Your little bitch is making up lies--” </p><p>Beth gasped as Rick grabbed Shane and in a flash planted Shane’s face on the hood of the patrol car and had one hand gripping Shane’s arms as his forearm held Shane down on his neck.  “Apologize,” Rick’s voice is deadly cool. </p><p>“What the fuck?  Rick, get off of me!  She’s telling lies about Lori!”  Shane squirmed but Rick didn’t give any leeway. </p><p>“You don’t know that.  Apologize.  Now.”  Rick put more pressure on Shane’s neck and Shane growls out:  “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Now, we’ll go talk to Lori, I’m going with you to keep you in line.  Beth, go home.”  Rick never looked at her but Beth nodded and rushed to her car regardless.  Her heart was pounding with fear and adrenaline as she fumbled with her keys.  She watched Rick and Shane get into the patrol car and pull away before leaving herself.  What did she do? </p><hr/><p>Beth should have stayed away from Rick for a few days, giving him either time to cool off or approach Beth when he was ready.  But, as they say, hindsight is twenty/twenty.  So after Rick and Shane left, Beth went to Rick’s place to wait for him and apologize.  When Rick came home a few hours later he was still too agitated and somehow Beth found herself in a knock-down, drag-out screaming match with Rick. </p><p>She wasn’t sure how it started, but she knew she was the first to raise her voice when Rick seemed angrier with her than Lori:  “Why are you defending her actions?  She kept me from getting a real job!  I could have stopped waiting tables and started working towards an actual career!” </p><p>Beth didn’t have much of her Irish heritage, not like Maggie did.  But for the first time in a very long time, Beth was beyond angry.  She knew she was being unreasonable, she had felt guilty and shocked at her own actions almost immediately after she had told Rick and Shane, but with her blood pumping and anger singing in her veins, her mild mannered disposition went right out the window.  How dare Rick be angry with her when all she was trying to do was apologize for her behavior?  </p><p>“I’m not defending her actions, I’m pissed at your actions.”  Rick wasn’t yelling, not yet, but he had a cool, angry look in his eyes and he was clenching his fists to help maintain his control.</p><p>“My actions?  I’m not the baby killer!” </p><p>“You should have told me.  You’ve known for months!” </p><p>“Why was it any of your business?  Lori is your ex-wife.  <em>EX</em>.” </p><p>“So I’m not supposed to care that she was fucking my best friend?  Lori and I were together for thirteen years.  Shane has been my best friend since middle school!  How could I not care?!” </p><p>“I didn’t know anything about Shane!  Lori and I didn’t sit around and have a girl’s night.”  Rick snorted at that, he turned his back on Beth and that only sent another wave of anger washing over her.  He was not walking away from this.  “I was trying to help you!  I made her a promise not to tell anyone in exchange for her going easier on you.” </p><p>“That wasn’t your decision to make.  I don’t need you helping me with my problems with Lori.” </p><p>“Because you’re handling it so well yourself?  Rick, you’re thirty-five years old and you live in an apartment because your ex-wife takes half your paycheck!  Your son is miserable and feels like a pawn!  I don’t think that’s classified as handling it well!” </p><p>“What did you say about Carl?”  Rick turned back to face her, and Beth almost faltered at Rick’s thunderous expression. </p><p>She should have stopped, but she didn’t.  “Rick, he’s an unbalanced rollercoaster of emotions.  The poor kid is starved for affection from his parents!” </p><p>“I don’t need you, of all people, telling me I can’t take care of my son!  What do you know?!  At least I’m not running away or sleeping with my problems!” </p><p>It was too much.  Beth’s anger finally turned to tears, but she didn’t want them to fall, not in front of Rick.  “I--you’re right,” Beth’s voice came out quiet, and that clearly unsettled Rick more than her words.  Beth had been yelling at him, full of fire and brimstone and her sudden withdrawal left him reeling.  “I’m sorry, that’s what I wanted to say,” Beth grabbed her purse and pushed past Rick to get to the front door. </p><p>“Shit. Beth, wait--” </p><p>But Beth slammed the door and ran to her car and Rick didn’t follow. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Beth was actually a very insecure person. </p><p>Some things she was confident about, like her musical ability.  She knew she could sing and play both piano and guitar better than most.  But she was not secure believing in herself.  She sometimes did not feel pretty enough, interesting enough, funny enough, or good enough.  She knew she was being ridiculous, Rick told her often how beautiful she was, how much he adored her, and he made her feel special.  Just a few weeks prior he had told her he <em>loved</em> her.  The last few months she had been getting better, but she could not always make herself believe him. </p><p>She had not always been so insecure, Atlanta left her more messed up than she liked to acknowledge.  After her breakup with Zach, Beth’s self-confidence had slowly circled the drain until she felt terrible about herself and her brilliant idea to become a star.  She did not feel pretty anymore, she was constantly surrounded by beautiful girls just like herself in the music industry and she couldn’t hang on to a boyfriend without using sex to keep him interested.  So with that attitude she had lost what little bit of herself she had been protecting and sold her soul for a recording contract.  And she could not even do that properly. </p><p>Beth knew that she had made the right choice in breaking the contract, but her heart did not always feel what her mind knew.  She liked to think that if she ever ran into her former producer, who she had slept with and then had sit with through hours of degrading arbitration with to handle breaking her contract, that she would hold her head high and acknowledge him cordially.  In reality, she knew she was more likely to run in the opposite direction and hide, possibly break into tears.  She was not very good at getting mad.  Except apparently at Rick.  She could not even remember the last time she screamed at someone like she had at Rick, it was just that all her emotions involving Rick were so strong that she couldn’t stop herself. </p><p>And now she might have ruined everything.  She ignored Rick’s calls, he had called four times so far, all four times Beth had held her phone in her hand staring at the small screen and holding her breath until after the voicemail notification.  She didn’t check the voicemails either.  She was a coward.  And in denial.  She didn’t want to hear Rick end things with her, if she couldn’t handle a fight with him how would she handle it if he ended their relationship?  Obviously she couldn’t.  So she saved the voicemails for when she was feeling stronger. </p><p>She had debated about calling out of work the day after the fight, but luckily Beth knew Rick’s schedule and knew he was working a late shift so she knew he wouldn’t be able to come in to the bar until after her shift.  T-Dog had thought she was upset about not getting the job, he had patted her head and told her tough break, but Beth couldn’t tell if T-Dog knew that Lori kept her from getting the job.  T-Dog wasn’t really a man for gossip.  Amy though, Amy knew something else was wrong.  “Holy crap, did someone die?” </p><p>“No, do I look that bad?”  Beth hadn’t really tried on her appearance, she wasn’t wearing makeup and she hadn’t slept a wink. </p><p>“Yes.  Is it Rick?  Did you two have a fight?  Did you two break up?  Please, Lord, don’t tell me you two broke up!” </p><p>Beth’s shrug wasn’t the reply Amy wanted.  They had all tried to talk to her:  Amy, Lacey, Rachel, and Susie.  Beth didn’t tell any of them what the fight was about, there was no way she was telling anybody else about Lori.  So she just said that the fight was big and bad and Beth was afraid that she and Rick were over. </p><p>Over. </p><p>What would she do if they were over?  Could she stay in a small town where Rick was a deputy?  She didn’t think so, she’d finish the semester and then transfer, go crawling home to her parents like the failure she knew she was.  That was the real reason she had run from the fight with Rick, when he had alluded to her Atlanta problems it had brought all her insecurities raging to the surface when they had been dormant for so long.  Her mind had been screaming at her, why was she fighting with Rick?  Rick knew about her past and loved her regardless, so why was she ruining it?  So she ran away, reaffirming the accusation Rick threw at her.  </p><hr/><p>The second day after the fight dawned to a bright day and cheerful, chirping birds.  Beth hated all of it. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and went to her three classes.  Luckily, she didn’t have to work that night.  Thank god, because she barely made it through the day.  She was barely paying attention in her classes, and she hadn’t even glanced in a mirror that morning but apparently she looked terrible, judging how many of her classmates, and one professor, asked if she was sick.  When Beth got home she just wanted to hide in her bed for the rest of her life. </p><p>Beth was curled into a ball on her bed facing away from the door when she heard it creak open.  She hoped Lacey or one of the other girls didn’t want to try and talk to her again so she curled tighter into herself.  She just wanted to be miserable by herself.  She listened as the heavy steps crossed the room and she could feel someone standing beside her bed.  She mentally willed the other person to leave, but had no such luck as she felt the bed dip as the other person sat and let out a deep sigh. </p><p>Beth’s eyes shot open, that didn’t sound like a girl.  She quickly turned, partly sitting up, only to come face to face with Rick.  “Oh!” Beth wanted to sink back beneath all her bedding and hide but instead leaned back against the headboard.  She had to look like a disaster.  She hadn’t showered or brushed her hair in over a day, it was pulled into a ratty ponytail, her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she felt congested.  She was wearing a white cami top and pajama shorts with the pattern of peppy le pew chasing his lady love cat.  That sure wouldn’t help her win any maturity arguments. </p><p>“Hey,” Rick’s voice was rough and he sounded exhausted.  Beth took a moment to study him, he looked like he hadn’t slept in days either, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was wearing his uniform but it looked rumpled.  Beth had to resist a strong urge to pull Rick into her arms and run her hands through his hair to soothe him.  But Beth was not sure why Rick was here, in her messy, shared bedroom.  </p><p>“Hi,” she finally responded quietly.  She really hoped Rick was not here to break up with her. </p><p>“I just stopped by… I can’t stay long, I have to pick Carl up from practice…”  Rick’s unsure tone made Beth’s heart plummet.  She stared at her bedding unable to look him in the eye.  He was totally going to end their relationship, he was giving himself an out to leave and he didn’t know what to say. </p><p>“It’s okay,” she found herself saying.  She did not want Rick to draw it out, if things were ending, she wanted it quick so she could go back to wallowing. </p><p>“No, it’s not okay.” Rick’s tone was firm with an angry edge.  Beth’s eyes flew back to his face in shock.  He was not looking at her, but he was glaring at the floor.  “I was a terrible husband, I’m crap at being a dad, and now I’m ruining the best thing in my life.”  Beth stared at Rick in surprise.  Was he mad at himself?  Rick finally looked up at her, she could see that he was angry but it wasn’t directed at her.  Was she the best thing in his life?  “Beth, I’m sorry.  So sorry.  What can I do to make this up to you?  I said awful things that I didn’t mean—“ </p><p>“But they’re true.  And I was butting into things that I shouldn’t have, I was pushing you, and everything you said is true.  I’m a coward that runs away from my problems—“ </p><p>“No you’re not.”  Rick put a hand on Beth’s knee and he had a determined look in his eye, “You got yourself out of a bad situation, you’re making your life better, you’re only twenty-one and you’ve made better life decisions than anyone else I know.” </p><p>Beth snorted, “yeah, I’m real mature, that’s why I told you and Shane about Lori like I did.”</p><p>“You were mad, we all do dumb things when we’re mad.  You’ve met Shane, the guy does dumb things all the time.  Half the time at work I feel like I’m babysittin’.”  Beth cracked a tiny smile at Rick’s attempt to lighten the situation.  “I do dumb things when I’m mad too. I wasn’t mad at you the other day, I was angry with Shane for betraying our friendship, I was angry at Lori for everything, and I took it out on you.  You’re right about Carl, I have no idea how to handle him, and you pointing that out just reminded me what a fuck-up I am so I attacked you.  I am so sorry.” </p><p>“You’re not a failure, Rick, Carl loves you, he adores you.” </p><p>Rick shook his head, “He prefers Shane to me.” </p><p>“No, Shane was just giving him the attention he needed while you were overworked,” Beth said firmly.   She was now fully sitting up on her knees, Rick’s hand was still on her skin and she grabbed his hand to give him a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>“But he’s so moody, sometimes he’s back to being his normal self but most of the time he’s so sullen and angry and I don’t know what to do.” </p><p>“His parents went through a divorce with a custody battle, no kid gets through that unscathed.”  Rick sighed wearily at Beth’s words.  “He still wants to live with you.  He told me that the court wouldn’t let him live with you because of your job and he—well, he still wants to be with you.”  Beth stopped herself from telling Rick that Carl wanted them to get married, she really didn’t want to bring that up, she still wasn’t sure that Rick wasn’t breaking up with her. </p><p>Rick looked down breaking their eye contact, “I don’t deserve you,” he said quietly.  “I came here to apologize and beg for your forgiveness and here you are comforting me.” </p><p>Beth heart was pounding as she studied Rick, so were they okay?  Rick wasn’t trying to end their relationship?  “Are we… are we okay?”  Beth asked hesitantly.  She could not believe that he wasn’t still upset at her.  The whole fight had been her fault, she had known exactly what to say to hurt Rick.  She hadn’t considered that Rick would know what to say to hurt her too. </p><p>“Do you forgive me?” Rick asked, she could see doubt written all over his face even as she nodded.  “Beth, I’m not good at this, at relationships and talking.  But I mean it, you are the best thing in my life and I will do anything to make this right.”  Beth gave Rick a small smile, his words filled her with a warmth she had not felt in days.  He was just so earnest while trying to convey his feelings, he rarely ever talked this candidly with her.  Sitting here with him, Beth ached with how much she loved this man. </p><p>Rick continued speaking, “I should have brought you flowers.  Christ.  Or chocolate.  Or those cookies you like.”  Butterscotch oatmeal cookies with cranberries.  The bakery department at the grocery store made them and Beth loved them while Rick thought they had too much ‘going on’.  “See, I can’t even beg for forgiveness right.  But I have to pick Carl up at six and so I charged right over here after work.” </p><p>Beth did like that Rick was concerned with seeing her as soon as possible rather than trying to buy her forgiveness, but flowers would have helped assuage her fears when she first saw him.   “How… how is everything with Shane and Lori?” Beth asked, she was afraid that it might start a disagreement again but she felt it was best to get this all resolved if possible. </p><p>“Well, you saw how angry Shane was, that only lasted until he confronted Lori and now he’s just… sad.  All day yesterday and today he was sullen.  Like, when his mom died when we were kids.  I think he’s mourning.”  Beth felt a pang for Shane, he probably was mourning.  She may not like Shane but she caused the pain he was feeling.  Well, more Lori than her, but she still instigated it.  “But I’m still so angry with him.  I requested that we be reassigned partners.” </p><p>“What?” Beth gasped. </p><p>“I just can’t look at him, spend ten hours a day with him every day, I need a break.  It’s just… Lori hated my job.  She thought I’d rather work than spend time with her and Carl.  And then she went and slept with my <em>partner</em>?  And Shane... I didn’t care when he tried to go after Andrea, Andrea and I are friends, we parted on good terms.  Lori though, Shane saw all the pain that I went through caused by <em>her</em> and then decided to sleep with her?” Rick rubbed at his face before continuing, “And her abortion... Lori didn’t want to have any more kids after Carl.  And it makes me wonder, if she got an abortion this time, has she done it before?”  Rick shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.  No wonder he looked terrible if he had been thinking these thoughts for the past few days.</p><p>“And Lori, she’s a crying mess.  I’ve had Carl the last two nights while she… cries.  She doesn’t want Carl to know, and I don’t either.”  Beth nodded, that was completely understandable.  “It’s weird seeing Lori so … fragile.  And lost.  It’s a bit of shock to be reminded that she’s human too after everything we went through in the divorce.”  Rick shrugged after he said that. </p><p>Beth was silent for a moment under the weight of Rick’s words.  “Rick, you accept my apology too, right?  I really shouldn’t have blurted Lori’s secret like that, and I never should have hid it from you to begin with.  I just... I just thought I was helping you.”</p><p>“You were right, I don’t know what I’m doing.  I just know that I want to be with you.  The past few days without you fucking sucked.” </p><p>“For me too!” Beth burst.  “Can we be one of those couples that never go to bed angry with each other?” </p><p>“God, yes,” Rick let out a sharp laugh and pulled Beth into his arms.  Beth buried her head under Rick’s chin and squeezed him tight.  They stayed like that for a few minutes.  Beth was aware of the time, and how six o’clock was fast approaching.  She really didn’t want to let Rick out of her sight.  Her emotions were still too raw. </p><p>“Beth... will you come over and stay tonight?”  Beth didn’t reply immediately, she was too surprised and pulled back to look Rick in the eyes, and Rick forged on, “After I pick up Carl I’m gonna pick up some dinner, and I’ll pick up those cookies you like.” </p><p>“I’ll cook,” Beth pulled back to look Rick in the eyes.  She hadn’t really eaten the last few days, she hadn’t had the appetite.  But now that she wasn’t wallowing her body was starting to let her know how much she had been neglecting herself.  Also, Beth had always thought cooking was a relaxing activity that helped calm her nerves.  “I could use some comfort food.”  She said with a small smile. </p><p>“I missed you so much Beth,” Rick said in a sign of relief.  He pulled Beth back into his arms and Beth’s lips sought Rick’s for a kiss, finally.  It was just lips pressing against lips, but it felt like a cool breeze in the desert.  Like heaven.  A breath of life.  Rick had to feel the same, he clutched at her like he was afraid she would disappear. </p><p>Rick left not long after they reluctantly parted.  He would have to speed across town to make sure he wasn’t late picking up Carl.  After Lacey ‘whoop-ed’ (she had let Rick in the house and practically shoved the older man into her shared room with Beth), happy that Beth would no longer be a lovelorn zombie, Beth finally listened to Rick’s voicemails.  She was sitting on the bathroom counter waiting for the water to warm up enough for her shower when she started the first one:  “Beth… Hey.  I’m sorry, I never should have said that, I’m a jackass.  Please call me back?”  Rick left that one only a few hours after their fight. </p><p>The second was the following day:  “Beth, I know you’re mad, you have every right to be angry at me.  I don’t even know why I said that.  Please… just let me apologize.  Everything’s a mess, and I don’t know what to do.  I just want to hear your voice.  Call me, please?”  Beth felt tears welling up in her eyes again, why hadn’t she listened to these earlier?  Rick sounded so… lost.  Here she had been ignoring him because she was afraid of him hurting her more and in reality she was the one hurting Rick through her neglect.    </p><p>The next message was from last night:  “Beth… I told Carl that you and I had a fight.  He was wondering why you hadn’t been by the last two nights.  I’ve had Carl while Lori… recovers from… whatever.  And he got mad at me, told me that he likes you a lot and I better not do anything to fuck it up.  I didn’t even get mad at him for cursing.” Rick pauses for a painful sounding laugh before continuing, “Look, I don’t even care about Shane and Lori, not as much as I care about you.  Please, let me make things right.”</p><p>The last message was from this morning:  “So… you haven’t returned any of my calls yet.  And… If I don’t hear from you, I’ll stop by your place after work.  So if you don’t want me to come by, let me know.  Okay.”  Beth ended the voicemails and hurried into the shower.  She didn’t want to spend any more time without Rick. </p><hr/><p>“Beth!” Carl’s excited voice greeted her as she let herself into Rick’s apartment. </p><p>“Hey Carl,” Beth responded as she set her purse and overnight bag down on the bar between the kitchen and the dining nook.  Carl was at the small dining table with his homework spread out across most of the surface. </p><p>“You’re really here!” he said like it was a pleasant surprise. </p><p>“Of course she is,” Rick joined the conversation as he walked out of the hall from his bedroom.  Rick must have just finished showering and changing, he was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, his hair was damp and his beard was trimmed down to the stubble that Beth preferred.  Rick greeted Beth with quick kiss on her lips.  “I told you everything was okay,” Rick finished saying to Carl. </p><p>Carl gave his dad a look that read ‘oh, please.’  “You and mom used to say that all the time after you fought.” </p><p>Rick had a pained expression on his face, so Beth hurried to respond to Carl, “Yes, but the difference here is I don’t live here, so if things weren’t okay, I wouldn’t be here, right?” </p><p>“Right,” Carl nodded. </p><p>“Now, I’m starving, so come into the kitchen with me and update me and how everything at school is going.  How are Sophia and Duane?” </p><p>Beth made an extra cheesy macaroni with bacon and leeks for dinner.  Beth had kept Carl busy with grating the cheese while the noodles and bacon cooked, and he told her all about Duane falling asleep in their history class. </p><p>Beth never spent the night on the nights Rick had Carl and it was a rule that Beth always respected.  So she was full of nervous energy as the night ended.  Carl kept giving her sly smiles and while Rick washed dishes Carl leaned over and asked, “So, you’re still on track to get married, right?” </p><p>“Carl!” Beth blushed a bright red and turned to make sure Rick could not hear them.  They were on the couch with the news playing on the TV and Rick was across the apartment in the kitchen with the water running.  “C’mon, we just had a pretty big fight.  We’ve barely recovered!” </p><p>“But you’re spending the night!  Soon you’ll be moving in, right?” </p><p>Beth hid her red face in her hands.  The kid was relentless.  “Shouldn’t you be brushing your teeth or something, cretin?”  Four hours ago she wasn’t sure she and Rick were still together, her heart couldn’t take thinking about marriage. </p><p>“That’s not a no!” Carl grinned as he bounced off the couch and went to brush his teeth.  Carl went to bed not long after, giving both Rick and Beth a hug before disappearing into his room.  Rick and Beth turned in for the night after the news.</p><p>Beth was too anxious for sex, and Rick didn’t seem too eager to try anything with his teenage son sleeping across the hall.  Both had hardly slept the last two nights and Beth was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.  So Beth was grateful when Rick pulled Beth into his arms, spooning her from behind, and seemed content to just hold her. </p><p>Not all their problems had been resolved yet.  Rick was still reeling from the betrayal of his best friend and ex-wife.  Beth didn’t even want to think about Lori, her anger had been pushed to the side after her fight with Rick but she was still angry with the other woman.  But lying secure in Rick’s arms, Beth didn’t care.  Things weren’t perfect.  The ripples of Lori’s abortion and Beth’s subsequent reveal were still being felt.  But she had Rick, and as long as they were still together Beth knew they could handle whatever was coming next. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Beth woke up gradually, she was so comfortable and warm.  One of Rick’s hands had snuck under her shirt at some point during the night and one warm palm was cupping her right breast.  She could tell Rick was still asleep, breathing deeply and curled around her.  Beth wasn’t thinking, just enjoying Rick’s warmth.  She had missed his touch the last few days and wanted to feel his hands pressed into more of her skin, stroking or holding her steady.  Beth rocked back into Rick, subconsciously wanting him to wake up. </p><p>Rick groaned and began to come awake.  His hand that was cupping her squeezed and Beth moaned as his fingers brushed over her nipple.  Rick became more aware then, his other hand coming into play and sliding under her side, tracing a light pattern on her skin as he headed south into her panties.  He went straight for the prize, two fingers circling her clit and then dipping inside her and Beth let out a cry that was partly muffled by the pillow.  Rick shifted then, bringing Beth back against him and Beth could feel his cock nestling against her cheeks through the thin fabric that separated them.  Beth wanted Rick so bad, she knew all she had to do was raise her leg a bit and Rick would be able to push aside her panties and slide home into her. </p><p>“Dad!” Carl suddenly banged on his door, “Are you still making waffles this morning?” </p><p>Beth gasped and Rick froze.  She had honestly and completely forgotten that Carl was also in the apartment and that Rick had agreed to make breakfast in the morning. </p><p>“Holy shit!” Rick cursed quietly and withdrew from Beth.  “Um, give me just a minute, bud!”  He called to Carl through the door and Carl replied with an, “okay!” before they heard him bang into the bathroom. </p><p>Beth was mortified.  “Do you think he heard anything?” She asked as she turned to face him. </p><p>Rick looked amused and horrified all at once.  “Good God, I hope not.  I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” </p><p>“Me neither,” Beth shook her head.  She had wanted him to wake up and take her.</p><p>“Talk about the best way to kill the mood though,” Rick laughed as he rolled out of bed. </p><p>Beth giggled in agreement, following him to get ready for the day, both sexually frustrated and insanely happy to be back with Rick. </p><hr/><p>A few days later, Beth was at work.  Things with Rick were going very well again.  Carl was back at Lori’s and Rick had more than made up for being interrupted the morning after their reconciliation.  Beth grew warm anytime she stopped to remember Rick’s touch.  The lunch rush was dwindling down, Amy was working the bar and Beth was helping the few tables that remained.  Beth was closing out the tab of one of her tables when she looked up and noticed Shane.  Beth nearly dropped the credit card she was inputting.  When had he come in? </p><p>Shane chose that moment to look up from the beer he was nursing and snorted when he caught sight of Beth.  “What’re you lookin’ at?”</p><p>“Um.  Hey.”  Beth hadn’t seen Shane since he called her a bitch and Rick slammed his head into the hood of the patrol car.  Rick had requested that he and Shane not be partnered together, at least for a few months.  Rick was now stuck with Leon Basset and Shane was working with Lambert Kendal, until either Rick forgave Shane or Leon drove Rick crazy enough to want Shane back, whichever came first.  Beth looked around nervously for Amy, she was further down the bar chatting with a regular. </p><p>“You don’t have to look like a bird about to be eaten, I ain’t gonna do anything,” Shane said sounding petulant. </p><p>“I’m sorry, for the other day,” Beth tried for an amicable tone. </p><p>“Don’t be, you have nothing to be sorry about.  If it weren’t for you I never would have found out about Lori’s....”  He shrugged. </p><p>Beth nodded awkwardly, she wasn’t sure what to say. </p><p>Shane continued though, “I know I don’t act like it, but I always wanted to be a dad.  It just sucks.” </p><p>“You’re great with Carl.” Beth said because the conversation was taking a surreal turn and she didn’t know what to do.  Shane was talking about his feelings.  Up until a few days ago, Beth was unaware that Shane had feelings. </p><p>Shane shrugged.  A silence descended then and Beth wondered if he’d think it was rude if she scurried away.  “I’m glad you and Rick are okay.  He… really likes you.  It’s nice to see him happy again.” </p><p>“Thanks,” Beth nodded.  And then Amy was back, checking on Shane’s drink and Beth slipped away while Shane was distracted by Amy pulling him into a conversation. </p><hr/><p>With the cool, fall weather came a new addition to the Steak Out family.  Or, as Beth learned, he was an old addition that only worked during the colder months of the year. </p><p>Beth’s first encounter with Daryl Dixon was awkward, to say the least.  Beth had rushed from class to get to the bar in time for her shift and she poked her head in to ask the kitchen guy if he would make her a basket of fries that she would be able to munch on while she worked when she was greeted by the sight of the new guy.  He had dirty blonde hair that was growing past his ears, a goatee, and he just had that scruffy, redneck vibe and he was smoking.  A joint.  In the kitchen.  Over the fryer. </p><p>Beth just stared for a moment, “Um… excuse me?” </p><p>“Excuse yourself girl, and stop starin’, didn’ anyone ever tell you it’s rude?”  He responded not looking in her direction.</p><p>“You’re smoking in the kitchen!” </p><p>“So?  What are you, the police?  Whaddya want?” </p><p>“I…” Beth wasn’t sure if she was hungry anymore.  He was smoking over the fryer.  Not only was it unsanitary but a fire hazard.  “I’m not the police, but I’m dating a deputy.” </p><p>“Well, narc, you got five seconds to tell me why you’re botherin’ me.”  Daryl finally turned to face her and looked her up and down.  He didn’t look impressed. </p><p>“Beth!  I see you met Daryl.  Daryl, this is Beth Greene.  She started back in May.  Beth, this is Daryl Dixon.  He works here sometimes.”  Rachel had stuck her head in to see what the commotion was and rescued Beth. </p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Beth mumbled and ducked back out of the kitchen.  She decided to snack on a couple of cherries from the bar until the kitchen was safe. </p><p>Amy then filled her in on Daryl Dixon, and his big brother Merle.  Apparently they rolled in to town every fall and left as soon as the weather got nice.  They spent the summer months in the woods hunting, trapping, fishing, drug dealing.  The usual.  And in the winter they had a trailer house outside of town and Daryl worked at the bar occasionally for some extra cash.  Daryl was apparently the nicer of the two brothers, and Dale had a strange kinship with the younger Dixon. </p><p>Later that night Daryl was leaning against the edge of the bar next to the kitchen door, sipping a beer when he spoke to Beth again.  “So, Deputy Leon finally got someone to suck on his moustache?” He asked abruptly as Beth was loading dirty glasses into the bar dishwasher. </p><p>“What?” Beth laughed. </p><p>“You said you’re dating a cop.” </p><p>“And you assume Leon Basset?  Thanks,” Beth shot him a half-hearted glare.  Leon was genuinely nice, but awkward, gangly, and not really attractive. </p><p>“Well he’s the youngest on the force.” Daryl shrugged. </p><p>“Rick Grimes,” Beth told him. </p><p>“Really, Grimes?”  Daryl laughed. </p><p>“What, you don’t like Rick?” Beth asked defensively. </p><p>“No, he’s the only one I do like.  Don’t tell my brother though, he’s been arrested by Grimes more times than I can count.”</p><p>Beth nodded, she had heard of Merle Dixon before, even without Amy’s gossip, from arrest stories Shane told. </p><p>“So Rick traded in his crazy bitch for a newer model.  Didn’t think he was the type.”</p><p>Beth did her best to not show she was offended about being compared to a car.  And was he implying that she was a new crazy bitch?  “Well, just a warning, Shane Walsh has been hanging out a lot around the bar,” Beth mimed smoking a joint to emphasize her point. </p><p>“Shane?  That guy’s more likely to join me than bust me, unless he’s in a pissy mood,” Daryl snorted. </p><p>“Well, he’s mostly likely going to be in a pissy mood,” Beth advised. </p><p>Daryl shrugged, “Thanks for the heads up.” </p><hr/><p>Rick couldn’t cut Shane out of his life completely.  They had been through too much together and had known each other too long.  Both lost their mothers when they were in middle school, Rick’s mom passed away from cancer and Shane’s mom was in a fatal car accident.  Then Rick’s father’s died in the line of duty as the King County sheriff not long after they both joined the force.  Rick and Shane had lived their lives together, side by side, through girlfriends, marriage, funerals, and Carl’s birth.  They didn’t share blood but Shane was Rick’s brother, more so than Rick’s actual younger brother. </p><p>Shane was not handling the separation well either given the amount of time he was spending drinking at the bar.  Harrison was a small town with few options but one would think that Shane would avoid the bar that Rick’s girlfriend worked in.  Apparently not.  </p><p>So, even though Rick was still angry with Shane and they were no longer partners, they still spent time together.  Shane still went to any of Carl’s games he was able to attend.  Carl’s birthday was not long after the giant falling out.  Shane attended Carl’s birthday celebration, a party at the amusement center over in Linden County, only a week and half after the huge fight. </p><p>Carl’s thirteenth birthday was just all around awkward for all the adults in attendance.  Lori and Rick were both hosting, trying to civil to each other and not ruin Carl’s big day.  Rick and Shane weren’t speaking to each other, and Shane avoided Lori, who did her best not to look hurt anytime Shane blatantly ignored her. Anytime Lori was in Beth’s vicinity she said either a snide comment or gave Beth a nasty glare.  Jenny Jones was there along with her husband and son and she was trying to be a mediator between Lori and Beth.  Beth did her best to mind her manners and be perfectly pleasant.  She wanted Lori to look petty even though Lori was more than a decade older than her.  Carol Peletier was also there, it was Beth’s first time meeting the woman and even though Sophia adored Beth, Carol was Lori’s wing woman and was icy cool to Beth. </p><p>Beth was no idle victim to the scorn though, she was determined not to take Lori’s treatment, and she had the perfect revenge against Lori.  Lori had to be having the same problems as Rick with Carl, Carl didn't even want to live with Lori.  So Beth showed off how well she and Carl got along.  She laughed and joked with the teens, raced go-karts with them, did a photo booth with Carl and Sophia, and teamed up with Carl for a round of laser tag against Duane and Louis. Beth’s present to Carl was his own acoustic guitar.  Beth could practically hear Lori's teeth grinding as Carl gave her a hug as the party was winding down, thanking her for an 'awesome' time, and Beth shot Lori a not-so-innocent smile. </p><p>Rick watched on oblivious to Beth’s intent in her actions, he just glad his son was having a good time. </p><hr/><p>Lori had been laying low after her confrontation with Shane and Rick, most of the town had some idea that there had been a huge fight involving the four of them but no one knew the details, and Beth sure wasn’t talking.  Lori and Rick were being mostly civil, she was thankful that Rick had been able to take extra responsibility with Carl while she was an emotional wreck.  But after Carl’s birthday, Lori recovered with a vengeance.  Lori couldn’t do much to Beth, she already kept her from getting the job with the church, and she didn’t have any stories to spread about Beth around town besides the general dislike of Rick dating a girl so much younger than him.  Lori’s previous source for information on Beth was Shane, and Shane currently was not acknowledging Lori’s existence.  So Lori took her anger out on someone she knew she could hurt. </p><p>It started small, Beth didn’t realize what Lori was doing at first.  Since Carl had spent a few extra nights with Rick while Lori ‘recovered’ from her confrontation with Shane, Lori told Rick that they would make up the time out of Rick’s future days with Carl, so Rick didn’t get his one week night with Carl the following week, nor did he have Carl for the weekend as he was supposed to.  It had made sense, at first, Lori didn’t want to mess with the child support figures that were based off the specific number of days that Carl spent with Lori and Rick agreed.  The last place he wanted to go was back to family court.  But quickly Beth figured out that since Lori couldn’t really hurt Beth, she hurt Rick instead.  And the best way to hurt Rick was through Carl.  Next, her excuse was Carl was sick, even though he wasn’t missing school.  It quickly spiraled to Lori flat out telling Rick he wasn’t seeing Carl.  And soon, it was halfway through October and Rick hadn’t seen his son since his birthday. </p><p>Rick was furious and Lori was threatening a restraining order if Rick came to her house uninvited.  Beth had no idea how to help Rick and her heart ached at how miserable he was.  His options were limited to taking Lori to court, Rick spoke with Andrea for advice about emergency petitions. But Beth was worried about Carl, couldn’t Lori see how her actions were going to hurt her son?  Beth prayed that Carl wouldn’t do anything drastic in retaliation. </p><p>It all came to a head one afternoon.  Beth was sitting at Rick’s dining table with her history notes spread all across the table and typing up a paper for class when Rick and Lori marched unexpectedly through the front door.  Lori was yelling, Rick looked furious but was trying to restrain himself, and they marched past Beth not even acknowledging her presence as they continued towards the bedrooms.  Beth could barely understand what Lori was yelling, “…I will press charges, Rick, just because you’re a cop you think you’re above the law, but you’re not!” </p><p>“Hey Beth.”</p><p>Beth jumped, she hadn’t even realized deputy Leon had followed them in until he was standing next to her greeting her.  “Leon!  What’s going on?”  She asked.  Lori had gone into Carl’s room while Rick looked into the bathroom before heading to his own bedroom. </p><p>“Carl’s missing.” Leon answered. </p><p>“What?”  Beth leaped out of her seat. </p><p>“Where is he?  What did you do to my son?” Lori was out of Carl’s room and charging across the room towards Beth. </p><p>“What?  Lori, I have no idea what’s going on.” </p><p>“Lori,” Rick came up behind Lori and stopped her while there was still three feet of space between the two women.  “Beth has nothing to do with this, we need to calm down and think about this rationally.  Beth, you haven’t heard anything from Carl today, right?” </p><p>Beth shook her head.  “I’ve been here since class let out working on a paper and,” Beth paused to grab her cell, “No messages.  You can check if you want.” </p><p>Lori moved to grab Beth’s phone but Rick stopped her again.  “Lori, just a minute.  Beth, that’s not necessary.” </p><p>“What’s going on?”  Beth asked, full of trepidation. </p><p>“Carl never showed up for school today, and he’s not at Lori’s or any of his friends’ houses.” Rick said heavily. </p><p>“This is all your fault!” Lori wailed as she turned on Rick and slapped him across the face.  Leon moved to interfere but Rick held up a hand to stop him and Leon looked relieved. </p><p>“Rick’s fault?  You haven’t let Rick see Carl in weeks!  How could he have anything to do with this?”  Beth said angrily. </p><p>Lori turned her glare back to Beth and Leon took a hesitant step in front of Beth.  “Why don’t we look around to see if anything is missing here too?  Just like we did at Lori’s house.”  Leon said, citing procedure.  Lori huffed and stepped away from Rick and Leon, turning her back on the group. </p><p>Rick nodded at Leon and turned back towards the bedrooms and Beth hurried after him.  “Rick?” She asked hesitantly once they were in Carl’s room. </p><p>Rick turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug, which Beth gladly returned.  “Carl’s school called Lori to ask why he wasn’t in school today and Lori came down to the station to accuse me of taking him out of school,” Rick told her in a low voice.  “At Lori’s we found a note in his room, it said ‘if I can’t see dad, I don’t want to see you.’ Some of his clothes, his iPod, some food, and other things were missing.  We’ve been looking everywhere, Shane and Lambert are searching around town.  He… he ran away.” Rick looked devastated and Beth pulled him back into a tight hug. </p><p>“It’s okay Rick, we’ll find him.” She murmured comfortingly.  Her heart ached for Rick’s distress.  She couldn’t imagine how he must be feeling.  No doubt Rick was blaming himself, and Lori certainly wasn’t helping matters by also accusing Rick. </p><p>Rick squeezed her again before stepping out of her arms.  Rick looked over Carl’s room but nothing seemed to be missing.  Rick began checking around the house and Beth paused in following him to see what Lori was up to.  She was still in the main area of the apartment, Leon was standing a few feet away eyeing her nervously.  Lori was looking at a collage picture frame that Beth had hung up just a few weeks ago.  The frame held five pictures: one of Rick and Carl at one of Carl’s baseball games from the summer; two of Rick, Carl and Beth, one on Rick’s birthday and the other from the zoo trip; and then two that were just Rick and Beth from their weekend away.  Beth’s favorite was the one where Rick was looking at her instead of the camera and he had an expression that clearly showed his adoration of her.  Lori was frowning at the pictures, in all of them Carl was smiling a huge, uncharacteristic grin.  Beth wanted to ask Lori when the last time she saw Carl look that happy but refrained.  Barely. </p><p>“Some of the camping gear is gone.”  Rick said as he came in from the patio after checking the storage area located off the patio.</p><p>“What?” Lori whirled to face him. </p><p>“A tent, a sleeping bag, and a Coleman lantern at least.”  Beth could hardly process what Rick was saying.  Was Carl out in the woods somewhere camping by himself?   </p><p>The rest of the day was a whirlwind of activity as the town was thoroughly searched, the surrounding towns and counties were alerted, and search parties were organized to comb the surrounding areas. </p><p>They didn’t find Carl that night.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Half the town was out looking for Carl Grimes.  That first day they searched until long after the sun went down.  Rick didn’t come home that night, he stayed at the station, he and Shane were looking over maps of the county marking locations to check the next day. </p><p>The next day was also a bust, no signs of Carl anywhere.  A worker from Department of Human Services came out to investigate the situation, he interviewed both Lori and Rick about Carl’s home life.  Rick was unhappy with the worker implying he and Lori were possibly unfit parents and Lori looked like she had been crying.  Beth didn’t think it was possible, but she felt bad for Lori.  It was easy to see that Lori loved Carl, she just didn’t make smart decisions when it came to her son and his relationship with Rick.  </p><p>After the interview, Lori was reaching new levels of hysterical so Rick finally called in a doctor that owed him a favor and asked him to give Lori something to calm her down.  Whatever the doctor gave her worked, maybe a little too well, as Beth found out.  Lori was sitting at Rick’s desk, she didn’t seem aware that Beth was sitting at Leon’s desk behind her.  Beth was helping out by running one of the lines for the tips hotline.  She was jotting down some notes when she heard Lori start talking to Rick, “This is all my fault.” </p><p>Beth glanced over her shoulder, surprised to hear Lori admit what Beth had been thinking all along.  Rick didn’t respond, he just looked at Lori with a weary expression, and Lori continued, “It’s just… it’s just so hard.  You and I, we weren’t happy together.  We were miserable, so I ended our relationship.  I moved on, but I still wasn’t happy.  And now… you’re happy.  With her.  And Carl is happy.  With <em>her</em>.  It <em>kills</em> me.”  Lori whispered the last part. </p><p>“Shane didn’t make you happy either?” Rick asked curiously.</p><p>Lori laughed bitterly.  Beth glanced around, glad to see Shane was not around and no one seemed to be paying attention to Rick and Lori, except herself.  “No.  It was fun for a while, it was exciting to sneak around, risk being caught, but I wasn’t happy.  It’s why… why I did it.  I knew I didn’t want to be trapped with Shane just like I was trapped with you.”  Beth flinched and stole another look at Rick to make sure he was okay.  Lori got the abortion because she didn’t want to be stuck with Shane like she had been stuck with Rick?  The accusation seemed brutal. </p><p>Rick did not seem upset by Lori’s words, just drained.  “Why don’t you go home and get some rest?  I’ll have Leon take you back and stay with you so he can give you updates.”  Lori nodded and Rick went to grab Leon.</p><p>As soon as Lori was gone, Beth approached Rick.  “Rick, are you okay?”  Beth asked quietly.  She ran a hand along his back in an effort to comfort him.  Rick looked at her in confusion, not sure what Beth was referring to.  “I overheard Lori earlier… it sounded brutal.”</p><p>“Oh?   The trapped and miserable thing?” Rick shrugged, “It’s not the first time I’ve heard it. The sting lessens with each accusation of how awful our marriage was.  She’s been spouting that since she told me she was filing for divorce.”</p><p>“That’s terrible,” Beth gasped. </p><p>Rick shrugged again, “Divorce is terrible.” </p><p>Beth nodded weakly and Rick left to check on Diane.  Beth watched him walk away and her heart ached for Rick.  She never wanted to become as desensitized to pain as Rick had become.  Nor did she ever want to cause Rick the amount of pain that Lori had. </p><hr/><p>The third day, Beth swung by Steak Out to update Dale and the rest of her co-workers on the situation.  T-Dog, of course, was part of the search team as well and neither of them had been to work. </p><p>“I have a strange message from Daryl for you,” Dale told her after Beth had recapped him on the efforts being made so far. </p><p>“Daryl Dixon?”  Beth asked curiously.  She and Daryl had not really hit it off when they met. </p><p>“Yeah, yesterday he asked me to tell you that ‘you and Officer Friendly should stop by.’” Dale twanged his words a bit more, trying to sound like Daryl.   </p><p>Beth just stared in silent confusion.  Why would Daryl want her and Rick to stop by his house?  “Um… okay.  He didn’t say why?” </p><p>“No.  He wouldn’t elaborate, just said it was important though,” Dale shrugged.</p><p>“Weird.  Where’s his place?” </p><p>“He’s up the county road, a couple of miles.  They aren’t technically in Harrison, just unincorporated King County.”  Beth nodded. </p><p>She went back to the station with lunch for the search teams donated by Dale.  Rick was busy, and it took her about twenty minutes to get him alone.  She pulled Rick to the side, her heart ached at how worn out Rick looked, and told her the message.  “Do you want me to go up there and let you know what I find out?” </p><p>“No, I don’t want you going to the Dixons’ place alone.  Daryl’s alright but if Merle’s there…  I’ll go with you.” </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>Rick nodded, “Yeah.  I should ask for their help anyways.  They know the woods around here better than anyone else.” </p><p>Rick drove his patrol car, he was technically still on duty, and Beth sat in the front passenger seat.  Rick knew where the Dixons lived, he had arrested Merle more than enough times.  The dirt driveway off of the county road wasn’t marked, Beth would has missed it if she was driving.  It wound through the trees until it reached a rundown trailer home.  An old, worn out blue pickup truck was parked in front of the house, along with a motorcycle that looked to be the only thing on the property well maintained. </p><p>Rick parked next to the truck and they both slowly got out of the car just as Daryl walked around the side of the house.  “’Bout time you two showed up,” Daryl grumbled at them. </p><p>“Dale only passed on your message this morning.  What’s up?”  Beth asked. </p><p>“Heard your boy’s missin’,” Daryl addressed Rick. </p><p>Rick nodded, “Yeah, actually I want to ask for your help.  We think he’s out in the woods somewhere.  It looks like he took some camping gear.” </p><p>“Yeah, he was campin’ alright.  Popped a tent thirty yards from the house.  He didn’t realize he was so closed to ‘civilization’,” Daryl nodded toward the trees behind the house. </p><p>Beth felt like she had the breath knocked out of her.  Rick recovered first, “Carl’s here?” </p><p>Daryl nodded, “told ya it was important.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you call?”  Beth nearly shrieked.  She grasped Rick’s arm to keep herself from throttling him. </p><p>“Promised the kid we wouldn’t.  He doesn’t want to go back to his mom, said she won’t let him see you.  That’s why I left the message for Beth.  Dixons don’t break promises.”  Rick nodded in a daze.  “Plus, we don’t have a phone.” Daryl shrugged. </p><p>“He’s okay?”  Rick finally found his voice again. </p><p>“’Course.  He’s a tough kid, annoying as all hell, but what kid ain’t?”</p><p>“Where is he?”  Rick asked. </p><p>“He’s down at the pond with Merle, learnin’ useful shit.”  Daryl gestured for them to follow him and they both eagerly followed Daryl into the woods around his house. </p><p>The tent was still set up, Beth recognized Rick’s blue and grey tent.  Daryl led them past it, and after a ten minute walk the trees opened on a large pond and Carl with Merle Dixon.  Beth had never seen Merle before, he was older and more formidable looking than Daryl with buzzed hair and a tough looking face.  It was quite a sight to see, a roughneck like Merle Dixon laughing and demonstrating how to best skip a rock to a young teenager.  The rock skipped into a flock of ducks that had been floating by calmly and both Merle and Carl burst into cheers and laughter as the ducks scattered and quacked in distress. </p><p>Merle heard them approach before Carl, he turned to greet them, “Officer Friendly!  Just showin’ your boy some proper skills.”</p><p>“Dad!” Carl greeted them with a huge smile.  He dropped the rock he had in his hand and ran to Rick.  Rick staggered backwards as Carl gave him a huge hug. </p><p>“Carl, you all right?”  Rick’s voice was thick with emotion and Beth could feel the pressure of tears building, she was so relieved Carl was okay.  She quickly joined them and hugged Carl from behind. </p><p>“How’d you guys find me?”  Carl asked when Rick finally loosened his grip on his son and Beth stepped away. </p><p>“We didn’t, came out to ask the Dixons for help finding you.” </p><p>“Officer Friendly asking for our help?  Did the world end when we weren’t lookin’?  Pigs flyin’?”  Merle scoffed as he surveyed the happy reunion.  Daryl stood off to the side, looking uncomfortable with the emotional display.    </p><p>Rick ignored the jab, to Merle’s surprise.  “Thank you to both of you, for watching out for him,” Rick said. </p><p>Merle shrugged like he was not sure what to do with Rick’s thank you and Daryl nodded as he went to stand next to his brother. </p><p>“Dad, it’s awesome out here.  Did you know the Dixons shoot their own food?  Daryl showed me how to skin a rabbit.”  Carl was full of excited energy. </p><p>“Did he?” Rick looked vaguely amused. </p><p>Carl nodded enthusiastically, “I traded oreos for meat, like an Indian.”  Beth giggled at the mental picture Carl’s words invoked, of Merle and Daryl dressed up in traditional Native American clothes, Merle with war paint on his face. </p><p>“The kid’s smart,” Merle shrugged. </p><p>“Dad, I don’t want to go back.  To mom.”  Carl turned serious suddenly and frowned up at his dad. </p><p>Rick sighed.  Beth wasn’t surprised by Carl’s request. “Your mom has been worried sick about you.” </p><p>Carl gave Rick a skeptical look, “Yeah, right.  I’m surprised she even noticed I was gone.” </p><p>“Carl, this is all my fault.” Beth spoke up.  Carl gave her an incredulous look.  “Your mom is mad at me, I broke a pretty big promise to her and your mom is unfairly taking it out on your dad.”</p><p>Merle let out a low whistle as he eyed her up and down, “must’ve been one hell of a promise.”  </p><p>Carl turned back to Rick with a worried expression on his face, “You can’t break up with Beth!” </p><p>“What?” Rick frowned and looked over at Beth.  She shrugged in response, she had no idea how Carl’s mind worked. </p><p>“I’ll go back to mom’s, I swear, but you can’t break up with Beth,” Carl pleaded. </p><p>“Um, that was never on the table.” Rick replied in confusion.  Carl’s shoulders sagged in relief.  “Why would you think I would break up with Beth?” </p><p>“Beth just said this was all her fault.  But it’s not, and I don’t want you mad at Beth.”</p><p>“I’m not mad at Beth, and nothing is Beth’s fault.”  Carl nodded slowly, still glancing between Rick and Beth worriedly.  “Why don’t we get your stuff together and then head back to the station?  We’ll talk to your mom, see what we can sort out.  I’m gonna insist you stay with me tonight.” </p><p>Carl nodded reluctantly and Rick, Beth and Carl start to head back to Carl’s campsite with Merle and Daryl following.  Rick went back to the patrol car to radio in the good news while Beth and the others headed to the tent. </p><p>“Thanks Daryl,” Beth said in a low tone as she rolled up the sleeping bag and Carl dismantled the tent. </p><p>“The kid’s plan was ta live in the woods until his dad married you, something about then he can live with you guys instead of his mom.” </p><p>Beth covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.  It was kind of adorable how relentless Carl was, but at the same time she was fearful Rick would discover Carl’s plan and freak out.  She knew that Rick loved her and had no plans to leave her, but they had never had a serious, where do you see our relationship going, talk.  And after witnessing the talk between Lori and Rick the day before, Beth was now terrified to start the future of their relationship talk.</p><p>Daryl smirked at Beth, “Figured he’d be livin’ out here until the next ice age at that rate.” </p><p>Beth couldn’t help but laugh.  “Yeah, that’s Carl’s master plan.  The courts wouldn’t allow Rick more custody because of his job.”  She explained Carl’s reasoning. </p><p>“That boy said you taught him how to play ‘Brown Eyed Girl’ on the guitar?”  Merle came over and interrupted Beth and Daryl. </p><p>“Yeah,” Beth answered with a nod. </p><p>“Woowee, you’ve got good taste, doll.  Hey, Rick!  Do you mind if I take your girl for a spin?”  Merle leaned into Beth and put his arm around her shoulder and called to Rick as he returned to the group. </p><p>“I mind very much,” Rick glared at Merle and Beth shrugged out from his grasp and scurried to Rick’s side.  Rick pulled her in for a possessive kiss, and Beth didn’t mind Rick showing off one bit. </p><p>Merle only laughed. “I’ll take watchin’ too, she’s prettier than a porn star, right little brother?” </p><p>Daryl glared at all of them before stomping away to help Carl pack away the tent.  Beth shook her head at the creepy compliment.  “Don’t mind him, he’s just shy,” Merle laughed. Rick made sure to stay between Merle and Beth as they gathered the gear. </p><p>It didn’t take long to put all the gear in the patrol car, and soon they were ready to go.  Carl thanked the brothers with a huge grin and both looked awkward after Carl’s thank you.  “Thanks, I owe you guys one.”  Rick told them as he leaned against the open car door, ready to leave. </p><p>“Shit, a favor from the po-po?”  Merle laughed. </p><p>“Nothing illegal,” Rick amended. </p><p>“He’s a good kid,” Daryl nodded. </p><p>“Aww, isn’t Darlina so kind?”  Merle mocked his younger brother and Daryl glared back at him. </p><p>“Whatever, Meryl here was about to adopt him.”  He sneered back. </p><p>Beth shook her head at the exchange.  She never would have thought that Daryl Dixon had a soft spot for kids.  She felt a bit guilty that she judged Daryl so poorly the first time.  Underneath all the redneck tetchiness, the Dixons were decent.  At least to children.  Beth shook her head as she replayed all of Merle’s unsavory comments.  Rick got into the car and the brothers watched them head back down the drive. </p><hr/><p>Lori was waiting at the station when they returned.  There was a big crowd waiting in the station and Carl looked guilty that he had caused so much worry.  Shane pulled him into a bear hug, Leon patted his head with a smile and Diane cooed over him.  Beth hung back next to Rick and sent a text over to Amy so she could inform Dale and start spreading the word of Carl’s safe return. </p><p>“So, you said the Dixons found him?” Lambert came to stand next to Rick and Beth. </p><p>“That’s right.  Apparently he was camping near their house,” Rick nodded. </p><p>“Well, glad to see he’s okay,” Lambert said as he handed Rick the reports for Rick to finish. </p><p>The crowd finally cleared enough of Lori to get through and Lori, sobbing, pulled Carl into a tight embrace.  “I was so scared Carl, don’t you ever do that again!” </p><p>Beth frowned as the DHS worker approached Rick.  “I’d like to have a word with you, Carl and Mrs. Grimes,” he told Rick.  Beth grimaced at Lori being called <em>Mrs.</em> Grimes.  If anything, she was a Ms., not a Mrs.  Beth then realized that she was jealous of Lori being called Mrs. Grimes.  What was wrong with her?  Lori had just thrown their failed marriage in Rick’s face yesterday.  Beth needed to cool down. </p><p>Rick nodded at the DHS worker and moved forward to the reunion, “Why don’t we go into the conference room?” Rick suggested to Lori and gestured to one of the side rooms. </p><p>Beth knew that Rick didn’t want this conversation to be overheard by all the prying, gossiping ears that were lurking in the station.  Most people knew about the note Carl left but that didn’t Rick like everyone knowing his business. </p><p>Lori nodded at him, and only loosened her grip on Carl enough so they were both able to walk.  Rick placed a soft kiss on Beth’s temple as he walked by.  Beth wanted desperately to comfort him. “I love you,” Beth said softly, so only Rick could hear and Rick gave her a thankful look before following his ex-wife and son. </p><p>Beth sat on Rick’s desk to wait, she would have killed to be a fly on the wall in that room, but she knew her presence would only make things more difficult for Rick.  So she filled out a witness report and chatted with Diane and Leon but she kept an eye on the glass window that looked into the conference room.  The DHS worker looked bored, Lori’s expression was tight, Rick’s was stern, and Carl looked defiant. </p><p>Twenty minutes later they all emerged from the room.  Lori looked angry but resigned and gave Carl one last squeeze before she left.  The DHS worker went back to the workstation he had been working at earlier.  Shane stopped Carl to ruffle his hair and chat while Rick came straight to her. </p><p>“Everything okay?”  Beth asked eagerly.  Lori leaving without Carl had to be a good thing.  Rick looked worn out but otherwise fine. </p><p>“Yeah.  The DHS guy isn’t going to file a case.”</p><p>“He’s not?” Beth asked, a bit outraged. </p><p>Rick shook his head, “Lori broke the custody agreement, hardly grounds for DHS to get involved.  They would only care if Carl suffered some sort of abuse or neglect.  But Lori agreed to give me more custody on a trial, temporary basis.” </p><p>“She did?” Beth was genuinely surprised.  Maybe Lori’s eyes were finally open to the pain she had put Carl through. </p><p>Rick nodded, “Yeah, Carl’s gonna stay with us-“ Beth’s heart skipped a beat at Rick’s casual reference to <em>us</em>, “-every other night as long as I’m not working an overnight for the next few weeks, and then we’ll work out a new schedule, one where I get Carl a bit more.” </p><p>“Lori went for that?” Beth asked trying not to sound shocked but failed. </p><p>Rick nodded, “I promised not to try to change the child support amount.”    Of course.  Beth tried to keep a look of disapproval off her face.  No wonder Carl felt like his mom did not love him.</p><hr/><p>“You really think this whole thing was your fault?”  Rick asked, much later, after they were all back at Rick’s place.  Beth was preparing a hearty dinner for Carl to eat, the kid had been living off oreos and rabbit, apparently.  Carl was in the shower, scrubbing off three days’ worth of dirt and grunge, so it was just the two of them in the kitchen.  Rick was drinking a much-needed beer and was leaning against the counter watching her prepare mashed potatoes. </p><p>Beth turned to look at him as she replied.  “Rick, I broke a promise and ruined whatever weird relationship she had with Shane.  And… at Carl’s birthday I was… showing off how much Carl likes me.” </p><p>“Showing off?” </p><p>Beth nodded again avoiding eye contact.  She was afraid Rick would be angry that she had used Carl to make Lori angry.  Her actions made her no better than Lori.  “Carl is normally so sullen and moody, so I showed off how Carl laughs and smiles when I’m around.” </p><p>Rick laughed and Beth looked up at him in confusion.  He then pulled her into a bone crushing hug.  “Rick?” </p><p>“Your idea of being mean to Lori was having fun with Carl.  It’s just… refreshing.” </p><p>“You’re not mad?”  Beth asked hopefully.</p><p>“Mad?  Since the first time you met Carl you’ve done your best to get him to like you.  You always manage to cheer him up when he’s in a mood.  Kids aren’t supposed to like it when one of the parents starts dating someone else but Carl adores you.  You’re the best.  And you let Lori see that you care about him.  It’s her own damn fault if Carl prefers you to her.  I can’t be mad at you for caring about my son.  I love you.” Beth pulled Rick into a kiss as he finished speaking.  The kiss was all tongues, Beth pushing into Rick’s mouth, chasing his sweet words.  She heard Rick set his beer down and then he lifted her slightly so that she was sitting on the counter and he was in between her thighs.  Beth wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. </p><p>“Um…” Carl’s voice interrupted them, they broke apart and Carl was blushing, standing outside of the kitchen in clean clothes with wet hair.  Rick backed away from Beth, looking sheepish, and Beth slid off the counter and hurried back to the stove to check on the potatoes and hide her blushing face. </p><p>“Right,” Rick cleared his throat.  “You’ve got homework to start on, Duane collected your assignments for you.” </p><p>“Traitor,” Carl mumbled, but without resentment, and obediently followed his dad’s order. </p><p>Beth shook her head trying to clear her arousal.  She was happy to have Carl around more, she knew it would be good for both him and Rick.  But she had to start remembering to check herself better, she did not want Carl to walk in on them in a more compromising situation.  It would be tough, Beth already knew it would be hard to keep her hands to herself.  Nonetheless, she was excited, she felt like they were becoming their own little family unit.  And what could be more perfect than that? </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night Carl was staying with Lori, and Beth could tell Rick was anxious.  He didn’t say anything, but every once in a while, Rick would get a worried expression on his face and glance towards the nearest picture of Carl.  Beth wanted to take Rick’s mind off Lori and Carl.  If Lori was going to go back on her word, they wouldn’t find out until tomorrow afternoon when Rick picked Carl up from practice, so there was no use in him stressing until then. </p><p> So while Rick cleaned up after dinner (not even the starch and carb heavy meal of tortellini and half a loaf of garlic bread comforted Rick) Beth slunk away into the bedroom to change into something ‘more comfortable.’  But Beth did not reemerge in leggings and a tank like she normally would, she wore a matching lacey, navy blue bra and panty set and one of Rick’s soft flannels but only buttoned one button in the middle.  She brushed out her hair, leaving it down and in soft waves around her face. </p><p> She heard the water turn off in the kitchen, no doubt Rick was making his way to the couch to turn on the TV.  Sure enough, the TV turned on a moment later.  Beth slipped out of the bedroom and made her way to Rick.  He was sitting on the couch, just wearing a white t-shirt and his tan uniform pants, he was rubbing at his eyes, no doubt he was working himself into a stress headache with needless worrying, so he didn’t notice Beth until she straddled his lap. </p><p> “Beth, what—“Rick’s voice cut off when he realized what Beth was wearing, or lack thereof.  His hands settled on her hips and Beth watched eagerly as Rick’s eyes darkened as his eyes trailed across her body. </p><p> “Do you like something you see?” She asked playfully and Rick, instead of responding, traced one hand up her side, a bold finger traced the outline of her bra before slipping into a cup and pulling it down enough to reveal her nipple.  Beth gasped as Rick hungrily sucks her nipple into his mouth, tongue swirling and hardening her nipple.  Rick’s hands met on Beth’s back, under the shirt, and he deftly unhooked her bra.  It slid down more, revealing more of her skin, and when Beth tried to shrug off the flannel to get rid of her bra Rick stopped her. </p><p>“Love seeing you in my clothes,” he murmured against her skin and trailed a line of kisses to her other breast before bestowing the same treatment.  She’s already starting to get wet and Rick’s voice vibrating on her skin shot straight to her core. </p><p> “I love you out of yours,” she replied breathlessly and tugged Rick’s shirt over his head.  Rick broke contact with her skin long enough for the shirt to pass over and then he was back, pulling her into a devouring kiss.  His tongue swirled with hers and Beth moaned into his mouth.  Her fingers next grappled with Rick’s belt. </p><p> She adored Rick in his uniform, she had as fantasy of Rick coming in to the bar after a shift and Beth sneaking away with him, either to his patrol car or into a bathroom stall, and Rick taking her swift and hard.  Beth's fantasy petrified her, she didn’t think she’d ever be able to go through with sex in either of their workplaces as the risks were too great.  But just the thought of it, of Rick kissing her like this to keep her silent, turned her on and she rocked against Rick’s hardening cock through his pants. </p><p> Rick’s hand snuck into her panties, feeling how wet she already was, and he growled into her mouth.  She was on her back before she could react, her panties tossed across the room.  Rick was then between her thighs and then his mouth was on her, tongue swirling around her clit and then plunging inside her.  She would have protested, she was supposed to be taking care of Rick, but Rick was too good and she was not about to tell him to stop when he was doing that with his tongue.  His beard scraped her inner thighs, and Beth moaned at the stimulation on her sensitive skin. </p><p> Rick pulled back, just before Beth was going to come, and she let out a frustrated hiss.  Rick gave her a smug smirk as he finished shucking his pants and began to settle between her thighs again.  But Beth wasn’t having that, this was supposed to be her encounter.  Beth pulled Rick against her chest and rolled.  He let out a startled shout as they rolled off the couch and landed on the floor.  Rick was winded, laying on his back, and Beth straddled his waist with a victorious grin. </p><p> She scooted back until she felt Rick’s erection between her cheeks, despite the fall it was still standing proud, and she rubbed herself slowly against him.  Rick groaned, clutching at her hips.  Beth maintained eye contact as she leisurely slid one bra strap completely off and then the other, managing to keep Rick’s flannel on and he hummed in approval.  Beth pressed a light kiss against Rick’s lips before adjusting her position so she could sink down on Rick.  She slid down bit by bit, torturing both of them and she stilled when he was fully sheathed inside her.  She had been too close just moments before, and she didn’t want to finish so soon.  She wanted to ride Rick in a long,  measured gait.  So when she finally did start to move, her movements were slow, both enjoying the tingling pleasure of Rick sliding against her inner walls.  He tried to speed up her movements, thrusting up to meet her, but she stopped moving all together as punishment. </p><p> Rick let out a drawn out, “fuck,” but Beth just shook her head at him.  She was here to wear Rick out and stop his brain from over thinking so that he would crawl into bed and sleep soundly through the night.  When she was sure Rick wouldn’t try moving she started rocking against him again. </p><p> Twice, she stopped moving as she felt Rick tensing below her, ready to come, and twice he cursed her for being cruel.  Both times Beth smirked down at him, not feeling the least bit sorry.  The third time, after Beth’s agonizingly slow pace started to build and Rick started tensing again, she gave in.  She quickened her pace and tightened her inner muscles around him and Rick shouted as he spilled into her. </p><p> Rick dragged her down against his chest and she slid free of him as he pulled her high enough to kiss.  One of his hands tangled in her hair, angling her head to his liking, and the other hand dipped between her thighs, rubbing against her clit until she shuttered above him. </p><p> She lost track of time lying on top of him, basking in her release and enjoying Rick’s arms tight around her.  And when Rick finally stirred he groaned out, “Christ, I don’t think I can move.”  Beth giggled breathlessly.  Mission accomplished. </p><p> And the next day, Rick picked Carl up from football practice without incident. </p><hr/><p> Beth tugged down on her short skirt for the millionth time of the night.  Her Red Riding Hood costume that she was borrowing from Lacey was much shorter than she anticipated and even though she was wearing leggings she still felt self-conscious.  The leggings barely hid anything either as they were black sheer tights that stopped mid-calf.  There was a red cape sewn into the costume but it was shorter than the skirt.  The red skirt hadn’t looked too short when Lacey had first shown her the costume and Beth easily agreed to wear it but once she had put on the puffy petticoat underskirt she realized her mistake. </p><p> “Beth, you aren’t flashing your ass, relax.  You look hot.” Amy shouted to her over the loud din. </p><p> Steak Out was fuller than normal and playing loud, cheesy Halloween music.  It was Halloween night and Beth was working until close and then she was headed over to Rick’s.  All the deputies had to work Halloween night, Rick said they normally just broke up loud parties and tracked down hooligan kids that were either egging or TP-ing houses.  He had been working since noon and was hopeful that he would be getting off not long after midnight.  Beth knew he was going to be exhausted but it didn’t stop her from wanting to wear a sexy costume for him.  Beth had thought it would be a nice surprise, a welcome-home-now-unwrap-me present for Rick but mostly it was because she wanted to see his look of ‘if I don’t have sex with you right this second I will die.’  His eyes would darken and he’d look at her like she was his prey, Beth shivered in anticipation just thinking about it. </p><p>In hindsight, she would have worn an easier costume to work in and then change before heading over to Rick’s but it was too late now.  She was stuck waitressing in a super short skirt and a semi-corset top.  This was one of the few times that she was glad she had a small chest otherwise she would have been popping out of the costume.  She was at least wearing sensible flats.  Her cousin Rachel was wearing heeled boots with her Anne Hathaway Catwoman costume and Beth didn't know how she was surviving. </p><p> It was around eleven o’clock when Beth spotted Dale waving at her from the kitchen door and made her way over.  “Hey Beth, there’s a phone call for you.”  Dale told her as soon as she was within earshot. </p><p> “Me?” Beth asked puzzled.  She had her cell phone tucked into her apron pocket and had checked it only ten minutes before so who would be calling her at the bar?  Beth took the bar phone from Dale’s waiting hand and greeted, “This is Beth.” </p><p> “Hi Beth.”</p><p>Beth immediately recognized the voice on the other side and exclaimed, “Carl?!”</p><p> “Um, yeah, hi.  Could you… could you come pick us up?” </p><p> Beth frowned at the request.  Carl and Duane Jones were supposed to be spending the night at their friend Louis Morales’ house for Halloween.  “Where are you?” </p><p>“Please don’t tell my dad...  Or my mom.  We’re at a party.” </p><p>“Where at?” Beth frowned.  Harrison wasn't very big, where were they that they couldn't walk home?  Unless one of them was hurt? </p><p> “Please don’t be mad.  It’s over in Linden County.”  Carl sounded guilty. </p><p> “What?” How did Carl get all the way over to Linden County?   </p><p> “It’s a high school party and… can you please just come pick us up?  And hurry.  Please.” </p><p> “Hold on,” Beth placed her head over the phone as she updated Dale on the situation.  Dale nodded and agreed to Beth leaving.  “Okay Carl, what’s the address?  I’m leaving in just a minute.”  Carl relayed to her the address, it was off some county road not too far into Linden County.  She told Carl she’d be there as soon as she could before hanging up.  She turned again to face Dale.  “I am so sorry Dale, are you sure this is okay?” She asked again nervously. </p><p> Dale patted her shoulder, “It’s okay, I did the same thing for Andrea and Amy when they were young kids.  Besides, we’ve got two other servers tonight plus Amy and we close in an hour.  We’ll be fine.” </p><p> Beth nodded and gave Dale a quick hug before heading to the office to grab her purse and coat and ditch her apron.  On her way back out she stopped Rachel to tell her what was happening and then she was off. </p><p> It took her about twenty-five minutes to track down the house in Linden County.  She pulled off the road onto the long, dirt driveway and could see the house was lit up and that there were kids of various ages everywhere.  She probably shouldn’t be calling them kids, they appeared to be high schoolers and quite a few of them were going to be taller than her, not to mention she was hardly five years older than most of them.  She stopped her little Cobalt about a dozen yards from the house and peered through the windshield trying to find Carl and his two young friends.  She had assumed they would be waiting outside for her but she didn’t see them. </p><p> As she was stepping out of her car she saw Duane running towards her.  She had only met Louis once but Duane she had met on a few occasions, so Duane was easy to recognized even though he was wearing a 1920s mobster getup. </p><p> “Beth!” he called waving his arms. </p><p> “Duane, where’s Carl and Louis?”  She asked as she approached him. </p><p> Duane pointed towards the house, “Some older kids have Louis in one of those chest freezers and Carl is with them.” </p><p> “What?” Beth nearly shouted.  “How long has he been in there?” </p><p>“Since a little before Carl called you.  We tried to convince them to let him out but they won’t listen to us.  And they’re kinda drunk.” </p><p>“Oh my god, he’s been in there nearly 30 minutes!  He could have hypothermia!”  Beth’s heart rate skyrocketed as dozens of terrible scenarios flooded her mind.  What were these kids thinking?  “Take me to them.” Beth ordered and Duane nodded before leading her towards the open garage. </p><p> There was a group of teens laughing and holding red plastic solo cups.  Beth could see Carl arguing with them.  She could also see a keg and a table for beer pong along with various other bottles of cheap vodka and rum.  There were two kids, probably sixteen or seventeen, sitting on the freezer laughing. Beth felt anger overcome her.  Normally she was terrible at confrontations and avoided fights or arguments at any cost but right now she felt like a mama bear, even though she hardly knew the poor kid stuck in the white chest freezer.  Beth marched into the garage with Duane right behind her.  “Hey!” She shouted and the group of ten kids turned to face her. </p><p>“Beth!” Carl exclaimed in relief. </p><p> “Why hey there Little Miss Red Riding Hood,” the kid that Carl had been facing greeted.  He was tall, probably around six feet, and he was dressed in a flight suit and had aviators perched on his head.  He was obviously looking Beth up and down, admiring her revealing costume. “Welcome to our party.  You’re hot.” </p><p> Beth rolled her eyes and ignored him to face the two guys sitting on the freezer, one dressed as a cowboy and the other Tarzan.  “Get up and let that kid out.  Now.”  Her tone was livid and she glared at them with her hands on her hips. </p><p>“Oh c’mon, we’re just havin’ some fun.” The kid dressed like a cowboy slurred and then laughed. </p><p> “Fun?  He could get hypothermia, or frostbite, now get your immature asses up right now.” Beth’s tone was low and angry. </p><p> “Whoa, settle down Miss Hood, why don’t you have a drink and enjoy yourself?”  The flight suit kid asked again.  He leaned into her putting an arm around her shoulders and offering her his cup of beer.  Beth’s adrenaline spiked and she shrugged off his arm and turned to knee him right in the groin.  He dropped his cup, splashing her and a few others, and fell to his knees crying out in pain.  Beth turned back to the cowboy and the Tarzan and leveled a fierce glower.  They quickly stood up to open the freezer and pulled out poor Louis.  He looked okay, but cold, thankfully he was wearing a captain America costume and the matching helmet so his skin hadn’t been too exposed. </p><p> “You bitch!”  The moaning flight suit kid yelled at her, he started to stand again but Carl shoved him hard and he fell back to the concrete.  Duane starting tugging Louis by his arm and Beth grabbed Carl’s shoulder and they all quickly retreated from the garage as the group of teens were gathering around their fallen friend. </p><p> “Louis, are you okay?”  Beth asked.  “How long were you in there?” </p><p> “Th-they pretended to let me out a few times, but would sh-shove me back in.” Louis shivered. </p><p> Once they reached Beth’s car she went to her trunk and pulled out a sweatshirt that she had stashed.  It was her brother’s that she had stolen a few years ago and never returned and she made Louis put it on.  “How are you feeling?  Can you feel all your fingers and toes?” </p><p> Louis was shivering but they weren’t violent, and his cheeks were red.  He wiggled his finger and presumably his toes and assured Beth he could feel everything.  Beth then asked him what year it was, what his name was, what Carl and Duane’s names were, the capital of Georgia, and who the president was.  He answered all the questions correctly and Beth breathed a sigh of relief.  He seemed okay, and his shivers were calming down, he did not appear to have any hypothermia symptoms.  Beth made him get in the back seat and ordered Carl and Duane to sit on either side of him so he would get some of their body heat.  She then got back in the driver’s seat, cranked the heat all the way up, and backed the car out of the drive. </p><p> Once she was on the road again she pulled out her cell phone from her purse.  “Duane, look up the number for Linden County sheriff’s office,” she ordered as she handed her phone over.  Duane nodded and a few moments later was handing her back the phone with the number ready to dial.  Beth pushed send and held the phone to her ear.  “Yes, I’d like to report a party with underage drinking.”  Beth then proceeded to give the address and all the information she had before hanging up and dropping her phone back into her purse. </p><p> “Beth, you were such a badass back there!” Carl marveled after a moment of silence. </p><p> Duane nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah, Louis, you missed it, Beth totally kneed Ben in the nuts!” </p><p> Beth’s adrenaline was finally leaving her system and she was also surprised by her actions.  “I can’t believe I did that either.” She shook her head.  “Now what the hell were you guys doing out here?  I thought you all were supposed to be staying at Louis’ place?” </p><p> She saw in her rearview mirror the three boys exchange looks.  Carl spoke first, “I called you because you’re young, and cool, like us.  So you have to promise not to tell our parents.”  </p><p>“Not tell your parents?  Louis nearly got hypothermia!  I should be taking him to the hospital!” </p><p> “NO!  I swear I’m fine!  No pins and needles feeling and I’m getting warmer.”  Louis insisted. </p><p> “Please Beth, mom will kill me if she finds out we went to a high school party.”  Carl begged.</p><p> “Carl, you are lucky that Lori lets you out of her sight after you ran away.  Of course she’s going to kill you.”  Beth said, rather unhelpfully.  Shouldn't he be more worried about Rick's reaction?  His dad was a cop! Carl groaned and slunk down in his seat.  “What was your plan for the rest of the night?  How were you planning on getting home?” Beth asked hotly. </p><p> “Well, we came with Louis’s cousin, he knows the guy throwing the party, but he disappeared and we couldn’t find him.  He was supposed to give us a ride back, we told Louis’s dad that he was taking us to one of the big neighborhoods in Linden County to trick or treat.” Carl mumbled. </p><p> “Of course,” Beth huffed.  “And now you want me to lie to your dad, which, by the way, I’m a terrible liar.  I have the worst poker face ever.”  Beth ranted.</p><p> “You don’t have to say anything, you aren’t lying if you don’t say anything,” Carl tried to bargain. </p><p> “Right.  That worked so well for me last time.  Remember that giant fight your dad and I had last month?” </p><p> “Are you ever going to tell me what you guys were fighting about?”  Carl asked, almost eagerly. </p><p> “Nope,” Beth shook her head.  “Not a chance.” </p><p>"C'mon Beth, don't be such a mom!" Duane joined Carl's pleading.  Even though it was supposed to be an insult Beth grinned to herself.  She would be a good mom, wouldn't she? </p><p> Beth dropped the boys off back at Louis’ house, she didn’t promise that she wouldn’t tell Rick, and all three boys looked a bit glum.  They had tried to appeal to her inner teenager, asking her ‘what about when you were our age?’ But Beth never snuck out when she was a teenager.  She couldn’t, Maggie had done it so often that her parents knew all the tricks, Beth hadn’t stood a chance even if she had tried.  So she had little sympathy for them getting caught.  While she had plans to tell Rick about what happened, she did not feel it was her place to alert everyone’s parents, she’d leave that up to Rick. </p><p> Beth then went to Rick’s.  It was late, and she was worn out from the bar being busy and then her rescuing of the boys took a lot out of her.  Rick was already off work, but couldn’t have been home long, he was still in his uniform standing in the kitchen, sipping a beer.  Beth let out an exhausted sigh as she greeted him and took off her coat.  “Hey I thought you’d be home already… is that what you wore to work?” </p><p> Beth, by this point in the night, had honestly forgotten she was wearing a sexy Red Riding Hood costume.  She glanced down at herself, and then back at Rick.  His expression was exactly what Beth had been going for when she selected the costume, like he wanted to devour her.  Even though Rick was more of a huntsman-type he was eyeing her like he was the big, bad wolf.  Beth shivered in anticipation as Rick set down the bottle of beer and stalked towards her.  “Wait, Rick, I have something I have to tell you first,” Beth’s voice hitched as Rick ignored her and pressed her back into the wall  latching his mouth to the side of her neck seeking the sensitive spot below her ear. </p><p> “It can wait,” he growled against her skin. </p><p> “But it’s about Carl,” Beth refused to even attempt to hide anything from Rick, no matter how good his lips felt against her skin.  Not after the disastrous results of their last fight. </p><p> Carl’s name did get Rick to pull away from her, “Is he okay?” he frowned.</p><p> Beth nodded, “he’s fine.  He snuck off to a high school party with Duane and Louis.” </p><p> “Aha.  Morgan knew the boys were up to something.  I thought for sure I’d bust ‘em egging cars or something.  How’d you find out?” </p><p> “Carl called me for a ride, I guess Louis’ cousin took them and then bailed at some point.” </p><p> “A ride?  Where was the party?” Rick frowned. </p><p> “Over in Linden County.” </p><p> “Shit,” Rick chuckled. </p><p> “You aren’t mad?” Beth asked in confusion.  Her own father had been furious anytime he found out Maggie had snuck out. </p><p> “He’s a kid and it’s Halloween.  When I was thirteen, Shane and I stole beer from his dad’s fridge and climbed the water tower with the intent to paint it orange like a pumpkin.  My dad caught us, of course, and made us spend the night in the drunk tank.” </p><p> “Did you get to paint the water tower?” </p><p> “Nah, we forgot to bring something to open the can of paint.”  Rick chuckled. </p><p> “So you’re not going to punish him?”  Beth asked incredulously. </p><p> “Oh, he’ll be grounded, first thing tomorrow when I pick him up.  No TV for a week or two and some sort of manual labor.  Dale’s got a huge yard, I’m sure he can put Carl to work.  Does that sound reasonable for a first-time offense?” </p><p> Hershel had always tried to ground Maggie and keep her from hanging out with her ‘bad influence’ friends but that had never worked very well.  Besides, Beth was pretty sure none of the boys had drank anything and it seemed unlikely that they would sneak off to a high school party again, at least until the boys grew a few more inches and were better able to defend themselves.  “Seems reasonable,” Beth agreed.  “Louis was stuck in a freezer and Carl was confronting kids twice his size.  It was pretty impressive." </p><p>"Yeah?  We'll make a cop out of him yet."  Rick smiled proudly.</p><p>"You really are more of a huntsman than a wolf," Beth said coyly.  Rick was not upset about Carl's exploit, and he didn't seem like he would be taking any action tonight so Beth figured she might as well do her best to take advantage of the situation.  She had not suffered through a night in this costume for nothing.  </p><p>"Can't I be both?" Rick invaded her space again, tugging gently on her earlobe with his teeth.  Beth laughed breathlessly as Rick's beard tickled her skin.  Rick picked her up, bridal style, and Beth kicked off her flats as Rick carried her to the bedroom.  He set her on the edge of the bed and began to unbutton his uniform.  Beth stood up to peel off the tight leggings.  Her intention, before Carl interrupted her plan, was to be waiting for Rick wearing her costume and a pair of sparkly heels she rarely got to wear. </p><p>Beth had just finished tugging the leggings off when Rick came up behind her, arms encircling her waist and pulling her into his chest.  He hadn't wasted anytime stripping and Beth could feel his warm flesh through the costume.  Beth's hands flew to the laces of the corset to loosen the top but Rick's hands stilled hers.  "Leave it on," he growled, and his primal tone sent shivers down her spine.  Despite the night's hiccups her plan was coming together better than expected.  She wondered how far she could press Rick.  She didn't know where the urge was coming from, but she wanted Rick to lose control.  The last two months had been such a rollercoaster and Beth just wanted to be the only thing on Rick’s mind, the only thing he wanted or needed, just for a few moments. </p><p>One of Rick’s hands cupped her breast though the white peasant top and his thumb slid over her nipple.  His other hand went exploring into the petticoat, and Beth giggled breathlessly as Rick’s hand got lost in the folds of fabric.  He slowly walked her to the edge of the bed but he kept her tight against his body.  Beth wanted nothing more than to get on her knees and encourage Rick to take her but he held her fast.  Rick’s hand on her breast pulled the white fabric of the top down to settle under her beast and Beth shivered as cool air hit her heated skin.  Rick’s hand then moved to her other breast to bestow the same treatment. </p><p>Rick’s other hand finally found its way out of the petticoat and into her panties and Beth let out a satisfied moan as Rick circled and teased her clit.  She tried to spread her legs wider to give Rick more room but instead Rick pulled her up higher on his chest, leaving her on her tippy toes, and he eased her panties down enough so his full cock could nestle against her cheeks.  Beth squeaked at the loss of control of her body, one of her arms came up to clutch at Rick’s neck for stability and Rick trailed a line of soothing kisses down her throat in response.  Rick soon had both her breasts exposed to the cool air, both nipples peaked from stimulation and air and his now unoccupied hand pressed into her stomach to help keep her steady. </p><p>Rick had taken control of her hand not clutching at the back of his neck, and was guiding her fingers back down to her wet folds and soon she was stoking herself, clit to entrance, guided by Rick’s steady hand.  She was soon writhing on her own fingers that Rick was steadily working in and out of her.  Beth had no leverage to drive herself against his questing fingers and was completely at Rick’s mercy.  She finally resorted to begging, “Rick, please, I need you so bad.”  And Rick finally obliged her. </p><p>He took the last step that had Beth’s knees bumping against the bed and she eagerly fell to her elbows and held her delectable ass in the air and looked at Rick over her shoulder to give him a wide eyed pout.  It worked.  Rick was in her, one long stroke and he was to the hilt, and Beth moaned at the delectable burn.  If she had been more aware of herself she surely would have been embarrassed by how loud her moans were. </p><p>Rick set an even, relentless pace, but it wasn’t fast enough for Beth.  She tried to move backwards, encourage him to move faster but Rick’s hands were on her hips and when she tried to move he tightened his grip and held her steady.  Beth was completely at Rick’s mercy and she loved it.  She loved him.  She knew he would never abuse his control over her.  And in the tiny part of her brain that was still capable of functioning under all the pleasure, she knew she had control over Rick.  He loved her. </p><p>Rick picked up the slightest bit of speed, and it was all Beth needed.  She careened into her orgasm, letting out a wail, and collapsed onto her arms, unable to hold herself up any longer.  Rick lost his control as Beth spasmed around him, his rhythm went wild, and it only took a few more pumps before he came to his climatic end.  He collapsed beside Beth, breathing heavily, and Beth was too dazed in pleasure to do anything besides a half-assed pat on his stomach.  She really needed to take off the costume before she ruined it, she could feel what an absolute sticky mess she was but couldn’t find the energy to even roll onto her side. </p><p>“I think I might have pulled something,” Rick half laughed, half groaned. </p><p>“Worth it.” Beth responded with a lazy smile. </p><p>After Rick caught his breath he managed to leave the bed long enough to grab a towel, dampen it, and clean them both up.  He then helped Beth loosen the costume enough so she could wiggle out of it and she tossed it to the floor.  If it was ruined she’d buy Lacey another one. </p><p>“Love you,” Rick murmured sleepily against her temple as he pulled her against his chest and Beth pressed a soft kiss into Rick’s skin.  Best Halloween ever. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After how eventful September and October were, Beth was grateful that November was passing quietly and smoothly. The weather was much cooler, Beth made Rick purchase flannel sheets and it felt like heaven when she was wrapped around Rick and the sheets were wrapped around her. </p><p>Part of the reason everything seemed quiet was that Amy seemed much less interested in gossip, she seemed to be distracted.  Beth wondered if Amy was dating someone and did not want everyone to know, but that couldn’t be right, Amy ruled the gossip roost.  She also was a huge flirt, sure, flirting was an occupational hazard when one was a bartender, but Amy even flirted with <em>Shane</em>.  So Beth considered herself lucky to not be in the gossip mill. </p><p>Carl had been miffed that Beth told Rick about the Linden County party, who of course told Lori and the other parents.  Carl and Duane both had manual labor as part of their punishment, and after raking both the Jones’ yard and Lori’s yard, they had to assist Dale.  He made them rake his yard, paint his shed, and help him do some work on his old RV.  The worst part, as Carl told Beth, was listening to Dale’s stories about the ‘good ol’ days.’  Carl did not stay mad for long though.  Rick’s punishment was more exhausting, and with his schoolwork and football practice he hardly had time for TV anyway.  Lori did not add anything else to his punishment, Beth thought she might have been trying to win back some of Carl’s favor by being easier on him. </p><p>Carl didn’t like switching back and forth between his two homes every other night so Lori and Rick came to a new agreement that Rick would get Carl two weeknights in a row during the weeks Carl also stayed with him on the weekend and three weeknights in a row when Carl was with Lori for the weekend.  The rule of Beth not staying with Rick on nights Carl was also there was a complete bust, Rick hadn’t mentioned the rule since before he gave her a key to his apartment, and since he asked her to stay the night after they made up from their fight Beth spent every night with Rick.  Beth’s clothes slowly started migrating into Rick’s closet and into one of Rick’s dresser drawers.  Beth also slowly started decorating Rick’s apartment: a vase with fresh flowers that Beth routinely replaced on his table, canvas prints of a jazz singer and pianist hung on the wall in the main area, and a few of her favorite books and movies found themselves on Rick’s shelves. </p><p>Life with Rick and Carl settled into a nice routine and Beth was content.  And then the holidays rolled around.</p><hr/><p>Maggie was always bugging Beth for all the dirty, intimate details of her relationship with Rick.  Maggie also liked to over share information about her own relationship with Glenn when Beth was being stingy with details.  “Glenn has a great mouth, he goes down on a girl like you wouldn’t believe.  He’s very eager to please.” </p><p>Beth covered her face in embarrassment even though she was on the phone, Rick was at work and Carl was at Lori’s.  “We both love to try new things, he’s always game for a new, adventurous position.  If you want, I can ask Glenn to share with Rick some of his knowledge at our next dinner.” </p><p>“Oh lord no.  No, no, no.  Rick is fine.  He does not need any help in that department.”  Beth assured her sister.  Wouldn’t that be the most awkward conversation in the world?</p><p>“Are you sure?  It doesn’t sound that great.” </p><p>Beth huffed in annoyance.  She knew her sister was goading her, and it was working.  So Beth gave in and told Maggie about Halloween and Rick’s more aggressive side.  “Wow.  That sounds hot!”  Maggie gushed when Beth finally finished.  “That’s Glenn’s one flaw, he doesn’t have the strength to hold me up like that.” </p><p>“We may not be adventurous as you two but we are doing just fine.”  Beth said a bit smugly.</p><p>“I knew the deputy had it in him.”  Maggie teased.  “So are you bringing Rick to Thanksgiving?” </p><p>“No, he’s working.” </p><p>“Working?  Or you just don’t want him to meet daddy yet?” </p><p>“Mostly he’s working.  Momma’s been telling Daddy about Rick.” </p><p>“I know, he asked me last time I was out there if I had met him.  He’s pretty unhappy that he hasn’t met him yet, especially when you cited Rick as the reason for not moving home to go to school.” </p><p>“I’ve been living on my own for three years now, I wasn’t going to move back into my childhood bedroom at my parents’ house.  That’s why I didn’t move home.”  Beth could feel Maggie’s doubt through the phone.  “And yes, things are going really well with Rick and I didn’t want to jeopardize what we have by moving halfway across the state.”  </p><p>“Uh-huh.” </p><p>“So what did you tell Daddy when he asked?” </p><p>“I said Rick is a nice guy, and that I liked him.  That might not have helped though.  Daddy has never liked the guys I brought home.” </p><p>“Well yeah, you used to date guys in bands that would roll up on the farm on a motorcycle.  We were all surprised when you brought Glenn home.” </p><p>“I know, right?  I hooked up with Glenn when I was bored and thought I’d give geek a try, and well, I was hooked.” </p><p>“Hooked?” </p><p>“I said he had a great mouth.”  </p><p>Beth shook her head and laughed at the overshare.</p><hr/><p>There was nothing more important than family to Hershel Greene and holidays were a celebration of family with the family.  This hadn’t always been the case, young Hershel had a terrible relationship with his own alcoholic father and hadn’t made any effort to stay in contact with his brother after he left the farm when he was fifteen.  That did not change until Hershel married his first wife, Josephine, and Maggie was born.  By then his father was dead, he moved back to the family farm to take over operations, started to sober up, and he began to understand the importance of family.  Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter were the big, mandatory holidays and usually heralded a weeklong celebration. </p><p>So Beth knew that she would be in hot water with her father this year, even without the Rick issue.  “Momma, I can’t come for the whole week.  I have classes Monday and Tuesday.  The campus is only closed Wednesday through Friday.  And I have to work.  I can’t afford to take a whole week off.” </p><p>“This wouldn’t be a problem if you had just moved home to go school.” </p><p>Beth rolled her eyes as her mother’s tone, thankful that her mother could not see her through the phone.  “Lacey and I will drive down on Wednesday and we’ll leave Thursday night.” </p><p>“You aren’t even gonna stay the whole day on Thanksgiving?  Elizabeth Greene!”  Beth flinched at her mother’s reprimanding tone.  “Maggie is taking the week off, and your brother is flying in for the whole week, they could manage to take time out of their busy schedules.” </p><p>“Yes, Momma, but Maggie has vacation and holiday pay, and Shawn’s university is closed for the whole week.  I’m not that lucky.” </p><p>Beth could have stayed another day with her family, Dale had given her Wednesday through Friday off work, but truth be told, she didn’t want to spend that much time away from Rick.  Her daddy just had to understand that he would not always be Beth’s only family, and hopefully Rick would be.  Rick was going to work a long shift on Thanksgiving and he wanted to host his own Thanksgiving dinner the next day, with Carl, Dale, Amy, and Shane.  Rick and Shane still were not on the best of terms, but Rick didn’t want the man to be alone for the holidays.  Dale had lost his wife to cancer a few years back and did not have any family in the area and Amy was Beth’s suggestion, Shane seemed less of a pain when the pretty blonde was around.  Beth was not going to miss the dinner, not even for her daddy.  Plus, Rick originally planned to pick up a precooked thanksgiving meal that he only had to reheat and Beth gagged just thinking about it.  She made Rick preorder a fresh turkey from the local butcher shop instead that she would cook herself.  But Beth made sure to leave the dinner out of her reasons for not staying at the Greene farm longer.  Annette huffed but eventually gave in.  Seeing Beth for a day was better than not at all.</p><hr/><p>Beth knew her daddy would interrogate her but she didn’t expect it at the dining room table so soon after grace.   The pleasantries and food compliments had been exchanged and the entire family was present, including her uncle, Lacey and her siblings, plus Glenn.  “Bethy, why didn’t you bring this new boyfriend of yours to dinner?”  Her father’s voice boomed and the murmuring around the table stopped as everyone looked between the family patriarch and his youngest daughter.  Beth froze in surprise with her fork full of potatoes halfway to her mouth. </p><p>“Yeah, it’d be nice to get some fresh blood around here,” Glenn joked, but Hershel’s glower made him sink lower in his chair. </p><p> “Can you really call him your boyfriend?  Is there an age limit that someone can be referred to as ‘boyfriend’?” Shawn said good naturedly in an attempt to lighten the mood as an awkward stillness gathered around the table. </p><p>Beth set her fork down and sent a glare at her brother before answering her father, “Rick is a cop and Thanksgiving is one of the busiest holidays for cops.”</p><p>“What?  That can’t be true,” Maggie exclaimed. </p><p>Beth nodded, “Yeah, not only for traffic accidents but also fires, I guess last year King County had two turkey fryer explosions.” </p><p>“Oh yeah!  One of them was in Harrison not two blocks from the house.  Half the town was out gawking, burnt down their shed and half their lawn.  It was pretty epic.” Lacey laughed as she joined the conversation. </p><p>“So he doesn’t get time with his family today?  That’s so sad,” Annette spoke up. </p><p>“Actually, Bethy is making him a feast tomorrow to make up for it.” Lacey chimed in again.  Beth shot a glare over at her cousin.  That was information she had not wanted shared with her parents.    </p><p>“You’re making a ‘feast’ tomorrow?” Her father asked sternly, “I thought you were staying for a long weekend.” </p><p>“Daddy, I told Momma earlier this week that I was only staying one night, I’ve also got to work Saturday and Sunday.”</p><p>“But you’re abandoning your family to be with this older man?” Her daddy’s frown was fierce. </p><p>“Daddy, I’m not abandoning anyone.  Rick deserves a holiday too.  Besides, it’s not just Rick. Dale, who runs the bar and Amy who works with me plus Rick’s partner, Shane, and Rick’s son, Carl will be there too.” </p><p>“Rick has a son?”</p><p>“Um… yes.” Beth responded nervously, she did not realize her mom didn’t tell him that, and by her mother’s facial expression Beth guessed that wasn’t the only thing she had left out.  Her mother said she would tell Hershel all the details regarding Rick slowly but that had been back in August, surely he should be up to speed by now.</p><p>“Was he married?  Is he still married?  Are you going around with a married man?  Or did he not have the decency to marry the mother of his child?”  Hershel’s disproval grew more evident with each question. </p><p>“Mom, I thought you were gonna tell Daddy all about Rick,” Beth turned to her mother. </p><p>“Well, I have, I am!  I … honestly sweetie, I didn’t think you two would still be together and then he would never have had to know.”  Annette defended. </p><p>“Wouldn’t still be together?”  Beth asked incredulously.   </p><p>“Well, he’s so much older.  What do you two even have in common?”  Her mother asked. </p><p>Beth ignored the jab and turned back to Hershel finally addressing his concerns, “Daddy, Rick was married but now he’s divorced.”</p><p>“Divorced?” Hershel spat out the ugly word.  “So this man has already broken a sacred vow, what’s to say he’s not going to break any vows he makes from now on?”</p><p>“Daddy—“ </p><p>“Divorce is the coward’s way out.  Marriages take hard work, and clearly this man doesn’t have what it takes.  You’re a pretty girl, he’s just using you Bethy.  A man like that isn’t going to commit to you.” </p><p>Beth’s indignation quickly turned to anger, “That’s ridiculous Daddy, Rick isn’t using me.  So you think he should have stayed miserable in a marriage where they fought all the time?  How is that a good environment for Carl to grow up in?” </p><p>“He should have worked out his differences with his wife, that is what a man does,” Hershel’s words garnered an ‘amen’ from her uncle. </p><p>Beth felt herself slipping from anger to frustration, and she was worried she would start crying.  “Daddy, you don’t know the facts of his situation—“</p><p>“Say he did have a good reason to abandon his wife and this relationship does work out for you, you won’t be able to marry him in the church.”</p><p>“What? Why?” </p><p>“He’s divorced, Father Dave will not remarry a divorced man, or woman, in the eyes of God his first marriage still holds.” </p><p>“Hershel, honey, calm down. They’ve only been dating since this summer, it’s a little early to think about marriage.” Annette interrupted the argument.  She hated to see her youngest so close to tears. </p><p>Beth nodded in agreement with her mother, anything to take her father’s ire from her. “Daddy, he treats me right, isn’t that all that matters?  We’re not even that serious.”  Which was a total lie, Beth thought about marrying Rick all the time, not to mention had Carl’s endorsement on the issue, and she adored how domestic their relationship was already.  Not to mention she was practically living with him at this point.    </p><p>Maggie snorted at what she knew to be a blatant lie only to realize she now had everyone’s attention.  “…The green bean casserole is to die for!  Did you do something different this year?”  Maggie asked innocently. </p><p>Beth was glad that the attention finally shifted off her, but she had lost her appetite to eat.  Hershel let the topic go for the rest of dinner, but his words hurt worse than Beth let on as she faked being chipper for the rest of the meal. </p><hr/><p>The drive back to King County was silent and Beth was grateful that Lacey offered to drive.  She was miserable and felt doubts creeping up on her.  She and Rick never had any long-term relationship discussions, and she hadn’t had the courage to ask him what his stance on marriage post-Lori was.  She had talked more about the future of their relationship with <em>Carl</em> than with Rick.  Did his divorce with Lori scare him off marriage forever?  What if he did not want any more kids?  She knew that Rick loved her, she believed him, but what if he did not want the same things she did?  Could she give up her dreams of being a mom for Rick? </p><p>“Do you want me to drop you off at Rick’s place?” Lacey’s voice interrupted her brooding. </p><p>“Oh, um, yeah.” Beth had planned to spend the night at Rick’s no matter how late her return was so that she could wake up extra early to start cooking turkey.  She pulled out her phone and saw that Rick had sent her a text twenty minutes ago letting her know that he would be home in about an hour and apologizing that it was so late.</p><p>“Don’t worry Beth, being the outcast daughter gets easier as time passes,” Lacey said in a reassuring tone.  </p><p>“Um… thanks?”  Beth rolled her eyes at her cousin.  That absolutely did not make her feel better.</p><p>After Lacey dropped her off Beth immediately got into the shower where she quickly lost track of time.  She was hiding her face in the stream of water determined not to come out until she stopped crying over both her father’s cruel words and the unknown future of her relationship with Rick.  She barely heard the bathroom door opening and nearly jumped out of her skin when Rick called out, “Beth?”</p><p>“Rick!  You scared me!” She started rubbing at her face, wondering if her eyes and nose were red and she hoped it could be blamed on the water.  Beth heard the rustling of clothes and then Rick was pulling back the shower curtain just enough to step inside to join her. </p><p>“How was work?” Beth asked lightly, her voice did not quiver or anything and she was very proud of herself. </p><p>Rick pulled her into a long and slow kiss before responding, “Exhausting.  All I’ve been thinking about since noon was coming home to you and taking you to bed… What’s wrong?”  Rick frowned as he studied her face. </p><p>“Nothing, everything’s fine,” Beth’s voice cracked as she spoke.  She did not know why she thought she could lie to a cop. </p><p>“Beth, you’ve been crying.  What’s wrong?”  Rick asked firmly.</p><p>Beth felt her tears rising again and she buried her face into Rick’s wet chest.  “Thanksgiving was terrible.” </p><p>“Hey, I’ve got you.  What happened?” Rick ran a hand through her wet hair soothingly. </p><p>“My daddy, he just… he’s never met you and he hates you.  During dinner, in front of the whole family, he waylaid me and our relationship and it was awful.”  Beth sniffed and she was dripping snot onto Rick’s chest but he didn’t seem to care. </p><p>His arms tightened around her and he gently pulled back to give her another kiss. “I’m sorry Beth, so sorry.  What can I do to make this better?  Do you want me to talk to your dad?” </p><p>“Oh god no!  Rick you can’t ever meet him, not after today.” </p><p>“Hey I spent half my day dealing with a highly intoxicated and belligerent Merle Dixon, I think I can handle your father.” </p><p>“I think my daddy would be worse.” Beth said morosely.  “He freaked out when I told him you were divorced with a kid, he thinks you’re a coward and that you’re using me.” </p><p>“Using you?” Rick frowned, Beth could tell the comment upset him and he took a moment to take a calming, deep breath.  “Beth… I love you.  I would do anything for you.  Your smile is the best part of my day.” Beth couldn’t look away from Rick’s gaze.  It was so serious, so intent, and Beth felt her unhappiness start to dissipate into something better. </p><p>“Rick… I feel the same.  When we first met, whenever you smiled at me, or when you would watch me sing… I just felt…”  Beth didn’t even know how to vocalize the feelings Rick stirred inside her.  Rick leaned down to kiss her again, it was a desperate kiss full of tongues sliding against each other urgently.  </p><p>When Rick finally pulled back he said, “I can handle your dad, I know exactly what to say.”</p><p>“What?” Beth asked breathless and curiously. </p><p>“He’ll say, ‘you’re not good enough for my daughter’ and I’ll tell him, ‘I know I’m not good enough for her but as long as she’ll have me I’ll keep doing my best to be good enough to deserve her.’”</p><p>“Rick?” Beth’s heart was pounding. </p><p>“It’s true, Beth I know I don’t deserve you.  You’ve got this huge heart and you’re amazing and sometimes when you’re in my arms I don’t believe you’re really here.” </p><p>Beth started crying all over again, but for happiness instead of sadness.  “But, Rick, what if I never want to let you go?”  Beth whispered. </p><p>Rick’s mouth devoured her in response.  She was already leaning against the tiled wall and Rick pressed into her, her nipples peaked as his wet chest hair stimulated them.  His hot mouth moved over hers, opening and taking.  Leaning down, he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on it, drawing it into his mouth as his hand settled on her hip, then lower, to her thigh. When he started to lift it, she grabbed him with desperate fingers, clinging to him as her feet slipped out from under her.</p><p>He picked her up, encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist then pressed her back against the wall. Water poured over them, beating down on his shoulder and her arm, it dripped down their faces and ran over their bodies, but neither cared.  Rick was kissing her, holding her steady against the wall, and Beth could feel Rick growing hard against her flesh.  She rocked down on him, wanting to feel him pulsing inside her.  She felt complete with Rick inside her and right now she needed that reassurance.  Rick took another moment to maneuver them, to make sure he won’t slip in the slick tub, before he sank into her.  Beth’s hold tightened around Rick’s shoulders as she basked in the glorious feeling of Rick filling her.  Rick, understanding her neediness, rocked slowly in and out of her, for long moments.  It wasn’t until the water turned icy cold that he finally picked up enough momentum so they both could finish. </p><p>Later, when they are in bed and Beth is sprawled across Rick’s chest, Beth found her courage to ask Rick, “Rick, do you ever want to get married again?  Or have any more kids?”  Her voice was quiet, and she avoided looking up at Rick and instead stared at the contrast of her pale skin against his sun worn skin. </p><p>Rick was silent for a moment, but he didn’t tense up like she expected.  When he finally spoke he drew her face to his.  “A year ago I didn’t.  I never wanted to be that vulnerable again with anybody.  But now… I do.  But not right away.  I want to do things <em>right</em> this time around.” </p><p>Beth nodded at Rick’s words, her heart was beating furiously but she kept her tone calm as she responded, “I’m not trying to pressure you or anything.  I just want to make sure we’re on the same page and … that we want the same things.  I’ve always wanted to be a mom and have my own family.  But not right now, you know, just someday, eventually, in the distant future.”  Beth began to babble nervously. </p><p>“Beth,” Rick grinned and pressed a soothing kiss into her skin, “I always wanted a couple of kids, but I don’t know if I’m doing such a great job with Carl.” </p><p>“Oh please, he’s fine.  He hasn’t killed anyone… yet,” Beth joked. </p><p>“Hmm, that we know of,” Rick chuckled.  Beth felt lighter, and more confident about their relationship.  It wasn’t a proposal, or even a promise, but it was enough to know that Rick wanted the same future with her, <em>because</em> of her. She didn’t realize how long those fears had been lurking in the back of her mind until she could finally let them go.  She almost felt ready to take on her father again.  Almost.    </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Shawn is totally based off people I know that are in the vet program at my alma mater, that are always like, oh hey, let me tell you about this eyeball I got to slice open today while we eat!  And I’m like, oh sure, let’s talk about horse eyeballs while we eat Mongolian, ‘cuz that’s not gross.  And oh, you have pictures.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“C’mon Beth, daddy wasn’t that bad.  You’ve just never disappointed him before so you don’t know what it’s like.  Remember when I dyed my hair blue?  Daddy wouldn’t let me eat in the same room with him until my natural hair color was back.” Maggie’s tone was matter-of-fact.  Beth was sprawled across Rick’s bed taking to Maggie over the phone.  It was Saturday, two days after thanksgiving.  Beth had worked a mid-shift at the bar and Rick was still at work so she had called her sister to vent about their daddy’s reaction at Thanksgiving dinner. </p><p>Rick’s Thanksgiving had gone smoothly.  Dale had brought Powderhorn potatoes, Amy had brought two pies, and Shane brought beer and rolls.  Beth’s turkey had been a hit, and Rick had managed to make a stovetop stuffing without burning it.  Beth had made a couple other side dishes and everyone loved the food.  Shane had behaved, he and Rick hadn’t talked much, but Amy had been a wonderful addition in keeping Shane on his best behavior. </p><p>“Yeah, and you didn’t give in, you kept your blue hair until it washed out normally.” Beth sighed.  Hating hair color was one thing, hating the man your youngest daughter loved was another. </p><p>“See?  Daddy overreacts to everything, that’s just who he is.  You’ll be fine.  Remember how long it took daddy to stop calling Glenn ‘that Asian boy?’” </p><p>“Stop?”  Beth snorted. </p><p>“Well, to his face anyways.” </p><p>“I’m gonna bring Rick for Christmas.” </p><p>“What?”  Maggie’s tone was part disbelieving, part excited. </p><p>“Rick actually suggested it, he only has Carl for Christmas Eve this year and so we’re going to come down on Christmas Day.” </p><p>“…You’re only going to come for one day?” </p><p>“Yup.” Beth had not told her mother yet.  She knew both her parents were going to be upset but what did they expect after Hershel criticized her in front of the entire family?  Beth had not wanted to go at all, not until her daddy apologized to her, but Rick had convinced her otherwise. </p><p>“Bethy, you’ve got balls!”  Maggie laughed. </p><p>“It’s all Rick, he’s super confident he can handle daddy.” </p><p>“I suppose he has experience with tetchy in-laws.”</p><p>“Not really, Lori’s parents adored Rick.  Her mom even called and wished him a happy birthday on his last birthday.”</p><p>“And you warned Rick that it wouldn’t be easy with Daddy?” </p><p>“Of course.  Rick’s determined, he thinks that if Hershel is going to attack his character he should at least meet him.”  Beth sighed. </p><p>“This is going to be a good show,” Maggie laughed.  Indeed. </p><hr/><p>Christmas was Beth's favorite time of year, and she was determined to make her first Christmas with Rick fantastic.  Beth insisted on a real tree, something Rick had not had since he was a kid and his mom was still alive.  Carl had never had a real tree as Lori and Rick had been content with a fake tree every year.  They went to a tree farm the second weekend of December where Beth and Carl spent over an hour picking the perfect tree despite the cold weather.  Rick gave up fifteen minutes in and spent the rest of the time talking about the Falcons’ last game with a few other put-out men.  Beth and Carl finally agreed on a perfect six foot scotch pine, Rick paid the attendant and they loaded the tree into the back of his truck. </p><p>Beth had already purchased decorations and ornaments to decorate Rick's place, and the three of them decorated the tree while a marathon of classic claymation movies played in the background.  Beth's trees growing up had always been decorated with a mix of heirloom ornaments and ornaments she and her siblings had made over the years.  Lori presumably had all of Carl's childhood handmade ornaments so Beth purchased classic ball ornaments in red and gold and decided each year the three of them would each add one personal ornament.  Carl's was a batman figurine, Beth's was a treble clef and Rick's was a penguin dressed like a cop.  Carl was in a fantastic mood after spending a weekend with Beth and Rick preparing for Christmas and he was eager for the holidays.</p><p>Next came Beth's baking.  Once her Winter break started at school, and she passed her four finals, of course, Beth baked enough desserts to share with most of King County.  She baked cookies to give to their neighbors, to Carl's friends’ families, all of Beth's co-workers, and the sheriff's office.  She baked traditional cookie cutter sugar cookies, gingerbread cookies, shortbread cookies, dried-fruit thumbprints, chocolate-dipped ball cookies, peppermint ball cookies, and peanut-brittle. </p><p>Daryl had looked at her like she was crazy when Beth handed him a large, Christmas tin full of baked goods.  "There's enough for you and Merle in there,” Beth said cheerfully. </p><p>"Why?"  Daryl asked as he cracked the tin and peered inside. </p><p>"It's Christmas." </p><p>"It's December sixteenth,” Daryl frowned. </p><p>"It's the Christmas season," Beth amended. </p><p>Daryl pulled out a cookie, staring at it like it was poisoned, before nibbling on it.  "Hey, that's pretty good." He said in bewilderment. </p><p>Rick came home from work two days later with a choice cut of elk meat wrapped in butcher paper.  Pen was scrawled on the paper reading, "To Officer Friendly and his Susie Homemaker."  Apparently Merle had dropped it off at the station (and then proceeded to steal her latest plate of cookies from Leon’s desk).</p><p>Rick, who normally worked out at the gym at the sheriff's office, started working out twice as much as usual.  He playfully accused Beth of trying to fatten him up and Beth suggested one cardio activity to work off the extra calories which Rick happily agreed to.  They ruined a batch of snickerdoodles with Rick's eagerness to participate in said cardio activity on the kitchen counter.  Beth was thankful Carl had been at Lori’s that day.</p><p>Christmas Eve was upon Beth quicker than she would have liked, and she did her best to push her anxiety for Christmas day to the side to enjoy the day.  Rick worked until noon so Beth made breakfast for her and Carl and they watched a Harry Potter marathon together.  Once Rick came home they headed into town to watch carolers in the town square and ice-skate.  Rick was a terrible skater, Carl skated circles around his dad and Beth stayed by Rick’s side until the sun was setting and their noses and fingers were frozen.</p><p>Dale was hosting a Christmas Eve dinner so they opened gifts before heading to Dale's, and Rick would drop Carl off at Lori's after the dinner.  Carl received a Wii U from Rick and Beth gave him two games for the console.  Rick received a new pair of boots from Carl (that Beth picked out and Rick paid for) while Beth gave him nice dress shirts and a Die Hard special edition box set.  From Carl, Beth received sheet music she had been eyeing a few weeks before and Rick gave her tickets to <em>Wicked</em> in Atlanta in January. </p><p>"Rick!  We agreed on a price cap!" Beth attempted to scold Rick after she pulled him into a excited kiss while Carl made gagging noises in the background. </p><p>"We did," Rick nodded with a grin, "But I had already gotten the tickets by then."  Beth pulled Rick in for another kiss in response.  Carl pretended to be grossed out but he gave Beth a thumbs up when they parted.  Beth was in a fantastic mood that didn’t fade until the drive to her family’s farm the next day.</p><hr/><p>“Beth, breathe.  This is going to be fine.”  Rick’s soothing voice cut through Beth’s rising dread and it was only then she realized she was gripping Rick’s hand so tightly that her knuckles were white. </p><p>“Sorry,” Beth said as she reluctantly let go of Rick’s hand and flexed her fingers to make sure blood was circulating.  “I’m just really nervous.” </p><p>“What are you afraid of?  Nothing bad is going to happen.” </p><p>“Nothing bad is going to happen?  My daddy hates you!  How can you be so calm?” </p><p>“Beth, this is hardly the first tense situation that I’ve put myself into.  Plus, I already know your father doesn’t like me.  Dads all over the world despise the men their daughters bring home, and they survive.  We’ll be okay.” Rick said flashing a confident grin.  </p><p>Beth nodded.  Rick’s words made sense, it’s not like Rick was about to be blindsided by her father’s dislike, Rick was going in prepared.  And Rick was a cop, he was particularly good at keeping his head cool in tense situations.  Beth then wondered how her father and Shane would interact, not that Beth would ever consider doing anything ever with Shane, but she imagined that it would be explosive.  Really Beth did not need to be so afraid, her father wasn’t going to hurt Rick, and Rick wasn’t going to leave her because her father treated him poorly.  Plus, Maggie and Glenn would be there, and they were both on Team Rick.  Christmas this year would not include her uncle, so Lacey and her brothers would not be there as a buffer, unfortunately. </p><p>Beth took another deep breath as Rick parked his truck next to Maggie’s blue Taurus.  Rick hopped out of the truck and came over to her side of the truck to open the door.  Beth gratefully leaned into Rick as she stepped out onto the uneven, frozen ground in her high heels.  Rick then grabbed their bag stuffed full of gifts for Beth’s family and took Beth’s hand with his free hand. </p><p>Beth’s mother was pushing through the screen door before they even reached the porch steps.  “Bethy!  My baby girl, give me a hug!”  Thanksgiving was hardly a month ago but Annette squeezed her like it had been years instead of weeks since she last saw Beth.  “And this must be Rick Grimes,” she looked Rick over, her face was stern but Beth could see in her mother’s eyes the approval. </p><p>Rick did clean up nice.  Rick was clean shaven, something Beth hadn’t ever seen before this morning.  She preferred Rick with stubble or a light beard, but she had to admire how good he looked without it.  It also made him look years younger, which could only help their case today.  Rick was also wearing his nicest pair of jeans, his new boots, and a red and black striped button down that Beth had picked out, under his heavy coat.  Beth was dressed to match, in a red dress and black tights.  Her heels were silver and sparkly, the same that she had intended to wear on Halloween but never got the chance. </p><p>“Mrs. Greene, it’s a pleasure to meet you.  Merry Christmas.” Rick held out his hand for a handshake but Annette pulled him into a hug instead.</p><p> “Mrs. Greene is Hershel’s mother, call me Annette, please,” her mother said warmly.  One smile out of Rick and her mother was already charmed.  Beth wished her father would be so easy. </p><p>Annette then ushered them into the house, taking their coats and told Rick to leave the bag of gifts by the tree.  Rick paused entering the parlor where the impressive nine-foot tree was located.  Beth hadn’t come out this year to help decorate, normally she and Maggie came out one or two weekends after Thanksgiving to help decorate the house and bake goodies but Beth had boycotted this year, still upset with Thanksgiving and unwilling to face her parents again without Rick. </p><p>“Rick!  Beth!”  Glenn greeted with relief.  Glenn was the only one in the parlor, no doubt hiding from Hershel, already he was nursing a glass of eggnog (unfortunately rum free).  Beth could hear voices and laughter coming from the back of the house and assumed the rest of the family was camped out in the family room.  No doubt there was some Christmas movie on loop on the TV. </p><p>“Hey Glenn, Merry Christmas,” Rick greeted and Glenn gave Rick a half hug before pulling Beth into a big hug. </p><p>“How’s it going so far?” Beth mock whispered with a smile.  Her mother was still out in the hallway putting away their coats. </p><p>“Oh, not too bad, but Hershel may be saving all his best for Rick here.”  Glenn grinned and Rick nodded. </p><p>“Come now, no hiding in the parlor!”  Annette came in then and ushered them through the house to where the rest of the family was. </p><p>Maggie saw them first, “Bethy!  Rick!” She exclaimed before giving each of them a hug. </p><p>Shawn was next, giving Beth a bear hug that lifted her feet off the ground.  “Shawn, this is Rick, Rick this is my brother Shawn.” Beth introduced when she could breathe again. </p><p>Shawn shook Rick’s hand as Rick greeted, “Nice to meet you, did you bring all this cold weather in with you?” </p><p>“Actually, it was fifty degrees and sunny when I flew out of DIA a couple of days ago.  It hasn’t snowed up north where I live for a few weeks.” </p><p>Hershel loomed behind Shawn then, looking like a dour Santa Clause in a bright, festive sweater that Annette no doubt forced him to wear.  “Mr. Greene, a pleasure to meet you.  Rick Grimes.”  Rick said as he held out his hand. </p><p>Hershel also shook Rick’s hand, the stern expression never leaving his face. “Rick.  It’s a shame you couldn’t bring my daughter last night for church.”  Beth cringed, her father couldn’t have one civil sentence?  The Greene family always attended midnight mass, even when Beth was too little and slept through mass on the pew. </p><p>“I apologize sir, I asked Beth to spend Christmas Eve with my son Carl and me.  Carl is with his mother today.”  Beth tried not to gape at Rick, apparently he wasn’t going to hold any punches either and get all the taboo topics out at once. </p><p>“And your folks don’t mind that you abandoned them on Christmas?” </p><p>“They haven’t minded for the past several years, but we did visit my mother’s grave yesterday.  My father’s a bit tricky though, his ashes were spread over his favorite fishing pond up north.”  Hershel didn’t even flinch and Rick still hadn’t broken eye contact.  Beth covered her face with her hands to hide her mortification. </p><p>“Oh my god, this is so intense,” Beth heard Glenn whisper from Maggie’s side.  Beth peeked over at them and Maggie was watching Hershel and Rick avidly and Glenn had a bit of hero worship on his face as he looked at Rick. </p><p>“Oh, Rick, dear, I am so sorry, please forgive my husband for his rudeness,” Annette placed herself between the two men and Rick nodded obligingly.  “I am so sorry for your loss.”  Annette said again as she escorted Rick further in the room. </p><p>“It’s fine, they both passed away years ago.” Rick reassured Annette that he was not upset. </p><p>“Rick, this is Otis, he’s the foreman of the farm, and his wife, Patricia, she’s Hershel’s vet tech.”  Otis and Patricia greeted Rick warmly, trying to lighten the awkward atmosphere that had descended after Hershel’s confrontation.  Beth shot a glare at her father before hurrying after her mother and Rick to also greet Otis and Patricia. </p><p>Later, while Beth was helping her mother in the kitchen and Shawn was regaling Rick with stories about dissecting a calf, her mother hissed, “How could you not tell me both his parents are dead?” </p><p>“Everyone in King County knows that Rick’s dad was shot in the line of duty while responding to a bank robbery a few years after Rick became a cop, and that he lost his mom to cancer when he was a kid.  It didn’t occur to me that Daddy would attack his dead parents.” Beth hissed back. </p><p>Her mother did look ashamed of Hershel’s actions.  "That poor dear.  Well, it's clear now why he went after you." </p><p>"It is?" Beth asked curiously.  She technically went after Rick, not the other way around.  Rick had thought he wasn't good enough for Beth, which was ludicrous in her mind. </p><p>"You, baby girl, have an aura of happiness and light.  I bet you drew him in like a moth to a flame after his dark and painful past."  Beth blushed as her mother praised her.  Rick hardly had a 'dark and painful past.'  Rick's mother's passing hadn't been sudden, and Rick spoke fondly of her the few times he had mentioned her, and Rick had idolized his father, he wanted to eventually become Sheriff just as he had been, and had been proud that his father died a hero.  Now a dark and painful divorce was more accurate. </p><p>Maggie waltzed into the kitchen then interrupting the conversation and looking at the veggie platter Beth was working on.  Maggie sidled up to her sister to steal a carrot.  "What are you hens gossiping about in here without me?" </p><p>"Rick, of course," Annette winked and then carried a tray of crackers and cheeses to be snacked on.  Dinner wasn’t until two and it was still late morning. </p><p>“Speaking of my favorite cop, when did Rick shave his beard?”  Maggie asked.  “He looks so different, I almost didn’t recognize him when you two walked in.” </p><p>“I know, right?  When we went to bed last night he was still sporting his ‘no shave November’ beard but when I woke this morning, Rick was just getting out of the shower and at first I was like, strange man in our bedroom!”  Beth giggled back. </p><p>“Our bedroom?” Hershel’s voice cut through Beth and Maggie’s gossip.  Both girls spun around to face Hershel, who had entered the kitchen quietly, and was standing in front of them with his arms over his chest and a fierce frown.  “Are you living with this man?” </p><p>“No!  I live with Lacey and the girls, daddy, you know that.”  Beth’s heart was hammering in her chest.  It wasn’t a lie, she still had stuff in her shared room with Lacey, and she still paid rent and a fourth of the bills.  Granted, she couldn’t remember the last time she slept in her own bed. </p><p>Hershel clearly didn’t believe her, “I thought you said the two of you weren’t that serious, back at Thanksgiving.”</p><p>“Um, well, that might have been me trying to ease the tense situation…” Beth replied meekly.</p><p>Hershel shook his head as he stomped out of the kitchen and interrupted Shawn and Rick’s conversation.  “Rick, I’d like to have a word with you in my office.” </p><p>Beth squeaked in fear, and Maggie shot her an incredulous look, “I can’t believe you tried to lie to daddy” she whispered. </p><p>“I didn’t! I’m not living with him, I just spend most of my nights there.”  She whispered back. </p><p>Rick followed Hershel with a “Of course, sir,” oblivious to the events that had just transpired in the kitchen.  Annette was in the family room with Otis and Patricia, and she shot a worried look at Beth as Beth looked into the room from the kitchen.  Maggie mimed following them, and Beth slipped out of her heels as she quietly approached her father’s office door.  It wasn’t closed all the way, it was open about four inches and Beth stopped around the corner from the door.  She nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Maggie press against her and she glanced over her shoulder to see both Glenn and Shawn behind Maggie.</p><p> Even though they were a few feet from the door they could clearly hear Hershel:  “Rick, what are your intentions with my daughter?  She seems quite infatuated with you and if you aren’t serious about her…” </p><p>“Sir, I think me being here, meeting your family, proves that I’m serious about your daughter.”</p><p>“I imagine you were serious about your ex-wife too.” </p><p>“Not so much, sir.” </p><p>“Excuse me?” </p><p>“I’m not going to lie to you, I loved Lori, but she and I were kids fooling around, and I thought I was doing the right thing by marrying her when I got her pregnant and that ended with both of us miserable.  But I am not fooling around with your daughter.” </p><p>Hershel’s scoff was audible in the hallway.  Rick’s tone was adamant as he responded to Hershel’s nonverbal reply, “You think I don’t know that I’m not good enough for your daughter?  I do.  Every damn day I know that I don’t deserve her.  But Beth chose me, so I’m going to spend every day trying to be the kind of man she deserves.  I love your daughter.” </p><p>Beth had to cover her mouth to keep in the happy squeal that wanted to burst forth.  “Damn, he’s good,” Glenn whispered from over Maggie’s shoulder. Beth felt Maggie nod against her side and she squeezed Beth’s arm. </p><p>Beth knew that Rick had been planning to say something like this, if her father confronted him, but it was a totally different thing to actually hear Rick defending their relationship to her father in his resolute, take-no-prisoners tone.  Hershel was a man that did not have people stand up to him often, not even Otis would when they disagreed on some aspect of how the farm was run.  Beth was tempted to take Rick up to her old bedroom and ravish him on her floral bedspread, she was so turned on by Rick’s display.  As tempting as that was, Beth didn’t want to risk getting caught doing <em>that</em>.  Maybe if she took Rick on a tour of the farm and they stopped in the stables… it would be chilly but they could go in the tack room, Rick could take her over one of the saddles…</p><p>Beth was shaken from her daydream at the sounds of Rick and Hershel beginning to exit the office, she had completely missed whatever Hershel’s response had been. The four of them scurried back to the family room before they could be caught spying, Beth hopping to put her heels back on once they were there and her mother was raising her eyebrow at her children’s antics. </p><p>Hershel and Rick walked back into the room then, everyone’s eyes zeroed in on them.  Hershel was still frowning, but it may have been less severe than it had been most of the day, and Rick still looked calm, like he hadn’t had a showdown with her girlfriend’s father but just an average chat.  Beth quickly approached Rick, sliding under his arm and Rick comfortably settled his arm around her shoulders. </p><p>“So, Rick, I believe I was telling you about a surgery I got to assist on.”  Shawn said a bit too loud trying to pretend he had no idea what had just happened. </p><p>“Oh, so this animal was alive then?  Well, that’s a step in the right direction,” Maggie responded, much smoother than Shawn had been.</p><p>Shawn launched back into his story but Beth wasn't paying attention.  She watched her mother approach her father and they exchanged a few quiet words.  Beth did not know what they said but Annette turned and gave Beth an encouraging smile.  Beth breathed a sigh of relief.  Her daddy may not entirely approve of Rick yet but it was a start.  Her parents finally understood that Rick was not going anywhere. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Rick and Hershel encounter was one of the first bits I wrote for this chapter, and most of the inspiration for this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Beth did manage to sneak Rick away from her family, no one had suspected her intentions, not even Rick, when she announced she wanted to show Rick the stables and show off the horses.  There was no white Christmas for Georgia this year, but it was still thirty-five degrees outside so no one else in the family volunteered to accompany them.  Plus, Beth was a still good girl in the eyes of her family, not even Maggie would have guessed Beth’s ulterior motives. </p><p>Beth slipped into an old pair of boots that she still had in her old room before hustling Rick out the door.  They only had a little over a half hour before Beth needed to be back in to help set the table and if they took too long someone might come looking for them. </p><p>“So, How’m I doin’?”  Rick drawled with a grin. </p><p>“You’re doing perfect,” Beth responded.  “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell them about your parents, that was thoughtless of me.” </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, if my dad is up there watching, I bet he got a kick out of it.”  And Rick really did not seem bothered by it, but Beth was still going to make it up to him and scratch her own itch as well. </p><p>The stable doors were closed to help keep warmer air in for the horses but Rick shouldered them open just enough for the two of them to squeeze in.  “So, those are our horses, Nelly is the one nickering, but let’s start the tour here.”  Beth waved towards the stalls as she dragged Rick into the small tack room. </p><p>“Beth, what—?”  Beth interrupted Rick by pulling him into a kiss, her hands immediately went to open his coat. </p><p>Rick responded happily, but yelped when her cold fingers slipped against his skin as she went after his belt.  Rick pulled back, holding Beth at arm’s length.  “Beth, what are you doing?  Your family is just steps away.” </p><p>“Which is why we have to be quick,” Beth reasoned and she again reached for Rick’s jeans. </p><p>“C’mon, I just gave a great speech to your dad.” </p><p>“I know, it turned me on so bad.  Mags, Glenn, Shawn and I were totally at the door listening in.” </p><p>“I knew it,” Rick grinned.  “But I’d really like to keep the good impression that speech made, and not be found ravishing his daughter in a stable an hour after giving it.” </p><p>Beth pouted.  Rick had been so passionate about her, defending their relationship to her father, and Beth wanted Rick <em>now</em>.  She took a few steps back, and Rick relaxed thinking he’d won, but then Beth turned her back on him.  There was a saddle stand perfectly placed and Beth leaned over it and glanced back at Rick over her shoulder with a coy expression.  Her skirt flared out and was modest while she was standing but as she leaned over, she knew the hemline receded to just below her ass.  “I suppose you can just watch me take care of myself then.” </p><p>“Shit,” Rick groaned and then he was on her.  He came up behind her, and Beth let out a gasp as his hands went straight under her skirt.  “You drive me so crazy,” Rick growled against her ear. </p><p>Rick’s fingers were also cold as they slid into her tights, causing Beth to inhale sharply.  “I’m going to make this quick,” Rick murmured and Beth nodded.  She didn’t want anyone finding them either.  Rick’s chilly fingers wasted no time, Rick pulled her tights and panties down as one and then the cold digits were dipping into her folds.  The temperature difference of his fingers against her heated skin felt delicious and Beth rocked against Rick’s questing fingers.  Rick cursed again as he felt how ready for him she already was. </p><p>One of his hands disappeared and Beth heard Rick’s clothes rustling.  Rick took a few moments to stroke himself into fullness and then he was sliding into her.  Beth couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her at the pleasurable burn of him sliding into her, and she gripped the saddle horn with her left hand for leverage as her knees weakened. </p><p>Rick didn’t start slow, he started a quick pace and one finger stroked her clit in time with his thrusts.  It was so perfect that Beth felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.  “Rick, harder,” she panted.  Rick complied, thrusting harder and putting more pressure on her clit with his fingers.  Beth bit her coat sleeve as she came, to keep from wailing, and Rick grunted as she tightened around him and he spilled inside her two thrusts later. </p><p>Rick pulled back, tucking himself back into his jeans and Beth hurried to pull her tights back up.  The air was cold against her bare skin.  Beth turned to face Rick with a happy grin and Rick pulled her into a long kiss, mouths moving against each other.  Beth lingered as long as possible, enjoying being in Rick’s arms. </p><hr/><p>“Did something set off your dad?” Rick asked curious when they were walking back to the farmhouse.  Beth did introduce Rick to the horses, and they gave each horse an apple, and now they were leisurely strolling back to the house.  “His whole ‘come into my office, fire and brimstone’ act came out of leftfield.”</p><p>“And you handled it beautifully,” Beth beamed at him.  “Daddy overheard me talking to Maggie, we didn’t realize he was in the kitchen with us, and I called your bedroom ‘our bedroom’ and then he didn’t believe me when I said we don’t live together.”</p><p>“We don’t?” Rick glanced over at her with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>Beth stopped walking and stared at him for a moment in confusion.  Was that a joke?  Rick paused as well when he realized Beth stopped. “Wait, do you think we live together?” Beth asked.</p><p>“Beth, I had to buy one of those expandable shower shelves things for all your bath products, half the closet is your clothes plus the two dresser drawers you’ve commandeered, and you’ve decorated the apartment.”  There was no malice in Rick’s tone, he just seemed amused as he stood in front of her, hands bunched into his coat.</p><p>“But… Well… of course I have a lot of clothes at your place, I sleep over most every night.  And your apartment was so barren, of course I started decorating.  You think we live together?”  Rick chuckled and nodded.  “But… you never asked me!”</p><p>“Didn’t I?”</p><p>Beth was pretty sure she would have remembered Rick asking her to move in with him, it was kind of a big deal, and something she had been hinting at for months by slowly taking over Rick’s apartment.  “When did you ask me?”</p><p>“After you started school, you had been complaining about how you never had any peace and quiet and you didn’t like sharing a room with Lacey.  When I gave you a key.”</p><p>Beth was stunned.  Rick had asked her to move in with him in September?  How had she missed that?  “What?  You asked me when you were working all that overtime?  At the station?”  Beth tried to recall the conversation, she remembered being shocked, just staring at the key in her hand and not really registering Rick’s words.  She remembered he had said that it would be easier for her to do schoolwork at his place, and to use his kitchen but he asked her to move in?  “But…”  Beth didn’t even have words.</p><p>“I figured you were moving in gradually, testing the waters, seeing if being stuck with me was something you really wanted to do.”  Rick shrugged, looking down at the ground.</p><p>“You really asked me to move in?”  Beth finally managed to ask when she regained her ability to speak.</p><p>“I mentioned you should consider it.  You seemed overwhelmed, so I did back pedal a bit.  I didn’t want to scare you away.”  Rick didn’t want to scare her away?  Beth let out an incredulous laugh, all these months she thought she was moving too fast for Rick and apparently he was thinking the same thing?</p><p>“But… you said you aren’t ready for marriage yet.” Beth pointed out.  He said that barely a month ago.</p><p> “I said I wanted to do things right, make sure we’re both positive we want this.  I never… I never want you to feel trapped with me.”</p><p>Beth felt the pressure of tears building behind her eyes.  She wanted to reach up and drag him into a tight hug, but she did feel overwhelmed.  Overwhelmed by how much she wanted Rick, loved Rick, how much she despised Lori for hurting Rick and accusing him of trapping her, but also how grateful she was that Lori had left Rick so that Beth found him. </p><p>“Rick… I could never feel trapped with you.  I feel free when I’m with you.”  And she felt a tear escape then, running down her cheek.  Rick looked up at her but then frowned when he saw her tears.  He reached for her, and Beth eagerly slid into his arms.  They stood for several minutes, neither caring about the cold.  </p><p>When they finally pulled apart, Beth noticed her father watching them from the porch with a thoughtful frown.  “You two aren’t frozen yet?”  He asked when he noticed Beth’s attention. </p><p>“Just about,” Rick responded.  Beth quickly ushered Rick onto the porch and they followed Hershel back into the house. </p><p>The rest of the day passed smoothly, Hershel was civil but studied Rick with a stern frown most of the day.  Rick was polite and gracious, it was clear that he won over her mother.  Beth was glad at least one of her parents was on her side now.  After the hearty dinner of a Christmas ham, gifts were exchanged and marveled at, and then Annette convinced Beth to play the piano and they sang a few Christmas carols together.  Next was dessert and Rick joked Beth and her family were trying to turn him into one of those typecast fat cops that love donuts (which prompted Glenn into another round of why Die Hard is the greatest film of all time, with both Shawn and Rick this time).   Not long after dessert Rick and Beth said their good-byes and were back out on the road, loaded down with gifts and leftovers.  Beth was incredibly pleased with how the day went. Rick had stood his ground against her father, and her family now knew she and Rick were serious and no one came to blows.  All in all, it was a success.</p><hr/><p>Beth did not waste any time officially moving into Rick’s apartment.  Lacey and the girls were sad to see her move, mostly because they would miss her chipping in on bills and rent.  She would still see them the same amount she had before as she had rarely been in the house the last few months and when she had been it was usually to grab clothes.  Her guitar and keyboard were now a permanent fixture in Rick’s main room, her twin bed was up for sale on Craig’s List, and she bought some storage containers to store both her and Rick’s clothes that were not in season. </p><p>“Rick, when can we afford a house?”  Beth asked as she surveyed Rick’s closet.  She did not have that much stuff, she had moved frequently when she was in Atlanta and she did not always have help, so she had been careful the last few years to only accumulate things she could move herself.  Except for clothes and shoes.  She was a girl in her early twenties that liked to look cute and she had the wardrobe to accommodate. </p><p>Rick looked up from his task of shoving the storage containers full of their summer clothes under the bed.  “Already on to the next step?” He asked amused. </p><p>“Oh!” Beth realized just how forward her words sounded.  “I just mean, we need a bigger closet,” Beth gestured to the tightly packed clothes.  “Like, a walk in, or we need a spare bedroom to store additional clothing in.” </p><p>“Well then…  When Lori gets remarried.  Or Carl turns nineteen.  Whichever comes first.  The best-case scenario is that Lori marries some rich guy and moves,” Rick mused.    </p><p>Beth blinked down at Rick.  She potentially had to wait <em>six</em> years?  What if Lori never gets remarried?  How long did he have to pay alimony?  Beth was not a girl who worried about having money and was not concerned with living an expensive lifestyle.  But she was concerned about was the timetable to start a family with Rick.  She was turning twenty-two in a month, so it was not really herself that she was concerned about, twenty-eight was a perfectly reasonable time to start having kids. But if Rick did not want to take the next steps until he was more financially secure (which was sensible and smart, Beth could hardly fault him for that) and it took a full six years, he’d be forty-one. She knew that Rick wanted to move slow, but six years slow? What if he changed his mind about having kids?  What if he decided that he was too old then?  Her father didn’t start have kids until he was in his forties but he was the exception not the norm.  She needed to get more aggressive about school, and her future.  She needed to make some decisions and then work her ass off to finish school so she could get a better job. She wanted to be able to contribute financially to this relationship.  If she became a teacher, she and Rick could try to coordinate possible pregnancies with summer break so that she would not have to take time off work. </p><p>Beth’s expression must have been one of dismay, because Rick began to panic a bit at her expression.  “Beth?  I was kidding, I’m sorry that was a poor joke,” Rick frowned and pulled Beth into his arms. </p><p>Beth crumpled awkwardly into his arms but clung to him regardless.  She was determined.  She was not some girl that would count on Rick to provide everything for her, she could, and would, contribute to this household that she wanted to create.  “Rick, you have to let me help.” </p><p>“Beth, I wasn’t being serious.  Well, a little bit serious.  I certainly can’t afford any house over on Magnolia Street, but if you want we can start looking.” </p><p>Beth shook her head in response, “No.  It’s smarter to stay here and save money for a while.  And I don’t want one of those big, fancy houses on Magnolia, I just want you.”  Beth said with determination. </p><p>“Why are you so good to me?” Rick asked as he pressed kisses along her jawline.  Beth pulled him into a real kiss and then proceeded to show him just how good she was.</p><hr/><p>“Hey Mags, what’s up?”  Beth answered her cell lazily.  It was New Year's Day, late morning.  Carl was home from a sleepover at Duane's house, even though he had hardly slept he was up playing ZombiU on his Wii.  He was sitting on the floor and Beth was lying across the couch behind him flipping through a course catalog for her school looking for education related classes.  Rick was sleeping in their bedroom (Beth really enjoyed calling things <em>theirs</em>), he had worked an overnight shift on New Year’s Eve.</p><p> “Oh, you know, the usual.  Did you have a nice New Years?” Maggie sounded odd, she was trying to sound calm but there was a note of something weird in her tone.</p><p>“It was fun, Rick was on duty but he stopped by Amy’s party right before midnight to make sure I got a kiss.  It was pretty funny, several people thought the cops were there to break up the party,” Beth giggled.  She had been sad that she was not going to get a kiss from Rick at midnight on New Year’s Eve and had been happily surprised with Rick and Leon showed up at Amy’s only minutes before midnight.  “What about you and Glenn?  Wasn’t he taking you to a pretty fancy place?” </p><p>Maggie finally burst, “HE PROPOSED!” </p><p>Beth screamed. </p><p>Rick ran into the room, brandishing one of Carl’s bats, probably thinking that someone was attacking Beth.  Carl, in typical teenage fashion, did not acknowledge what was going on around him.</p><p> “OH MY GOD!  Tell me everything!  Wait, hold on, I just freaked out Rick, Rick! Maggie and Glenn are engaged!”  Beth was hopping, honest to god hopping, with excitement. </p><p>Rick sagged in relief and pulled Beth into a hug.  “Well, tell ‘em congratulations.”  Beth nodded, planting a kiss on Rick’s cheek, and returned to squealing at her sister through her phone. </p><hr/><p>Beth’s excitement for her sister lasted for days, until it all came crashing down.  “So guess what my sister has been hiding from me for the last few months?”  Amy asked after Beth relayed her sister’s news on her next shift with her friend. </p><p>“Hmmm, she’s secretly a lesbian?”  Beth joked.  Well, it was less of a joke and more wishful thinking.  She was secure in her relationship with Rick, but that did not stop her from feeling intimidated by the successful, beautiful, blonde woman that had been Rick’s high school sweetheart. </p><p>“No, she’s been dating a guy for the last few months.  Apparently it’s pretty serious because she’s brining him home this weekend to meet our dad.”  Amy ranted, “She says she didn’t tell me earlier because she didn’t want the whole town gossiping about her.” </p><p>“But they will be now,” Beth grinned.  Amy would no doubt retell her story to every regular that came in tonight. </p><p>“You might want to meet this guy and schmooze, I guess he works for some record company in Atlanta.  I bet Dale will let you sing if Andrea brings him by the bar.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Beth shrugged.  The last thing she wanted to do was to rub elbows with some Atlanta bigwig music executive.  Ugh.  She had probably met him before.  And if he knew anything about Beth it would be undoubtedly that she was a contract-breaking basket case.  And if he worked for Governor Records… Beth did not even want to finish the thought.  What were the chances that Andrea’s new man would be <em>him</em>?   </p><p>The chances were high.  Beth probably should have knocked on wood. </p><p>A few days later Amy brought in Andrea and the new boyfriend in.  It was Sunday, so the bar was crowded with people watching the Falcons game.  Supposedly the Falcons were doing well this season, Rick was most likely listening to the game in his patrol car or flat out watching it down at the station.  Amy had the day off to spend time with her family, T-Dog was bartending while Rachel and Beth were working the floor. </p><p>Beth did not see them come in.  She did not notice them until Amy waved at her as Beth was walking by with her tray full of two tables’ drink orders.  “Oh, hey!  I didn’t see you come in!” Beth smiled at Amy. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Rachel took our drink order.” Amy told her. </p><p>“Hi Andrea,” Beth greeted and then froze as she finally looked at the man sitting next to Andrea. </p><p>“Hello Beth.  Beth this is Phillip Blake.  Phillip, this is—“ </p><p>“Beth Greene,” Phillip finished. </p><p>Beth dropped her tray. </p><p>The crash reverberated through the entire bar, glass and liquid flew everywhere and Beth’s flats were covered in a mix of alcohol and beer.  Everyone stopped what they were doing to look in her direction. </p><p>“Oh my god, Beth!” Amy shrieked. </p><p>Beth had never dropped a tray during her tenure at Steak Out.  Beth turned bright red, and stammered out apologies before quickly turning only to run into T-Dog carrying a boom and pan.  They both quickly worked to clean up Beth’s gigantic mess. </p><p>“What the hell, Beth?” Amy grumbled as she wiped off her purse where beer had splashed onto it. </p><p>“That was my fault, seeing me again was probably a real shock for Beth.” Phillip spoke up with a fake apologetic smile on his face that Beth wanted to smack off his smug face.  Beth turned her face to the ground to concentrate on her task and hid her face. </p><p>“Phillip, you know Beth?”  Andrea asked in surprise.  Phillip.  His real name sounded so strange to Beth.  Most people back in Atlanta just called him ‘The Governor’. </p><p>“Of course.  Beth broke a very costly contract with my label.” </p><p>“Beth, you had a recording contract?” Amy gaped in surprise. </p><p>“Um, I’m so sorry about the mess.  I’ll buy your drinks.” Beth offered.  She just wanted them to stop talking or have a reason to leave. </p><p>“Oh sweetie, you can’t afford to buy us a round,” Phillip laughed as he swirled the scotch still in his glass.  Beth noticed then that Andrea was also drinking scotch and they probably weren’t drinking Dewar’s.  “But I’ll buy the drinks that you dropped on the floor since it’s my fault you dropped them.”</p><p>“Oh Phillip, that’s so nice!” Andrea exclaimed with a bright smile. </p><p>Nice?  Beth wanted to claw his eyes out.  Phillip was not nice, but he could present a convincing pleasant front when he needed to.  Beth was surprised that Andrea could fall for such a psychopath.  Couldn’t she see what he really was?  And what he did with girls like Beth?  Beth knew for a fact she was not the first girl to sleep with him for a step up in the music industry.  She doubted she was the last either. </p><p>“That’s very nice of you but not necessary,” T-Dog spoke up from beside her. </p><p>“Nonsense, it’s no trouble for me.”</p><p>Beth finally had all the glass she could see swept up in the pan and rags on the floor soaking up the alcohol, she and T-Dog retreated, Beth to throw out the glass and T-Dog to remake all the drinks Beth had dropped. </p><p>T-Dog found her ten minutes later crouched on the floor of the tiny kitchen next to a trash bin.  Daryl cursed at her every time he had to step around her but did not ask her to move. </p><p>“Beth, what are you doing?  Poor Rachel is trying to fend for herself out there.” </p><p>“I know, I know, I just needed a moment.  Are they still here?” </p><p>“Yeah, what is up with you and him?” </p><p>“He’s the biggest tool in the history of the universe,” Beth moaned.  “I’ll go back out.  Sorry, I just needed a second to … collect myself.” </p><p>Daryl snorted but stayed silent about her mini panic attack in the middle of the kitchen as he flipped burgers on the grill. </p><p>T-Dog helped her stand back up.  Beth took a deep breath and followed T-Dog back out into the bar.  Fortunately, Andrea, ‘Phillip’ and Amy did not stick around long.  They had one more round of drinks and then Andrea was hurrying them out, she apparently had a couple of places in town that she wanted to show Phillip.  Beth could tell by the malicious glint in his eye that if it were his choice he’d stay and torment Beth as long as he could get away with.  Amy gave her a hug as she followed them out, she whispered that she wanted to know all about Beth’s contract next time they worked together.  Beth sort of smiled in response.  Fat chance of that. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Beth’s shift was over an hour after the game ended.  She had never been so happy to clock out before.  She went straight to their apartment (not even thinking <em>their </em>gave Beth her normal happy tingles) where she took a scalding hot shower and then put on comfy leggings and one of Rick’s flannels and curled up on the couch to watch a sappy romance movie.  Beth was halfway through <em>Letters to Juliet</em> when Rick came home.</p><p>“Hey, is everything okay?”  Rick asked. </p><p>Beth looked up as Rick approached her and then leaned down to leave a soft kiss on her forehead.  Had Rick somehow heard something about this afternoon?  “Rough day at work.  How’d you know?” </p><p>“Daryl Dixon left me a voicemail on my desk phone telling me to ‘be a man and check on your girl’.”  Rick frowned as he settled into the couch beside her. </p><p>“Daryl?”  Beth gasped.  The redneck had been uncomfortable with her emotional outburst in the kitchen.  Beth had thought for a moment that her panic attack would send Daryl into his own panic attack.</p><p>“Yeah.  How are you feeling?  Andrea is in town with some new boyfriend and invited us out to dinner--” </p><p>Beth burst into tears.  Rick sat in complete shock for a moment, totally taken back by her reaction, before gathering her into his arms.  Poor Rick just held her in his arms and ran his fingers through her hair while she cried all over him.  Beth took a few moments to calm down and she was embarrassed when she finally stopped crying.  She sat back and wiped at her eyes while avoiding eye contact with Rick and scooted off his lap. </p><p>“So that’s a no on dinner then,” Rick joked as he tried to lighten the mood. </p><p>“Phillip Blake,” Beth said in a soft tone.  “Is the name of Andrea’s new boyfriend.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Rick nodded slowly with a frown.</p><p>“And is also my former producer from Atlanta,” Beth finished with a miserable expression. </p><p>“I’ll kill him,” Rick said in a low tone.  Beth looked up and Rick’s expression was positively murderous. </p><p>“What?  Rick!  No!”  Beth threw herself back into Rick’s lap, straddling his thighs to keep him from getting up and fulfilling his threat. </p><p>“Did you see him?  Did he say something to you?  Did he do something?” Rick was radiating anger and Beth was afraid of what Rick could do to the Governor in his anger. </p><p>"No, he was fine.  I just... overreacted to seeing him again," Beth said as she tried to calm Rick down. </p><p>"What did he say to you?"</p><p>"Nothing!  I dropped a tray of drinks when I saw him, and he bought the drinks for the people to apologize for startling me.  He was... nice."  Beth faltered on the world nice.  He really hadn't said anything terrible, he just looked at her with that knowing grin, and a glint in his eyes.</p><p>"We have to warn Andrea."</p><p>"No, please, Rick, we are not telling Andrea that I've had sex with her boyfriend."  Beth shook her head.  "Besides, they've only been together a few months.  I slept with him back in April.  We don't have any sort of proof that he is still sleeping with girls in the industry."  Beth had no doubt he still was.  But Andrea was an attorney, she would want facts and proof and Beth was not putting herself through that.  Beth felt disgusting enough already.  Had he had a girlfriend back in April?  Beth did not know much of his personal history besides he had a wife that died a few years ago and a daughter that he had a picture of in his office. </p><p>"Rick, please," Beth whispered.  Rick still had a determined, ready to fight, look in his eyes.  "Rick, that was the worst period of my life, and if we tell Andrea then everyone will soon know.  I can't... I can't deal with that."  Some of the anger was finally leaving Rick's face.  He pulled her back into a firm hug and Beth sank gratefully into his arms.  "Please don't do anything."</p><p>"I won't," Rick sighed and Beth breathed in relief. </p><hr/><p>“Beth!  Oh, Beth!” </p><p>Beth looked up startled from wiping down a table as Diane came hurrying towards her.  It was late Monday afternoon, the after-work crowd was starting to trickle in when Diane barged into the bar and started waving down Beth.  “Diane!  What’s wrong?”  Beth asked when Diane stopped in front of her, huffing from hurrying.  Beth’s immediate fear was that something was wrong with Rick. </p><p>“I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think Rick may still have some feelings for Andrea.” </p><p>Beth blinked, the beginning of Diane’s delivery had her thinking all sorts of terrible thoughts so she was stunned with Diane’s pronouncement.  “Um, what?” </p><p>“Oh, I had to tell you right away.  Apparently Rick and Shane pulled a prank on Andrea’s new boyfriend, they had his Porsche towed last night and the impound lot wasn’t open until this morning.  Well, they came into the station this morning, and at first Andrea’s boyfriend was being all friendly, but Rick said, ‘it’s a shame there’s no one you could sleep with to get your car out of the lot faster.’ and it suddenly turned into a huge argument!  Andrea accused Rick of still having feelings for her because of his immature behavior and--Oh!  I just had to tell you right away!” </p><p>“Rick didn’t do anything, like punch or pull a gun on him?”  Beth asked with trepidation. And when did Rick have time to have the Governor's car towed?  Rick and Beth obviously did not go to dinner with Andrea they stayed in and order pizza and Rick let Beth continue her chick-flick marathon.  Rick must have made a call when he was changing out of his uniform. </p><p>“No, nothing like that, although I think Rick might have been trying to provoke him so he could then arrest him.”</p><p>Beth sighed in relief, thankful that Rick had not actually done anything to the Governor. </p><p>“Honey, you don’t seem too upset...” Diane eyed her with confusion. </p><p>Call it the coward’s way out, but Beth much preferred to have the gossip mill of the town think that Rick still had subconscious feelings for Andrea than have them know that Beth had once slept with Andrea’s new boyfriend.  “You really think Rick might still have feelings for Andrea?”  Beth asked and opened her eyes wide and willed them to tear. </p><p>“Oh sweetie!”  Diane pulled Beth into a hug, “Rick’s a man, and all men are animals.  Rick cares for you, don’t doubt that.  I’m sure he probably didn’t even realize what he was doing.” </p><p>“Is she still in town?  Should I try to talk to her?"  Beth had no intentions of tracking down Andrea, but she wanted Diane to have as much ammunition as possible for her theory and keep her from investigating other reasons why Rick would want to hurt Andrea's new man. </p><p>"No, they left town after they pulled the car out of impound. Sweetie, don't you worry.  I've known Rick a long time and he's so happy with you.  You have nothing to worry about."  Diane fussed over Beth for a few more minutes before leaving the bar.  Beth sighed in relief. </p><p>Daryl was working the bar, which usually guaranteed people avoided sitting at it until all the close tables filled up, and he scoffed at Beth as she leaned against the bar after Diane left.  "Rick gets that jackass's car towed that upset ya yesterday and you're sayin' Rick has feelings for blondie?"  He gave her an incredulous look.  "I thought you girls loved that kind of chivalry crap."  </p><p>"Except if people knew the truth then they'd want to know why he upset me."  Beth huffed in anger.  Who was Daryl Dixon to lecture her on lying?  And what did Rick think he was doing after her promised her he would not do anything? </p><p>"Women," Daryl snorted and went back to glaring at his potential customers. Beth ignored him, she was focused on what to say to Rick when she got home. </p><hr/><p>“So... funny story,” Beth began nonchalantly, later that night once she was home and after she had changed out of her waitressing clothes.  Rick was preparing burgers to grill, today was a warmer day for January and Rick was taking advantage of the weather.   </p><p>“What’s up,” Rick asked, he did not look up from the patties he was forming.  Beth was distracted for a moment as she watched Rick prep.  Before Beth came along, Rick used to buy the frozen puck burger patties and just throw those on the grill but Beth had showed him how much better a burger tasted when it was fresh ground beef with added seasoning and now he was a master-chef of burgers (and waffles, Beth couldn't argue with the man's waffles, but little else).</p><p>“I need you to tell someone at work tomorrow, and let Diane overhear, that you and I had a fight tonight about your latent feelings for Andrea and that you had to reassure me all night that I’m the only girl for you.” </p><p>“My what?”  Rick asked bemused. </p><p>“Diane came to the bar after work to warn me that you still have feelings for Andrea and that’s why you had her boyfriend’s car towed.”  Beth gave Rick a pointed look. </p><p>“I didn’t have his car towed,” Rick replied calmly.   </p><p>"Rick!  Diane runs dispatch, are you really going to tell me she's lying?" Beth glared and crossed her arms over her chest.</p><p>“<em>I</em> didn’t.  I just texted Shane that wouldn’t it be hilarious to have Andrea’s new guy’s car towed?  And Shane ran with it.  He was at dinner with them last night and thought the guy was a douche.” </p><p>“Rick!  You promised me!”</p><p>“The man is a monster that took advantage of you! I had to do <em>something</em>.” </p><p>"I'm not some helpless damsel in distress!  This was not something I needed help on!  I'm over it!" </p><p>"You're over it?  You were crying Beth, and I felt so goddamn helpless because I couldn't do anything to make you feel better." </p><p>"Okay, you're right, I'm not <em>completely </em>over it.  But I'm not that same girl anymore, I haven't thought about Atlanta in months and seeing him brought all those negative associated emotions back.  But I don't want revenge, or anything like that.  I just want to move on and live my life!"  Beth cried out in exasperation.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Beth," Rick looked at her with his honest blue eyes swirling with mixed emotions and Beth could feel her anger start to melt away. Beth sighed.  It was hard to stay angry with him.  Daryl was right, girls did like 'that chivalry crap.'  Plus, the Governor deserved a little reminder that outside of Atlanta, no one cared who Phillip Blake was and where his influence was useless. </p><p>“I still don’t want the entire county knowing that I slept with Andrea’s new boyfriend, so you have to let Diane know, or let her find out somehow, that you and I had a fight about you having feelings for Andrea.” </p><p>“Alright.  I’ll figure something out,” Rick nodded. </p><p>“Thank you," Beth finally smiled.  By now the Governor was back in Atlanta.  He was a busy producer, it was unlikely that he would do anything to her and Rick.  And Beth could find out through Amy whenever Andrea and he were planning a trip to King County.  Beth could move on, yes, she did something shameful in the past but she would never do anything like that again and she was happy with Rick.  Incredibly happy.</p><p>Rick's look turned mischievous as he said, "Now I believe we promised each other we wouldn't go to bed angry with each other." Rick reached to pull her into his arms but Beth danced out of his reach. </p><p>"Rick!  You were just handling raw meat, you aren't touching me!"  Beth shrieked as she laughed.  </p><p>Rick did turn back into the kitchen to wash his hands and called over his shoulder, "make-up sex is supposed to be the best kind of sex." </p><p>"I'd have to argue that so far 'I love you' sex is the best kind of sex," Beth responded.  </p><p>"Well, I'll do my best to live up to that night then," Rick grinned and this time when Rick reached for her Beth willingly went into his arms.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the week passed smoothly, Beth started classes and she was taking a few extra credits this semester to enact her new plans.  Beth loved music and she loved kids, so becoming a music teacher would fulfill both her desire to work with music and start a family. </p><p>Beth and Amy didn’t get days off together very often, especially on a weekend, but the next Sunday found Beth and Amy both off and Amy begged a girls’ day out with Beth.  They started the day with manicures and pedicures, then went to the mall in Linden County where they both wished they had more money as they tried on clothes and ogled jewelry. </p><p>Beth had been waiting for Amy to pester her about Atlanta and how exactly she knew Andrea’s new boyfriend and the contract he had mentioned.  Amy resisted most of the day instead talking about other town gossip and what they thought about Taylor Swift's switch to pop music, so it was late afternoon and the two were enjoying smoothies when Amy finally cracked, “Okay girl, I’ve been dying to hear your side of the story of this contract-breaking situation.” </p><p>“My side?  What did he tell you?”  Beth had not considered that the Governor himself would tell her story, especially not to Andrea, why would he admit to sleeping with a young girl to give her a contract?  What lies did he tell to make her look worse to Andrea? </p><p>“Phillip told Andrea, and Andrea told me, that you tried to seduce him and then when he rejected you, you had a breakdown in the recording studio and you refused to make your album.” </p><p>Beth stared in Amy in horrified shock.  “What?”  She finally managed to squeak out, “Seduce <em>him</em>?” </p><p>Amy nodded, “I told Andrea that the story was ridiculous, I can’t picture you trying to seduce anyone.  You’re too shy when it comes to guys.  I watched you pine over Rick for months before you worked up the nerve to ask him to dinner, that’s hardly how someone who sleeps their way to success acts.” </p><p>Beth felt her eyes tear up, not just from Phillip Blake’s lies, but Amy’s belief in her.  The girl was a much better friend than Beth gave her credit for.  Amy could have spread this story into the gossip mill (and wouldn't Lori have had a field day!) but instead she came to Beth.  “The breakdown part is right, I did freak out and refuse to record the album,” Beth started slowly.  “But they were trying to get me to be something that I’m not, they wanted me to be …that kind of girl but I couldn’t, so I quit.” </p><p>Amy nodded, eyes wide.  “That seems more likely to me.” </p><p>“I thought I could be that kind of girl and…  I did sleep with the Gov—Phillip.  <em>He</em> propositioned me and I… accepted.  But then I felt so horrible about it that I quit.”  It was Amy’s turn to look shocked now, she stared at Beth with her mouth hanging open.  “Please don’t tell Andrea, I really don’t want people to know, Rick knows, and now you, but can we keep it to that?” </p><p>Amy nodded, “I… of course.  I won’t tell a soul.  Andrea probably wouldn’t believe me anyways, when I tried to tell her you weren’t that kind of girl she got really upset that I was suggesting that Phillip was lying to her.  Plus, he said his nick name is the Governor, what kind of toolbag wants to be called the Governor?” </p><p>“Thank you,” Beth smiled in relief and laughed at Amy's character assessment. </p><p>“So when Rick and Shane had his car towed…?” </p><p>“Rick is convinced that he took advantage of me, and when I begged him not to do anything to him, he got Shane involved to pull a prank.” </p><p>“Okay.  Makes sense. Shane really didn't like the guy either."  They fell into silence, Beth was relieved that Amy didn't seem to think any less of her either.  Maybe it was a good thing she had run into the Governor again, it was a bit of a catharsis. </p><p>Amy interrupted Beth's thoughts again, "So… since we’re sharing deep, dark secrets, I have something I want to share as well.” </p><p>“Oh?”  Beth asked curiously.  Amy was normally an open book, willing to tell anyone anything about herself. It was her justification for being such a gossip. </p><p>“I’ve been seeing someone, except we’ve been keeping it on the down low, and I just have to tell someone, and I certainly can’t tell Andrea.” </p><p>“Who?”  Beth’s curiosity was peaked. </p><p>“Shane.” </p><p>Beth blinked.  “Shane?  Shane Walsh?”  </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“But-“ </p><p>“I know, I know, he’s a total womanizer, he' slept with half the town already, and at first it was nothing serious, he’s damn good in the sack but it’s been developing into something real.  I think.” Amy looked anxious, and Beth did not envy her.  Beth was awfully glad she and Rick were past the insecure, how does he feel about me, part of their relationship. </p><p>“How long?”  Beth was afraid for Amy.  Amy knew about Shane sleeping with almost any girl, but did she know about Lori?  Had Shane been sleeping with both women at the same time? </p><p>“Since early October.”  Beth breathed a sigh of relief.  Shane had stopped talking to Lori in September.  “Shane’s really a deep guy on the inside—“  Beth raised an eyebrow at that, and Amy huffed, “It’s true!  He covers it up with jokes and flirting, but he’s been examining his life and trying to change.  He was really hurt by Lori’s abortion—“ </p><p>“Wait, you know?”  Beth gasped. Shane had told Amy? </p><p>“I promised Shane I wouldn’t tell anyone when he told me, but you already knew about it so I thought it’d be okay to talk with you.  Shane said you were the one that told him." </p><p>Beth nodded wordlessly, shocked that Amy knew about it.  The girl really could keep a secret.  “So you two have been together since October?” </p><p>“Well, we’ve been having sex since October, but after Thanksgiving we’ve started to get more serious.  I think.  I asked Shane if we could be exclusive, and he said yes.  We haven’t really been on real dates, but we hang out a lot not having sex, just watching movies, talking, that sort of thing.” </p><p>Beth nodded, still surprised by the entire situation.  They spent the rest of their afternoon together talking about Shane and if he really could change his ways a commit to a single woman.  Beth did her best to support Amy and give Shane the benefit of the doubt.  She had never liked him.  But Amy was one of the prettiest girls in town and she could handle Shane's crass humor and bawdy attitude.  The afternoon ended on a high note and Beth felt like she had a true friend in Amy. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>January ended with Rick's Christmas present to Beth, tickets to see Wicked in Atlanta at the Fox Theatre.  They made a night of it and got a hotel room not far from the theater downtown.  Beth insisted that the night be a joint Christmas/Birthday present as her birthday was just a few weeks away.  She was excited to dress Rick and herself up, she rarely had the need for her cute selection of cocktail dresses in Kings County and Rick looked damn fine in a suit. </p><p>Beth had seen Wicked once before with her mother when she was in high school, and her second time seeing the performance was just a good as the first time she saw it.  Even Rick was impressed, he had thought he would be bored during the show based on his past history with musicals (at least ones that weren't about Johnny Cash or Frankie Valli) but Beth was pleasantly surprised to learn he enjoyed the show.   After the show they went to Gladys Knight's Chicken and Waffles to split their signature dish and a slice of sweet potato cheesecake. </p><p>Later that night, after she and Rick tested out the springiness of the Hyatt's mattress and she was cozily curled into Rick's side, Rick asked her if she missed living in Atlanta. Beth could see where the question came from, Beth had eagerly pointed out some of the smaller venues she had performed in and places she used to hang out.  "Not one bit." Beth answered truthfully.  Sure she had fond memories of the city she called home for three years, but they were out shadowed by all her bad memories of the city. </p><p>"Really?" Rick asked.  He was running his fingers through Beth's hair and she couldn't think of a better place in the entire world to be than in Rick's arms. </p><p>"It's like high school, there are fond memories of certain people or events, but no one wants to actually go back and redo high school," Beth mused.</p><p>"You're right.  Sure I'd love to be in the shape I was in high school when I was a running back and could eat everything in sight and not gain an ounce but I’d never actually want to relive those days." </p><p>"You still look amazing," Beth emphasized her words with a pat on Rick's taunt abs. </p><p>"I actually have to work at it now. Shane and I used to eat moonpies and mountain dew for breakfast."</p><p>"That sounds disgusting," Beth giggled.  "How did you ever score girls?" </p><p>"I didn't,” Rick said with a grin, “I’m pretty lucky that girls just come after me.” Beth blushed, she was one of those girls.  “I was so shy and awkward back then.  Andrea asked me out first.  Shane was the ladies’ man.  I think he even slept with one of the teachers.  I guess some things from high school never change." </p><p>Beth hesitated before speaking again, this seemed like a good time to talk about Shane’s recent changes in his attitude.  "Or maybe... some things just take longer to change?  I think Shane's matured a bit in the last few months." </p><p>"He's different, sure, I don't know about matured." </p><p>"Has he mentioned lately that he's slept with anyone?" Beth had an ulterior motive in her question, if Shane was bragging about banging girls still to his buddies at the station then Rick would have overheard at some point and Beth wouldn’t hesitate to tell Amy. </p><p>Rick was silent for a few moments before answer, "No, come to think of it, he usually boasts about that kinda thang, one of the reasons I never suspected anything between him and Lori, he'd still have stories about girls.  But nothing lately."  Rick shrugged. </p><p>"Would you have heard since the two of your still aren't talking much?" </p><p>"Oh yeah.  Leon idolizes Shane's luck with girls and Leon likes to chat, so I think he would have mentioned it at some point." </p><p>Beth debated for a moment about telling Rick about Amy and Shane.  Amy had mentioned that Shane missed his easy friendship with Rick, and telling Rick that Shane was maybe changing into a better person and in a relationship with Amy could be the push Rick needed to give his best friend another chance.  And Shane could no doubt use Rick's advice dealing with a real relationship.  Rick may claim to be terrible at relationships, but Beth sure didn't have complaints about theirs. Amy had also mentioned that a double date between the two couples could be a way to ease Shane into public dates.  The four of them together could easily be construed as friends hanging out, if Shane and Rick were friends again. </p><p>"Shane and Amy are in a secret relationship," Beth blurted out before she could find a gentler way to broach the subject. </p><p>"Amy?  Little Amy Harris?" </p><p>"Little?  She's four years older than me!" Beth laughed. </p><p>"Shit.  She's was Andrea's kid sister for so long it’s sometimes tough to remember she's an adult... but seriously?  They're together? For how long?" </p><p>Beth wondered if Rick had the same concerns she initially had.  "Back in October they started a friends-with-benefits kinda deal, but lately it's becoming something more relationship-y."   </p><p>Rick didn't reply for a while, he just stared off into space with a contemplative expression, so Beth, feeling nervous, began to babble, "She knows everything, Shane's been confiding to her.  The whole... baby thing really messed him up, apparently." </p><p>"Yeah," Rick let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>Beth was now regretting bringing up the topic.  They had a great day and here she was bringing up the super touchy subject of Lori and Shane's indiscretions.  What was wrong with her?  "Maybe he is changing."  Rick's voice cut through Beth's internal panic. </p><p>Beth, so glad that Rick was not angry, quickly changed the topic to a much lighter one:  the story of Glenn asking Hershel's permission to marry Maggie, which her mother recently relayed to her.  Rick chuckled at her description of poor, nervous and sweaty Glenn facing down Hershel and Shane wasn't mentioned the rest of the night. </p><hr/><p> “It’s your big, special day.  I want you to feel like a princess!” </p><p>“Yeah, well, I don’t want to be a princess.  I never have!  I want something simple and elegant.” </p><p>“Just try it on.  There’s no harm in trying!” </p><p>Beth tried not to smirk at her sister as their mother tried to manhandle her into the dressing room with three giant, poofy, princess dresses.  They were literally princess dresses, a line by Alfred Angelo inspired by the Disney princesses.  Maggie had never been a girlie girl, she hated rhinestones, thought lace was too old fashion, and despised bustles.  She wanted simple elegance.</p><p>It was a Saturday in early February, Beth and Lacey had driven down to Macon to dress shop with Maggie and Annette.  Maggie and Glenn were planning a fall wedding, Maggie wanted sunflowers and fall colored leaves as her palette.  Beth’s mother almost had a heart attack when Maggie forbade roses anywhere at her wedding. </p><p>“Aunt Annette, she wants more Pippa, less Kate.”  Lacey chimed in from the rack of dresses she was pursuing. </p><p>“What?” Annette asked at the same time Maggie said “Who?” </p><p>“Wait, seriously?”  Lacey laughed.  “You don’t know the most famous wedding in the world?” </p><p>“I don’t want anything to do with those Kardashian sluts!”  They heard Maggie holler. </p><p>Lacey and Beth exchanged looks of disbelief and indignation at Maggie's ignorance to who Kate and Pippa Middleton were.  “Was she raised in the barn?”  Lacey asked. </p><p>“’Fraid so, it’s a shame they ever let her out.” </p><p> “I heard that!”  Maggie hollered again. </p><p>Lacey and Beth giggled together.  “Oh, look at this one!  I have no idea how this is supposed to look like Sleeping Beauty but it’s awesome!”  Lacey gushed as she pulled a dress of the rack.  It had too much tulle but Beth liked the sweetheart, strapless neckline. </p><p>“It’s pretty… but Maggie would hate it.” </p><p>“I’m talking about for you, you and Rick can’t be too far off,” Lacey grinned mischievously. </p><p>Beth had been concentrating on Maggie’s wants that she hadn’t even stopped to consider looking at gowns for herself.  Beth turned to look for her mother and Maggie, Maggie was still arguing with Annette over the ball gown dresses Annette was insisting she at least try on so Beth headed for the fit and flare section.  She knew exactly what she would want if—when?—Rick proposed.  She had imagined this a few times in the past few months, her and Rick exchanging vows surrounded by blooming flowers on a sunny, spring day in a garden.  She couldn’t see Rick Grimes wearing a tux with a cummerbund or vest, so instead she imagined him more informal, Rick wearing a grey suit with a crisp white shirt, a bright, solid tie that would match the surrounding flowers, and cowboy boots. </p><p>She would not be informal.  She would be… yes, Beth smiled as she tugged out a fit and flare with a lace overlay.  The neckline was sweetheart-esqe but plunged between the breasts and while the white fabric under the lace looked strapless the lace overlay created cap sleeves.  Beth turned the dress around, it was backless except for a sheer and lace overlay.  It was perfect, a combination of revealing skin and modest, traditional lace. </p><p>“I think I said no lace.”  Maggie wad sidled up to her at some point, and was now overlooking the dress in Beth’s hands. </p><p>“Oh, right!”  Beth straightened up, mentally shoving the daydream to the back of her mind. </p><p>Maggie was giving her a look, a smirk that said ‘I know what you were thinking.’  “I can’t really picture Rick wearing a tux,” Maggie mused. </p><p>“Right?!  I think a suit would be better,” Beth said and then realized she fell right into her sister’s trap.</p><p>“So you are thinking about it.”  Maggie grinned. </p><p>“Thinking about what?” Beth tried to play innocent but Maggie knew her too well. </p><p>“Let me guess, in the church we grew up in surrounded by hundreds of fawning guests?” </p><p>“Oh no, outside in a garden, maybe in a gazebo.  Just close family and friends.”  Beth replied before thinking.  Maggie looked positively gleeful.  </p><p>“Sweetie, what about this one?”  Annette interrupted the sisters and held up a dress with a flourish. </p><p>“Is that both lace and rhinestones?”  Maggie asked with an eye twitch.  Beth tried not to laugh. </p><hr/><p>The following Tuesday night found Beth in Carl’s middle school gym with Rick.  It was Carl’s first basketball game of the season.  Supposedly Lori was going to ease up on the extracurricular activities that she enrolled Carl in but Beth had yet to see a change.  Luckily Carl, while still having typical teenage mood swings, still hadn’t regressed back to his previous sullen self.  Shane and Amy were also at the game, supposedly attending as ‘friends’ but Beth wondered if tonight rumors would start about the pair.  Supposedly it was part of Amy’s plan to test the waters. </p><p>Shane and Rick were actually talking.  The Falcons had lost in the NFC championship game a few weekends back and the two were still bemoaning some bad plays that had cost them the game.  Normally Beth would ignore football talk but both she and Amy were wondering if Shane and Rick could go back to their easy camaraderie so both girls were paying more attention to their interactions than the game in front of them.  </p><p>“Rick Grimes?” A stranger interrupted. </p><p>Beth turned to face the stranger with Rick, Shane was standing on Rick’s other side looking on curiously.  “Yes?” Rick asked hesitantly. </p><p>“You’ve been served.”  And he thrust a bundle of papers into Rick’s hands and then hastily retreated. </p><p>“Served?  What the hell?”  Shane said what they all were thinking as Rick looked at the papers in his hands in confusion. </p><p>“It’s a lawsuit filed by Phillip Blake.” Rick finally said after he studied the documents for a few moments.  Beth felt dread curl in her gut. </p><p>“Isn’t that your sister’s new boyfriend?” Shane asked and Amy nodded.  Judging from the puzzled expression on her face she had no idea what was happening either.   </p><p>“He’s suing me for police misconduct,” Rick had an expression of disbelief on his face and Beth took a deep breath to calm her nerves. </p><p>Shane snorted, “For what?” </p><p>“Having his car towed ‘unlawfully’.” </p><p>“What the fuck?  I had his car towed, not you.” Shane cursed and grabbed the papers from Rick. </p><p>Beth felt panic begin to rise.  She had hoped the Governor would just leave her alone, but apparently he wanted her to be miserable and lost again.  What was his problem?  Beth was nowhere near Atlanta, why was he doing this?  But Beth would not let him affect her life again, especially using Rick to do so.  She loved Rick and was not going to let anything happen to him. </p><hr/><p>Beth paced nervously as she watched Rick's stoic face.  He was on the phone with Andrea, and the conversation did not look like it was going well.  Rick wasn’t saying more than terse, one-worded sentences and while Beth could hear Andrea's upset and defensive tone, she couldn't make out the words so she had no idea how the conversation was going.  Rick had called Andrea once he, Beth and Carl had arrived back home after the game and Carl was currently in the shower, oblivious to the newest drama in their lives.  </p><p>Rick ended the conversation with, "I'm not doing it Andrea." And hung up.  Not even a good-bye.  Rick tossed his cell onto the dining table in disgust and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in with his arms crossed.  Beth perched herself in the chair beside Rick and waited anxiously for him to calm down and gather his thoughts before asking him what Andrea said.  She knew Rick would tell her when he felt calm enough to speak again.  “Andrea says he’ll drop the suit if I just go to him in Atlanta and apologize.”  Rick said apologize like it disgusted him.  It probably did. </p><p>Beth slowly nodded, “He doesn’t think you’ll do it.  He wants to seem like the good guy here, he wants to look noble while you refuse to apologize.” </p><p>“Well then it’ll work ‘cause I’m not apologizing.  His suit is a farce, the judge will dismiss it.  There’s no evidence that I was even involved, Shane was the one that made the call.” </p><p>“But he’ll drag this out as long as possible and you through the mud, Rick, he’ll drag us both down.”  Beth just wanted this awful man to leave her and Rick alone.  “Please, we’ll go and apologize, and then this will finally be over.”  Beth hated how insecure she felt with the Governor lurking at the edge of their lives.  She just wanted him gone. </p><p>Rick sighed and lost more of his anger as he sank further down in the chair, his defiant expression was slowly changing as he studied her.  Beth wiped at the tears she did not want him to see and gave him a pleading look. </p><p>“Please.  Please apologize.  For me.” </p><p>Rick sighed, “All right.  I’ll do it for you.” </p><hr/><p>Beth was full of doubt as they drove into the city two days later.  The Governor would not go back on his word, not when Andrea had said everything would be dropped if Rick apologized.  Right?  Beth did not feel as sure as she did when she insisted Rick agree to apologize.  But Andrea would not be there to mediate, she had a deposition that could not be rescheduled.  It was Rick's day off, and he originally planned to go see the Governor alone since Beth had classes, but Beth was adamant that she was going with him.  She did not trust the Governor and she wanted to look him in the eye when he says he’ll leave Rick alone. </p><p>Her doubt increased tenfold when she and Rick were walking into the Governor Records building. </p><p>“Hey, relax, everything will be okay.” Rick gave her a smile once they were alone in the elevator he ran a soothing hand up and down her back that did little to dispel the dread building within her. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m making you do this.”  Beth turned to him and clutched at his arm. </p><p>“You aren’t making me do anything.  I want this guy out of your life.  I want you to be happy.”  At Rick’s words Beth pulled Rick into a desperate kiss, one that lasted until the elevator dinged to signal their arrival. </p><p>The Governor’s secretary did not make them wait, which surprised Beth, she thought he would have them wait so he could lord his power over them a bit longer.  The polished secretary ushered them into the Governor’s office.  The Governor was on the phone, but smiled a taunting grin and Beth instead looked out the wall of windows and the stunning view of the city to calm herself down. </p><p>The Governor ended his call with a flourish and rose from his seat and came around his desk to greet them.  He gestured for them to take a seat, but both she and Rick refused. </p><p>Rick did not waste any time with pleasantries.  “I apologize for my behavior and any offense I caused,” Rick said in a low voice.  His tone was as cool as ice, and his expression carefully blank.  But the fist clenched at his side gave away how he really felt. </p><p>Beth held her breath as the Governor studied Rick with a small smirk.  He was leaning against his desk, arms crossed over his chest, the perfect picture of casual arrogance and Beth wanted nothing more to claw his eyes out as he studied Rick like Rick was prey.  “Apology accepted.  Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”  Superiority oozed in the Governor’s tone. </p><p>Rick stayed silent while the Governor stood and turned back to his desk to grab a folder.  “We’re done right?  You’ll drop the charges against Rick?”  Beth asked, her voice sounded stronger than she felt. </p><p>“I’m a man of my word, the police misconduct suit will be dropped.”  The Governor turned back to face them with the folder in his hand.  “And as a show of my good will I have a gift for Rick.” </p><p>Beth felt her fear skyrocket at the Governor’s malicious smile as he handed the folder to Rick.  Rick accepted it cautiously, keeping his eyes on the man before him as he opened the folder.  Beth watched Rick glance at whatever was in the folder and then he went rigid.  Everything stood still for a moment, Beth had a moment to take in the Governor’s widening grin and watch as a fury overtook Rick. </p><p>“Rick?” Beth asked fearfully but Rick did not seem to hear her. </p><p>“You sonuvabitch!” Rick cursed, dropped the folder, took one step forward and punched the Governor square on the jaw, who fell back onto his desk. </p><p>Beth shrieked, the Governor laughed, and Rick drew back for another punch which landed in the Governor’s abdomen.  The Governor doubled over, still wheezing laughter, and his office doors flew open.  It took three security men to subdue Rick, Rick looked murderous, and Beth was crying, still frozen in shock at the events unfolding in front of her.  What was in that folder?  The Governor was being escorted out by his secretary, Rick behind him with the security men dragging him.  Beth glanced at the folder lying innocently on the floor and she snatched it up as a fourth man started gesturing for her to follow. </p><p>The next few moments went by in a blur as the police were called.  Rick was standing silent and taunt, like a lion about to pounce on his prey as a few people fawned over the Governor and Beth tried to get to Rick but was held back.  It all passed quickly, Rick being arrested and escorted out by police, the Governor still grinning despite his dislocated jaw as an EMT looked him over.  Beth followed the police meekly, watched as Rick was pushed into a police car and driven away.  She stood on the street at a complete loss.  She had no idea what to do.  Shouldn’t they have tried to question her?  She was the only witness to the event.</p><p>When the police car finally turned out of sight Beth remembered the folder that she was clutching to her chest.  With shaky fingers she cracked it open to peek at whatever set Rick off. </p><p>It was a picture.  Of her.  Beth felt sick, bile rising in the back of her throat.  It was from that night.  She had no idea how it was taken, she couldn’t remember any cameras in the room but the quality wasn’t very good but it was obvious that it was her.  The photo showed her, naked in the Governor’s bed, eyes closed and makeup smeared by tears that were trailing down her cheeks. </p><p>Beth didn’t have enough in her stomach to vomit, but she dry heaved a few times, there on the sidewalk outside of Governor Records, disgust and fear washing over her. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It took several moments for Beth to get a hold of herself, taking deep breathes and trying not to completely breakdown on the sidewalk with people staring at her.  At first she retreated to Rick’s truck only to realize that Rick’s keys were still on his person.  Beth took a few calming, deep breathes and then went to hail a cab to take her to the police station.</p><p>Beth was sitting in the lobby of the police station, numb and in a slight daze, when Andrea marched in.  Beth had called Shane, she didn’t really know who to contact or what to do once she finally got to the police station and the sergeant manning the front desk had been little help.   Shane had not hesitated at Beth’s call, he was currently on his way to Atlanta to meet Beth and see what they needed to do for bail, and that had been over an hour ago. </p><p>Andrea looked furious as she glanced around the lobby, her eyes narrowed further when she spotted Beth and she quickly approached her.  “What the hell?”  She demanded once she stood in front of Beth looking down at her. </p><p>“What?”  Beth snapped, sending a glare at the blonde towering over her, still in her crisp business dress and tall heels. </p><p>“Rick assaulted Phillip!  He was supposed to apologize and instead he attacks unprovoked?” </p><p>“Unprovoked?” Beth parroted.  Of course the Governor wouldn’t tell Andrea, ‘oh I showed Rick a degrading picture of Beth’ but still, unprovoked?  Rick was normally a hard guy to rile up, Andrea should know that, she had known Rick since high school. </p><p>“Really, Rick and I have been over for over fifteen years, this is getting out of hand.” Andrea huffed.</p><p>Beth gave Andrea a look of absolute incredulousness.  “None of this has been about you,” Beth said quietly.  Beth hadn’t meant to say that out loud, and didn’t realize she did until Andrea’s indignant, “Excuse me?  Don’t tell me you think this is about you.  I know all about how you tried seducing Phillip in the past.  Did you tell Rick some sob story?  Perhaps you accused Phillip of rape?  Or do you just not want to own up to the fact that I was the first girl in Rick’s life and he still has feelings for me?” </p><p>Andrea’s words did not upset Beth, they were too ridiculous, so she just stared at Andrea blankly in response and it clearly unsettled the older blonde.  </p><p>The picture was in Beth’s purse.  She had almost ripped it up and thrown it away, and that was probably what the Governor expected her to do.  Beth ten months ago would have gotten rid of the photographic evidence and then the Governor really would have an argument for an unprovoked attack.  It was just the sly, slimy thing he would do, get Rick to come to Atlanta under a ruse of peace, antagonize Rick until Rick him attacked and then let Beth destroy the only evidence for Rick’s defense.  Perhaps the Governor thought that Rick did not know about Beth having sex with him and he thought that he was also ruining the relationship between Rick and Beth. But the Governor did not realize that Beth wasn’t that same girl anymore.  Sure, she didn’t want anyone to know about her sleeping with him but Rick was more important to her.  And the Governor had given her not only Rick’s defense but ammunition to ruin his relationship with Andrea and possibly bring about trouble for his company. </p><p>Beth, without losing eye contact with Andrea, reached into her purse and grabbed the picture, handing it over to the blonde attorney.  “Phillip-“ Just saying his name left a bad taste in her mouth, “-gave this to Rick,” Beth said calmly, “Generally, if you haven’t slept with a girl, you don’t have naked pictures of her in your bed.” </p><p>Andrea stared at the picture silently, eyes wide, looking for a way to disprove Beth’s words.  The photo quality was not great, but it was obvious Bet was lying in expensive, satin sheets, something a guy like Rick would never own. </p><p>Andrea stood there staring at the picture long enough for Shane to arrive, only a few minutes later.  Shane entered the police station like it was he himself who had been arrested, loud and angry and spoiling for a fight.  His barked, “BETH!” drew the eyes of all the officers in or near the lobby.  “Where is he?  Has anything happened?  What the fuck are <em>you</em> doing here?” </p><p>Andrea held the photo against her chest so Shane could not see what it was as she turned to coolly regard Shane as his last question was aimed at her.  She and Beth were both surprised to see Amy following Shane. </p><p>“Beth!  Oh my god, are you okay?” Amy did not even greet her sister, just rushed to Beth’s side and pulled Beth into a hug. </p><p>“Amy?  What are you doing here?”  Andrea asked suspiciously as she glanced between her sister and Shane. </p><p>“Beth is my friend, of course I’m here.  Jeez.” Amy huffed indignantly and Beth hid her small smile. </p><p>“Where’s the shift sergeant?  I’m going to give that fucker a—“ </p><p>“No.” Andrea interrupted Shane’s tirade with a strong glare and Beth could see why she made a good attorney. </p><p>“What?” Shane turned his fury on the blonde woman. </p><p>“You are not talking to anyone.  You’re only going to make things worse.” </p><p>“Where do you get off tellin’ me what to do when this is all your fault?” </p><p>Andrea rolled her eyes in response.  “Sit.  Don’t say anything.”  Andrea leveled a fierce glare at Shane and they stood for several moments just glaring at each other, arms crossed. </p><p>Shane finally snapped out, “fine” and sank into the chair on the other side of Amy. </p><p>Andrea nodded, glanced at Beth one last time before turning and marching over to the front desk.  “Attorney Andrea Harris, you are holding my client Rick Grimes for questioning and you better not have started without me present.” Andrea’s tone was full of authority and she cut an impressive figure in her sleeveless houndstooth sheath dress and tall heels.  The three watched the officer at the desk scramble and soon Andrea was led out of their sight. </p><p>“What just happened?” Amy voiced all three of their thoughts. </p><p>“I think… she’s on our side,” Beth said hesitantly. </p><p>“She better be,” Shane mumbled, still glaring but now at the ground. </p><p>“Thank you so much for coming,” Beth smiled gratefully at Amy and Amy squeezed her in response. </p><p>“’Course.  Rick’s family.  And if she’s not back soon I’m gonna raise some hell,” Shane said more fiercely.  And then they settled in to wait.</p><hr/><p>Twenty minutes later Andrea was marching back into the lobby followed by Rick and an officer.  Rick paused, shaking hands with the officer.  He was not handcuffed, and he certainly didn’t look like someone who had just been arrested.  In fact, Beth thought he looked like he was in his cop mode.  Beth could not hear what they were saying but Rick and the officer grinned at each other and the officer patted Rick on the shoulder before letting Rick go. </p><p>Beth was on her feet and rushing across the lobby the second Rick was past the front desk and then Rick was pulling Beth into his arms and Beth sank into his warmth.  “Shane, Amy,” Rick greeted in surprise and Beth felt Shane pat Rick on the back.  Beth had no intentions of leaving Rick’s arms (even if she could) and Rick did not make any move to let go of her as the conversation continued over her. </p><p>“What’s going on?  Do we need to pay bail or something?” Shane asked. </p><p>“You only have to pay bail if you’re booked.  Charming, compliant Rick here almost had himself talked out of being arrested when I showed up.” Andrea said with a smirk. </p><p>“I don’t know about that, I think your smile was more effective than my smile on Officer Strate.” </p><p>" Strate... Was that Enos Strate?  From our days at the academy?” </p><p>Rick nodded, “Lucky break for me that he was here and on duty when I was brought in.  he stopped me from being booked right away” </p><p>“So you guys know that officer?” Amy asked curiously. </p><p>“Haven’t seen that sonuvabitch in years, but yeah,” Shane nodded. “So… everything’s okay?” Shane’s tone was confused. </p><p>“A little sweetness goes a long way, if you had gone back there yellin’ Rick would probably be in booking or on his way to stand in front of a judge.” Beth could feel the glare that Andrea leveled at Shane again but still did not look up from pressing her face against Rick’s chest.  Rick was petting her hair and Beth felt her fear for Rick melting away.  How could he be so calm?  “Rick is free to go right now.  Unless Phillip presses charges.” Andrea ended with a sharp edge in her tone, like she was confident that Phillip would not be pressing charges. </p><p>Rick pulled out of her arms and Beth fought the rising panic as Rick held her at arm’s length.  “Are you okay?” Rick asked with serious eyes that looked her over. </p><p>“Me?” Beth asked as she ran her hands over Rick’s chest and torso, making sure he was okay.  “Of course I’m okay.  You’ve been in police custody for hours, are you okay?”</p><p>“Oh I was fine, I know a thing or two about how to placate officers while being arrested.  But you, when Andrea came in with the picture…” </p><p>“It’s okay.  Amy knows about me sleeping with him, and I’m sure she told Shane.” The three of them in the lobby had not really talked while waiting for Andrea to come back, all three of them too anxious.</p><p>Amy looked a bit guilty but nodded, “but not until the drive up here.  I was tellin’ Shane that Rick probably punched him because of that, not because of Andrea.” </p><p>“Great.  So we all know that Beth and I have the worst taste in men.” Andrea lightened the mood and glossed over the delicate subject. </p><p>“Hey,” Rick grinned and Andrea smirked back at him. </p><p>“But Phillip isn’t getting away with this.  He thinks that since he regularly golfs with a few of the district court judges and the DA, he can get away with taking advantage of the system.  But not today.”  Andrea’s look hardened and Beth felt more than a bit of trepidation.  Beth really did not want to ever get on her bad side.  Andrea then turned to face Rick with her determined look.  "I want to take Beth with me to confront Phillip." </p><p>"Absolutely not," Rick stated firmly, arms crossed over his chest and glared at Andrea. </p><p>Beth was touched by Rick's protectiveness, but there was no way Rick himself could go.  The Governor would instantly be on guard, wondering why Rick was not still in lock-up.  Beth could do this, would do this, for Rick and for herself.  "No, I'll go." Beth's words broke the staring match between Andrea and Rick. </p><p>"Beth, you don't have to do this," Rick's tone was gentle, and the look in his eyes caused Beth's heart to ache. </p><p>"I know.  But I want to.  I want him to leave us alone and I want to see with my own eyes him promise to do so.  I'll go with Andrea."  Beth's voice never wavered, nor did it reveal how much she did not want to see Phillip Blake face to face again. </p><p>"Hey, buddy, we'll only be a few blocks away, and if Andrea or Beth sounds the alarm, we'll come chargin’ in."  Shane placed a calming hand on Rick's shoulder.  Andrea snorted at Shane's words, no doubt thinking Shane's plan was idiotic, but held her tongue since his words were working on Rick. </p><p>“Beth… are you sure?”  Beth knew by the look in Rick’s eyes that if she said no he’d whisk her back away to King County and, hell, he’d probably risk going to jail just to protect her.  But Beth was determined to protect Rick. </p><p>“I’m sure,” she nodded.  Rick sighed and nodded at Andrea. </p><p>“Good, now here’s the plan.”</p><hr/><p>“Um, Sir, Andrea is here to see you.  And she’s with Beth Greene.”  The Governor’s assistant eyed Beth suspiciously, but Andrea gave her a placating smile that did not reveal how angry Andrea really was. </p><p>Beth admired the older woman as she acted like nothing was amiss.  Andrea had a plan to get the Governor to drop everything against Rick, and Beth was determined to fulfill her roll.  Rick, Shane and Amy were retrieving Rick’s truck and waiting for Beth and Andrea to return. </p><p>The assistant nodded at whatever the Governor was saying on the other end of the phone and hung up.  “You can go right in,” she stood to open the door for them. </p><p>“Thank you,” came from Andrea and then for the second time that day Beth was in the Governor’s office overlooking the city. </p><p>The Governor stood as Andrea walked to his desk, her pleasant look still upon her face and Beth trailed nervously after her.  Beth could see that the left side of his face was swelling and a nasty looking bruise was forming on his jaw.  Beth did wonder why the Governor was still at work, he had been assaulted just a few hours ago but Beth preferred this confrontation to happen in his office and not his home.  Beth really did not want to ever go back to the Governor’s penthouse.  </p><p>The Governor’s gaze shifted to her and Beth quickly averted her eyes, Andrea wanted Beth to present a meek and timid front to put him at ease.  If the Governor were at ease he would not be prepared for Andrea’s confrontation.  It worked.  “Andrea, love,” He greeted with a smooth smile.  “You seem to have a shadow.” </p><p>“Yes, Beth was alone at the police station when I went to see Rick.  I didn’t want to leave her by herself.”  Andrea replied in a light tone. </p><p>“And how is Rick?  When will he be appearing in front of a judge for bail?”  The Governor sounded so smug. </p><p>“There was a slight hiccup down at the police station.”  Andrea started</p><p>“What kind of a hiccup?”  The Governor frowned and glanced at Beth again.</p><p>“Well, Rick was never properly arrested… or booked.” </p><p>“What?” The Governor finally lost his smugness. </p><p>“And you’re not going to press charges.” Andrea’s tone finally hardened and now Andrea the attorney was standing in front of the Governor with game face on. </p><p>“I’m not?” The Governor laughed at that, “Most of my staff can attest to the incident.  Rick Grimes attacked me unprovoked.” </p><p>“Unprovoked?” Andrea turned to look at Beth, “Could I have the picture?” </p><p>Beth reached into her purse and wordlessly handed it over.  Andrea placed the photo in front of him on his desk.  He was silent a moment, but before scoffing, “looks like the sheriff and Bo Peep aren’t as innocent as I’d expect.” </p><p>“Do you really expect me to believe that?” Andrea’s tone turned deadly.  “I know this room, I’ve been in that bed.”  </p><p>The Governor quickly changed his tactics, “listen, Andrea, don’t believe whatever lies she’s told you.  That night was completely consensual.  And it was nearly a year ago.” </p><p>“I’m not angry that you slept with her, I’m angry that you <em>lied</em>, Phillip.” </p><p>“I did it to protect you.” </p><p>“Protect me?  from what?  No.  We are done, Phillip, and you aren’t pursing any case of any kind against Rick Grimes or anyone else in King County.” </p><p>“Or else what?” The Governor scoffed at her threat. </p><p>“Or else Beth Greene will file a suit against you.  She slept with you to get a recording contract.  Or maybe this wasn’t so consensual,” Andrea tapped the photo with a perfectly polished finger. </p><p>The Governor laughed, “You expect me to believe that little Beth here is going to file a suit against me?  Claim that I made her contract contingent upon sleeping with me?  Or that I forced her?” </p><p>Beth stood a little straighter now that she was brought into the conversation.  She could do this.  She could help Andrea and get this monster out of her life for good. </p><p>“Yes,” Andrea replied. </p><p>The Governor’s angry glare turned on Beth, “If you go to court everyone will know.  The press, the industry, your sweet little family down at your country farm, they’ll all think you slept with me for a contract.”</p><p>“I did sleep with you for the contact.  And I don’t care who knows.”  Beth’s words came out steady and strong, and she leveled a glare of her own at the Governor, not breaking eye contact.  Her heart was pounding and she could feel herself sweating, but she held steady, proving that this wasn’t any empty threat.  If it came down to it, Beth would do this.   </p><p>“You’ll never be able to prove any of this in court.”  The Governor turned his glare back on Andrea. </p><p>“I don’t need to.  I can drag this case out for years.  The press will eat this story alive, and you’ll have every mom and church group in the state out here picketing and boycotting your label.  How many of your stars will leave the label to avoid being drawn into the scandal?  Governor Records produces a lot of pretty, young singers, and all of them are going to be asked if they slept with you as well.  How many will say yes?  Whether it’s true or it’s just for the free publicity won’t matter.  How will your shareholders feel about all this negative attention?” </p><p>The Governor looked murderous at Andrea’s words, and Beth was honestly afraid for Andrea’s safety while she was standing so close to the monster.  But Andrea did not look fazed at all, she wore a triumphant little smirk at his obvious anger.  The Governor look at Beth again, and Beth squared her shoulders and held her resolute stance. </p><p>The Governor sneered and then swept everything off his desk in one angry arm sweep.  Beth jumped as the Governor’s phone and MacBook Pro crashed to the floor but Andrea didn’t even flinch.  The photo had not gone down with the rest of the items.  It had been swept to the edge but teetered a moment before staying on the desk as if it were mocking the Governor.  The office door behind Beth burst open and the Governor’s assistant let out a hesitant, “Sir?”</p><p>“So what’ll it be?” Andrea asked with a smug smirk that mirrored the one the Governor wore when they first entered his office. </p><p>The Governor was silent for another beat before straightening up.  “I will not be pressing charges against Rick Grimes,” he said tightly, as if the words were physically painful. </p><p>Andrea nodded once.  She picked up the picture from the edge of the desk and handed it back to Beth.  “Insurance,” she said simply before turning her back on the Governor.  “We’re done here.” </p><hr/><p>Beth never felt so good to be back in King County.  It was small, lots of land but not many people, and what few people lived there were the nosiest kind.  But Beth loved it all the same.  She stood in the center of her and Rick’s apartment just taking her new life in.  It was really, finally over.  The Governor was out of her life.  She still felt ashamed of what she had done, but it was no longer the soul crushing, hide forever shame that had consumed her and made her leave Atlanta in the first place.  She was finally over it. </p><p>“Hey,” Rick came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  Beth turned in his arms and buried her face in Rick’s chest.  She took a deep breath, breathing in Rick’s comforting smell.  “What a day,” Rick shook his head, still marveling at everything that had taken place all day. </p><p>“I love you,” she said pressing her lips into the skin on his neck. </p><p>“I love you too, so damn much,” Rick whispered back.  “I wanted to kill him.” </p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t.  I think Andrea would have had a harder time getting you out,” Beth said lightly. </p><p>“And you’re okay?  Really okay?” Rick asked, his eyes were serious as they studied her intently.</p><p>Beth gave him a stunning smile and Rick pulled her back against his chest tightly.  “I am.  I really, truly am.” </p><p>And she was. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Carl slept like the dead, Beth learned one night when at two in the morning all the apartment’s smoke detectors’ batteries died simultaneously.  Rick woke instantly, the detector in the main area of the apartment let out a steady, shrill beep every thirty seconds, and Beth did not stir until Rick stubbed his toe while pulling pants on in the dark. </p><p>Rick told her to stay in bed while he searched for a nine-volt battery and just as Beth was nodding off the one in their bedroom started its shrill beep.  Beth groaned before crawling out of bed and searching for Rick.  Of course it was a weeknight and Beth had class starting in seven hours while Rick needed to be at work in four hours. </p><p>Beth found Rick using a dinning chair as a ladder as he changed out the battery.  Thank god Rick had a supply of batteries, because as Beth dragged another chair into the bedroom (and accidently banged it twice against the wall of Carl’s room) another beep joined the shrill harmony. </p><p>“Seriously?” Beth cried and searched for the third beep, which of course was coming from Carl’s room. </p><p>Carl slept through it all, the beeping throughout the apartment, the banging of furniture being moved, Beth holding a flashlight while Rick cursed softly and changed the battery in Carl’s room, and Beth’s giggles at the absurd situation. </p><p>Beth began to take advantage of Carl’s deep sleep. </p><p>The following Sunday Beth woke up before Rick, a rare occurrence, and woke Rick up by stroking his morning wood to full hardness and sinking down on him.  Rick had pulled her down for sloppy, stale kisses before rolling them over and starting into Beth with powerful thrusts that had her mewling and moaning in Rick’s shoulder until she came.  Carl emerged from his room, none the wiser, only when the smell of sausage and eggs drew him from his coma-like sleep a full hour later.  </p><p>Beth’s favorite way to start the day was morning sex and anytime Rick did not have to work early Beth was insistent.  Rick was happy to oblige her, as long as Carl wasn’t awake yet, and Beth still tried to stay quiet unless Carl was at Lori’s house.    </p><p>Everything on the Lori front was quiet.  She and Rick were civil and kept all their interactions as short as possible and Carl was gradually improving mood wise after staying with Lori.  March passed smoothly and drama free.  Rick and Shane were making plans with Leon and Lambert to switch back to being partners.  Shane sleeping with Lori would always be a black cloud that lurked just out of sight, and both Rick and Shane refused to talk about it.  But much of their old camaraderie was restored and Beth and Rick had gone on a couple of double dates with Shane and Amy. </p><p>Rumors about Shane and Amy were staring to make their way into circuit, with Amy being mum on the subject.  Diane went as far as to stop Beth in the grocery store one day and ask her point blank if Shane and Amy were together.  Beth responded diplomatically, neither confirming or denying, and told Diane that Amy was a big reason Shane and Rick were friends again.  </p><p>April brought about Easter, a particularly important holiday in the Greene Family, which just happened to coincide with Hershel’s seventy-third birthday this year.  “Man, your dad is old,” Carl shook his head. </p><p>They were all in Rick’s truck heading south for the jointer Easter/birthday celebration her mother was throwing.  Most of her hometown would be in attendance along with the family.  Lacey was carpooling with one of her brothers that lived in Atlanta.  Lacey had been sad that she missed the fireworks of Rick and Hershel’s first meeting, but Beth was adamant that everyone would be civil today. </p><p>When Annette had called Beth and encouraged her to bring Rick along Beth had at first refused.  “It won’t work.  That’s one of Rick’s weekends with Carl.” </p><p>“So?  The more the merrier!  I’d love to meet Rick’s son.”  Beth’s mother did not say it, but Beth could almost hear what she was thinking.  She wanted to see how the three of them interacted, Rick, Beth and Carl.  Annette did not believe Beth when Beth said Carl liked her, probably remembering her own merging of families and how it had taken years for Shawn to warm up to Hershel, and Shawn’s father hadn’t been alive to compete against. </p><p>“Momma, Rick isn’t going to bring Carl into an environment where Daddy will insult him in front of his son.” </p><p>“Hershel will behave.  I promise.” </p><p>“And no giving him a hard time about not going to church, we will not come down early so we can go to Easter Vigil mass on Saturday.” </p><p>Her mother agreed a bit more reluctantly on the last point.  No doubt Hershel would have a hard time holding his tongue on Beth missing mass, but Rick wouldn’t be able to attend church with his work schedule, plus Carl would no doubt riot when he realized how long an Easter vigil mass was.  </p><p>So now Rick, Beth and Carl were on their way to the Greene family farm and Beth prayed that her mother would keep her father in line. </p><p>“Seriously, Grams and Grandaddy are only sixty-something.”  Carl brought up Lori’s parents.  Even Rick’s parents, if still alive, wouldn’t be in their seventies yet. </p><p>“My daddy got a late start in starting a family,” Beth delicately left out how her father had been an alcoholic and it was not until he met Maggie’s mom that he began to sober up and want a family. </p><p>“And your farm has horses?” Carl asked eagerly. </p><p>Beth nodded, “Horses, cows, chickens, and one mean, old goat.” </p><p>“Dad, did you see all the animals at Christmas?” </p><p>Rick shot Beth an amused smile, and Beth immediately blushed bright red and tried to hide it from Carl.  “Sorta, it was very cold but we did take a quick look at the horses in the stables,” Rick replied diplomatically. </p><p>“I’ll introduce you to them all.” Beth promised. </p><p>“Sweet,” Carl grinned, and did not seem to notice the strange interaction between Rick and Beth at the mention of the stables.  </p><p>It was a long drive from King County to the Greene farm, Beth made them leave exceedingly early, and Carl spent half the time yawning and half doing his math homework.  Beth was tired herself and spent half the drive dozing against Rick’s side grateful for the bench seat that made in possible. </p><p>They pulled into the farm around ten.  It was a sunny day, the temperature was expected to climb to the high sixties.  Perfect weather for Carl to explore the farm.  Rick parked next to Maggie’s car.  The party wouldn’t start until noon but Annette wanted family there early to help out. </p><p>Beth was loading prepared dishes into Rick and Carl’s arms when the screen door swung open and Glenn bounded down the stairs, eager to help and no doubt get away.  Beth did not see her uncle or any of her cousins’ cars there so Glenn was probably keen to have more people there to spread out Hershel’s attention. </p><p>“Hey Glenn, this is my son, Carl.” </p><p>“Hi, nice to meet you,” Glenn greeted and took a casserole dish full of spinach artichoke dip out of Carl’s hands and Carl nodded gratefully. </p><p>Soon they were all traipsing into the house with Beth’s goodies and Annette greeted them from the kitchen as they set down dishes.  Annette hugged Carl like he was already her grandson, “You must be Carl, call me Annie, sweetie, and here, have a cookie.” Annette ushered Carl to a tray of assorted cookies. </p><p>Carl shot an eager look at Rick, and Rick nodded is assent to his son eating cookies before noon.  “Not too many,” Rick cautioned as Carl shoved an entire chocolate chip cookie in his mouth. </p><p>“These are good!  They taste like Beth’s!” Carl complimented, speaking with his mouth full but at least covering his mouth. </p><p>“Where do you think Beth learned to cook?” Annette asked Carl with an amused grin. </p><p>“Tell me about it, I’ve gained fifteen pounds since Beth and I started dating.” </p><p>“You have not.” Beth admonished and let Rick pull her into his side.</p><p>“Beth’s a way better cook than my mom or dad.  Thank god.” Carl told Annette with a grin.  “Don’t tell my mom, though.”  </p><p>“What about your dad?” </p><p>“Oh, he already knows.  Beth sometimes refuses his help when cookin’.” </p><p>Annette laughed and gave Carl another hug. “Well, then, my lips are sealed,” Annette winked.  </p><p>“No cookies for you!” Beth did not notice Maggie enter the kitchen until she slapped Glenn’s hand while he was reaching for one.  Glenn sighed and nodded morosely. </p><p>“Maggie and Glenn are on a pre-wedding diet,” Beth whispered to Rick. </p><p>“Shoot, you two skinny kids?  You both look great already,” Rick said and Maggie smile at the compliment. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a way more appropriate response than Glenn’s,” Maggie shot a glare at Glenn who looked sheepish. </p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” Beth whispered again to Rick and then Hershel was entering the kitchen. </p><p>“Happy Birthday Sir,” Rick’s arm left Beth’s shoulders as Rick reached to shake his hand. </p><p>“Thank you,” Hershel replied civilly as they shook. </p><p>“This is my son, Carl.” </p><p>Carl wiped his hand of crumbs on his jeans before also reaching to shake Hershel’s hand, emulating his father perfectly.  “Happy Birthday.  It’s nice to meet you,” Carl said solemnly. </p><p>“Thank you, son,” Hershel shook Carl’s hand and looked vaguely amused. Beth was impressed by her father's restraint. </p><p>The rest of the morning he was completely civil, granted he stayed inside the house as Annette would not let him help out, while Rick, Shawn, Glenn and Carl helped set up tables outside.  The Greene farmhouse was sizable, but Annette had invited far more than could fit in the house, and since the weather was supposed to be decent they set up tables both inside and out. </p><p>They finished setting up a half hour before guests were due to arrive, Beth's uncle and cousins (including Lacey) had shown up in the meantime so Annette had more helping hands then she knew what to do with so Beth took Carl and Rick on a proper tour of the farm.  When they were in the stables Rick gave her a suggestive grin over the top of Carl's head and Beth found herself blushing again.  Unfortunately there would be no repeat performances today, the farm was crawling with people and the weather was too nice to keep people indoors this time.</p><p>When guests did start to arrive, Beth did her best to stay close to Rick.  Many of Annette’s friends seemed to home in on Rick the moment after they greeted Hershel and Annette.  And they were a strange mix of judgmental and smitten as they introduced themselves to Rick.  It was quite amusing. </p><p>Carl quickly disappeared with a group of young teens and Annette assured Rick that all the kids were good Christians so Carl would be fine.  Rick responded politely but whispered to Beth, “Shane and I used to be supposedly good Christians boys too.” </p><p>“I bet that Sunday school teacher went to an early grave,” Beth teased back in a whisper of her own.  “If he’s missing for too long we’ll track them down.” </p><p>“Agreed,” Rick winked. </p><hr/><p>“Oh my god!” Lacey whispered fiercely to Beth and grabbed her arm tightly.  “Do you see who just walked in?”  It was nearly an hour later, Beth had been separated from Rick for a while now while she had chatted with some old high school friends.  Now she was just with Lacey, who had been ogling one of the boys Beth had gone to school with. </p><p>“Lace,” Beth huffed as she tried to shake free of her cousin’s grasp while looking for whoever caused her iron grip. </p><p>“Jimmy!” Lacey nodded in the right direction and Beth finally saw her first ex-boyfriend greeting her dad with a handshake.  Hershel was smiling and even patted him on the back.  Beth had to admit that he looked good, better than he had in high school.  He had filled out his frame, gone was the gangly teenager that Beth had dated.  He looked well-built and tanned, Beth vaguely remembered her mother telling him that Jimmy worked on both their and the Miller’s farms. </p><p>And then Beth saw that Jimmy brought a girl with him.  And Beth realized why Lacey was probably freaking out.  “Does she look like me?” Beth asked in a whisper. </p><p>“Totally,” Lacey nodded.  The girl was short, pale and blonde.  Beth could not tell her eye color from the distance, but they were wide like Beth’s.  “And they’re heading this way,” Lacey whispered and they both tried to look like they had not been staring at them. </p><p>Beth looked around for Rick and wasn’t surprised to see him chatting with the only other cop in attendance.  Sheriff Coltrane probably had two decades on Rick, and a typical cop mustache that was almost full grey. Beth then wondered if her daddy had asked him to size up Rick as they had been friends for longer than Beth had been alive.  </p><p>“Hey Beth.”  Beth tore her eyes away from Rick as Jimmy stood in front of her with her look-a-like.  Now that she was closer Beth could see her eyes were green, she had light freckles, and her nose was just a big wider, but otherwise the comparison was obvious. </p><p>“Hey Jimmy, good to see you!  You remember my cousin Lacey?” </p><p>“Of course, Hey Lacey.” </p><p>“Hey Jimmy.  You look good,” Lacey complimented.</p><p>Jimmy blushed before introducing the girl at his side, “Beth, do you remember Kathy Miller?  She was two years below us.” </p><p>“Sure, hey Kathy.” Beth smiled at the girl she vaguely remembered now that she had a name.  “Weren’t you in the church choir with me too?” </p><p>“Yes,” Kathy nodded enthusiastically.  “I still am, actually.  I was sorry to hear you didn’t quite get your singing career.”  She said it with a perfectly innocent tone but Beth could see her smile slightly uptick to a slight smirk. </p><p>So it was going to be like that?  Kathy was trying to prove that even though she looked like Beth she was the better version?  Beth thought briefly back on her recent encounters with the Governor.  There was no way this girl was getting a rise out of Beth, this twenty-year-old was an amateur compared to people she had dealt with in Atlanta.  Plus, she was not the slightest bit interested in Jimmy anymore. </p><p>“Thank God it didn’t,” Beth smiled in reply.  The group fell into an awkward pause at Beth’s unconventional response.  Kathy was thrown off her game by Beth’s lack of shame or embarrassment at her supposed failure. </p><p>“So… your mom says you’re living up north with Lacey?”  Jimmy broke the silence. </p><p>“She was,” Lacey confirmed. </p><p>“Did you move again?” Kathy asked curiously. </p><p>“I moved in with my boyfriend about two months ago.” </p><p>“Oh!” Kathy’s look of surprise and smugness amused Beth.  She was not sure if Kathy was smug because Beth had a boyfriend or if she thought Beth was ‘living in sin.’ </p><p>“Annette mentioned you were dating a cop.” Jimmy said again and glanced around. </p><p>"Yes, he's a deputy sheriff.  He's chatting with Sheriff Coltrane."  Beth nodded in Rick's direction.  Both Jimmy and Kathy turned, a bit too eagerly to scope out Rick.  Beth knew Rick cut an impressive figure, his stubble was at the perfect length, and the salt and pepper of his stubble added to his rugged handsomeness, his curls were smoothed back, and he was wearing a blue stripped button down shirt that enhanced his eyes.  Maggie had already complimented Rick's look to Beth saying that Beth would likely have to beat off curious women in droves.  And as Jimmy and Kathy watched Rick laughed at something the Sheriff Coltrane said, revealing his stunning, teeth-showing grin that never failed to make Beth's heart flutter. </p><p>Rick glanced over at them and saw Beth and the group watching him and then excused himself from Sheriff Coltrane to head over in their direction.  "Hey," Beth greeted and eagerly wrapped an arm around Rick's waist as he came to stand at her side and pressed a kiss on her hairline.  "Rick, this is Jimmy and Kathy, guys, this is Rick Grimes." </p><p>Kathy looked enthralled and blushed at Rick's polite 'ma'am' while Jimmy looked rather put out as he shook Rick's hand.</p><p>"You talking shop with Sheriff Coltrane?" Lacey asked curiously. </p><p>Rick nodded, “He was on a joint DUI task force a few years back with our sheriff.  He’s a nice guy.  Has some great jokes.” </p><p>“Jokes?” Jimmy looked over his shoulder, as if to make sure Rick was talking the same sheriff he knew.  Beth was also skeptical, Sheriff Coltrane had been friends with her daddy for years because they had a similar disposition.  It was hard to imagine the intimidating sheriff cracking jokes.   </p><p>“What do you call a clairvoyant midget who escaped from prison?”  Jimmy and Kathy looked at Rick clueless.  “A small medium at large.” </p><p>Lacey snorted and Beth giggled but Jimmy and Kathy continued their blank stare.  Rick shrugged, “Well, that was the least offensive one.” </p><p>“Clairvoyants, or psychics, are also called mediums.” Lacey helpfully advised. </p><p>“Oh,” Kathy still did not laugh. </p><p>“Anyways… ya’ll mind if I steal Beth?  I haven’t seen Carl in a while, no doubt that means he’s up to no good.” </p><p>“Be sure to check the stables,” Lacey said with an innocent tone but winked at the end.  Of course Beth blushed again, she knew she never should have told her cousin that story.  Beth half wanted to stay, just to see Jimmy and Kathy’s reactions when they undoubtedly would ask Lacey who Carl was, but she also quite happy to be with Rick again and maybe sneak in a make out session after Carl was located. </p><p>It did not take long to track down Carl, the dad of one of the kids Carl was last seen with said the group of kids had headed off towards the stream that bordered the Greene property.  After a short walk they found a group of four boys and two girls, all between the ages of fourteen and eleven, on the stream bank.  They had found a turtle and were curiously prodding at it, trying to get the animal to poke his head out of his shell. </p><p>Carl returned with Rick and Beth to the main farm, Beth had mentioned that her mother had pulled a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven and the promise of warm cookies enticed Carl and a few of the other kids.  Carl walked in front of them with the fourteen-year-old girl, and if Beth was not mistaken it was Kathy Miller’s youngest sister.  The girl thought she was far enough ahead of Beth and Rick that she would not be overheard when she asked Carl, “Isn’t it weird?” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You’re closer in age to your dad’s girlfriend than he is.” </p><p>Carl shrugged, “At first.  But it’s cool now.” </p><p>The young teens shot looks over their shoulders and both Beth and Rick pretend to not have heard anything.  Beth nearly missed the girl’s next question as the girl asked quieter, “What if they get married?  And have kids?  That would be so weird.” </p><p>Carl shrugged again and Beth could see the tension in his shoulders.  “It wouldn’t be awful… Bein’ a big brother would be awesome, I think, having brats to boss around.” Carl was using his ‘I’m cool’ voice that Beth had to restrain herself from giggling at.  </p><p>“Ugh, better than being the youngest of five like me.  And now my sister Kathy is dating one of the farm hands, and even<em> he</em> tries to boss me around.  It sucks.”  She emphasized her point by kicking large rock. </p><p>“I bet it beats being an only child.  It gets lonely, sometimes.” </p><p>Beth watched as the girl practically coo-ed over Carl.  Rick reached out a hand to stop Beth and he let the kids walk further ahead.  Beth looked up at Rick questioningly, hearing some of Carl’s candid thoughts of their relationship would only help her at this point.  “I am not ready for that kid to start dating,” Rick shook his head as the two teens step out of hearing range. </p><p>“He was totally pulling off the lone wolf vibe that girls dig.  Must be the guitar lessons.” Beth joked and leaned into Rick’s side as they start walking again. </p><p>“He sure didn’t get that from me.” </p><p>“Oh please, you totally had the lone wolf, lost soul, just need love vibe when we first met.” Beth teased. </p><p>“What?” Rick laughed.  “I think it was more: my life just fell apart and I don’t even know how to make a grilled cheese, please help vibe.” </p><p>“Well, it drew me in.” </p><p>“Thank god for that,” Rick squeezed her a bit tighter into his side and pressed a quick, light kiss into her temple. </p><p>Beth smiled up at Rick, wishing that the future could already be here.  Wishing that she already had two ‘brats’ for Carl to boss around, that she and Rick were visiting the family farm with all the kids in tow, and her children would be following Carl around the farm, idolizing their big brother.  Her mother would be spoiling all three with fresh, baked goods and her father would soften and smile whenever his grandchildren were present.  Beth shook her head to clear the powerful daydream.  Her wants were already more in reach than they were six months ago.  She needed to be patient, her dreams would come true soon enough.  </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a few days after the Easter/Hershel’s birthday celebration and Beth was already picking out summer classes to enroll in starting in June, only a month and a half away.  Beth was still keeping on her accelerated track.  Rick had tried to argue that she should take the summer off.  He didn’t want her to burn herself out on school but Beth was determined. </p><p>“Rick, most kids my age that went to college are about to graduate.  I’m years behind.”  She reasoned.  She was at the dining room table and had three textbooks open, notes lying everywhere, and was browsing the online course catalog on her laptop. </p><p>“This ain’t a race, Beth, plenty of kids start school late.  You don’t have to compete to catch up.” Rick said after surveying Beth’s books and notes in a half-hazardous order that only made perfect sense to Beth.</p><p>“I’m ready for the future, I just want to start the rest of my life already.”  Beth declared and sent him an expression that said she was not budging. </p><p>Rick studied her resolute face for a few moments before sighing, “I’ll support your decision no matter what you decide.  Even if you quit school and decide to take the bar over from Dale.” </p><p> Beth smiled, laughing a bit at the thought, “I think that’s Amy’s plan.”</p><p>She did decide to only take two classes, mostly because there were no education related classes to take during the summer term and Beth had a decent amount of her prerequisites already out of the way. </p><hr/><p>It was only a few weeks later that Rick learned the full reason why Beth was in a hurry to finish school when Rick brought up having kids again. </p><p>It was the first time the topic had come up since after Thanksgiving.  Carl was at Lori’s and Rick had been feeling frisky after his shift, taking Beth from behind against the dresser in their bedroom.  The dresser was low and wide, the style with a mirror mounted to the top and Beth nearly came just from watching Rick’s fierce expression as he pounded her slick channel. </p><p>Beth was now curled into Rick’s chest on the bed.  They were both still sticky, but Beth was too sated to move.  It had been awhile since Rick had been so dominate in sex and Beth was thoroughly enjoying the afterglow.   </p><p>“Did you… have any problems growing up with your dad being so much older?”  Rick’s hesitant question broke her daze. </p><p>Beth adjusted her position so she was propped along his side and could see his expression to try and gauge where the conversation was going.  “Problems?  There was some teasing in elementary school that he looked like a grandpa, or Santa Clause,” she responded.</p><p>“But he was able to keep up with having young kids?” </p><p>“He was fifty years old when I was born.  He’s in good shape, after he stopped drinking he embraced clean living but he didn’t… play with me a lot as a kid.  But he was working full-time as a veterinarian for large animals.  And I had Maggie, Shawn and Momma, and Otis always used to put me on his shoulders and run around the yard pretending to be an airplane.” </p><p>“I don’t… I don’t want to be an old dad.  I don’t want it to be a struggle to keep up with my kids.” </p><p>Beth’s heart was pounding, this conversation could go two ways: either Rick had decided he didn’t want kids or he wanted kids sooner rather than later.  “Rick, you’re only thirty-five.  You’re not old.  You’re still fifteen years younger than my dad when I was born.” </p><p>“I’m thirty-five now, but forty isn’t that far away.  It’ll be here before we know it.” </p><p>“Rick, you’re in great shape, I don’t think you have anything worry about.” Beth emphasized her words with a pat on Rick’s tight abs. </p><p>“I know you said you want kids in the distant future, what’s the distant future?”  Rick’s gaze was intent on her, and Beth wondered if he could feel how fast her heart was beating. </p><p>Her first instinct was to blurt out <em>now</em> but Beth reined herself in.  As much as she wanted they couldn’t support another kid right away.  They would have to move to a bigger place and ideally Beth would be done with school.    There was also the little fact that she wanted to be married before having children.  But she did not feel the need to wait on a wedding until she was done with school.  Heck, she did not even need a honeymoon when it came down to it.  “When I’m done with school.” </p><p>Rick was silent for a moment, and it looked like he came to some sort of realization.  “Is that… is that why you’re taking so many classes?” </p><p>Beth blushed but there was no way she could lie to Rick.  “It’s a big part of the reason,” she answered truthfully. </p><p>“So you’ve thought about all of this before?” </p><p>Of course she had thought of this before.  How long had Beth been thinking about having adorable babies with Rick?  Probably since their first date.  “I have.  If I finish school and become a teacher then with summers off we could potentially plan pregnancies.”  Beth finally let Rick know her plans. </p><p>“Beth…” Rick tugged her back onto his chest and held her in a tight hug that Beth eagerly returned.  “You don’t have to sacrifice anything, Beth, be what you want to be.” </p><p>“Rick, I’m not sacrificing or settling.  I love children, I love music, what could be better than combining the two?  Plus I’ve given Carl lessons, and I used to help teach how to read music back when I was in the youth choir.  This is what I want to be.  I just… decided to move at a faster pace.”  Beth’s tone was resolute. </p><p>Rick kissed her in response, Beth could feel Rick’s heavy emotions in the kiss.  When the broke apart a few minutes later Beth whispered, “thirty-eight, that’s not too old.” </p><p>Rick chuckled against her lips, “I love you so damn much, Beth Greene.” </p><p>It wasn’t a confirmation but it wasn’t a denial either.  And Rick rolled her over on her back, his weight on top of her, and he was bent on proving that thirty-five wasn’t too old either.</p><hr/><p>April rolled into May, and soon Beth’s spring semester and finals were done.  Beth spent a good chunk of her time nearly every day, when she was not working or in summer classes, at the recreational center pool with Carl.  She did not mind supervising Carl and his friends a couple hours a day poolside.  It was usually Duane and Luis, Carl’s trio and they all liked her fine despite her Halloween ‘betrayal.’  Occasionally Sophia joined the boys and Beth was always happy to see the shy girl smiling and having fun. </p><p>Beth worked carefully, under high SPF sun block, on her tan poolside with a book while the young teens escaped the Georgia summer heat in the water.  Amy joined her whenever possible and even though both girls were blonde haired and blue eyed, Amy tanned far more easily. </p><p>The first month of summer passed quickly, and before Beth knew it, she had been living with Rick over six months.  Beth had a wall calendar hanging outside the kitchen, colorfully marked with Rick’s shifts and Carl’s baseball schedule and days with Lori.  There was one day in July that had a collection of pink hearts with Rick’s shift squeezed in the bottom of the box and Beth grinned uncontrollably anytime she caught sight of it. </p><p>“Okay, what kind of production do you expect?” Rick asked her one evening when he caught Beth staring at the calendar while he was washing dishes after dinner.  Carl was at Duane’s house, camping in the backyard in a tent and under Morgan’s watchful eye. </p><p>Beth snatched her attention back to Rick, turning her back on the calendar.  “Production?  No production.  Just dinner.  I can make fried chicken again.  It could become a tradition.”  A tradition.  Beth and Rick would finally be together long enough to start their own traditions and <em>anniversaries</em>. </p><p>“We don’t even have to give gifts,” Beth said truthfully.  She didn’t need a gift from Rick, all she wanted was their future together and a night to celebrate their anniversary of their first, fateful date.  Beth had been so nervous back then, she had barely dared to hope that she and Rick would have a long-lasting relationship.  She had been terrified she would scare Rick off with how eager she was. </p><p>“Too late for that, I already got you something,” Rick said with a wide grin, the grin that made Beth’s knees weak. </p><p>She hopped up on the counter to sit next to him as he finished loading plates into the dishwasher.  A gift?  Their anniversary was still two weeks away and Rick had already gotten her something?  Rick always claimed that he was terrible at being in a relationship, but so far he knocked it out of the park gift-wise.  She wondered if it would be tickets to another show or jewelry that matched the cute heart pendant he got her for Valentine’s Day.  Beth struggled when picking gifts out for Rick, he was too easy-going sometimes.  But not this time, she had started saving after Christmas a bit of money out of each paycheck to get Rick Falcons tickets in decent seats for the first pre-season home game, three tickets so Rick could take Carl and Shane.  Beth was fine being left at home, plus she usually made particularly good tips at the bar during football games. </p><p>“No price cap this time?” Rick asked in an amused tone at Beth’s silence. </p><p>“Why, so you can break it again?” Beth teased, “Maybe this time I broke it too.” </p><p>Rick was finally done with the dishes, he wiped his hands dry on a kitchen towel (cobalt blue, from their first date) and easily stepped in between her knees.  Beth grinned and loosely wrapped her arms around Rick’s neck.  This was one of Rick’s favorite positions, he had confessed months ago, apparently he had really wanted to take her that first night. </p><p>Rick pulled her into a kiss.  At first it was the long, languid kisses with tongues sliding against each other but then Beth slid her hands down Rick’s back to the top of his jeans, fingers sliding along his belt until they met at his buckle.  Rick growled low, and then his hands were sliding up her short skirt and slipping into her panties.  The kisses became sloppy as both concentrated on different tasks, Beth unbuckling Rick’s belt and jeans while Rick already had two fingers stroking her from clit to entrance.  Beth finally got the buckle out of her way, and she pulled down his jeans and boxers together, just enough to free Rick’s cock which she quickly encircled with one hand.  Rick growled against her neck, his fingers left her and together they shimmy her panties down and Rick only stepped away for a second to pull them off her legs.  Then Rick was back, pulling her to the edge of the counter and spreading her knees wide.  He didn’t sink in right away as Beth expected.  He teased her entrance, cock nudging her clit and then circling her entrance. </p><p>Beth knew what to do, she leaned back slightly, put on her pout that Rick had never been able to deny, and said, “Please, Rick,” in a breathy tone. </p><p>It worked.  Rick slammed into her, and Beth swooned at the feeling of fullness. </p><p>Now that he was in, Rick returned to slow, long strokes that drove Beth crazy.  He pulled her loose tank top down enough to expose her bra and then pulled the bra down enough to reveal her nipples.  Beth knew Rick loved watching her tits bounce, so she encouraged Rick to switch their positions.  Rick didn’t let himself slip out of her, holding her close as he turned so he was sitting on the counter and Beth was in his lap, knees on either side of him on the counter.  She grabbed one of the cabinet handles above her for balance and started a quick pace.  Rick buried his face in her chest, tonguing one nipple and then the next one.  Beth couldn’t move as much as she wanted, but then Rick was pulling back, blowing on her nipples causing her to shiver in pleasure, and his warm hands settled on her hips and helped her move at the pace Beth really desired. </p><p>She came a few moments later, collapsing onto Rick and Rick growled in frustration as her movements stopped.  Beth clutched him tightly as he moved again, this time leaving the counter completely and leaning her against the fridge and pumping in and out of her furiously.  Magnets dug into her back but Beth didn’t care, instead she moaned wantonly in Rick’s ear at the over stimulation and Rick came inside of her with a shout. </p><p>Rick slowly sunk to the kitchen floor, bringing Beth with him, and they lie on the cool tile, still in each others' arms, recovering. </p><hr/><p>One week away from the anniversary of their first date changed everything. </p><p>Beth got out of bed not long after Rick had kissed her good-bye as he headed off to the station.  She made herself a cup of coffee to go and then headed to her car to drive over to Linden County for her first morning class.  She had both of her classes that day, both twice as long as a spring or fall semester class because of the shorter summer term, and then she would work a couple hours through the dinner shift and then sing two sets after the rush.  Rick was supposed come in for dinner and stay to watch her sing, she would work until ten, when the kitchen stopped serving food, and then head back to Rick’s.  Carl was with Lori, as he would be at this time in the following week.  Beth was already looking forward to crawling into bed with him by the time lunch rolled around and she still had not been to her second class yet. </p><p>Beth was in Advanced Compositions and had about thirty minutes left of class when Shane showed up.  He knocked on the open door drawing the attention of both the teacher and the class.  Beth frowned at Shane’s appearance and a sudden sinking sensation came over her.  Something was wrong. He was in uniform, and he looked exhausted and miserable.  “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to pull Beth Greene from class.  It’s an emergency.” </p><p> Beth could not move for a moment.  An emergency.  It was finally her teacher nodding his assent and saying, “Beth, you can leave,” that broke Beth’s frozen state.  She hurriedly tossed her book and notes into her bag and stood to rush out. Most of the class was eyeing her curiously.  Beth was a one of the best students in the class and always nice to everyone so a King County deputy showing up to pull her out of class had them all interested. </p><p> “What’s wrong with Rick?” Beth asked as soon as she was by his side.  Beth’s heart was racing and awful scenarios began to flash through her mind. </p><p> Shane nodded to her teacher in thanks and placed a hand on her shoulder to escort her out.  They were walking down the hall before Shane spoke again, “There was an accident, we had… somebody gave us the wrong information.  They said there were only two men in the car.”  The story didn’t make much sense to Beth but she still felt a wave of dread and wooziness come over her as Shane continued.  “We took out two of the men after their car rolled, and … we didn’t see the third man until he … he shot Rick.  Rick had already taken a few rounds in his vest and had been checking it over and … and then he was down.” </p><p> Beth collapsed to the floor unaware of her crying until Shane’s hands were shaking her shoulders trying to pull her attention to him again.  “He’s alive, Bethy, he’s alive.  He’s hurt real bad, he’s in surgery right now.”  Beth clung to the word alive, her entire chest felt like it was being squeezed and breathing was painful.  She just tried to focus on Shane's words, <em>he's alive.  </em> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The rest was a blur, Beth was dimly aware that she stood up again, helped by Shane, that they finished walking out of the building and to Shane’s car.  Shane was saying something about Lori and Carl already being at the hospital.  The drive was both too quick and excruciatingly slow.  Beth felt like she was in a thick fog, everything seemed muffled around her, until Shane was escorting her through the hospital and she saw Carl’s tear stained face. </p><p>“Beth!” Carl called and Beth pulled him into a crushing hug.  Even Lori was there, looking upset and tear tracks on her face.  Shane pulled Lori into a hug and Lori was mumbling something about Rick still in surgery and in critical condition and that no one could see him yet.</p><p>When they get an update from a doctor, nearly an hour later, Beth feels even worse.  They have gotten the bullet out, but the trauma of being shot and the operation caused swelling in Rick’s brain and they placed him into a medically induced coma.  The only good news is that they will be able to see him soon. </p><p>Lori’s muttering and pacing was really starting to put Beth over the edge.  She closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths to calm down.  Shane was leaning against the wall and glaring at the floor across from her, and Carl was sitting in a chair beside her looking shell shocked.  Amy was in the hospital too, she was getting them a round of coffee from the cafeteria as she couldn’t handle being still at a time like this.  Lori was pacing a six-foot stretch passing in front of Beth, her arms were crossed over her chest, she wasn’t making eye contact while she ranted, “This is his own damn fault.  He did this to himself.  He’s a fool.” </p><p>Beth finally snapped.  “Would you stop it?  I am so sick of you and your derision of Rick.  He’s fighting for his life, show some respect.”</p><p>Lori stopped her pacing and turned to face Beth, who was now standing.  “This would never have happened if he had just done like I wanted.” </p><p>“You wanted Rick to stop being a cop, but that’s not who he is.  Rick is a deputy, he helps people, protects people, that’s who he is.  You wanted Rick to give up a vital piece of himself.  You’re so goddamn selfish.”  Beth let all her frustration bubble up, frustration she’s always felt around Lori but had done her best to quell. </p><p>“Selfish?  It was selfish to not want Rick to put himself in danger?  To potentially leave his son without a father?”  Lori stood her ground with Beth ready for a fight. </p><p>“No, you thought Rick cared more about his job than you because you couldn’t accept who he really is!  You wanted Rick to stop being himself and be what you wanted him to be.  What did you want him to do?  Sell cars?  He would have withered away.” </p><p>“You think you’re so different?  You think that if Rick marries you, you’ll be fine, that it won’t bug you that he cares more about filing paperwork than being home to be with his family?”  Lori scoffed. </p><p>“He’s passionate about his job and doing it right, and cares about the people who are his duty to protect.  That’s the Rick I fell in love with.  I don’t want him to change, Rick wouldn’t be Rick if he wasn’t devoted to his work and doing his best to keep people safe.”  Beth’s anger at Lori, at the situation, at the world was making her tremble. </p><p>Lori glared at her, looking ready to spew more vitriol, but Shane finally stepped in.  “Hey, Beth, why don’t you and I take a walk down the hall?  Maybe see if Amy ever found any coffee?”  Shane’s eyes were full of sympathy for Beth and still a little bit of self-loathing.  It seemed he was blaming himself for Rick getting shot. </p><p>Beth took a deep breath to calm herself down and nodded.  Shane put his arm on her shoulders as he led her down the hallway and away from Lori’s glare. </p><hr/><p>Beth rummaged through Rick’s drawers, she was determined that he would wake up soon, and when he did he wouldn’t want to be wearing a hospital gown.  She had seen Rick briefly at the hospital, his still form lying in a hospital bed while machines beeped around him and kept him alive.  Beth nearly broke down again, there beside his bed, but held herself together as she and Carl just stood and stared at Rick. </p><p>Shane had brought her home for rest, staying and staring at beeping machines was not helping anything, or so Shane said.  But Beth could not rest.  Not with Rick like that.  At first she cleaned everything she could get her hands on in the apartment.  And after every surface was sparkling clean she started packing Rick a bag of essentials for if—when—he woke up.  She was grabbing a few of his favorite pairs of boxers when a small, red box fell into her hand.  Beth looked curiously at the small box.  It was clearly a jewelry box and Beth’s heart began to pound.  Rick had gotten her a necklace for Valentine's Day, was this something that matched?  Perhaps earrings?  Beth felt a tiny bit guilty as she looked at the box, Rick clearly was hiding this from her.  But Rick was in the hospital, in a coma, <em>shot</em>.  Beth needed a little ray of hope, a symbol of how much Rick loved her, to help her through this and this box no doubt contained it. </p><p>She dropped the boxers back into the drawer and pulled the box out.  She eased it open slowly only to gasp when she saw what it contained.  It was definitely not a pair of earrings. It was a diamond ring. </p><p>She knew the ring was not Lori’s, Lori still had her ring, and she knew it had been gold as Rick’s band had been a matching gold.  This ring was silver in color, presumably a white gold, and it had a large, oval diamond with a halo of smaller diamonds on a delicate band.  It was gorgeous. </p><p>Beth sank to her knees, still clutching the box, in shock.  Rick wanted to marry her.  This was everything she wanted, her future with Rick!  Even though they had recently talked about having kids, Beth hadn't dared to hope for a proposal so soon.  A sob escaped her and she curled in on herself as her heart ached.  Rick was lying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life.  She loved Rick so much, when he wasn’t around she felt like a piece of herself was missing.  What if he never woke up?  Beth couldn’t function without him.   She couldn’t help herself, she slipped on the ring. </p><hr/><p>Beth was glad Lori was keeping Carl’s visiting to a minimum.  Rick did not look well, he was pale and fragile looking and he was so <em>still</em>.  Beth spent most of her time in the hospital staring at Rick’s chest rise and fall like if she weren’t concentrating on Rick’s breathing then he would stop.  She had panicked more than once when she could not see his chest moving even though the monitors were beeping steadily.  It was terrifying. </p><p>Beth was on her third day of her vigil at Rick’s beside.  The nurses all liked her, they would stop in to chat and reassure her.  Supposedly Rick was doing well, he was stable after surgery, the swelling in his brain was responding well to medication, and they were confident Rick would be waking up soon.  Beth had a hard time believing them because Rick sure did not look better.  He looked the same: pale and lifeless and so damn <em>still</em>.  Beth had never experienced a fear like this, fear that Rick wouldn’t wake up.</p><p>Maggie had driven up from Macon yesterday, she had practically dragged Beth out of the hospital as visiting hours ended.  Maggie also forced Beth to shower and then made her eat a grilled cheese that Beth was only able to get through half of.  Beth had shown Maggie the ring, and Maggie held and soothed her while she cried herself to sleep in her bed she shared with Rick.  Maggie had driven back to Macon early this morning, she had promised to come back in the next few days.  Beth had asked Maggie to run interference with the rest of the family, she couldn’t handle talking to her mother on the phone, having to answer her curious questions.  It hurt too much. </p><p>The ring was in her purse, in the red box, tucked away under her wallet.  She couldn't bear to leave it alone nor did she want to wear it again until Rick woke up and put it on her finger.  Because he would, she assured herself. </p><p>She was currently staring at Rick’s chest rising and falling again, clutching a cup of rapidly cooling coffee.  Rick’s nurses worried about Beth’s blank stare so yesterday Beth started holding a coffee cup so that it looked like she was at least doing something.  She spent a lot of time thinking about the ring.  At first, she was devastated.  What if he never woke up?  What if some complication arose and he was gone forever?  Beth was ruined.  She wanted Rick, awake and alive, with her.  Why was fate so cruel, to try and take Rick away from her and then dangle a symbol of their lost future together?  She couldn’t think like that, it was killing her.  So she then tried to think happier thoughts. </p><p>She liked to imagine how he would have proposed.  She imagined that Rick wouldn’t ask her daddy’s permission before proposing.  He’d labor all day to cook Beth a home cooked meal, perhaps try to tackle the fried chicken recipe himself for their anniversary, and it would turn out barely edible, and while Beth would be giggling at his destruction he’d look at her sheepishly with a grin and then just blurt it out, now that his romantic dinner was ruined.  He’d sink to his knees, pull her into his arms, whisper into her ear, “Marry me Beth.”  Beth would cry and tackle him to the ground, and Rick would slip that gorgeous, vintage diamond on her finger. </p><p>They would then go down to her family’s farm, perhaps show up for a Sunday dinner, it was still summer so Shawn would be around.  Rick would ask to speak to Hershel alone, Beth and the rest of her family would pretend not to eavesdrop, and Rick would say, “in all due respect, sir, I am marrying your daughter.”  Hershel would disprove, rant and rave against Rick, but he would stand stoic through it all.  After Hershel wore himself out Rick would nod respectfully and say, “your objection is duly noted, but she already said yes.”  Beth’s mother would reveal them spying because she would start squealing, Beth would then show of the ring, they would all ‘ooh’ and ‘ahh’ over it, and nobody would pay attention to her daddy’s displeasure. </p><p>Beth soon found herself imagining beyond the proposal, and even beyond the wedding.  She started contemplating baby names, would she want to go more traditional, like Mary or Katherine?  Or should she go with a more unique Irish name like Ava or Siobhan?  She really liked the name William shortened to Liam, Liam Grimes.  They would all have her blonde hair but Rick’s curls and eyes.  Carl would build a tree house with Rick in their new backyard for his younger siblings to play in, so they would have a reminder of Carl when he went off to college.  And Rick would pull her into his arms, while they watched their children play.  He’d tell her he loved her and would never leave her.  It was perfect, Beth sighed.</p><p>“Beth?”  Beth startled out of her elaborate daydream, spilling cold coffee onto her shirt. </p><p>Rick’s sky blue eyes were blinking at her groggily.  “Rick!” </p><hr/><p>Beth was sitting in the hospital bed with Rick, the nurses clucked at her but did not say anything besides be careful of his IV line.  Rick was the clearest he had been since he had woken hours ago.  Carl and Shane had left only ten minutes before, Shane was taking Carl back to Lori's house after a nurse shoe-ed them away after visiting hours ended.  But none of the nurses dared to move Beth.  Rick held her loosely against his chest and Beth had worried for a moment that she was dreaming when Rick started talking to her.  "I wanna marry you, Elizabeth Greene." </p><p>Beth pinched herself.  It was not a dream, Rick was looking at her in amusement and then she was kissing him, she started another wave of happy tears as she whispered "yes" over and over. </p><p>"I have a ring at home for you, I hid it in a drawer.  As soon as I get out of here I'm gonna put it on your finger."  Rick told her when she finally pulled back. </p><p>"Um... you didn't hide it that well... I found it a couple of days ago, when I was packing some clothes for when you woke up."  Beth said guiltily.  "It's in my purse." </p><p>Rick wasn’t angry, he just laughed and Beth left Rick's arms long enough to grab the red box from her purse. </p><p>Two nurses swung by just in time to witness Rick sliding the diamond ring on her finger.  They had cheered and brought a round of jello for them and all the patients on the floor. </p><p>Beth couldn’t stop smiling, alternating between looking at her ring catching in the light and Rick’s warm, blue eyes.  Rick’s eyes never left her.  He looked a strange mix of resolute and content.  And they stayed curled together the rest of the night. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is officially the end of the story, but there are 4 more epilogue / Vignette parts, so stick around for more shmoopy fluffy goodness!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth smoothed her hands down the front of her dress, straightening out nonexistent wrinkles as she studied herself in the mirror. She could not find anything wrong with the lace overlay. Her dress was nearly identical to the dress she admired over a year ago when dress shopping with her sister, a sheer and lace overlay over a fit and flare gown, the gown had a sweetheart neckline but also the sheer overlay created a sleeveless look and covered the backless dress with lace appliques.  This was exactly how she imagined how she would look marrying Rick, since before the night in Rick's hospital bed when he proposed, hours after he had woken up from his coma.</p><p>Rick’s recovery had been rough, mostly because Rick made a poor patient.  His hospital stay was short once he woke up, but he was not allowed to work, not even desk duty, until cleared by a doctor and Rick did not handle being idle well.  Rick would not complain or voice his frustrations, he still was not a big communicator, so he would bottle his discontent until it built up and he would burst, either at his doctors, Shane or Beth. Rick would constantly overwork himself at physical therapy appointments to prove he was ready for work again.  Beth could not even take his mind off with sex, not for the first six weeks, and it was not just doctor’s orders, the pain medication dosages he was taking made it impossible to even cheat.  Rick had been frustrated, moody, and Beth had been about to pull her hair out.  It had been a good test to their relationship, Rick’s communication abilities improved, he got very good at apologizing and when the six weeks were up and Beth still loved Rick she figured they could make it through anything life would throw at them.  After their sex-freeze was over Beth tracked down a sexy nurse costume and she and Rick celebrated.  Rick had also been allowed to go back to work part-time and was stuck with desk duty, but he was so happy to not be under house arrest anymore that he was glad to do everyone’s reports. </p><p>Now Rick was back to full duty, he and Shane were still partners but there was talk of Rick being promoted to a major.  They pay would increase quite a bit, but there would be way less field work.  Beth still had one year of school left.  Their wedding was taking place on the first weekend of her spring break so they could have a honeymoon and then next week life would return to normal, except she would be Mrs. Grimes.  Beth could help smiling giddily at herself in the mirror. </p><p>Beth caught her dad’s reflection over her shoulder, dragging her from her memories and turned to face him.  Hershel Greene was crying for the second time in a year, something Beth had never seen until last fall when he looked at Maggie before walking her down the aisle. </p><p>“Daddy,” Beth said in a chastising, soft tone as she took the handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped at the tear trail, “You aren’t losing me.” </p><p>“But I am.  You won’t be my baby girl any longer.”  Hershel’s voice was rough with emotion and Beth smiled a warm smile. </p><p>“Daddy, I’ll always be your baby girl.  Even when I have babies of my own.” </p><p>Hershel smiled and was saved from crying further as Maggie marched into the room followed closely by Annette and Shawn.  Maggie was in flawless makeup and hair and her peach colored bridesmaid dress looked perfect. </p><p>Beth peeked past the curtain, looking down on the ceremony site and arriving guests.  The King County sheriff was performing the ceremony, Beth and Rick could not get married in her family's church and Hershel would not have let them get married in a different church so they were having a civil ceremony instead.  Beth could see Rick's brother in the crowd that she had only met two days prior.  He was not in the wedding party like Maggie and Shawn were. </p><p>Beth could also see Lacey and Morgan, in coordinating bridesmaid dress and groomsmen suit, but she could not see Amy or Shane.  "Where's Amy?  She better not have snuck off with Shane before the wedding.  I know her boobs look amazing in that dress but I told her no funny business until after the wedding photos." </p><p>"I'm right here, bridezilla, sheesh.  Shane is with Rick and Carl, both making sure your groom doesn't run for the border." </p><p>"Rick wouldn't run out on my daughter," Hershel said with a fierce look and looked ready to march away and give Rick a lecture. </p><p>Amy looked guilty at her poorly received joke.  She was saved by Glenn sticking his head in the door of the room and cheerfully announcing, "I am here to make sure Beth didn't run for the border, to reassure Rick." </p><p>"Beth, honey, it's still not too late to change your mind," Hershel, unsurprisingly, did not have qualms if it was Beth who ran instead.  "Hershel!" Annette reprimanded. </p><p>Soon her bridal party was is heading down to line up, Shane with Amy, Morgan with Lacey, Maggie with Shawn, and lastly Carl walking down with Sophia.  Beth and Hershel stay out of sight, but she can hear the guests chatting and then quieting as music starts to play. </p><p>“Bethy, I just want you to know how proud of you I am.” </p><p>“Daddy?” </p><p>“I know I’ve given you and Rick both a hard time about this relationship.  But I had to make sure that he would take care of you.  Make sure he would not crumble at the first sign of trouble.  And while I still don’t think anyone is good enough for you I know that Rick Grimes is a good man.”  </p><p>“Thank you, Daddy,” Beth starts crying then, tears escaping down her cheeks and Hershel wipes them away gently, careful not to smudge her makeup. </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I’m not going to stop giving him a hard time though.”  And Beth laughed.  Hershel then handed over her bouquet of peach and blue flowers and he tucked her hand into his arm. </p><p>The bridal march sounded, and Hershel led his twenty-three-year-old daughter down the aisle.  At first Beth was overwhelmed with the turnout of their guests, all facing her and smiling.  Had they really invited all these people?  But then Beth saw Rick standing at the end of the aisle, grey suit and blue tie that matched his eyes and Beth broke out into an uncontrollable smile.  She did not remember the rest of the walk, just that suddenly Rick was before her, shaking Hershel’s hand and her Daddy pressed a kiss on her cheek and then Rick took her hands into his. </p><p>The sheriff starts speaking, thanking the guests for coming to celebrate with Rick and Beth but Beth can only stare at Rick.  Rick looked at her in amazement, like he could not believe she was really standing in front of him.  She watched as his eyes fill with tears that he started blinking back and Beth felt her own water in response.  This was it.  Beth Green was getting her future with Rick.  She can see it all lying before her, Beth growing old surrounded by beautiful, happy children.  And as she looked into Rick’s eyes she knew that Rick could see it too. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Vignette:  Ava Judith Grimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth stares at the stick in her hand unblinking for nearly fifteen minutes before Carl’s knock on the door disturbs her.  “Beth, I really have to pee and Dad says I can’t go outside.”  Beth stuffs the stick into a drawer, it was her third test in three days and she is a bit panicked. </p><p>“Sorry Carl!” she apologizes as she opens the door. </p><p>“What were you even doing in here?” Carl looks at her suspiciously. </p><p>“You are really asking a girl what she does in a bathroom?” Beth rolls her eyes and ignores his question. </p><p>Carl shrugs and pushes past her.  He is taller than she is now.  Carl is fifteen and still growing.  Beth can hear Rick in the kitchen making waffles and sausage as she slips into their bedroom. </p><p>This is not how they planned.  It is too early.  She is still on the pill!  She hadn’t been taking it regularly lately, not on purpose but between her last class before graduating, student teaching at the elementary school, and still working a few shifts Steak Out every week, the pill had slipped her mind a couple of times. </p><p>Beth sits on the edge of the bed taking deep breathes to calm herself.  She’s graduating next month, she already has a part-time job lined up at a private school in Linden County as a piano teacher for their summer program.  She and Rick have a house lined up, the mortgage financing had just gone through and they are allowed to move in June.  But she and Rick had talked about this.  They were not going to start trying until October at the earliest.  Their whole schedule would be thrown out of whack.  It is April, this was going to be a Christmas baby! </p><p>“Beth?  What’s wrong?”  Beth had not heard Rick enter the room, and now he is kneeling in front of her with a worried expression. </p><p>“Nothing!  Nothing’s wrong.”</p><p>“Beth, you’re the worst liar in the world.  I wish all criminals had your terrible skills.”  Rick pulls her off the edge of the bed and Beth willing settles into his lap. </p><p>She is the worst liar.  She does not even know why she tried.  “I’m pregnant,” she whispers. </p><p>“Beth!” Rick laughs in relief, a huge grin breaking across his face before disappearing again.  “Why are you upset?” </p><p>“You’re not upset?” Beth asks timidly.  “We had a schedule, and this is all my fault, I forgot to take my pill a couple times last month, I was just so busy—“ </p><p>“Beth, I’m not upset.  Sure, it’d be easier on us if things went according to the plan, but when the hell does that ever happen?”  Rick asks with a smile. </p><p>“I was worried you’d be mad—“ </p><p>“Mad?  Beth, this isn’t my first unexpected baby.  I think the world would be a much less crowded place if people had babies only when they planned.” </p><p>Beth finally lets her excitement over power her worries, the excitement that has been lurking for two days since she took the first test.   “You’re excited?” Beth asks hopefully. </p><p>“Sure am.  And I’ve won a hundred bucks.  Shane thought for sure I’d knock you up before or right after the wedding.” </p><p>Shane.  Shane got Amy pregnant about four months ago with their own surprise baby (Amy had been terrified to tell Shane and begged Beth to be there with Rick when she told him.  Surprisingly Shane had been overjoyed at the news).  They were waiting until after the baby is born to get married as Amy did not want a shotgun wedding.  Beth wonders if subconsciously she had yearned for an early baby so she and Amy could raise their kids together. </p><p>“Dad, I think the sausage is burning… what are you two do doing?” </p><p>Rick and Beth glanced guiltily at Carl.  They were still on the floor, Beth in Rick’s lap and her hands were resting on her flat stomach.  “Beth’s pregnant,” Rick says at the same time Beth’s says, “we’re having a baby.” </p><p>Carl’s face lit up with a huge grin, he laughed happily and joined them on the floor, hugging both of them at once.</p><hr/><p>Beth does not tell her family about her pregnancy until after she graduates.  She does not want them fretting and worrying over her while she is finishing up school, Rick is doing that enough for her family.  Rick is spoiling her by insisting she does not cook (so they eat a lot of take out when Beth gets  tired of Rick’s limited menu), he gives her nightly foot rubs even though she is not showing yet, and he stocks the fridge with pickles and ice cream, just in case. </p><p>So Beth waits until Father’s Day to tell her family.  She, along with Rick and Carl, travel to her parents’ farm to spend the day with her family.  Rick lets Carl drive, he has his learner’s permit and is eager to drive any chance he can get.  Beth is three months along and isn’t showing yet but she wears a sundress with an empire waist just for the allusion that she’s hiding a bump. </p><p>Beth goes the cheesy route to inform her family.  Everyone is sitting around the dining room table while Hershel opens his gifts.  Beth is sitting in Rick’s lap, his hands are on her stomach and Beth is surprised no one has guessed her condition based on her and Rick’s behavior.  Hershel finally gets to their present, he unwraps the box and lifts the lid and he just stares at what is inside. </p><p>“Uh-oh, I hope I didn’t just break your dad,” Rick whispers in her ear. </p><p>“His shotgun is in his office, you have plenty of time to run,” Beth whispers back.  Carl is sitting next to Rick and snorts at Beth’s words, but he is the only one that hears their exchange.</p><p>“Hershel dear?  What’s in the box?” Annette asks worriedly at Hershel’s frozen expression. </p><p>Annette’s words shake Hershel from his stupor and he lifts the shirt out of the box to show everyone what it says, ‘World’s Best Grandpa.’ </p><p>Annette shrieks the loudest.  She pulls Beth out of Rick’s lap and squeezes her in a tight hug while chanting “finally!” over and over.  Beth is the first to give them grandchildren, despite being the youngest.</p><p>Shawn, surprisingly, is next, his eyes are watery and he is mumbling “my baby sister!” but he has the hugest grin.  Shawn also shakes Rick’s hand before pulling him into a one-armed awkward hug. </p><p>Maggie is indigent but happy, wondering how Beth could keep such a huge secret from her.  And Glenn is all smiles and most likely happy that there will be no more pressure on him and Maggie to provide grandbabies.</p><p>Hershel isn’t crying, but looks like he’s about to as well.  He shakes Rick’s hand with a rough, “congratulations” and has a tight hug for Beth.  Hershel is the first to ask, “When are you due?”</p><p>“December twenty-ninth.”  Beth responds happily, Rick comes up behind her again to place his hands on her still flat stomach. </p><p>“A Christmas and New Year’s baby!” Annette shrieks again and that starts another wave of happy tears.  </p><hr/><p>Beth feels like a whale.  Her fellow teachers and the vice-principal tell her she is small (rather enviously) and even one of her students tells her that his mother was ‘four times fatter’ when she had his brother.  But Beth has not seen her feet in months and Rick has to assure her they are still there (and help her put on her shoes). </p><p>Plus, she might have also started going into labor.  But it is the last day before winter break and the school-wide recital is right after lunch.  After each grade sings a song then the day will be over.  Besides, labor can take hours upon hours.  She can make it. </p><p>She barely makes it.  One of her students’ mothers, Michonne, Beth remembers her name because she thinks her dreads are awesome, notices when her water breaks.  After that it is chaos.  Students are excited, parents are all interfering with their own experiences, and co-workers are panicking.  She is two weeks early.  Finally Beth’s vice-principal gets through the chaos to take her to the hospital.  Beth barely gets a call through to Lacey to alert everyone before they are at the hospital and her contractions are <em>painful</em> and getting closer together. </p><p>It takes four hours for Rick to get to the hospital, he and Shane were out on a call in the barely populated edge of the county.  Ava Judith Grimes arrives only minutes later.  Carl picks her middle name, Beth thought it was adorable and Rick just went with the flow. </p><p>Rick is still in his uniform as he holds his daughter for the first time and Beth starts crying happy, exhausted tears.  It is only Rick, Lacey, Shane, and Amy with her at first.  Amy and Shane left baby Nora with Dale to babysit.  Dale was so happy for surrogate grandchildren to spoil.</p><p>Not long after, Lori brings Carl by, she is with her new boyfriend Tyreese and all three take turns holding baby Ava.  Carl looks so proud holding his baby sister.  Carl is sixteen now but does not have his own car yet.  Carl does not know it but that was his Christmas gift, joint from Lori and Rick, a 1977 Oldsmobile Cutlass that Rick is confident Carl cannot destroy. </p><p>The Greenes and Rhees arrive late that night.  Glenn and Maggie arrive an hour before Annette, Hershel and Shawn.  Shawn finally has a serious girlfriend who moved to Georgia with him when he finished school in Colorado.   Now all three of Hershel’s kids have or are living in sin.  Glenn and Maggie are not thinking about kids until Glenn is back on dry land most of the time, his engineering job has him often in the gulf inspecting and supervising repairing oil rigs. </p><p>They are all crowded into Beth’s room, even Shawn’s poor girlfriend, all aww-ing and coo-ing over baby Ava, even though visiting hours are over.  Hershel, after handing baby Ava to Shawn, pulls Rick into a hug and calls him ‘son’ and everyone just gapes in surprise, except Rick who merely grins and says “Thank you, sir.”  And then Beth starts crying happy tear again. </p><p>The next day Beth swears half of King County comes to visit Ava Grimes. Even the Dixons, Merle whispers loudly to the baby that “Uncle Merle’ll buy cigarettes and booze” for her when she is older. </p><p>Daryl thinks he’s helping when he says “no cigarettes, ‘cuz pretty girls shouldn’ smoke ‘cuz those girls don’t stay pretty for long” but is silent on the promised booze.  Rick then asks Beth when the Dixons took such a shine to his family and then Carl is asking for motorcycle lessons from ‘Uncle Merle.’ </p><p>Later that night Beth and Rick are squeezed side-by-side in her hospital bed.  Rick is dozing, head on her shoulder while she nurses little Ava.  Even though Beth is worn out and still feels weird and a bit gross, she is the happiest she’s ever been.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Vignette:  Season One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>an AU, a what if the zombies still happened while Rick was in a comma?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This vase is hideous.  I adore Diane and Linda, but their taste in décor is really lacking.  Where are we going to stash it once we go home?  Do you suppose they would notice if we donate it to Goodwill?”  </p><p>“How would they know?  If they ask we can just blame Shane’s clumsy ass… Beth?  Beth, where’d you go?”  Rick frowned as he blinked his eyes open and looked over at the vase.  Beth had just been prodding at the fresh flowers but now they were dried and withered.  Rick then noticed that the lights were off and his machines monitoring his vitals were dark.  What the hell? </p><hr/><p>Rick went to Lori’s house first, only because it was closer to the hospital than his apartment that he shared with Beth.  It was deserted like the rest of the town and Rick sat, in his hospital gown, on the stoop of his former house that he had raised his son in, questioning what the hell was going on in this waking nightmare.  </p><p>He was wondering if he was <em>in</em> hell and he had died in the shootout when he spotted a figure walking unsteadily down the street.  He watched it so intently that he missed the sounds of steps behind him until a shovel careened into his head.  The world was going fuzzy, but as he lay on the ground he saw the figure of a young teen looking down at him.  “Carl?” he croaked before blacking out.  </p><p>When he came to, he was tied to a bed.  Morgan Jones’ face hovered over him, demanding to know if he was bit, and as his disorientation cleared he assured Morgan he had no new injuries besides being shot and being hit in the head by his son’s best friend.  Morgan told him he had been admitted to the hospital around two months ago and Rick was in shock as Morgan told them about the walkers.  </p><p>It was not until he later peered through the peephole and looked into Jenny’s dead eyes that he actually began to believe Morgan’s words.  </p><p>Morgan had no idea where Rick’s family had ended up, he said most of the town had evacuated to Atlanta to a refugee camp and Morgan and his family had been preparing to go when Jenny was bit.  Rick was confident Lori had at least evacuated, judging from the missing photographs in the house, but Beth he was uncertain of.  His heart pounded as he took in pictures still on the wall, clothes still in the closet, if Beth took anything from their apartment Rick could not tell.  </p><p>There was only one thing missing, one thing that was an afterthought after he stuffed a bag full of clothes while Morgan and Duane raided his kitchen cabinets.  The small, red box that he had tucked under his boxers was missing.  But it had been two months, and he had been in a coma.  Had he hid the box in a new spot and just couldn’t remember?  Or had Beth found it?  But why was nothing else missing?  </p><p>The next day, after raiding the sheriff’s station, Rick headed off to Atlanta, itching to find his family and not keen on waiting for Morgan, his worry over Carl and Beth was too strong.  Morgan promised to follow as soon as he took care of business with Jenny.  So Rick headed south, if Atlanta turned out to be a bust he’d move on to the Greene farm, Beth was sure to have gone there if not with the others.</p><hr/><p>Beth knew her fantasy was wrong, that suicide is a sin, but she could not stop obsessing over it.  Whenever she had a moment to herself, when she wasn’t scrubbing clothes or dishes or helping cook she would fall back into it.  She was back in Rick’s hospital room, the power had just gone out and she could hear the distant yells of the soldiers slaughtering the living and walking dead alike.  Instead of Shane bursting in and finding her cowering out of sight he never comes.  Beth has a knife, like the hunting knife she has now, and she crawls into Rick’s hospital bed to lay with him one last time, the monitors are off but she can still feel his warm skin, his chest barely moving with each breath.  She takes the knife and slides the blade from wrist to elbow along the thick vein there, it hurts, but it takes away the ache in her chest, and she moves one of Rick’s still arms and settles it around her shoulders.  She lies there with Rick and watches her blood flow, staining the white linens scarlet and she closes her eyes and drifts off in Rick’s embrace.  It would have been the perfect death, she would have died in Rick’s arms and not from some <em>thing</em> ripping her apart to eat her flesh.  It sounded glorious and poetic, like a Shakespeare play or Greek tragedy, and Beth thought about it every day.</p><p>She could not do <em>it</em> now, first of all Rick’s body was presumably still at Harrison Memorial Hospital in King County.  Second, if she did wander out into the woods, find a tree with a nice view, and do it with her knife who would find her?  What if it was Carl or Sophia or Amy?  And what if her blood drew a walker in?  These people had already seen so much violence and death she did not need to add to their burden.  So Beth would glance at the knife longingly and think on her missed opportunity.</p><p>Daryl Dixon seemed to know what she was thinking, even though he did not say anything.  But he had caught her staring at her knife more than once and always gave her an angry, pitying look.  When the Dixons had stumbled upon their group, fleeing to the quarry that Dale knew about, Merle had asked loudly (and a bit drunk) where Officer Friendly was, they hadn’t been in King County when Rick was shot, and the brothers hadn’t heard the news.  Merle had leered at her, tell her he would be happy to keep her warm, but Daryl had watched her with careful eyes, already detecting Beth’s fragile state of mind.</p><p>Beth had not packed any bags.  While everyone she knew whispered about evacuating, she resolutely stayed at Rick’s side, willing him to wake up.  She had refused to leave until Shane dragged her out of the hospital and away from an unresponsive Rick.  So she only had her purse on her.  She and Amy were sharing clothes, but there was not much between the two of them, so Amy was going on as many runs into the city as possible.  Food and medicine were of course the main concern but Amy usually brought back a few clothing items as well.</p><p>“You don’t smile anymore,” Amy commented, she noticed Beth’s distant expression that she often wore nowadays.</p><p>Beth shrugged, “what’s there to smile about?  Squirrel meat?”  Beth ignored Amy’s worried look. </p><hr/><p>“Why do you want to go back?  Nobody will miss Merle Dixon, he was more animal than man.”  Morales argued as Rick slowed down the truck. </p><p>But Rick could not shake the image of Merle and his son laughing and smiling together, skipping rocks over a pond.  If it had not been for the Dixons, who knows what would have happened to his son when he had run away only to be found trying to camp in the woods near the Dixons’ house.  “I won’t leave a man behind.” Rick said forcefully.  “I’ll go alone, you guys wait here, there’s no walkers around but if that changes feel free to go.  If I’m not back in an hour, leave.” </p><p>“You’re not going alone, I’m coming with you.” T-Dog chimed in. </p><p>“You sure?” </p><p>“It’s my fault he’s there.  He may be a racist asshole, but he doesn’t deserve to die like that.” </p><p>The distraction with the car alarm on the Challenger Amy drove had scattered the walkers that had been in the area.  Rick and T-Dog were able to sneak back into the building without being detected by the few lingering walkers.  They slipped back into the department store, took out a few straggling walkers with a baseball bat, and made their way to the roof.  T-Dog used the bolt cutters he had picked up along the way to cut the chain holding the door shut.  But Merle was gone. </p><p>“What the hell?” T-Dog swore. </p><p>Rick investigated the bloody ground, noting the saw and hand.  “He cut off his own hand.”  Rick shook his head. </p><p>“He’s gonna bleed out!  We have to find him!” </p><p>Rick nodded and they rushed after the blood trail.  Once they were back in the building they heard hollering and then silence.  Rick busted through the door they heard the yells coming from only to find Merle laying on the ground. </p><p>“Oh god, I think I’m gonna be sick.” T-Dog covered his nose as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. </p><p>“He’s still alive, tough sonuvabitch.” Rick marveled as he crouched over Merle’s still form and studied the self-cauterized stump.  “C’mon, help me with him.” </p><p>They carried Merle between them, an arm over each of their shoulders, and snuck back out of the building and started heading back to the moving truck the others were waiting in.  Along the way, they had to stop and dispatch a few walkers.  Merle groggily woke up after being jarred as T-Dog leaned him up against a wall.  “What the?  Where are all the tits?  Heaven should be full of tits!” </p><p>Rick snorted, “Sorry Merle, you’re still in hell.” </p><p>“Officer Friendly?  You… you came back?” </p><p>“You’re the biggest asshole I’ve ever met, but I wasn’t gonna let you die like that.”    </p><p>“I’m real sorry, Merle.” T-Dog apologized. </p><p>“Sorry?  You dropped the key, you fucker!”  Merle tried to take a swing at T-Dog, but was too woozy and only ended up on his knees.  Rick shook his head and sighed and Merle didn’t fight them as Rick and T-Dog shoulder his weight again.  “Shit.  Can’ believe the cop and blackie came back for me.  Can’ wait to see the look on Bo Peep’s face when she sees you alive.” Merle cackled. </p><p>Rick stayed silent but his thoughts were fast on ‘Bo Peep.’   <em>Beth</em>. </p><hr/><p>Beth watched Amy run to Andrea, they hugged and cried like Amy had been gone for days instead of hours.  Shane was right behind her, pulling Amy and Andrea both into his arms and the sight of Amy leaning and pressing a kiss against Shane’s lips sent Beth scurrying away from the reunion and the ugly jealousy that burned at watching Shane and Amy.</p><p>Beth turned back to the RV to put away the load of dry laundry she was carrying trying to tune out the happy reunions taking place.  She was in the RV when she heard the Carl yell, she froze as she heard it but her brain refused to process the words.  “Dad!”</p><p>It couldn’t be.  She was hallucinating or daydreaming again.  She set the basket down carefully, pinched her arm just in case she was daydreaming and not realizing it, but she could still hear the commotion outside.  Her hands shook as she pulled the door open and stepped down.</p><p>She noticed Lori first, she was not far from the RV standing with her arms crossed on her chest and she had a smile on her face, and Lori never smiled, at least not that Beth ever saw.  She then looked towards the commotion.  It felt like the world slowed down, her heartbeat was loud in her ears, she must have been hallucinating.</p><p>
  <em>Rick. </em>
</p><p>Rick in his uniform, kneeling on the ground with his arms around a crying Carl and Shane walking to him and clapping him on the back.  Beth felt lightheaded and leaned back against the RV.  Rick was crying as he stroked Carl’s hair, she could see his mouth moving, talking to Shane.  And then she saw Shane gesture towards her.  If this was a hallucination then it was the best goddamn hallucination Beth’s mind ever cooked up.  She did not even realize she was running until Rick caught her, he still had a hand on Carl’s head, but he was standing and wrapped his free arm around her and squeezed.  He felt so real, so alive, and Beth broke down then, full body shaking sobs and pressed herself further into Rick.  Rick must have let go of Carl because she felt his other arm wrap around her and bury into her hair.</p><p>“Rick,” Beth heard Lori’s voice behind her but she refused to move.  She felt one of Rick’s arms leave her, and opened her eyes to see it land on Carl’s shoulder and tug him into awkward hug.  Beth loosened her grip, just a bit, to move more to his side.</p><p>“Lori.  It’s good to see you safe.”  Oh how glorious his voice sounded to her.</p><p>“You too, I’m glad you’re alive.”  And Lori did sound glad, she came in and gave Rick a quick hug around Carl.</p><p>“Luckiest sonuvabitch right here,” Shane laughed.</p><hr/><p>Beth practically ripped Rick’s uniform off his frame when she finally has him alone in her tent.  It seemed both Lori and Carl were picking up on Beth’s neediness and Carl hugged his dad long and tight before finally releasing him to Beth after dinner.  </p><p>“Beth, hey, slow down.  It’s okay, I’m here now,” Rick took her arms and held them, kneeling in her tiny tent set up in between Lori and Carl’s tent and Shane and Amy’s.  </p><p>Beth started crying again, not the sobs of earlier but a steady stream of tears leaking down her cheeks and Rick pulled her tight against his chest running a soothing hand through her hair and whispering in her ear how everything was okay now.  Beth had succeeded in unbuttoning Rick’s shirt before he had stopped her and she pressed her cheek into his warm skin.  It still did not feel real to her because this was too good to be true.  She was still terrified that it was all a dream and she would wake up alone like she had so many times before.  But Rick was so warm, he felt so real, and then he was shifting, not letting go of her but pulling her face to his again.  </p><p>His kiss was slow, like he was savoring the moment and Beth wrapped her arms around his neck and fell backwards into her sleeping bag, dragging Rick down on top of her and she savored his weight on top of her.  “I was so scared for you,” Rick murmured against her ear.  “Lori’s house was missing things, pictures and photo albums, but our place...”  </p><p>“I never packed.  Shane practically dragged me away from your bedside.”  And then Beth remembered the red box.  It was empty now, Beth made sure the ring was always on her, a reminder of Rick, but she never wore it since Rick never got the chance to ask.  “I... I do have one thing from the apartment.”  </p><p>The hesitant tone in Beth’s voice caused Rick to pull back a bit so he could look her in the eye.  It took actual effort for Beth to unclench one of her hands gripping Rick’s shirt and her hand slid into her jean pocket to pull out the ring.  “I found it before... when you were first admitted and I packed you a bag for when you woke up in the hospital,” Beth’s tone was shy then, and she didn’t want to look Rick in the eye.  </p><p>But Rick’s soft “Hey” drew her attention again.  Rick’s look was intense, Beth could see all the emotions in Rick’s eyes, the emotions Rick was not good at voicing.  “Elizabeth Greene, the world has gone to shit and the dead are walking, but if we make it through all this, will you be my wife?”  </p><p>Beth’s eyes filled with tears again, happy this time, and she managed to croak out a broken “yes.”</p><p> Rick took the ring from her and slid it on the proper finger.  Then his mouth was back on hers.</p><hr/><p>Beth woke the next morning thinking the last few months had been a terrible nightmare.  She woke with her face pressed against Rick’s naked chest, chest hair tickling her cheek and Rick’s light snores lulling her.  But she saw the tent wall out of the corner of her eye.  They were still camped on the edge of the quarry outside of Atlanta.  The dead were still walking.  But suddenly it did not seem so bleak anymore.  </p><p>In fact, Beth felt giddy.  She pressed kisses along Rick’s jaw line, one hand slipping south along his side until she grabbed his cock and stroked it into hardness.  Rick woke up as she slid down on him, and they both were full of soft laughs and light kisses as they made love in the early morning.  </p><p>After they both came, they laid in each other’s arms until noises of the rest of the camp waking encouraged them to get dressed and greet the day.  Rick made his way to Carol, who had offered to take his dirty uniform to clean the night before, and Beth made her way to Amy and Andrea.  </p><p>Amy snorted at the huge smile on Beth’s face.  “Just like old times,” she muttered to Andrea with a smirk.  “So, sneaky girl, when did you pilfer some of Shane’s condoms?”  Amy teased lightly as Beth joined the sisters.  Shane had a seemingly endless supply of condoms, which Amy was grateful for, and guarded them just as well as his shotgun ammo.  </p><p>Beth’s face froze at Amy’s question and it was easy to see that there had been no condoms used.  </p><p>“Beth!”  Andrea scolded in her best big sister tone.  </p><p>“I didn’t even--oh my god.  I was on the pill for so long that they never even crossed my mind.”  </p><p>“Well, it was only once.” Andrea’s tone turned friendlier as she tried to soothe the younger woman.  </p><p>“Twice, actually,” And Beth blushed a bright red and her happy grin returned.  Andrea laughed and shook her head.  </p><p>“Oh boy.  C’mon.” Amy stood and hauled Beth along with her as she went to her tent to share her coveted supply.  Amy had grabbed Beth’s left hand as she dragged Beth along but stopped dead as she felt something dig into her hand.  “Beth, what is this?” Amy asked as she brought Beth’s hand up to view. </p><p>“It’s a ring.” </p><p>“And where did you get it?  When did you get it?” </p><p>“Well, see, Rick got it before he was shot, and then I found it while he was in the hospital but before all of this, and I kept it.” </p><p>“This whole time you’ve had it?  God, no wonder you were such a wreck.” Andrea commented.</p><p>“Yeah, and well, last night I told Rick I had it and he asked me to marry him.” </p><p>“So that’s why you weren’t thinking about condoms,” Andrea smirked.  Amy was just staring star struck at the rock on Beth’s finger. </p><p>“Morning ladies, how goes it?”  Shane greeted as he left his tent and found the three girls standing just a few feet away.</p><p>“BETH AND RICK ARE ENGAGED!” Amy finally broke. </p><p>“Whoa, easy, you’re gonna attract every geek from here to the city,” Andrea warned. </p><p>“I see Rick finally grew a pair and gave you the ring?  Man, he spent hours choosing that damn thing.” </p><p>“You knew?” Amy looked shocked and betrayed. </p><p>“Of course I knew.  I was there when he bought it,” Shane gave her a look of, ‘duh.’</p><p>“What’s this about engaged?” Carl looked excited. They had attracted most of the group’s attention with their loud antics.  Carl had bound over with a few other people following him.  Namely Lori.</p><p>“Really, Rick?  You think this was an appropriate time?  We’re fighting to survive in the woods and you propose?”  Lori scoffed as Rick joined them as well. </p><p>“Waking up alone in a hospital surrounded by corpses both moving and unmoving changed my perspective on priorities.”  Rick responded dryly.</p><p>“And what are your priorities now?  You were just talking with T-Dog about returning to Atlanta!” </p><p>“Keeping Carl and Beth and everyone else safe is my priority now.  I left a bag of guns from the station in the middle of the street.  We need those guns to keep this place safe.” </p><p>“What the hell is goin’ on here?  Why isn’t anybody on watch?  I just killed a geek on the border of the camp.”  A loud, angry voice interrupted Lori and Rick’s heated argument.</p><p>“Daryl!  You’re back,” Shane started to head towards the angry redneck. </p><p>“Yeah I’m back.  Lost a deer to a geek, only have these squirrels.  Where’s my brother?  Merle!”  Daryl hollered as he unshouldered his haul of squirrels. </p><p>“Um, Daryl, something happened in Atlanta yesterday…”  Shane started uncomfortably.</p><p>“He dead?” </p><p>“I’ll tell this, it was my fault.”  Rick joined Shane.</p><p>“Grimes?  Is that you?  And where the hell is my brother?!”  Daryl was getting even more agitated. </p><p>“He’s in the RV, resting.  He’s a bit delirious, he lost a lot of blood—“ </p><hr/><p>“Beth?”  Rick’s tone was hesitant with a note of concern and it stirred Beth from the pleasant haze she was drifting off in. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”  She asked turning so that she was on her side facing him. </p><p>“Are you… still taking the pill?” </p><p>Beth tensed.  She had done it again!  Holy crap!  What was wrong with her?  “Oh god,” Beth covered her face with her hands.  “Amy even gave me condoms.” She moaned into her hands. </p><p>Rick pulled her into his arms and tight against his chest.  “No, I should have asked sooner, it’s just been so long since we’ve needed them.” </p><p>“I meant to tell you, when you got back from the run into Atlanta with Daryl and T-Dog, but then …”  But then Amy had her throat ripped out, the camp was swarmed, and birth control once again became the last thing on her mind.  “So much keeps happening.” </p><p>“Okay, there’s no need to panic, not yet.  Doesn’t it… doesn’t it take a while for your… cycle to get back to normal or something?”  Rick’s unsure, awkward tone made her want to break out into hysterical, panic-induced giggles.  She really needed to stop having ‘thank god we’re still alive’ sex.  Although this time the wine was also to blame in making Beth forget <em>again</em> that she was engaging in unprotected sex. </p><p>“I stopped taking them the day after we left you at the hospital.”  That was over two months ago.  Beth had been on auto pilot, they were sitting in gridlock traffic with everyone fleeing to the refugee center, and she had opened her pill packet to take her morning pill before realizing what she was doing.  She had proceeded to throw the plastic pink case out the window and break down sobbing for the millionth time. </p><p>“Okay, there’s no use in freaking out.  We’ve only had sex … three times.  Crap.”  Rick buried his face into her hair.  “I’m sorry.” </p><p>“Don’t be sorry.  I always wanted to be a mom.  I just thought there would be less dead people walking around.”  Beth joked.  Wasn’t that the kicker?  She was finally getting her happily ever after, she had a ring on her finger and possibly a baby growing inside her, but of course the known world was crumbling around them. </p><p>“It could work, you’ll be a total badass mom, like Sarah Connor.” </p><p>“Who?” </p><p>“Sarah Connor, from the Terminator movies.” </p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“You’ve never seen them, have you?” </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“This kid also has to have a badass name.”</p><p>“You are not naming our future child Bruce.” </p><p>“What?  It’s a great name.  Bruce Willis, Bruce Campbell, Bruce Wayne, Bruce Banner…”  Rick trailed off. </p><p>“Bruce Jenner…” Beth giggles. </p><p>“That’s a good one, he’s the Olympian, right?”</p><p>“He is?  So he’s really done something?”</p><p>“What do you know him from?” </p><p>“Keeping up with the Kardashians.”</p><p>“Keeping up with the who?” Rick asked puzzled. </p><p>Beth, giggling and not thinking about how terrifying their future might be, pulled Rick in for a kiss that Rick happily responded to. </p><p>Less than twelve hours later Beth was trying to hold on to that happy, carefree feeling as they drive away from the burning remains of the CDC. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Vignette:  Season Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally written to celebrate Breath of Life turning a year old, a continuation of what if the zombies still happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Rick glanced up from the road to look at her, the worry was easy to see in his eyes.  </p><p>“No…But I need to see it.”  Beth appreciated his concern.  She knew it was highly unlikely that they would pull up to the farm and her daddy would be waiting on the front porch with a stern frown and her mama with a big smile.  It could be deserted; they could have left for a refugee camp or the army base.  Or the worst possibility: her entire family could be walkers. They could be wandering the property looking for their next human meal.  Beth tried to not think about that last option. </p><p>The rest of their group was just a few miles back down the road on the highway.  Rick did not want to risk bringing everyone into an unknown situation.  Shane hadn’t wanted to stop at all, but the rest of the group didn’t mind the detour since it was on the way to Fort Benning and they could sympathize with Beth wanting to know the fate of the rest of her family.  Carl had wanted to come as well but Rick thought it was too risky and Lori had agreed.</p><p>They pulled through the closed gate of the Greene Farm, Beth had hopped out to open and then close it after Rick drove through.  So far everything looked good, she thought as she climbed back into the SUV, they hadn’t seen a single walker since the main road and in the distance Beth could see some of the cattle grazing.  She felt her hope rising and began to fidget nervously.  Rick reached over to hold her hand reassuringly and Beth smiled back gratefully.  The house came into view and Beth’s breath caught, it looked perfectly normal.  She could see cars, the barn, the house… it was untouched.   </p><p>Rick parked not far from the porch steps.  Beth took a deep breath as she slowly got out of the jeep.  They both startled as the front door opened.  “Beth?!”</p><p>“Maggie!”  Beth sprinted for her older sister, they met at the bottom of the steps and Maggie wrapped Beth into a hug, they both had tears streaming down their face and were laughing happily.  Beth did not notice her father come out of the house, but soon he was pulling her into his arms for a big hug as well.</p><p>“Rick, you’re alive!”  Beth looked over her daddy’s shoulder to see Maggie give Rick a hug.  “But you were in a coma?”</p><p>Rick nodded, “I was.  I woke up not too long ago.  It’s good to see you alive and well.”</p><hr/><p>Shawn and her Momma.  They were gone.  Infected, her father said.  Beth took a deep, calming breath.  Rick squeezed her hand to let her know he was right there with her ready to do anything she needed.  He sat beside her on the couch in the parlor, Daddy and Maggie across from them both with sorrowful expressions.  Beth gave Rick a weak smile, squeezing his hand back to let him know she was okay. </p><p>“Rick, come in Rick.”  The noise of the walkie clipped to Rick’s belt startled Beth.  She had honestly forgotten about the others as soon as her father had uttered the news about her mother and brother. </p><p>“Go for Rick,” Rick answered Shane’s call. </p><p>“We’ve got a situation…”</p><hr/><p>Carol was missing.  Sophia had stumbled into a few walkers and had run off into the woods.  Carol had followed, panicked for her daughter.  Daryl had found Sophia, not far into the woods and up a tree.  Daryl was out with Andrea, T-Dog and Lori, combing the woods.  Merle was high as a kite on pain killers so Dale was babysitting.  Rick joined Shane and they followed the others into the woods. </p><p>Beth took the others to her family’s farm.  Hershel and Patricia treated Merle’s stump, Merle had contracted an infection and he snarled at everyone, delirious and high. Carl and Sophia were both bitter that they had been left behind in the search, Sophia was frantic for news about her mother.  So Beth pulled Carl aside and told him the best thing they could do for Sophia was keep her occupied.  A tour of the farm did not work, so Beth set the two of them to cooking and baking with her.  Carol would want a hot meal and delicious cookies when she was found. </p><p>But Carol was not found that day. </p><p>Nor the next. </p><hr/><p>“Hey, Glenn, could you pick me something up when you run to the pharmacy?”  Beth caught up with Glenn as he was heading to the stables to meet up with Maggie for a run into town.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, what’cha need?”  Glenn asked with a cheerful smile. </p><p>“Can you swear not to tell anyone?”  </p><p>“What, you need condoms?  I already cleared ‘em out, but I’ll give you some.” Glenn responded with a cheeky grin.  </p><p>“Um, thanks, but, actually… I need a pregnancy test,” Beth spoke quietly and ran her words together, but Glenn still understood.</p><p>“You’re pregnant?”  Glenn gasped loudly. </p><p>Beth looked around, but no one was near enough to overhear them, thankfully.  “I don’t know!  It’s too early to tell.  But… well, Rick showed up alive when I thought he was dead, I wasn’t really thinking about birth control.”</p><p>Glenn nodded, expression of surprise clear on his face.  “Uh, yeah, sure, okay.” </p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone.  Not even Maggie,” Beth begged. </p><p>“Not even Maggie?  But she’s your sister,” Glenn tried to reason. </p><p>“I don’t want anyone worrying about it, Glenn, it would only cause unneeded drama.  <em>Especially since it’s too early to tell.</em>”  Beth stressed the last part with a glare. </p><p>Glenn signed in defeat, “Okay.” </p><hr/><p>A week passed with still no sign of Carol.  Daryl was the most optimistic in his gruff way, sneering at anyone who voiced their doubts of finding her.  Merle, after a long-suffering detox, was the biggest voice of dissent, with a very ill-tempered Shane backing him up.  They clashed frequently with Lori, who felt responsible for Carol’s disappearance, and Dale, who was clinging to his old-world sensibilities the hardest.  Andrea started as a stanch supporter of the search for Carol but was slowly agreeing more and more with Shane.  T-Dog did his best to be neutral.  Rick spent most of his efforts just trying to keep the peace. </p><p>Hershel felt uneasy with all the strangers on his farm, especially Shane and Merle. They were caustic, causing more problems than they solved.  He could not understand why his baby girl stood up for these people.  Also, Hershel was suspicious about Otis’ death in the woods while hunting, a death that only Shane had witnessed. </p><p>When Hershel caught Merle again trying to steal pain medication from his vet supplies he made his decision.  He wanted these people off his farm. </p><p>“Daddy, we can’t send them off the farm, what if they die out there?”  Hershel had announced his intent to Maggie and Glenn, and they were both horrified with his decision.</p><p>“That’s not on me, I’ve done the Christian thing, I’ve helped them but they’re dangerous people, I can’t have them living here with my family.”  Hershel told them resolutely. </p><p>“Daddy, if you make them leave Bethy is going to choose Rick over us.”  Rick would never abandon those people.  And Beth would never leave him.  Maggie knew it.  Glenn knew it even better. </p><p>“She wouldn’t, we are her family.  She belongs with us.”  Hershel could not fathom that Beth would choose Rick and the others over her own blood.  She wore a pretty ring on her finger but Hershel believed her devotion to her family was stronger. </p><p>“Sir, there’s something you both should know.”  </p><p>“What?” Hershel snapped as Glenn nervously stepped into the conversation.  He usually laid low when Maggie and Hershel butted heads over an issue. </p><p>“Beth might be pregnant.”  </p><p>“What do you mean, ‘might be?’”  Hershel demanded in a low tone. </p><p>“She asked me to pick up a pregnancy test when we last went into town.  She said she couldn’t take it yet because it’s too early?”  Glenn trailed off as he took in Hershel’s furious face.  </p><p>Hershel marched past Maggie and Glenn and out of the house.  They followed worriedly as Hershel marched to the Atlanta group of survivors.  “Grimes!” He bellowed as soon as he was in range.  Beth looked up from the table she was sitting at with Sophia and Dale as they shelled peas.  Rick was leaning over a map on the hood of the blue truck with Merle, Daryl, T-Dog, and Shane around him.  Andrea was standing on top of the RV keeping watch while Carl and Lori were stringing clothes up to dry.  Everyone stopped to watch Hershel approach Rick.  Rick was frowning, he had no idea what had set off the older man.  </p><p>“How could you do this to my baby girl?”  Rick had no idea what Hershel was talking about, but Beth had a guess given how guilty Glenn looked as he followed her father.  She stood and rushed over to join her father and Rick.  “I knew you were no good, from the day you first set foot in my house, charmed my wife and my children, I knew you were rotten inside!  And now you’ve ruined my little girl!”  </p><p>“Daddy, stop!”  Beth cried as she ran in front or Rick.  </p><p>“Ruined?  I would never hurt Beth.” Rick was clearly outraged by Hershel’s accusation.  </p><p>“Are you tellin’ me she’s pregnant with someone else’s bastard?”  Silence followed Hershel’s words.  Rick looked shocked, Beth mortified, and Hershel was still furious.  </p><p>Merle, with no shame, broke the silence, “Fat chance of that, your daughter was closed up tighter than a nun’s habit before Sheriff showed up.”  </p><p>“Merle.” Rick shot a glare at the redneck.  </p><p>“What?  It’s a compliment.”  Merle shrugged with a grin. </p><p>“Beth’s pregnant?” Carl looked excited, he was the only one.  </p><p>“We don’t know yet,” Rick answered his son without looking away from Hershel. </p><p>“It’s too early to tell I asked Glenn to pick up a test as a precaution,” Beth added.  She did her best to hold back tears that pricked at her eyes at her father’s anger. </p><p>“Where was this precaution before your careless actions?”  Hershel asked gruffly.</p><p>“I take full responsibility for our actions, but I will not stand for your insults against Beth.” Rick’s expression was fierce as he stood his ground against the Greene family patriarch.   </p><p>“Glenn, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone.” Beth glared at the man standing nervously behind Hershel.  </p><p>“Hershel wants you guys to leave, I thought it would help convince him the group needs to stay.” He defended.</p><p>Silence greeted Glenn’s pronouncement.  Beth stared at her father in horror.  He wanted them to leave? </p><hr/><p>Hershel didn’t mean to spy, he was doing a walk of the property insuring everything was in order. Things were disastrous between his family and Rick’s group.  He had given them a three-day ultimatum to leave his farm.</p><p>Hershel walked around the stable to see Rick and his baby girl sitting in the shade.  Rick was leaning against the wall with Beth backed against his chest and between his knees and his hands on her stomach.  It was obviously a private, intimate moment even though it was not sexual.  Hershel ducked back around the corner before they could notice him.  He was still furious with both of them, so he stayed to listen, to find out what his daughter saw in this man. </p><p>“-The house on Magnolia Street, the blue one with the wraparound porch and huge yard.  There are some trees in the backyard that Carl and I could build a fort the summer before he goes off to college so that he can still feel like part of Bruce and Brucella’s lives while he’s away.” </p><p>“We are not naming our kids Bruce and Brucella!” Beth interrupted with a giggle. </p><p>“Hush, this is my dream future.”  Rick’s tone was playful as he continued, “And we’ll have backyard bar-b-ques with the crazy collection of people we are friends with.  Maggie and Glenn will be there, of course, and Shane and Amy and whatever terrors they spawn, and Leon will finally have a girlfriend.  Lamb will be there just for the food, or so he’ll say.  And Lacey and the girls, Lacey would make some sorta dessert that she wouldn’t let anyone eat because it’s her masterpiece.” </p><p>Beth giggled.  “And how would we afford a house on Magnolia?” Beth asked amused.  </p><p>“You asked for my dream future, and in my dream we can afford one of those nicer places.  Lori marries and moves to Linden County but Carl wants to stay in King County to finish high school, so there goes the alimony and child support.  And… Sheriff Roscoe decided to retire and nominated me to run the next term.” </p><p>“Sheriff Grimes.  It has a nice ring.  And your dream future sounds like heaven.” </p><p>They were quiet for a moment and Hershel wanted that future for his daughter.  He and Annette had been left out of Rick’s bar-b-que but he could see Annette spoiling their grandkids and sneaking them sweets when Beth wasn’t paying attention. </p><p>“Do you think we can still have that future?”  Beth asked quietly, so quiet that Hershel nearly missed the question.  </p><p>“I don’t know, but you know I’ll fight to my last breath to give you and this baby the best life I can.” </p><p>Beth turned to face Rick, “Not your last breath.  Don’t you dare get yourself killed.” </p><p>Hershel retreated slowly.  He was still upset with them, especially since they were talking like Beth was certainly pregnant. But the man was loyal to his daughter, Hershel could not argue with that.  Beth would be as safe as she could be with Rick in this unknown world.</p><hr/><p>“Maggie… did you guys bury Mama?  Or Shawn?  I’d like to say good-bye.”  Beth asked the next day.  She and her sister were walking the fence line between the farmhouse and the acres the herd grazed on.</p><p>Maggie studied her for a moment before nodding, “Follow me.”  They walked across the property somberly, Beth saw Rick and Daryl in the distance talking out where Daryl set up his tent away from the rest of the group. </p><p>They soon stopped outside of the barn and for the first time Beth noticed it was chained shut.  “Um… they’re buried in the barn?” Beth asked confused. </p><p>Maggie shook her head, “Just wait a moment, you’ll see,” she said as she led Beth around to the side where there was a ladder leading to the hay loft. </p><p>Beth was very confused, why was the barn locked up?  Did they have Mama and Shawn in there waiting to be buried properly?  When Beth reached the top of the ladder Maggie motioned for her to be quiet and led Beth to the edge of the loft.  Beth’s heart stopped.  There, in the barn, were about twenty or so walkers.  “What—“ </p><p>Maggie covered Beth’s mouth to cover Beth’s shriek.  “Look, we’re keepin’ ‘em here, safe, until there’s a cure.  And then we’ll have Annette and Shawn back.”  Beth stared at her sister in shock.  This was crazy, and then some of her daddy’s comments came back to her, and it made sense. <em>Infected</em>, he said, not dead. But the barn was full of walkers, walkers kill.  They had been sleeping next to a ticking time bomb unaware.  Beth felt herself start to panic, she ripped Maggie’s hand from her mouth and retreated quickly back out the way they came.  Maggie followed her. </p><p>“This is crazy, Maggie, they’re dead, they’re not sick, there isn’t a cure, they are monsters, and they’ll kill us.”  Beth started as soon as she hit the ground. </p><p>Maggie soon joined her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, “that’s our family in there, and friends.  They aren’t monsters.” </p><p>Beth shook her head and shrugged Maggie’s grip off her again.  She backed away slowly from her sister’s pleading gaze, “you can’t tell your group, Beth, they won’t understand.” </p><p>“Understand?  I don’t understand!  That’s not our family.  Not anymore.”  Beth then turned and took off at a sprint. </p><p>Maggie called after her, probably running after her, but Beth just pushed herself harder.  She saw Rick, still with Daryl.  She hopped over the fence and chanced a look behind her, Maggie was not following her, she was heading up to the house.  No doubt to tell their daddy.  Beth continued running, and Rick noticed her coming.  He and Daryl both started towards her with worried expressions.  Beth ran straight into Rick, almost knocking him over with her momentum.  “There’s… there’s walkers in the barn.”  She wheezed. </p><p>“What?”  Rick asked incredulously. </p><p>“Did you say walkers?”  Daryl glanced over at the barn with a frown. </p><p>Beth nodded and took a moment to breathe.  “Maggie showed me, they’ve got—oh god, Rick, Mama and Shawn are in there with a bunch of others.  Daddy thinks they’re sick and that there will be a cure,” Beth started crying then.  Rick pulled her into a tight hug and Beth burrowed into it. </p><p>“Shit,” Daryl cursed, “Rick, we gotta do somethin’.” </p><p>Beth felt Rick nod before responding, “We’ve gotta come up with a plan, we’ve gotta talk to Hershel.  He already doesn’t want us here, we’ve got to handle this lightly if he thinks there’s still hope for his wife and son.” </p><p>“Rick, I see your point but me an’ Merle ain’t stayin’ here if we don’ take care of this,” Daryl all but growled. </p><p>“I agree that it’s too dangerous.  Beth—“ </p><p>“If you’re leaving, I’m going with you,” Beth said firmly as she pulled away enough to look up at Rick.</p><p>“Are you sure you can leave your Father and your sister?”  Rick asked hesitantly. </p><p>“I’m not going to wait around for my mama or brother to try and eat me, if you go, I go.”  Beth replied firmly.  And she meant it.  She loved her family but she knew she couldn’t live without Rick.  Last time she tried she had elaborate suicide fantasies and barely had the energy to try and survive.  She would not go through that again, not willingly.  But she hated the idea of her mother and brother locked up like animals.  They needed to be put to rest.</p><p>Daryl and Rick started to head back to the others but Beth turned Rick’s attention back towards her.  “Rick,” Beth’s tone was quiet, full of sadness, and Rick knew he would do anything to comfort her.  Her wide, blue eyes were full of unshed tears and Rick ached to make her feel better. “We can’t... I can’t let them be like that.  It’s not right.  What if they got out?  Hurt someone?  I know that my momma and Shawn are up in heaven, looking down on us, and if their... bodies harmed one of us?  They’d be devastated.  Rick, we can’t let that happen.”  Beth’s voice grew in strength as she continued, and she looked at Rick with pleading eyes.  </p><p>Rick nodded, pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  “I won’t let that happen.  I’ll take care of it.”  Rick told her resolutely and Beth nodded, giving him a slight smile.  Rick would do anything for her.  </p><hr/><p>“That’s my family in there!  Beth’s mother and brother.  And you want to kill them!”  </p><p>Rick’s discussion with Hershel on the barn situation was not going well.  Rick stood resolute while Hershel paced and ranted at him after Rick explained the plan.  “Hershel... they aren’t alive.  They are walking, rotting corpses.  There is no way to bring them back.  You can’t cure death.”  </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”  </p><p>“We’ve been to the CDC, we’ve talked with a scientist.  Hershel... you have to accept that they are dead.”  Hershel shook his dead, clearly in denial.  Rick signed before speaking again, “Beth has asked me to take care of Annette and Shawn.  She wants to put them to rest, have a funeral and mourn them properly.  She doesn’t want her mother and brother to suffer any longer.  They aren’t coming back.”  Hershel was silent, just glaring at Rick.  “Tomorrow, I’m going to do this.  For Beth.  I know you don’t approve.  And unless you say otherwise, we’ll leave after we bury Annette and Shawn.  We’ll leave your farm in peace.”  </p><hr/><p>“That’s your mother and brother!” Maggie hissed at Beth, she was a mix of anger and disbelief. </p><p>"We're putting them to rest.  This is what's best," Beth kept her voice from shaking as she reassured her sister and kept a tight grip on Maggie's elbow.  </p><p>Glenn was on the other side of Maggie, his attention split between his fiancée and Rick taking bolter cutters to the chain keeping the barn doors shut.  Shane, Merle, Daryl, T-Dog, and Andrea were spread out behind Rick, each holding a gun in a ready position, each with expressions of varying degrees of eagerness.  Lori had Sophia and Carl back up at the farmhouse.  Dale was with them, he was torn between siding with Hershel or Beth and opted to take no part. </p><p>Maggie hissed but did not try to free herself from Beth and Glenn’s grips on her arms as the chain hit the ground. </p><p>“Woowee!” Merle cried in anticipation as Rick banged on the barn doors before taking a few steps back to stand next to Shane. </p><p>“Merle!” Andrea chastised.  Merle shot a look that was the tiniest bit repentant back at Maggie.  Patricia was hovering behind Beth and Maggie, unsure what to do, still ghost-like after the recent loss of Otis.  Hershel had been missing since the night before when Rick made his announcement of his intentions. </p><p>The barn doors were pushed open by the trapped walkers and Maggie gasped.  In the daylight it was easy to see these were no longer people.  Their skin was gray and decaying, some missing chunks.  Their eyes were filmed over inhumanly and they snarled and grasped towards the living humans in front of them.  Beth turned her face, she knew this needed to be done but she did not wish to watch.  She and Maggie both flinched at the first burst of gunfire. </p><p>It only took a few minutes for the moans and gunshots to stop.  Beth took a deep breath before turning back.  Maggie tugged out of Glenn and Beth’s grasp and shoved between T-Dog and Daryl to survey the dead.  She then knelt next to a corpse and Beth swallowed back a bout of nausea.  Even though he had been dead for weeks Shawn was still recognizable.  Beth turned away to take a deep breath only to hear Maggie shriek.  Shawn was still moving, his arm gripped Maggie’s arm and his teeth were gnashing for her flesh.  Before Beth could even breathe Merle was ripping Maggie away with his one good hand and Rick was finishing off her brother.  Rick stood over Shawn, face grim and his python still pointed at Shawn. </p><p>Beth did not even realize she was moving until she was standing at Rick’s side and burying her face in his shoulder.  Rick wrapped his arm around her and placed a kiss in her hair. </p><p>Another snarl sounded from in the barn and Rick placed himself in front of Beth.  Rick did not shoot right away, and at Andrea’s soft, “No!” Beth peered around Rick.  This walker was not as decayed as the others, she had only been dead a little while and was easily recognizable.  She was not family or a neighbor of the Greene’s.  She was Carol. </p><p>Rick held his python steady as he fired. </p><hr/><p>Beth held Sophia’s hand as the young girl surveyed her mother’s still face.  Daryl shifted restlessly on Sophia’s other side.  Beth felt a pang for the man as well, he had been the most optimistic about finding Carol only to be confronted with her walker that had been in the barn the whole time.  And how had she gotten into the barn without her father or someone else realizing who she was?  Unless Otis put her in the barn right before he died?  Beth shot a quick glance at Shane, but his face was completely blank. </p><p>“Okay,” Sophia nodded to Rick.  Her face was devoid of any emotions and Rick and T-Dog lowered her into the grave.  She did not respond as Beth pulled her into a hug and Beth ached for the young girl.  This girl had been through too much pain, even before the dead started walking. </p><p>The funeral for Carol was combined with Annette and Shawn, and what neighbors Beth could identify.  Maggie was a silent next to Glenn, Shawn attacking Maggie had shaken her up.  Rick said some words, followed by more hopeful words from Dale.  Sophia did not push away from Beth’s arms, but neither did she take any comfort from her.  Carl eyed his friend sadly from Beth’s other side and Lori had a tight grip on Carl’s shoulder as she surveyed the graves. </p><p>The group slowly broke away after Dale finished speaking.  Sophia finally shrugged off Beth’s arms, and Lori and Carl followed her as she headed back to the camp.  Shane and Merle started talking about defenses for the farm, even though Rick had told her father they would leave. </p><p>Beth watched Glenn approach Rick.  “Hershel’s almost been gone the whole day,” Glenn spoke softly. </p><p>Rick glanced over at Beth and then at Maggie before looking back at Glenn.  “Think he’s waitin’ on us to leave first?” Rick asked quietly. </p><p>Glenn looked scared at the thought of Rick leaving.  “I... don’t think that’s a good idea.  Not until Hershel is found.  Maggie found an empty bottle of bourbon in his room.” </p><p>Beth flinched as the thought of her daddy drinking again.  Of course she had told Rick about her father’s alcoholic past.  “There’s a bar in town, right?” </p><hr/><p>“Rick, can I talk to you for a minute?”  Lori’s voice interrupted Rick and Daryl’s discussion on the Randall situation.  After the encounter in town with walkers and unfriendlies, Hershel no longer wished Rick and his people to leave. Rick had managed to solve one problem only to be faced with another, what to do with the kid they had rescued in town.  </p><p>“I’ll go n’ make sure Merle ain’t done nothin’ stupid,” Daryl nodded at Rick before retreating.  Daryl had no desire to be stuck in the middle of a Rick and Lori argument. </p><p>Lori and Rick hardly talked anymore, and when they did it was arguing about Carl.  Lori did not want Carl shooting a gun or want him wandering the farm by himself.  Rick would argue that Carl was thirteen, the first time Rick had gone hunting with his own father he had been twelve.  But then Lori would argue hunting game and killing walkers were two vastly different things.  Deer rarely tried to eat people.  Or maybe it would be another argument about how Rick was not spending enough time with Carl.  Lori had accused him more than once for caring more about Beth and her family than Lori and Carl.  Or she would throw in his face that Shane spent more time with Carl that he did.  So Rick braced himself for another spat with Lori as he followed Lori’s stiff shoulders and back. </p><p>She marched them well out of hearing range before she turned to face him.  Her face looked scared, not angry or determined.  “What’s wrong?” Rick asked. </p><p>“It’s Shane… he’s… unstable,” Lori whispered even though they were far from the camp and farmhouse.  She crossed her arms like she was protecting herself. </p><p>Rick sighed.  Just yesterday he and Shane had driven Randall eighteen miles out, fruitlessly.  He had seen the glint in Shane’s eyes, he barely recognized the man as the same one he has known since they were kids. Rick knew that Shane would have killed him then if he had been able to, but Rick could not leave him behind.  Losing Amy combined with this new world had really warped his best friend.  But that was the thing, Shane was his best friend.  They had lived their whole lives together, sharing the good and bad.  Rick had even forgiven the man for sleeping with Lori.  Well, not truly forgiven him, but moved on from it. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>Lori stared at him for a moment, expecting him to say more but he did not.  “Well, what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“Nothing.  What can I do about it?”  And what could he do?  He could not strand Shane, he could not tie Shane up with Randall, leave them both to rot in the shed.  He could not kill him, like the group was debating over Randall’s life. </p><p>“Rick, you don’t understand.  He’s not the same anymore, he’s—back at the CDC—it doesn’t matter.  What matters is that he <em>scares me</em>.”  Lori’s eyes were wide and looked up at him with real fear. </p><p>Rick ran his hand through his hair in frustration.  It took a lot to scare Lori, she was normally the intimidator not the over way around.  But now, she was holding herself defensively and looked frightened of a man she had known as long as she had known Rick.  “I’ll take care of it,” Rick responded.  Lori looked a bit reassured, and Rick prayed that she would not ask how. </p><hr/><p>Of course everything blew up shortly after that.  Rick could not bring himself to kill a sniveling, scared kid like Randall. Nor would he let one of the Dixons or Shane take care of him either.  They were not monsters.  He did not want his son to turn into a monster.  The same night of Rick’s decision, Dale was disemboweled by a walker.  And not long after Dale’s funeral Randall had escaped.  And now Rick and Shane were tramping through the woods in the dark looking for the fugitive kid who allegedly got the jump on Shane, even though Shane had nearly a hundred pounds of muscle on the kid. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?”  Rick asked uneasily as they drew from the trees to open land.  The moon was bright and illuminated the cloudless sky.  Rick could easily read Shane’s intent in his expression. </p><p>Shane let out a sharp laugh at Rick’s question.  “Ya know, things were good before you came back.”</p><p>Rick stopped walking and so did Shane.  Rick looked at his best friend sadly as Shane worked himself into a rant, arms gesturing and eyes wild.  Rick did not want to believe how fucked up this has all gotten.  “Lori and Carl, they’ll get over you.  They’ve done it before.  And Beth… well, she’ll either make it or she won’t.” </p><p>“So this is it then?  You’re just gonna shoot me?  <em>Murder</em> me?” Rick was angry.  He did not want this, did not even want to contemplate it.  He was so angry with Shane for making him choose this path. </p><p>“I’m the better man, Rick!  You came waltzing into camp and it fucked everything up!  You’ve destroyed everything!  It should’ve been Beth that was bitten!  It should be Amy that’s still alive and pregnant!  Now raise your gun!”</p><p>“No.  You’re gonna hafta shoot an unarmed man,” Rick was moving back and forth, agitated, but gradually moving closer to Shane.  Shane’s gun was cocked and aimed at him, but Shane was just as agitated and he could not keep still. </p><p>“Even now you think you’re better than me.  But you’re weak!  You don’t have what it takes to make it in this world!”  Shane could not hold his gun steady, and Rick was only a few paces away now.  Rick could see the fight in Shane’s eyes, the twitching of his trigger finger.  Shane could not do it.  But Rick could.  Rick moved quickly, stepping into Shane’s space knife ready while he pushed Shane’s arm down.  His knife sank into Shane easily, slipping into his chest and Rick twisted causing Shane to fire the gun in surprise.  Shane’s expression was full of surprise as he stared up at Rick for a heartbeat before collapsing onto Rick. </p><p>“You did this, not me.  Not me!” Rick shouted in frustration as he shoved Shane’s grasping body away.  Shane could not respond, death gurgling in his throat.  And Rick was furious at the man who had been by his side since they were kids.  Shane forced his hand.  Doubting and dogging Rick’s every step.  Threatening Beth. </p><p>The moon was bright enough to clearly show Shane’s struggle, Rick resisted the urge to sink the knife into him again.  “Not me!”</p><hr/><p>Beth felt a wave of panic threatening to rise and consume her as she sat cross-legged on her childhood bed.  She could hear the others moving around downstairs, her father was finally letting the others stay in the house, but it was all white noise to her.  She had taken the test.  She had not been good at keeping track of days before Rick came back, but she believed her period should have started sometime in the last few days.  She did not even know why she bothered to take it.  Everyone already assumed she was pregnant, and deep down, she knew she was too.  But the little positive sign still felt like a gut punch, her anxiety was buzzing in her mind, running through all the worst-case scenarios she could think up. </p><p>Lori’s rising voice downstairs finally caught her attention, “Where’s Carl?  Has anyone seen Carl?  Sophia?  Beth?”  Lori’s panic reached Beth and she was grateful for something else to concentrate on. She rushed out of her room, stuffing the stick in her back pocket as she headed down the stairs.  Beth had not seen Carl since Rick and the others had headed out into the woods after Randall, and Beth knew Carl well enough to know what he would do. </p><p>But by the time she reached Lori, all Hell was breaking loose on the Greene farm.  Glenn and Daryl returned to report that Randall had turned.  Then the barn went up in flames, lighting up the terrifying scene of the walker herd stumbling through the farm.  Everything passed Beth in a blur and she could barely process what was happening around her. She tried to keep a firm hand on Sophia, but when Patricia was ripped apart in front of them the girl ran and Andrea tugged Beth in the opposite direction. </p><p>Soon Beth was in a truck with T-Dog and Andrea, Andrea trying to sooth Beth’s hysteric cries at the same time she argued with T-Dog who did not want to look for the others.  They heard the bike moments before the saw it, Daryl drove onto the road from the dense trees, Sophia clinging to his back.  Beth was out of the truck before T-Dog came to a complete stop and Sophia returned Beth’s frantic hug as Beth squeezed her, still sitting on the back of the bike. </p><p>She was hugging Daryl when Glenn and Maggie pulled up and there was more hugging and crying before Daryl asked about his brother.  No one had seen him so Daryl suggested heading to the highway, back to the pile up they had waited at when Rick and Beth left to check out the Greene farm. </p><p>Rick, Carl and Hershel were at the pile up. Beth finally stopped crying when she had Rick’s arms around her as she breathed in Rick’s sweat and blood.  Beth did not pay attention as Daryl argued with the others about returning to the farm to look for Merle.  The last anyone saw of Lori she had been surrounded by walkers and out of ammo on her gun.  Beth let go of Rick long enough to drag Carl in between them and he squeezed Beth tight.  The argument of their next move stopped when Sophia begged Daryl not to leave her, so they waited at the pile up for another hour before returning to the vehicles and driving in the opposite direction of the farm. </p><p>They drove until the Suburban ran out of gas.  In the middle of the road, the group discussed possible plans until Andrea interrupted Rick to ask him what happened to Shane.  Beth was not upset about Shane’s death, she was feeling numb from the events of the past twenty-four hours, but what Rick admitted next sent her reeling.  They are all infected.  The virus, or whatever, is inside of all of them and there was nothing they could do about it.  Beth felt lightheaded at Rick’s pronouncement and she crouched down, behind Sophia and Carl, and took deep, calming breaths.  She was pregnant.  She was infected.  Her baby <em>was infected</em>. </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on ff.net from May 2014 to May 2015, edited 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>